Impossible Heartache
by SnixRivera
Summary: Naya Rivera and Heather Morris struggle with their secret relationship. Certain people and things tend to break them up, but together they manage to overcome. The biggest struggle on their paths are ex boyfriends and their coming out. HeYa fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a HeYa fanfic about Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. It is not real, but my full imagination. **

**I wasn't sure how to name this story, because I wanted it to resemble the storyline. I chose for "Impossible Heartache" because Naya Rivera is in love with her best friend, Heather Morris. She sees this love as impossible, because Heather has a boyfriend and is straight, which makes her heart ache.**

**It is rated T due to offensive language and romantic scenes. This probably won't have any sex scenes in it, but if I change my mind on this matter, I'll let you know. **

**The start of this story may be the same as a lot of HeYa stories, but I have a good idea of what will happen next.**

**Please note that I'm kind of describing Heather's boyfriend as a huge jerk in this story. I do not know him, and I have nothing against him or anything. I know nothing about him, so please note that I'm just using him as an important matter of this story. If that makes sense...**

**Also, my first language isn't English, so I might make some mistakes at times. My apologies for this. :)  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I hope to see some feedback and reviews from you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 1

Naya Rivera laid awake staring at the ceiling of Heather's bedroom in the middle of the night. She held the clammy puddle of limbs that were Heather Morris in her arms. Heather's hands where tightly clamping themself to the hem of Naya's tanktop. Her face rested on Naya's chest, her cheeks still a bright red color from crying that night.

Heather's body felt hot against Naya's, and she hadn't been able to fall asleep. She didn't reckon on getting any sleep at all that night. Her head felt like it was being attacked by confusing, sad and painful thoughts and feelings.

Heather had called Naya late that night, pleading into the phone for her to come over. Naya was immediately worried sick by the cries and sobs of Heather through the phone, and immediately asked what had happened and if she was okay.

Heather couldn't bring out many words, but Naya understood that it had something to do with her boyfriend Taylor, who she had been with ever since she was a freshman in highschool.

Taylor and Heather had had their fights before, and Naya was always there to support Heather and to listen to her when she told what had happened and when she told her how she was feeling. Heather could always pour her heart out to Naya.

Naya didn't understand her feelings towards Heather. Whenever she poured her heart out, and told her about Taylor, Naya felt this protective shield forming around Heather and her. She wanted to protect Heather from always feeling this way whenever she had had a fight with Taylor.

She didn't understand how Heather could still be with Taylor after all these times he had broken her heart. He always seemed to have a special place in Heather's heart. She always forgave him no matter what he did or said.

It broke Naya's heart to see Heather in this state of desperation. She deserved so much better than this boy, who not seemed to care about Heather's feelings at times. She hated seeing Heather like this. She wanted to see Heather happy, she wanted to see that smile and those sparkling eyes that lit up the whole room.

In the back of her mind, Naya couldn't help but feel the faintest bit of hope everytime she came over to comfort Heather from whatever had happened that time between her and Taylor. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel this way when she saw her heartbroken friend, but she couldn't fight it, no matter how hard she tried.

This night, Heather had poured her heart out again, and Naya had just listened while she held her in her arms, lying on the bed. Heather sobbed into Naya's chest, and Naya simply held her and comfortingly stroked her hair as the sobbing starting slowing down and she eventually fell asleep.

Naya never knew how to be a good friend in these situations. She knew this was something that Heather had to decide herself, but she desperately wanted to tell Heather to dump his ass already, for good this time. She knew she couldn't though, which left her feeling torn. She wanted Heather to be happy, and she knew that Taylor made her happy whenever they weren't arguing or fighting. She hated that he had this magical power over her. She hated that she loved him so much.

Naya had immediately been enchanted by the energy Heather brought with her on set that first day they met eachother. It didn't take long for Naya to fully fall for the girl. She would do anything for her to make her happy.

She wanted to be the one to make her happy. She knew that she would never break Heather's heart the way that Taylor had done so many times. She wanted to be the one who made those sparkling blue eyes light up everytime she was in her presence. She wanted to be the cause of that beautiful smile on her soft, pink lips. She wanted to be the one she loved.

She wanted Heather to love her as much as she loved her.

Naya knew that this was selfish. She knew Heather was straight. She knew she was in love with Taylor. Hell, they had been in love for so many years now. They would probably marry and have kids together. Naya grimaced at the thought.

Heather slightly moaned in her sleep, and dug her nails into Naya's skin, making Naya's face slightly wince. She burried her face into Naya's chest, uncomfortably stirring in her sleep.  
>Naya gently stroked the back of her head, playing with Heather's hair.<p>

In the dark, she could see a faint smile wash over Heather's tearfilled face. Naya smiled at the sight and continued stroking Heather's hair. While she was still sleeping, Heather moved her hand over Naya's arm, stopping when she had reached her hand. Naya gently intertwined their fingers, her smile still growing. She saw Heather's face finally relax, as if she had finally found the thing she had been missing the whole night.

Naya felt her heart beating faster through her chest. She hoped that the sudden change of heartrate wouldn't wake Heather up, but thankfully she stayed fast asleep. Naya gently leaned down and landed a kiss on Heather's crown.

Naya felt her body fill with warmth as Heather's body touched hers. With a smiling Heather asleep in her arms, she felt like she could slightly relax and be herself. As soon as Heather would wake up, she knew that she had to put on that mask of being the best-friend again. And she _was_ Heather's best friend.

She just couldn't be with Heather anymore the way that they used to be together. It hurt to be around Heather, but it also hurt to be away from her. She always felt so torn. She wanted to be able to tell her best-friend anything, also that she was in love with her, but if she confessed her love for her, she knew that their friendship would never be the same again. Heather would look at her differently in all ways.

Maybe she would even hate her for being gay. Maybe she would be disgusted. Naya knew that they wouldn't be able to act normal around eachother anymore. Not that Naya was acting very normal around Heather lately. Besides, it wouldn't change anything. She knew that she would never be able to return the feelings Naya had for her because she was straight.

She knew that this would hurt the next day, knowing that Heather was innocently sleeping and didn't realize what was going on inside of Naya's mind, but Naya was taking the chance to hold her tight. She ran her hand up and down Heather's arm, causing the hairs to stand up. She wanted this moment to last forever.

Heather turned her face slightly towards Naya, and she could see a smile dancing on Heather's face. It looked like all her worries from the night before were wiped away by Naya's caress. Naya leaned down again to place a gentle kiss on Heather's forehead, inhaling Heather's scent deeply as a smile crossed her face.

Heather breath out a loving sigh which warmed up Naya's whole body. She closed her eyes and finally felt her own body fully relax under Heather's.

"Taylor..." Heather tiredly whispered in her sleep, causing Naya's eyes to flush open again. She clenched her jaw and let her hands drop from Heather's body. She heard Heather let out a soft, unhappy moan, as if she wasn't happy with Naya's sudden stop of carassing.

Heather had thought Naya was Taylor. In her sleep, she had thought that Naya's loving touch had been Taylor's. Naya let out a soft frustated groan. This single word slipping from Heather's sleeping lips, had changed everything. Every comforting touch she had giving Heather while she was asleep.

She knew this word meant that Heather would definitely forgive Taylor for what he had done. She knew that Heather would beg for him to forgive _her_. Naya could practically hear her own heart slightly break as the name of the guy that the girl she loved, loved escaped from Heather's lips.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. She knew the rest of the night would be like hell, the girl in her arms thinking that she was someone else. No wonder she had smiled at Naya's touch. Naya had actually thought it was because she had enjoyed her comforting her, but no, she had thought she was Taylor.

Naya let out another frustrated sigh as she continued staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. **

**Thank you for the reviews on that first chapter, guys. Thank you for the kind words! I hope you people are going to like this story. I promise this won't be like a lot of other stories; Naya in love with Heather, Heather has a boyfriend, Heather realizes she's in love with Naya, dumps boyfriend, happy ending with Naya. **

**I promise that this story _will_ have a happy ending, but something (unexpected) will definitely happen. I hope you are going to like this story.**

**Someone asked if they could have the night of chapter 1 in Heather's POV. This chapter sort of deals with that. I hope you all like it.  
><strong>

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 2

Heather woke up with an enormous headache, a sore throat, painful limbs and swollen eyes. She felt like she did whenever she had drunk the night before. Heather couldn't handle alcohol very well, and whenever she drank just a little too much, she was a total mess the next day.

Today however, she knew it wasn't alcohol that was taking over her body. It was heartache. She and Taylor had had a date the night before. They had gone out to have a romantic dinner to catch up. They hadn't seen eachother for a while because Heather had been so busy.

The date had been perfect, until two girls came up to them asking for Heather's autograph and a photo. Heather had responded excitingly, making a small conversation with the excited girls. She could never get used to the fact that some people recognized her on the street, and asked for her autograph.

She had never really liked taking interviews, because she was never sure how to answer a question correctly. She always told herself just to speak her mind and tell the truth, but ofcourse she always had to be careful with her choice of words. Interviewers always had the ability to ask questions that fully caught Heather off-guard. The fact that most interviews she had were together with Naya, calmed her down a lot. Naya always seemed to know what to answer.

Heather didn't really like the fame. She could never get used to it. She did love her fans though, and they always had a special place in her heart. Whenever she met new fans, she tried to memorize their face and story. She clearly remembered some familiar faces that always seemed to come back again. She had a few fans that she had seen at different events.

The night had gone perfectly fine until Taylor had to ruin it. While Heather was making a conversation with the girls, Taylor interupted them.  
>"Girls, no offense, but we're kind of on a date here." he hinted to the two girls, who now stared at Taylor, stunned. They turned around with apologetic smiles on their faces.<p>

Heather could see their cheeks turning red as they started walking away.  
>"Bye, nice meeting you!" She called after them sweetly. Then she turned back to Taylor and raised an eyebrow. "That was rude! You didn't have to do that." she said with a small voice.<p>

"I never get to see you anymore, Heather. You're always busy with work!" Heather tried to protest, but Taylor interrupted her, "We're on a date for fuck's sake!"

Heather looked around the restaurant to see if anyone had heard his outburst. Several heads were turned in their direction. She put a finger to her lips to silence Taylor.

"Shh! Yes, we're on a date, and it's been wonderful." Heather didn't sound the least convincing with the annoyance in her voice.

Taylor scoffed, "Heather, you're always busy with work. Either it's acting, dancing, singing, interviews, parties, fans, your friends..." Heather sighed and cupped her hands around Taylor's.

"Tay, you know I try to make as much free time for you as possible." Taylor avoided her gaze. "And by the way... I don't consider those last things as work. I love my friends and my fans." she added.

Taylor let out a sigh as he finally looked at Heather. "You almost spend more time with your fans than with me." he said dramatically. Heather had to bite her bottom lip to suppress a chuckle. Was he being serious right now?  
>"And then you have Naya..." he started, while rolling his eyes.<p>

Heather couldn't help but feel attacked and a little hurt by this simple statement.  
>"What's wrong with Naya?" she frowned.<p>

"She steals you away from me." he simply answered.

"She doesn't steal me away from you, Taylor. She's my best friend, I care about her." Heather tried to explain comfortingly drawing circles over the back of Taylor's hands.

"Well I'm your _boyfriend_, Heather. You should want to spend more time with me than with her." he stated, his voice full of jealousy.

"Boyfriend and best friend are two completely different things, Taylor. Naya and I work together every day. We spend a lot of time together. It's kind of hard to spend so much time with you when I'm working a lot..." she said softly, trying to calm Taylor down.

"My point exactly!" Heather cringed at the realization that she probably hadn't chosen the right words to calm Taylor down, "You work too much, Hemo. Maybe you should just work a bit less." Heather's mouth turned into a flat line. "Or at least spend less time with Naya. You see her enough at work. I never get to see you." he repeated with a sad voice.

Heather's eyes bulged out by his immaturity. His voice had almost sounded jealous.  
>"Are you serious? You're telling me that I can't see my best friend outisde of work because you're jealous of us spending time together?" she raised her eyebrows and scoffed.<p>

Taylor squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
>"You could aswell just be dating her instead of me." he silently mumbled.<p>

Heather's eyebrows raised higher and higher at his words. She couldn't help herself anymore. "Oh, come on, Taylor! Stop being such a dramaqueen!" Taylor frowned deeply at her words. "Why do you always have to blame your insecurities on Naya?"

"Why do you always have to defend her like this? You should be on my side. I'm your boyfriend." Heather grew sick of his immaturity.

"She's my best friend, Taylor. I don't like you talking shit about her." She crossed her arms across her chest. She swiftly glanced across the restaurant, grateful that it was almost empty. Some people were still staring in their direction, though. Heather prayed that nobody recognized her.

"Are you like in love with her or something?" he threw back, throwing his hands up.

"Oh, shut up!" She stood up from her chair, "Just shut up! Do you realize how ridiculous you're being right now? Why can't you just trust me when I tell you that I love you? Stop turning your frustrations out on me and Naya!" she grabbed her coat that was hanging over her chair and grabbed her purse. She stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a stunned Taylor behind.

She flagged down a taxi and immediately reached into her purse for her phone. She had to talk to Naya. When she had dialled the familiar number, she paused. What was she going to tell her? She certainly wasn't going to tell her the things that Taylor had said about her. She didn't want to give Naya another reason to hate Taylor. He wasn't a bad guy. He was just insecure and overwhelmed.

She had to talk to Naya though. She couldn't think of anyone else to talk to right now. She held the phone to her ear as she heard the bleeping tone.  
>"Hello?" she heard Naya's gentle voice call through the phone, slightly warming up her heart.<br>"Naya, can you please come over?" she pleaded.  
>"Heather, what happened? Are you okay?" Naya's voice was immediately filled with worry.<p>

Heather hadn't even realized she was crying until Naya asked her these questions. The cab driver eyed her warily through the review mirror, adjusting his eyes on the road again when he saw Heather's tearfilled eyes glancing at him.

"It's T-Taylor." she sobbed into the phone. Why was she crying so much? Was it because of the way Taylor felt about their relationship? Was it because of the words that he had said about Naya? Was it because of her frustrations with the boy? "Can you please come over to my house?" she repeated into the phone. She just needed Naya right now.

Heather had poured her heart out to Naya that night, Naya holding her silently in her arms while Heather was sobbing against her chest. She left out the things he had said about Naya, which made her sure that Naya didn't understand why Heather was so upset. She didn't even know why she was so upset herself. She loved Taylor and Naya. It just broke her heart to hear Taylor talk so bad about her best friend. She wanted him to see her the way that she did.

Naya never said a bad word about Taylor, eventhough she must have had some feelings summing up in her body. The way she always poured her heart out to Naya about her differences with Taylor definitely wasn't smart if she wanted the two to like eachother. Eventhough she was sure Naya didn't understand half of what Heather was telling her, she didn't ask any questions. She didn't interrupt Heather. She simply caressed Heather's hair while she let out cries.

Heather finally fell asleep in Naya's arms, feeling herself slip away from the real world. She felt Naya's warm touch on her head. She felt so much better now that she had told Naya about what happened that night, but when she felt herself falling asleep she couldn't help but think of Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! **

**Thanks for continueing to read my fanfic! I really appreciated the reviews and comments you guys posted. This chapter is kind of an in-between chapter. There aren't really any special events in this chapter, but I do hope you all enjoy it. I'll also introduce Ashley Lendzion in this chapter. She'll defintely recur in this fic, since she's an important person in Heather's life.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 3

Heather rubbed her temples as she let herself roll off the empty bed. She ducked her head as a sharp pain shot through her neck. She let out a deep sigh, causing her throat to burn up. She strolled down the stairs like an old lady and glanced around the livingroom.

Empty, strange. No sight of either Naya or Taylor. She dissapointedly pouted her lip and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of mint tea to relax her sore throat. She jumped when she heard a loud gasp behind her. She turned around too fast, making her painful head spin.

"Jesus, Hemo. You look like a dead animal that has just been hit by a truck." Ashley, Heather's roommate and best friend exclaimed.

Heather tried to roll her eyes, but failed miserably when a stinging pain shot trough her head again. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her head.  
>"Well, that comes close to how I feel." she muttered.<p>

"Are you okay?"Ashley chuckled, but uncertainty washed over her face.

Heather felt far from okay. Aside from the physical pain from crying so much the night before, like her sore eyes, throat and head, she also felt an aching pain in her heart. She wasn't sure how to describe it. She just felt torn. She let her mind wander as she thought of what exactly had happened the night before.

_"Are you like in love with her or something?" _She remembered Taylor's stinging words. Why would he even say that? Sure, she loved Naya, but she was _in_ love with _him_. He should know that. After all those years of being together, Taylor had suddenly become so insecure about their relationship when Heather got her role as Brittany.

This had been over two years ago. Their relationship had never been the same ever since, but Heather still loved him so much. She would give everything up for him. She would give up her job. She would give up on dancing. She would give up on everything. Everything, except for her friendship with Naya. Which only made her feel more torn, because that was exactly what Taylor had asked her. He didn't ask her to quit her job. Sure, he hated that she worked so much, but all he asked was for her to spend less time with Naya and more time with him.

Why did this have to be so hard? She didn't want to lose him. She just couldn't give up on her friendship with Naya. He had to see that she was an amazing person. The few times Naya and Taylor had met, they hadn't really spoken much. She needed them to get to know eachother. Heather was sure that they would like eachother. They were so much alike sometimes.

Ashley searched her face, still waiting for an answer.  
>"Where's Naya?" Heather asked instead of answering, remembering the state she was in when she poured her heart out to her.<br>Ashley shrugged, "Dunno. Guess she left really early."

Heather suddenly felt embarrassed. She had cried all night in Naya's arms. What must she have been thinking? She probably thought she was crazy for acting so weird. No wonder she had left so early. She probably just wanted to be away from that awkward situation. Heather shouldn't let Naya get in the middle of this.

"What time is it?" Heather suddenly asked, while eyeing to the clock. "Oh, shit! I have to go to work." she started running towards the door, then towards the mirror, realizing she was still in her little boyshorts and sleeping shirt. She groaned at her own sight in the mirror, puffy eyes and hair flicked up, and then ran upstairs.

She took a quick shower and got into the first clothes she could find. She tried to unravel her hair, but failed miserably. She decided just to give up on her hair as she ran downstairs, slipped into her jacket, grabbed her purse and ran outside with her carkeys ready.

"You can't cope without food, Hemo!" Ashley screamed after her.  
>"No time!" Heather screamed back jumping into her car and driving out the driveway.<p>

As she pulled into the parking lot near her trailer, she realized she was actually early. She stepped out of the car and walked towards her trailer. From the corners of her eyes she saw smoke coming from behind a trailer. Naya's trailer. She frowned, and made a bee-line towards the cause of the smoke.

She caught Naya casually leaning against the back of her trailer, invisible for anyone who passed by. She had a cigarette between her index and middle finger. She hadn't seen Heather yet, as she suddenly took the cigarette from her hand, just as she wanted to bring it to her mouth again.

She looked at Heather with shocked eyes. "What are you doing?"  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing? You don't smoke." She dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out.  
>"I know..." she had a puzzled look on her face. She avoided Heather's gaze, which made Heather immediately feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Are you okay?" Heather asked uncertain. She only caught Naya smoking one time before, which was in a period when she had a lot of stress in her life. She had been busy with acting, dance routines, vocal lessons, fans, interviews, and her brother had been in the hospital because of a football injury.

Naya forced a smile on her face, but still avoided Heather's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." she finally said. Heather raised an eyebrow at her, doubting if she was really fine. Heather was right, she was definitely not fine. That night had been a total torment. She had held the girl she loved in her arms, who had a broken heart because of her stupid boyfriend. He always seemed to break her heart, and no matter what he did, Heather always forgave him, because she loved him.

She had sneaked out of the bed at 6 AM in the morning, unable to be alone with Heather any longer. She couldn't handle it anymore. It was so unfair. Somehow she felt like she was taking advantage of Heather, while she was sleeping in her arms. She didn't know how Naya felt about her. She just needed a friend to talk to about her boyfriend.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked Heather, scanning her face. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did. They looked puffy, which didn't surprise Naya. She had been crying most of the night.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for last night... That was embarrassing." she grabbed Naya's forearm and traced her long fingers across it to her elbow, making the hairs on Naya's arm rise up.

"N-No, it's fine. Are you sure you're okay? You were really upset last night." she stared at Heather's long fingers crossing her arm.

"Mhm," Heather answered, "Thank you for listening to my whining," she chuckled awkwardly, "you're really my best friend, Nay." she added, smiling widely at Naya. Her words made Naya look up, and she was immediately drowning in those beautiful blue eyes that had lit up again. She felt a smile cross her face.

She was so pathetic. She felt her whole body fill with warmth at these simple words coming from Heather's mouth. The effect that Heather had on her was really pathetic. She hated the way Heather made her feel, because she knew they were the wrong feelings she was supposed to feel.

Heather searched for her phone in her bag to check the time.  
>"Oh, I gotta go. I'm sure it'll take some time to fix all of this," she dramatically pointed to her face and hair, making Naya chuckle. "Hey, come over after work?" she added hopeful as an idea popped into her head. She backed away, towards her own trailer.<p>

"Hmm," Naya simply mumbled. She didn't give a straight answer. Every moment with Heather felt like a torment to Naya. She wanted to be around her so bad. Her body told her to be around her. Her mind however, told her to run as far away as she could. Heather was in love with Taylor. She would never want to be with Naya, because she was straight. Every touch, every word, they all ment something different to Heather.

How would she react if she found out she was in love with her? Maybe she'd be mad at Naya. Maybe she would be disgusted. Their friendship would never be the same. That's why Naya tried to avoid Heather as much as she could lately. Every moment spent with her, Naya felt like she could slip up any moment. Did Heather notice Naya's heart suddenly speeding up whenever she touched her?

Heather pouted and raised an eyebrow, "Aw, come on, NayNay. Please?" Naya bit her lip and tried to avoid Heather's gaze, knowing that if she caught her eyes, she found immediately give in to the blonde's plea.

"Hmmnahh-," she frowned and then made the mistake to look at Heather's sparkling hopeful eyes and pouting lip, "sure." she sighed and cursed at herself in her head.

"Great! Come by after dinner? I have some stuff to do at home." she said cheerfully. Naya nodded, and couldn't suppress a chuckle as she saw Heather practically frolicing towards her trailer.

She slapped herself for giving in so easily. How easily Heather could change her mind into doing something was absurd. It was like Heather hypnotized her. It was torture. This was going to be a hard day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helleuh. **

**Thank you for reading my fanfic again. I always appreciate all the reviews and comments on my story. This chapter will be a bit more important than the others have been. For you people that are wondering when Heather and Naya are gonna get together (and they definitely will), I have to tell you that that's gonna take a while. I'm sorry for that, but I like to keep to tension. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm personally starting to like my story more from this chapter on. I hope you guys do, too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 4

Heather rolled up her white long sleeves of the shirt she was wearing under cheerleaders outfit. They were shooting the Christmas episode, A Very Glee Christmas. They were shooting it during a hot Los Angeles week in November, which didn't really match the Christmas spirit.

Heather was hovering over her phone in her trailer. She was on her break, so she had some time to prepare herself for the next phonecall. She had to apologize to Taylor. She knew she might have overreacted when she ran out of the restaurant. Taylor had a point, right? She did work a lot, and didn't have a lot of time left to spend with him. Still, that was no reason to break up Naya's and Heather's friendship.

Maybe she just misunderstood what he was saying. Maybe she could change his mind if she showed him what Naya was like. And there was only one good way to do that. She was sure they would be able to like eachother. Taylor was a good guy. He had never hurt her before. Well, except for those few times...

Heather shook her head and sighed. Then she dialled the familiar number and waited for him to pick up.  
>"Heather?" Taylor said. His voice sounded hopeful through the phone, which made Heather smile. It sounded like he was happy that she called him. That didn't explain why he hadn't called her earlier though. Why did Heather always have to be the one to call back first?<p>

"Hey, Taylor."

Naya parked her car on Heather's driveway. She looked at the cosy-looking house. The lights were already on, and the string of lights hanging above the front door created a Christmas-like glow. Heather loved Christmas. Eventhough it was only November, she had already hung up some of the Christmas lights. Naya chuckled. Heather always had the ability to make everything seem so cosy and inviting.

Naya remembered the first time Heather had come over to her house. She had immediately moved the directions of some of the lamps that had instantly made it look cosier. Just the presence of Heather made everything cosier.

Naya smiled at the memory. She checked herself in the review mirror once more, and then got out of her car. She ringed the doorbell, and finally heard fast footsteps in the hallway. When the door opened, Naya was immediately stunned by Heather's sparkling blue eyes, and the wide smile that spread across her face. Those lips... Those bright pink soft lips.

Naya realized she was staring at Heather's lips now._ Snap out of it!_ Naya shook her head, and smiled back at Heather. "Hi," she said as she stepped into the house and got out of her jacket.  
>Heather smiled brightly at her, "Hey!" once Naya had put her jacket on the hallstand, Heather grabbed her hand and pulled her into the livingroom like a little kid.<p>

Naya smiled brightly at Heather's light heartedness. She suddenly froze in the doorway when she saw Taylor sitting on the couch. She looked at Heather with a puzzled look who had also stopped walking because of Naya's sudden stop. She kept smiling brightly.

Naya suspiciously eyed Taylor, who had a polite smile on his lips. Hmpf. Naya considered if she could pretend she had forgotten to do something at home and turn around and walk out the door to be away from all of this. Then she eyed Heather again, who's smile had turned into a hopeful one. Naya forced a smile back on her face and eyed Taylor again.

"Taylor!" it was almost embarrassing how awkward her fake-excitement sounded. Taylor cringed slightly, but Heather didn't seem to notice.  
>"Hey, Naya." he simply said, putting the polite smile back on his face.<p>

"You didn't say Taylor was gonna come over?" Naya tried to hide the dissapointment in her voice. She wasn't only dissapointed because she had to share Heather with Taylor this night, but she was also dissapointed in Heather for apparently forgiving him so easily and fast.

Heather's smile faltered slightly, but then reestablished, "Yeah, uhm, I thought this was a good oppurtunity for you to get to know eachother a little better." she scanned Naya's face for her reaction.

"Oh-" Naya suspiciously eyed Taylor again who still had that smile on his face, "...Kay"  
>Heather looked content with Naya's words, grabbed Naya's hand again and pulled her towards the couch Taylor was sitting on. Naya uncomfortably sat down on the other end, hoping Heather would sit down in between them.<p>

Heather however, walked towards the kitchen, "I'm gonna pop some popcorn!" Naya automatically got up. She didn't want to be alone in the room with Taylor.  
>"I'll help you," she started, but Heather pushed her back down onto the couch.<br>"I don't need help making popcorn, Bee. You guys just sit and talk!" she smiled excitingly, and Naya awkwardly smiled back.

She turned to Taylor, who had an almost guilty smile on his face now. Once Heather was in the kitchen, he opened his mouth.  
>"I asume Heather told you what happened last night?" he asked softly. Naya simply nodded. She tried to keep a casual face as she thought of the sobbing Heather in her arms.<p>

"I know I must seem like a bad guy." True. "You probably don't think I deserve Heather." True. "And you're right, I probably don't," Naya tilted her head to the right. "I just really love her, and I can't lose her." Naya had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying that he should stop breaking Heather's heart if he didn't want to lose her.

Taylor continued, "I guess when it comes to my relationship with Heather, I just get really insecure because of the fame." Naya really didn't want to listen to this. "I just get overprotective and mess things up. My fright of losing her is the thing that pushes her away.".

He looked at his fumbling hands. He suddenly looked so miserable. Naya almost started feeling sorry for him. Naya knew that he was a good guy. She could see how much he loved her. Eventhough it made her heart ache, she knew that Heather deserved someone like him. Someone who loved her, and could give her a family. Someone who made her happy.

She sighed before she spoke the next few words, "Look, Heather loves you. Whenever she talks about you, she lights up the whole room." _Except for me,_ Naya thought. Taylor smiled gratefully as she continued, "She deserves someone like you. You make her happy."_ Most of the time, _Naya added in her head.

Taylor smiled brightly at her words, "I'm really happy she has you as her best friend, Naya." Naya smiled at him. If only he knew how she really felt about Heather. She was sure he wouldn't like her if he knew that she was in love with his girlfriend. She sighed, but her breath was suddenly squeezed out of her lungs when Taylor leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

Uhm.

"N'aww!" They suddenly heard as they pulled out of the hug. Heather stood there with her head crooked to the side, hugging the bowl of popcorn in her arms. She looked lovingly to the two people on the couch. This was going even better than she thought it would go.

Naya had an awkward and forced smile on her face when Heather settled herself in between the both of them on the couch. Taylor grabbed her hand and kissed her temple. Naya leaned away from the happy couple, but Heather suddenly put an arm around her and scooted her closer. She felt her heart immediately flutter, and she scolded at herself in her head. Heather being so touchy really didn't help her trying to control her feelings.

Taylor put an arm around Heather and softly caressed her arm that was squeezed against Naya's. The back of his hand was practically stoking Naya's arm. Okay, this was more than just awkward. This was weird. This definitely wasn't normal.

She turned her head slightly. Heather's gaze was fixed on the tv, while she was zapping channels with the remote. Taylor had a smirk on his face as looked straight back at Naya. Then he leaned forward to reach Heather's face and kissed her softly on the lips. Heather was smiling as he pulled away. Then he eyed Naya, who didn't notice she was grimacing as he winked at her.

What the hell? This boy was unconsiously very good at making Naya feel like shit. She hurriedly turned her gaze away and fixed it on the tv. Heather had stopped zapping as Taylor pulled her into another kiss. They seemed to have forgotten that Naya was there with them. Naya tried to focus on the tv, which was hard because Heather had left it on a channel with only ads.

When Heather pulled out of the kiss, she grabbed Naya's hand and squeezed it tightly. Naya eyed her from the corner of her eyes, and saw that she was smiling brightly. Naya sighed deeply. The girl she loved was holding her hand while she had just made out with her boyfriend. Could this be any more confusing or worse?

This was going to be a long night. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews on my previous chapters. Really appreaciate them all. I hope you're all enjoying this fanfic! I usually update quite fast, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated for.. uhm, 2 days or something. I guess it's better than those people who don't update for weeks! :D Anyway, my school break's almost over, but I'll still try to update as much as possible, since I'm really enjoying this!**

**I thought it was time for some distraction. ;)**

**Enjoy reading! I hope you guys leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 5

Naya groaned as she tried to cover up the bags under her eyes with tons of make-up. The night that Heather had laid wrapped up in her arms, Naya had been unable to sleep. Last night, after she got home from a frustrating, long night with Heather and Taylor, she hadn't been able to sleep either.

She hadn't really slept for over 48 hours now, and she wasn't a nice person when she hadn't gotten enough sleep. This morning, when she was late for work, she had almost run over an old lady crossing the street very slowly.

She heard a small knock on the door of her trailer. She wasn't really in the mood of seeing anyone right now. Especially one person in particular. Heather had been talking about her great night with Taylor and Naya the night before to the whole cast all morning. She had bragged how she had the best boyfriend ever, and how she was so lucky that she had Naya as her best friend.

Naya's heart had only ached more with every word she had said. Heather talking about Taylor made her jealous, while Heather talking about _her_ just made her feel depressed. The thoughts of what Heather would do if she found out that Naya was in love with her always scared her. She would lose her friendship with Heather. She just couldn't be away from Heather, but she also couldn't be close to her. It hurt too much, and it was just too hard to hide her feelings.

She groaned as she heard the knocking again.

"Naya?" Ofcourse it was Heather. Naya hadn't expected it to be anyone else.  
>"I'm not here." She mumbled towards the door, continueing to apply her make-up on.<p>

She heard Heather chuckle as she tried to open the door. Darn, she hadn't locked it. Heather's head peeped into the trailer, and then she smiled brightly when she saw Naya. Naya tried to ignore Heather, which was nearly impossible as she danced over to Naya's couch and dropped herself onto it. Naya tried to focus when she carefully applied her fake lashes.

Heather grabbed a pillow off the couch and squeezed it in her arms, as she looked at Naya through the mirror.  
>"Could you stop looking at me? I need to focus." she snapped at Heather.<p>

Heather nodded her head knowingly, her smile never faltering, "Didn't sleep much, huh?"  
>Naya scoffed, "Not at all, actually." she groaned at her trembling hand. Her hand didn't just tremble because she hadn't slept for over 48 hours. It was because of that damn adorable girl that was distracting her.<p>

"Yeah, me neither. Tay-" Naya suddenly found herself throwing her script that was laying on the chair next to her towards Heather, trying to shut her up. She really didn't want to hear Heather talking about reasons she didn't get any sleep that involved Taylor. It was disgusting, and most of all, it hurt too much.

Heather quickly covered her face with the pillow she was holding in a reflex, the script bouncing against it and falling onto her lap.  
>"What the hell was that?" her eyes still seemed amused.<p>

"Uhm, I-" God Rivera, you're such a dork, "I have weird spasms when I'm tired..." scratch that, you're not a dork. You're simply pathetic. Heather laughed loudly at Naya's words.  
>"You're such a dork sometimes." Naya ignored Heather's words, but felt her cheeks turn red.<p>

"I could've gotten a papercut in my eye from that script!" she smirked at Naya, knowing that one of the odd fears of the Latina was getting a paper cut in the eye. Naya cringed at her words, and immediately put her hands over her ears, blocking Heather out.  
>"Don't even go there, Hemo!"<p>

Heather chuckled and walked over to Naya, grabbing her wrists to remove her hands from her ears, and leaned her head on Naya's left shoulder. She looked at Naya through the mirror. Naya tried to avoid Heather's gaze and tried to control the rate of her speeding heart from Heather's touch. She was so close right now. If she turned her head to the left, their lips would only be inches away...

"What's going on with you today, NayNay? You've been acting really strange." The amusing look that had been on her face just a moment ago, had changed into worry.  
>Naya gave her a small smile, "Nothing. Just really tired." she reassured her. Heather raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing Naya, but didn't push her. She knew trying to get anything else out of her right now was useless.<p>

"Well, I gotta go. Wanna meet up tonight?" She looked hopeful.  
>Naya swallowed, "No, I better not. Think I'm gonna go to bed early." Heather looked slightly dissapointed, "Like, really early." she added when she felt her head dazing at Heather's adorable pouting lip.<p>

"Okay well, I'll see you." she squeezed Naya's hand before she walked out of the trailer.  
>"Bye." Naya mouthed, but nothing came out of her mouth. She felt her hand pounding at Heather's touch. Once Heather was gone, she realized she had been holding her breath, as she suddenly gasped for air.<p>

She groaned in annoyance for the hundredth time that day. The effect that Heather had on her was simply patethic. She was so weak. Well, at least she hadn't given in to Heather's invitation this time. And she wouldn't.  
>_<p>

"Heather, what're you doing?" She heard her own voice mumble, but she didn't move away from Heather's face that was only inches away.  
>"I-" She stopped talking, as she stared at Naya's lips that felt like a magnet to hers. She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward, pausing close to Naya's lips.<p>

Naya puffed heavy breaths in Heather's mouth, unable to control her breathing. Finally she crashed her lips onto Heather's, finally tasting those sweet, pink lips. She moved closer to Heather and dug her hands in Heather's hair. She tried to suppress a heavy moan as she held Heather's body close to hers.

Suddenly Heather pushed her away, and leaned back as far as she could.  
>"What the hell?" her face was filled with terror and disgust. Naya looked at her in confusion. Didn't she want her to kiss her? She was terrified of the look on Heather's face. This was the look that she had been afraid of all that time when she thought of how Heather would react if she found out the truth.<p>

Naya suddenly shot up in her bed, her hair was sticking to her drenched neck, and tears were filling her eyes. She panted heavily. It had been a dream. A beautiful dream that had turned into terror. She was relieved, but couldn't shake the feeling that this might become reality. Would Heather react the way she had in her dream if she found out in real life? She couldn't let that happen.  
>_<p>

Eventhough she had still slept for over 10 hours despite of the dream, she still felt drowsy. She knew that this effect will have worn off by tonight, and she wouldn't be able to sleep again. She hated her irregular sleeping patterns. At least tomorrow was Saturday. She could finally sleep late.

She tried to concentrate on her script in her trailer when she heard a small knock on the door again. This better not be Heather. She wasn't sure if she could face Heather without breaking down. The dream was still fresh in her mind. If she broke down in front of Heather, she would keep asking what was wrong until she finally got it out of her. Well, that was certainly not going to happen. That would only make it a hundred times worse.

She saw the lock of the door move as the person outside tried to open the door. At least she had locked it this time.  
>"Naya?" She heard the familiar deep voice calling. Naya let out a relieved sigh as she walked to the door to unlock it for her friend.<p>

She opened the door and Mark Salling walked in, crashing onto her couch. "What took you so long to open the door?" he said jokingly.  
>"I didn't know who you were." Naya answered honestly.<br>"Thought I was some crazy fan, huh?" He joked, "Is the fame finally going to your head?" Naya forced a smile on her face. He could think whatever he wanted as long as it wasn't the truth.

"So why're you here?" Naya tried not to sound attacking.  
>"I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party with me tonight" he scanned Naya's face as he continued, "I can bring a friend, and well, I thought I'd bring you." he paused before he continued again, "If you want to, ofcourse." he had his dopey smile on his face.<p>

Was he asking her out on a date? Naya and Mark had been good friends on and off the set, but that's all Naya had ever thought of them. Friends. On the other hand, she did feel for a party right now. It would be a nice distraction from Heather. Maybe Mark hadn't meant for it to be a date at all, _'I can bring a friend'_ he had said after all.

His smile slightly faltered as Naya didn't answer immediately, "It starts at 9 PM, it's not really that fancy or anything. There won't be any paparazzi, so you don't have to worry about that."

"You mean like... a date?" she finally asked, trying to keep her face blank.  
>Mark examined her expression before he answered, shrugging carelessly, "Whatever you wanna call it, Nay."<p>

She was pretty sure she didn't like him in that way. Sure, she had had boyfriends before, but she had never cared for anyone the way that she cared about Heather. She _did_ care about Mark though. He was one of her best friends. One date couldn't do any harm, right?

She slowly nodded her head, "Okay." she smiled, "It starts at nine, right? Pick me up at nine thirty?".  
>Mark smiled brightly at her words as he stood up from the couch and walked towards the door again. "All right, see you then." he winked at her as he walked out, immediately remembering Naya of the disgusting wink Taylor had sent her the other night after kissing Heather lovingly on the lips.<p>

Her face immediately turned into a grimace. She definitely needed a distraction, and a party was the perfect distraction, right? She needed to forget about Heather and Taylor for just one night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! **

**I hope you're all enjoying this fanfic. I thank you all again for all the kind reviews, they really keep me going and wanting to update faster! :) I'm kind of excited about this chapter, and I hope you guys like it aswell! I would love for you guys to leave a review. They always make me happy! **

**I'd also like to say that I have a twitter account, just in case you feel like leaving a suggestion or talking to me or something. My account name is the same as it is on here;_ SnixRivera_. Ofcourse you could also just leave a review if you have a suggestion or anything.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 6

Naya looked at clock once again. 9:53 PM. Mark was more than just fashionably late. She was about to call him just as she received a text message from Heather.

**HeMo: Hey, what r u doing? Wanna come over? Tay's not here. xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Naya sighed. A night alone with Heather. That would definitely not end well.

**Sent: Can't, I have a date with Mark. ;) x**

Almost immediately when the text message was sent, her phone buzzed in her hand. Heather's name popped up. She had no choice but to answer it.

"Hi," she said softly into the phone.  
>Heather didn't bother to greet her back, "You have a date with Mark? Why didn't you tell me?" Naya couldn't exactly tell what her voice sounded like. It almost sounded angry, or at least dissapointed.<p>

"Yeah, he asked me out today. I didn't tell you because I didn't really have the time to tell you." Naya said. Why was she making such a big deal out of this?  
>"But you don't like him," Heather stated loudly, but then she recovered herself, "I mean, do you like him? You never said you liked him."<p>

Wait a second... Was she jealous? She definitely sounded jealous. But why would she be? She didn't have the right to be jealous. She was her best friend. Heather had Taylor. Was she afraid that she would start spending more time with Mark and less with her?

Her jealousy warmed up Naya's heart, but also slightly annoyed her. It was selfish of Heather to be jealous. She had no idea how jealous she had always been of Taylor, and now that Naya had a simple date with Mark that didn't mean anything to her, Heather was suddenly the one that was jealous?

Before Naya could answer the doorbell rang. Finally. She started towards the door, "Mark's here, I gotta go. We'll talk later, okay?"  
>"Nay-" Heather tried, but Naya had already hung up the phone.<p>

She opened the door and was greeted by Mark's dopey smile. "Sorry I'm late. I wanted to look extra sexy for you tonight." he said jokingly, as he put his hands through his mohawk.  
>Naya chuckled and nudged his arm, as they walked towards his car together.<p>

As they arrived at the party, Mark was immediately greeted by some of his friends. Naya had never seen any of them before, but Mark greeted them eagerly. She figured that they were probably old friends from highschool.

The party was at local club. She had never been there before, and she had never heard about it. Eventhough it was only just past 10:30, a lot of people seemed to be drunk already. The music was beaming loudly, and some people were dancing on a small dancefloor in the end of the club. Most people were sitting at the bar or at tables talking eagerly and laughing loudly.

Mark introduced Naya to his friends, well-manneredly calling her his "friend". Then Mark escorted her to the bar and asked her if he could buy her a drink. She looked around the bar. She didn't know anyone here except for Mark. She definitely needed alcohol to get through this night to get her mind off of Heather.

"Are you the designated driver for tonight?" She asked Mark, who chuckled in response, understanding her hint.  
>He turned to the bartender who was waiting for his order. "One tequila shot and a coke, please." Naya smiled, he knew her too well.<p>

She shot back the small glass that was placed in front of her, letting the fluid burn in her throat. Then she ticked the table with the empty glass, "One more please." She called at the bartender.  
>Mark eyed her suspiciously, "Easy there, Veiled Fairy." he jokingly used the superhero nickname the Glee cast had given her.<p>

"Don't worry, Mark. I'm not you." she winked at him teasingly, "I can handle some alcohol."  
>Mark scoffed, "Is that a challenge, my dear Naya-nator?" he pulled up one eyebrow.<br>Naya-nator? "No," she said smiling, "I need a sober person to give me a ride home."

Mark raised both of his eyebrows, "You're just using me as your driver? Girl, have you seen this body? I'm smoking." he said with a fake-hurt voice, pointing out his body with his hand. Maybe he was hot for some people, but he was definitely not her type. Her type was blonde, long legs, flawless body, sparkling blue eyes with a beautiful smile. AKA Heather.  
>Naya suppressed a sigh as he patted his leg, "Ofcourse not! I'm also using you for your awesome sarcastic jokes!" she smirked at him as she shot back her second glass of tequila.<p>

"Screw you," he laughed, "I know your jealous of my abs." He rubbed his abs through his shirt like a pregnant woman rubbing her belly, making Naya laugh loudly.  
>She ordered another tequila shot as Mark hadn't even finished his first glass of alcohol-free coke yet.<p>

"Well, I'm gonna hit the mensroom," he stood up from his bar stool and he pointed towards the toilets. "You're gonna be okay, right?" he asked slightly unsure, watching as the small Latina shot back her third shot of tequila.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll just be here with my little friends." she jokingly held up the empty tequila glass, and then raised an eyebrow at herself when she realized how sad that had sounded. Mark laughed as he backed away towards the toilets.

She desperately needed alcohol. Her head was still filled with the conversation she had had with Heather before Mark had arrived at her house. Why was she making everything so hard on Naya? Had she really been jealous, or had Naya just imagined it? If she was jealous, for what reasons? She groaned as she shot back her next glass of tequila. She could feel the alcohol streaming to her head, making her cheeks a bright pink.

She suddenly felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her jeans. As she reached for it, she saw Heather's name pop up. She sighed as she clicked her away, and shoved the device back into her pocket again. She shot back one more tequila shot before she started walking towards the ladiesroom. Mark wasn't back yet, and she suspected that there would be a line. It surprised her when she found it nearly empty.

She grabbed a hold of one of the sinks and stared at herself. Her face was pale compared to usual, but her cheeks were a bright red. Maybe she had taken a few too many shots in a too short time. She just wanted to let her mind drift off Heather. As if the universe were against her, she felt her phone buzz again in her pocket. She groaned as she brought it to her ear.

"Why are you calling, Heather?" she asked annoyed.  
>"Naya, I- We always call when we're on a first date with someone..." Naya scoffed at Heather's concerned voice through the phone.<p>

Naya and Heather had the habit of calling eachother when they were on a first date with someone to tell eachother what they thought of the person, moral support, or simply to get rid of the boy for a few minutes. Kevin had once fixed Naya up with a date that had turned out to be a total creeper, and Heather had gladly faked an emergency call, giving Naya an excuse to leave early.

"It's just Mark, Heather." Naya felt the alcohol taking over her words and body.  
>"Are you okay?" Heather asked with a small voice, "You're acting kind of strange."<p>

"I'm perfectly fine, just maybe a little too many tequila shots." she held her thumb and index finger up, showing what she had meant with _'a little'_, not realizing that Heather couldn't see her through the phone.

"You're drunk? Already? I called you like one and a half hour ago!" Heather laughed loudly, sending chills up and down Naya's spine.  
>"No," she defended herself. Who was she kidding, though? She was definitely starting to get drunk. She shouldn't have drunken five tequila shots in such a short amount of time. She hadn't eaten anything since dinner, and her small body was definitely not made for this much alcohol.<p>

"Is the date going that bad?" Heather joked. She almost sounded hopeful.  
>Naya felt annoyance bubbling up inside her body. She didn't want to give Heather the satisfaction right now, "No! Mark's great. Why do you care so much," the next words slipped from her lips, and she immediately smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, blaming the alcohol for her words, "are you like jealous or something?"<p>

Heather was silent for a moment, and Naya nervously waited for her answer.  
>Finally, Naya heard Heather scoffing through the phone, "I'm your best friend, Naya. That's why I care." Heather's voice sounded hurt, and Naya bit her bottom lip in annoyance with herself. Ofcourse she cared, Naya was being ridiculous. She was just making a fool out of herself.<p>

"Look, if you wanna be with Mark, you should be with him." Heather said after a while of silence. Naya detected some of that jealousy she had spotted before again.  
>Naya let out a frustrated groan, letting her mind speak out loud into the phone, "I don't <em>like<em> Mark in that way. I just... I want you-"_ For fuck's sake, I want you!_ Oh God, what was she saying? Did she just say that out loud?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people,**

**Thanks again for visiting my fanfic. I enjoyed reading all your awesome reviews! I also received some messaged on twitter, _(SnixRivera)_ thank you guys so much for that! I was really surprised by all the kind words, and I especially want to thank _unlessstated_. Thank you so much! :D**

**I'm afraid some of you may be slightly dissapointed with this chapter, since I thought it was a little too early to let Naya confess her love for Heather in her state of drunkness. ;)**

**I still hope you enjoy reading this, though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 7

"I don't _like_ Mark in that way. I just... I want you-"_ For fuck's sake, I want you!_ Oh God, what was she saying? Did she just say that out loud?

She heard Heather breathing faster into the phone at her words. Naya felt her face turn a bright red color. She breathed in deeply as she quickly continued, trying to recover heself, " I just want you to give me advice..." she sighed deeply at her lame savior, "I mean, I _do_ like Mark, but I'm just not sure if we would work out. I've always considered him as just a friend." she honestly continued, trying to hide the restlessness from her voice.

"Uhm," Heather tried to recover herself, "Well, Mark's a good guy. If this date changes your feelings for him, that's good, right?" She let out a small cough as she continued, "dating a friend can be weird, but it doesn't have to be." Naya felt her heart rate fasten.

"What if it would ruin our friendship?" She felt like she was more talking about Heather and her than about Mark and her, however Heather was obviously talking about Mark.

"If you really think you like him, that's a risk you should be willing to take." she said softly.  
>"But what if he hates me for it?" Naya found herself asking, still talking about Heather and her.<p>

"Naya, don't be ridiculous. Mark likes you, you know that. Why on earth would he hate you?" Naya realized that her words must have made no sence to Heather. "Besides," she began softly, "I couldn't imagine anyone hating you, Nay."

Naya's heart fluttered in her chest at Heather's words. She felt a smile creep onto her face, and she wasn't able to talk for a while. She simply stood there like a drunk dork with a phone pressed against her ear with a huge grin on her flushed face.

"Naya?" Heather called into the phone, making sure Naya was still there, and hadn't passed out because of the alcohol when she didn't answer.  
>"Hmm," was all Naya was able to bring out.<br>"Just maybe cut down on the alcohol," Heather laughed into the phone.

Naya's heart sped up even more at the sound of Heather's twinkling laugh. She goofily giggled, feeling her face flush a bright red color. She must sound like a complete idiot right now. She felt like a teenage girl obsessing over the school's most popular guy. She smacked her forehead. Heather couldn't have this effect on her. She hoped that the alcohol would take her mind off of her, but it only made it worse.

"I should get back to Mark, he's probably wondering where I am," she said while stumbling towards the bathroom door, "If I'm able to walk." she added, when she almost tripped over her own feet.

"Alright well, be careful, NayNay." Heather said with a honestly concerned voice. "Don't do anything you don't want to do." She added with a stern voice.  
>Naya replied with a simple "Bye." as she hung up the phone, protecting herself from more humiliation as she let out a small squeak at Heather's concerned voice.<p>

She walked out of the room into, and almost ran into a buff, tall guy that must have been about the same age as her.  
>"Sorry," she mumbled, as she tried to slid past him. He grabbed her waist as she nearly fell flat on her face, tripping over her own feet. "Thanks," she said as she recovered herself.<p>

She felt the guy scanning her as she tried to avoid his gaze and decided to just look around if she spotted Mark anywhere.  
>"Hey, aren't you that girl from that tv show?" The guy finally said, trying to catch her gaze.<p>

"Mhm," Naya simply replied, smiling politely as she tried to walk past him towards the bar where Mark and her had been sitting before.  
>The guy however grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back towards him, "Hey, where are you going?" he said with a drunk voice. "Do you wanna dance?" he said as he placed his hands on her waist.<p>

Naya uncomfortably tried to free herself as she turned around, "Not really." When the guy didn't let go of her, she dropped her hands alongside her body and looked up at him sternly, "Let go of me, please." she said annoyed, making sure not to sound pleading or scared. He grinned in response, and didn't make any hint of letting go of Naya's waist.

Then suddenly someone janked his hands off of her waist and pulled Naya back. Thank God, Mark. She stood half behind him, grasping a hold of his arm, trying not to tumble over. Mark angrily looked up at the slightly taller guy, who held his hands up defensively with a humorous grin on his face.

Naya looked at Mark's face. The look on his face scared her. He looked like he was about to explode into beating the crap out of the guy. She definitely couldn't let that happen. The guy hadn't really done her any harm, and it would have huge consequences for Mark. She dug her nails slightly into his arm, trying to get his attention, "Let's just go, Mark." she pulled at his arm, and his face finally turned soft again and walked away from the guy, Naya still clamping herself on his arm to keep herself from stumbling over her feet.

They walked over to the bar, Mark looking over his shoulder to give the boy that was still staring after them a stern look. Naya nearly fell off the barstool as she tried to sit down, and Mark had to grab her waist to keep her from falling. She mumbled miserably, rubbing her head with her left hand and grasping a hold of the bar with her other to keep herself from falling.

"You want me to take you home?" he asked her, searching her now pale face. She simply nodded, and leaned on Mark as he practically lifted her off the stool and half-carried her to his car. He helped her into the passanger's seat, and carefully leaned over her as he put on her seatbelt. She smiled at his diligence, as he closed the door and walked over to the driverseat.

Naya had falled asleep against the cool carwindow as she suddenly tumbled over because of the door being opened. Mark carefully held her by her shoulder as he fully opened the door, keeping her from falling out. She groaned as he pulled her up and she stumbled to her feet. She scolded at herself for feeling so miserable. Usually she could handle more than just five tequila shots, but she hadn't eaten anything since dinner, which definitely hadn't been a good idea.

"Come on, Nay." Mark softly said as he dragged her out of his car towards her front door. Naya nearly fell down a few times, before she discovered that not moving her feet at all caused less damage than trying to walk, so she let Mark drag her all the way. "Where's your key?" he asked when they finally reached the door.

She pointed at a dirty plantpot that was standing next to the door, and Mark searched the dirt with his hands, but didn't find a key. He looked back at Naya, raising an eyebrow. Naya smirked widely at him before she dug into her pocket and pulled out her housekey.

Mark chuckled as he grabbed the key from her and opened the door. "That was childish Naya, even for you." he said while clapping and rubbing his hands, trying to get the dirt off.  
>"Neighbor's cat always pees in there." Naya smirked, as Mark's face filled with horror. Naya tilted her head back and laughed loudly, almost falling over. "Just kidding! Don't worry."<p>

Mark eyed her suspiciously, not convinced. He sighed and dragged Naya inside and closed the door behind him. She helped her to her bedroom. Naya let herself fall onto the bed, pulling Mark with her. She smiled widely at Mark, who had an uncomfortable look on his face. Their faces were only inches away.

They stared into eachother's eyes for a while before Mark finally opened his mouth, "I would kiss you, but I don't want you to do anything you might regret." Naya's smile faltered, "I don't think you would want this if you weren't drunk." he continued as he gave her a faint smile, getting off the bed. Naya lay there motionless and confused.

She couldn't think clearly anymore. She knew she was going to kiss Mark, and that she cared about him, but she also knew that it wouldn't have meant anything to her. She would have done it simply to make him feel good. She knew she wanted Heather, but she also knew that she couldn't get her. Maybe being with Mark would get her mind off of her, and make her realize that maybe being with Mark wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Actually, she didn't think it would be bad to be with Mark at all. She just didn't love him in that way. But if she was with Mark, maybe she would finally feel loved.

Naya's silence confirmed Mark's thought, and he carefully leaned down to undo Naya's shoes, and pull the covers over her clothed body before leaning down and carefully kissing her forehead before walking out.

Naya smiled at his maintenance as she felt her eyes and limbs even get heavier. She didn't bother to change out of her clothes as she let herself slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading guys! Please feel free to leave a review. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again, guys!**

**I have the feeling that you guys were slightly dissapointed with the last chapter, haha. I just didn't think it was time for Naya to express her real feeling to Heather yet, especially since she was drunk. I'm definitely working towards it, but some important things will happen in the meanwhile. Anyway, I hope to see some more reviews again! I feel like I got some less reviews on the last chapter I posted. Don't get me wrong, I love all the reviews! Also thank you everyone who contacted me on twitter! (SnixRivera) All your comments really warm up my heart. :D **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 8

Naya wrinkled her nose as she felt something trace down it and then moving to her cheek, slowly making circles on it. She felt her head pounding, and she tried to remember what had happened and where she was. She slowly opened her eyes and met dazy blue ones. She immediately shot up, grasping her head as she felt like it might explode, pulling the covers around her defensively to hide her body from the smirking blonde, eventhough she had been fully clothed all night.

Naya rubbed her head with one hand as she held the covers with her other. "Heather, what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" she said annoyed.  
>Heather had her head in her palm, leaning her elbow on the bed. She had a hurt look on her face, slightly pouting, "Don't you remember? I came over after your date with Mark last night," Naya looked at her questionally, not remembering anything from last night at all.<p>

All she remembered were slight images from her and Mark at the bar, he had acted like a gentleman as he protected her from the guy that was failingly trying to flirt with her. She remembered him bringing her home and digging his hands into the dirty plantpot, but she didn't remember anything after that. Had anything happened between them?

"I don't remember anything," Naya admitted as she continued rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
>"Well, that sucks. So you don't remember...?" her voice flailed, questionally looking at Naya, who blankly stared back at her, "You don't remember what we did?" Heather wiggled with her eyebrows, making Naya suddenly panic. What had happened? Her breath stocked in her throat, and she wasn't able to bring anything out.<p>

"We had hardcore sex!" Heather finally exclaimed excitingly, smirking widely at Naya before bursting into laughter, making Naya almost jump off the bed, gasping. She felt her face flush a bright red color at Heather's words. Okay, that did definitely not happen. She hid her face behind her hand to keep Heather from seeing her facial expression. She was sure it was mixed with panic, shame, shyness, but despite all of that she couldn't help but feel turned on. She felt her heart beat loudly through her chest, hoping that Heather wouldn't notice anything that was going on inside of Naya's head at that moment, or actually any moment they were together.

"No, seriously, I wanted to check on you this morning since you were pretty drunk, so I called you," Heather explained, still laughing, "but you didn't answer the phone, so I called Mark. He said he brought you home last night and that you were probably sleeping pretty tight." Naya was still hiding her face, but could see Heather smirk through her fingers as she continued, "he said that he hid your key in the plantpot in case you wouldn't answer the door."

"Oh," was all Naya could bring out, which made Heather scan Naya's posture. She was still wrapped in her covers and hiding her face from Heather. She knew she probably looked like some weirdo, but it was better than Heather seeing Naya's expression right now.  
>"Uhm," Heather began as she scanned Naya's face, or actually her hand, "So what happened after I called?"<p>

Naya waited a while before answering. She tried to put on her daily mask again, but she was still caught off guard by Heather's lame joke. It was like this girl was taunting her on purpose with her remarks and touches. She finally recovered her facial expression and removed her hand from her face. She didn't look at Heather, but she could still feel her gaze on her.

"I don't really remember. There was this guy trying to flirt with me or something, he told him off." Okay, it may have been a little different than that, but Naya didn't want to upset Heather. Heather smiled at Mark's manners. "Then he brought me home, and I honestly don't remember what happened next." she said with a frown.

"So you don't remember if you guys kissed or not? Or maybe even..." she trailed off, unconsiously taking Naya's hand.  
>Naya looked down at their intertwined hands, and sighed deeply, trying to keep her heartrate down, "We didn't have sex, I'm sure of that. I don't know if we kissed or not."<p>

"So do you like him? Would you want to kiss him?" Heather interrogated her, making Naya frown again. She didn't really have an answer. She _did_ like him, but never the way she loved Heather. She felt like she would never love anyone the way she loved Heather. She couldn't tell Heather this, ofcourse.

"I do like him," she honestly said, but she didn't know how to continue. She finally looked up at Heather who was staring down at their hands, only to spot a look on her face that she had never seen before. It was a mixture of many expressions. Naya couldn't quite place it. When Heather also looked up, and noticed Naya looking at her, her facial expression immediately changed, and gave Naya a faint smile. "Are you okay?" Naya found herself asking, looking at Heather carefully.

"Me? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Heather forced a bigger smile on her face, but Naya could tell it wasn't her usual, beautiful smile. She knew something was up, but before she could ask, Heather suddenly grabbed a hold of her other hand too, and leaned into her with an excited look on her face, "We should totally double date!" Naya had an awkward smile on her face.

Double date? As in, a date with Mark, Heather _and_ Taylor? She didn't really know if that would be a good idea. She really didn't want to see Taylor all over Heather again. At least she would have Mark, though. And maybe... Naya thought of the look that had been on Heather's face before. Had she detected some jealousy? Maybe she could make that part of Heather jealous again by dating Mark. She shook her head fiercely at her thoughts, making Heather think she was declining her suggestion.

"Aw, come on, Nay! Taylor is gonna come over tonight, you and Mark can come over, too! It'll be so much fun!" she had a huge grin on her face as she still her Naya's hands in her own. A smile creeped over Naya's face as she looked down, avoiding Heather's gaze. Her excitement was so adorable.

She slowly nodded her head, making Heather squeak in excitement and crushing her into a tight hug. Naya wrapped her arms around Heather's waist, pulling her closer. She leaned her head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply. She felt Heather's arms wrapped around her and her warm forehead pressed against her neck.

As they slowly pulled out of the hug, Naya smiled at Heather widely, "So, hardcore sex, huh? I could live with that." she joked, smirking at Heather. Heather however, looked slightly confused and nervous. Oh God, she wasn't disgusted, was she? Panic washed over Naya once again, as she quickly tried to recover herself by laughing out loudly, making sure Heather knew that she was only joking. Finally Heather recovered too and laughed along with Naya.

After Heather left that morning, and Naya had taken a shower, eaten some breakfast and drank a huge amount of water, trying to get rid of her hangover, she called Mark.  
>He answered the phone with a charming, "Hey gorgeous, miss me already?" eventhough this was one of the lamest things she had ever heard Mark say, it made her chuckle.<p>

"I was just wondering if you wanna have a double date with Heather and Taylor tonight," she said, fumbling with her fingers as she waited for his answer.  
>"Already asking me out for a second date?" she rolled his eyes at him, practically hearing him smile his dopey smile through the phone.<p>

"Yeah, I guess I am." Naya admitted, realizing this would probably make Mark think she was genuinely into him. She didn't really want to lead him on. She didn't want to hurt his feelings because she wouldn't be able to answer his feelings for her, but somehow it all felt so natural with Mark. He had been a real gentleman the night before, and she enjoyed making fun of his lame self-centered jokes and statements. They always made fun of eachother and pulled jokes on eachother. He had humor, and it didn't feel awkward between them. She _liked_ him. She just didn't know if she liked him the way that he liked her, but she had no idea what had happened the night before.

"Did we-" she hesitated before she awkwardly continued, "Did we kiss last night?" she could hear Mark chuckle through the phone at the awkward way Naya was asking the question.  
>"No," he started, Naya didn't know if she was relieved or not, "I didn't want you to do anything you might regret. You were pretty drunk." he tried to sound casual, but Naya could hear his voice slightly shivering.<p>

"You're a real gentleman," she smiled as she heard Mark chuckle again. "So pick me up at eight?" she continued with a smirk.  
>"Hey, I didn't say yes yet!" he laughed into the phone, making Naya's face flush. Oops. "Yes." he then lamely said, making Naya chuckling in relief. "Eight it is, then." he finally added, before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.<p>

Eventhough she was nervous for tonight, knowing that she would be in the same room as both Heather and Taylor at the same time, she was also slightly excited, because she would at least have Mark with her. Mark could distract her from intimite moments between Heather and Taylor. Maybe she could even make Heather slightly jealous.

She smiled at herself as she poured herself another glass of water, hoping to get rid of the pounding in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people!**

**Thank you for visiting my fanfic again. I really appreciated all the comments and reviews again! They make me so happy, thank you very much. So far I've tried to update a new chapter every day, I'm not sure if I still can from now on, though. School has started again, and aside from that I have homework and work. I try to write as much as possible, but obviously it has to stay fun, not an obligation. I really enjoy writing for you guys, though! I hope that I can write as much as possible.**

**This chapter is the double date between Heather & Taylor and Naya & Mark. Naya will come to an important realization in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you guys leave a review or a comment! Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 9

As Naya and Mark walked up Heather's porch and rang the doorbell, the door was immediately opened by a not very happy looking Ashley.  
>"I blame you!" she said, pointing a stern finger at Naya and Mark as she walked out of the door past them. Naya and Mark looked at eachother questionally before Heather came dancing towards the door.<p>

"Don't mind her," she said as she pulled them inside and closed the door behind them, "She's upset that she's being kicked out of the house so she can't watch _Glee_." she rolled her eyes, making Naya smile widely at her adorableness.

Mark helped Naya out of her jacket like a real gentleman, hanging it on the hallstand. She smiled at him, and he smiled back with his crooked smile. From the corners of her eyes she saw Heather nervously fumbling with her hands, making Naya tilt her head to the side, eyeing her. Her eyes were fixed on Mark, who was still looking down at Naya. Naya couldn't quite place the look that was on her face.

She finally broke her gaze and turned to Naya, creating a smile on her face, "Okay, let's get inside!" she said excitingly, pointing towards the livingroom with her thumb, "Taylor's cooking, and I'm not sure if that'll turn out well. He might need some help from a more experienced cook." she looked at Naya pleadingly.

Naya understood her silent question and walked past her to the livingroom towards the kitchen, dramatically sighing, "Men.". She walked into the kitchen and spotted Taylor stirring in a pan while looking into a cookbook. He had a concentrated look on his face. Naya stood in the doorway as she saw his eyes shifting back and forth between the pan and the book, and then frowning deeply.

Naya chuckled and walked over to him, startling him. He smiled at her awkwardly before turning back to the pan, sighing deeply, "Hey, came to help me?"  
>"Yeah, actually. Heather told me you might need some help." she wrinkled her nose as the stench of something burning filled her nostrils, searching for the source. A big cloud of smoke escaped from the oven. Taylor noticed it too and immediately turned off the oven and opened it, only to let out a fit of coughs because of the smoke escaping the oven.<p>

Naya made her way over, grabbing a dish towell and waving with it, trying to get rid of the smoke. "And I think that proves that you do." she said inbetween coughs, right when the firealarm started blaring.  
>"Shit!" Taylor called while trying to reach the ceiling where the alarm was attached, but it was too high.<p>

Heather stormed into the kitchen with a broom in her hands, "No panic! Happens all the time." she calmly said, while reaching up to the ceiling with the broom, switching off the alarm, stopping the blaring. Naya took the dish out of the oven with two pot-holders and put it in the sink, studying it closely. All she could see was a black substance. It didn't really look like anything.

"Delicious." she heard Mark saying, who had also walked into the kitchen and was also staring at the unrecognizable dish. "What is it?" he then asked.  
>"What <em>was<em> it," Naya corrected him, chuckling.

Taylor stood in the middle of the kitchen with an apron and a stirringspoon in his hand, looking down beaten. Heather walked over to the stove and eyed the pan that was still on the softly boiling fire. "This doesn't look good." she stated, as she grimaced at the substance, switching off the gas.

Taylor sighed miserably, and pulled his apron over his head throwing it in one of the corners of the kitchen, defeated. "That cookbook is lying! I did everything right." he pouted, making Heather smile and walk over to him, giving him a quick kiss on his mouth. Naya quickly turned her face away, grimacing. Mark was looking at her and raised an eyebrow at her expression, but didn't say anything.

Naya quickly acted like it was the food that made her grimace, pulling up her nose again. "So I guess it's gonna be take-out." she stated, making Mark chuckle next to her.  
>"What is it gonna be? Chinese food or pizza?" Mark said, turning around to Heather and Taylor. Taylor was still looking down defeated, and Heather rubbed his back comfortingly.<br>_

"Sorry I messed up our dinner," Taylor said again, while chewing on a piece of pizza.  
>"There is no way that was supposed to be lasagna." Mark chuckled, nudging his shoulder.<br>"That cookbook was written for children, Tay. You cook worse than a toddler." Heather smirked, making Naya laugh loudly at her comment.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you let _me_ cook? Why didn't you cook yourself?"  
>"'Cause I wanted to see you fail," she smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek, making Naya's smile wash off her face.<p>

"Yeah, right. I bet you can't cook any better! You said '_happens all the time_' when the firealarm set off." he air-quoted, smirking.  
>Heather opened her mouth, but then closed it again, not being able to come up with a comeback. "Yeah, okay... You have a point." she pouted, looking down at the table.<p>

Naya chuckled, tilting her head to the side, looking at Heather. She stared at her pouting lower lip and cute freckles that ran across her face. She couldn't wash the smile off her face as she looked at the girl she loved. From the corners of her eyes Naya saw Taylor looking at her before leaning to his side and reaching for Heather's face with his hand, turning it towards him, and kissed her softly on the lips. Heather's pout changed into a smile, while Naya's smile turned into a grimace. She didn't tear her gaze away until Taylor pulled away and took a glance at Naya again.

What did he think he was doing? Was he on her? Had he seen her staring at Heather? Did he know that Naya was in love with his girlfriend? Did he want to make sure Naya knew that Heather was _his_ girlfriend? Why would he otherwise have looked at Naya before and after kissing his girlfriend? The questions swarmed through Naya's head while she awkwardly stared down at the table.

Mark could sence her mood as he studied her face, looking down to her. He slowly moved his hand and softly touched her leg, making Naya look up at him. Heather and Taylor were arguing about who was a better cook again, while Mark looked down at Naya questionally and slightly concerned. Naya gave him a reassuring smile, making him know that she was okay.

She was happy that Mark was with her, and that she wasn't alone with Heather and Taylor. It was nice having Mark here with her. He had acted like a real gentleman all evening, and he tried to make sure Naya was enjoying herself, making jokes and giving her dopey smiles. He was really a good guy. She reached for his hand across the table, softly holding it, while looking up at Mark again.

He smiled back at her widely, and slightly tightened his warm grip around Naya's hand. She couldn't help but smile back at him. She didn't feel weird holding his hand. She knew she wasn't in love with him, and she didn't think she ever really would be, but being with him like this felt good and right.

When Naya finally broke their gazes and eyed Heather and Taylor again, she saw them both staring at their intertwined hands. They both had blank expressions on their faces, making Naya feel rather uncomfortable. Why were they looking at them like that?

"So, who's ready for dessert?" she said while standing up and letting go of Mark's hand, leaning her hand on his shoulder, making sure he didn't think the reason she let go of his hand was because she was uncomfortable touching him. Mark looked up at Naya, smiling, while the other two looked at her with still blank expressions on their faces.

Naya uncomfortably raised an eyebrow at them, waiting for them to answer. Then she eyed Heather, "You _do_ have dessert, right?" Heather snatched herself out of her thoughts, shaking her head and then looking up at Naya again, a smile washing over her face, before nodding and also standing up.  
>"Yeah, delicious peach ice cream." she said, as the girls walked into the kitchen, leaving the two boys behind.<p>

"So," Heather slowly said, "Mark really likes you." she said sounding slightly jealous, getting the ice cream out of the freezer. Naya couldn't help but smile. She liked him, too. She felt weird talking about this with Heather, though, because she knew she would always want Heather. Her jealousy warmed up her heart, but also scared her a little.

If Heather really was jealous, what did that mean? Should she break up with Mark and confess her love for Heather? What if she had missread her jealousy? Maybe she was just suspicious and protective of her best friend, and didn't want her to get hurt. Mark was known as a heartbreaker after all, which Naya didn't quite understand. What if she wasn't jealous at all?

Then it finally hit her. Naya had been stupid and naïve enough to think that a part of Heather might be in love with her too, but now Naya could see that she wasn't jealous of _Mark_. She never had been. Heather was straight. She was jealous of _Naya_, who was with Mark. Ever since Naya had told Heather she was going on a date with Mark, she had been resistant.

Naya scanned her thoughts for things that showed that Heather could like Mark. They weren't really that close on the set as she was with some other people, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Naya couldn't imagine Heather liking anyone else but Taylor, since they had been together for such a long time. She remembered one time when she and Taylor were on a break and Heather liked a guy, instead of talking to him, she kept avoiding him. Was she doing that with Mark? Possibly. Naya and Heather usually told eachother everything, though. Why hadn't she told Naya? Was she ashamed?

Naya felt part of her heart break as she realized how stupid she had been. She loved Heather more than she ever loved anybody, and now Heather is suddenly jealous of her when she's with Mark, while she is still with Taylor... This was all so confusing. Heather liked both Mark and Taylor, Taylor loved Heather, Mark liked Naya, she liked Mark, but she loved Heather. Heather could only never love her, because she was a girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so very much for all the reviews on my last chapter! I love reading what you all think of it, and I'm always pleased to see the mixed, but always positive comments.**

**I saw that some of you thought the end of the last chapter was slightly confusing - I totally second that. It was kind of confusing to write it actually, and it took me a while. I hope I made it as clear as I possibly could though. Maybe it didn't quite make sense, but it wasn't really supposed to. ;)**

**For the people asking if HeYa is gonna be together, my answer is: I'm a huge HeYa fan, and the reason I'm writing RPFics, is because I want them to be together! - I hope that answers your question. **

**Last, but certainly not least: It's past 12PM here right now (The Netherlands), which means it's Thursday, January 12th, which is... Naya Rivera's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAYA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 10

Naya fumbled with her hands as Mark walked her to her door. He looked down at the ground and had his hands in his pockets, sometimes looking sideways at Naya. Now and then Naya glanced back at him, and saw a smile creep onto his face.

When they reached the door, they both paused. This was the moment where they would kiss goodnight after their date. Naya glanced up at Mark, who still had his hands in his pockets, looking down to the ground. He looked nervous, which made Naya smile.

She knew she liked him, but she wasn't sure how to act around him now that she suspected that Heather liked him too. She loved Heather, and she didn't want to hurt her feelings by being with Mark when that broke part of Heather's heart. She knew how that felt; part of her heart broke everytime she saw Taylor and Heather together.

On the other hand she thought Heather was being unfair. Now that Naya had finally found love, well someone who loved _her, _she wasn't gonna let Heather mess it up. Part of her wanted to be with Mark because she knew he liked her, and because she knew Heather was jealous. Maybe Heather needed some of her own medicine. But then again, Heather didn't know Naya was in love with her, so she couldn't know that Naya seeing Taylor and Heather together hurt her. Still, Heather had Taylor, and it was unfair of her to suddenly go after Mark. Why did she have to make this even harder? This was just so damn confusing.

Mark sighed deeply and finally looked up to Naya, who was looking back at him, sunken in her thoughts. Naya shifted her eyes between Mark's eyes, and finally something in her mind clicked. She liked him. She could do whatever she wanted. Heather had Taylor, she didn't have anything to do with this. She couldn't feel guilty for liking Mark just because Heather did, too.

Mark leaned down slowly, moving slower and slower every inch he got closer to her face. He tilted his head slightly to the right, keeping their noses from touching. He stopped when his lips were only inches away from Naya's, waiting for her to respond to him and give into the kiss.

Her mind spun with thoughts of Heather. Her head felt slightly dizzy from all of the feelings she was feeling at this moment. She tried hard to push the feelings out, and only keeping the ones involving Mark in, but regardless she couldn't help but feel... wrong. She felt bad for letting Mark think that she was into him just as much as he was into her. This thing started just to get Heather off her mind, but it hadn't helped.

The fact was, her heart ached more than ever now that she knew Heather liked both Mark and Taylor. It made Naya so jealous. Naya wasn't in love with Mark, she knew that. She wasn't jealous because Heather wanted Mark while it was Naya's boyfriend now, but because she wanted _him_, and not her.

Love is so unfair. This situation wasn't fair. But Mark liked her, and she liked him. Maybe it wasn't in the way that she was supposed to, but she could at least try. She would do anything to take her mind off of Heather. She could try to make the best out of this situation. As far as that was possible.

She leaned closer to Mark, finally closing the gap between their lips. As soon as her lips touched Mark's, she could feel his lips crash firmly onto Naya's. He finally removed his hands from his pockets and placed one on Naya's cheek, and the other on her waist, pulling her closer. Naya kissed him back, but it didn't make her feel special. She didn't see fireworks or whatever, she just felt Mark's lips on hers and his breath on her face.

This wasn't the first time she had kissed Mark; she had kissed him back when they had just started Glee. Puck and Santana were supposed to be a couple, and they had a kissing scene in the hallway. This kiss felt exactly like that one had felt like. It didn't feel real. It felt acted. Naya pulled away from the kiss, leaving Mark staring down at her with a smile on his face. She had a guilty feeling in her stomach as she looked up at him and gave him a smile back.

"Goodnight," he said with a soft, caring voice, caressing her cheek with his hand, before dropping it. She smiled back at him, but it felt slightly forced. She didn't want to hurt Mark, but she knew that kissing him hadn't felt right or special. She couldn't make herself like him in that way, but she also couldn't lead him on.

"G'night," she answered, before he turned around towards his car and she turned towards the door, walking into her house. She sighed deeply as she leaned against the door, rocking her head back and forth, bumping her head softly against the door. She wanted to shake all these feelings away. All those feelings just made her head burst. Love is impossible.

She decided to go straight to bed to free herself from her thoughts, and hopefully not dreaming about Heather. She took a quick shower before putting on a tanktop and boyshorts to sleep in. She crawled under the covers and hid her face under them, snuggling herself into a ball, hugging her knees. She felt herself slipping into a deep sleep, but she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Heather as she fell asleep.  
>_<p>

"Holy shit, Cory!" Naya screamed as he nearly dropped her to the ground. Cory made an uncomfortable sound before putting Naya back on the ground and stumbling back, letting his long arms hang alongside his body, his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth while he was breathing heavily, clearly showing that he was exhausted.

They were currently filming The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle: AKA Thriller. They were practicing the choreography for the mash-up Thriller & Heads Will Roll, and Naya was dancing with Cory, who definitely wasn't the greatest dancer of the cast. He was supposed to lift her up a few times throughout the dance, and eventhough Naya was one of the lightest members of the cast, he was still failing miserably. Naya's hips were sore from all the times that Cory and her had practised the lift now, and his arms seemed to grow weaker by the minute.

Naya looked around looking at the rest of the cast, who were doing a lot better than them. Heather, ofcourse, was dancing perfectly. Naya's gaze was caught on her flawless body. She made dancing seem so easy. She was mesmirized by Heather's movements before she was shaken out of her thoughts by Zach Woodlee, their choreographer.

"Naya and Cory take five," Naya sighed. She didn't want to stay behind on the dance. She didn't want to be the one messing up when they were actually shooting the scene. "Cory, can I talk to you for a second?" Cory eyed Naya nervously, who bit her lip in response. He turned to Zach nervously, as she walked to the side to sit down on a chair and drink some water.

"Hey Naya!" she heard a familiar voice next to her. She turned around to see Taylor walking towards her.  
>"Taylor!" she said with fake-excitement. She couldn't help herself; she just didn't like the guy for different reasons. "What're you doing here?" she smiled.<p>

"Just thought I'd surprise my girlfriend," he winked at Naya, who tried her best to keep the smile on her face.  
>"How long have you been here?" she asked, wondering if he had been watching Heather for long.<p>

"A while," he simply answered, "You know you're a really good dancer, Naya." he smiled at her, making chills run down Naya's spine. She quickly turned her head away to hide her grimace.  
>"Uhm, thanks." she finally saidc, "I was kind of messing up, though." she honestly told him.<p>

He firmly shook his head, "No, Cory was the one messing up. You were great, really." Naya frowned. This was weird.  
>"Heather is way better obviously," Naya said, hoping to change the subject. She didn't really want to talk to Heather about Taylor, but she couldn't think of anything better.<p>

Taylor nodded thoughtfully, turning his head towards Heather who hadn't noticed him yet and was dancing excitedly. Then his eyes trailed off to Naya again, who was also looking at Heather.  
>"Mark is really lucky to have you." he said, smiling down at her.<p>

Naya's body tensed. What did he think he was doing? She slowly looked up to him only to see him smirking down at her and winking at her again. Was he seriously flirting with her right now? Was he flirting with her, while his girlfriend, the sweetest girl on earth, was less than twenty feet away from them? She felt rage building up in her body as she clenched her jaws and turned away from Taylor again.

"I mean, ofcourse I have Heather, but..." he said, still with that smile on her face. Naya turned to him, disgusted by his words. How could he say these things when he was with Heather? He was such an ass!  
>"But what, Taylor?" she said her voice full of anger, dissapointment and disgust. She wasn't gonna let him do this to Heather, eventhough she had never thought Taylor fully deserved Heather, he had been good to her most of the time. She just couldn't believe what he was doing right now. She didn't want him to break Heather's heart again.<p>

He simply smirked down at her, clearly not realizing that Naya felt like punching his face off right now. That disgusting smile of his only made it worse. She closed her eyes, breathing angrily through her nostrils before turning around and walked out of the building. She couldn't stand being with him any longer right now. She couldn't _believe_ him. She had to tell Heather. She couldn't let this guy just flirt with other girls behind Heather's back. But how could she tell her? Maybe she wouldn't even believe her. She would break Heather's heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, guys!**

**Thank you all for reading my fic again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. ;) Thanks for all the reviews on that one! I got some great ideas out of them, but I had already written this chapter, hehe. I hope you all like it. **

**TeamBrittana_, I think I've seen you around a couple of times! ^^**

**CrazyforNaya: thanks for reviewing again! :) It's okay that you don't review on every chapter, haha. I've been very busy aswell. School's just started again. :c**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you have time to review on this chapter aswell. :)**

**Also, to all the people with twitter, and who kind of follow the Glee-fandom on there, We run this motha! I'm so proud of us! :D We trended 5 Naya-related tweets today, and 7 this week! Isn't that awesome? Yesterday was like the ultimate glee-twitter day. We trended almost every Glee-cast member! :D**

**Happy Birthday, Naya.**

**Anyway, thanks again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 11

She leaned her head against the back of the couch in her trailer, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Had Taylor really been flirting with her? He gave her a compliment, sure, but that smirk, and those rising eyebrows... He was definitely flirting. She clenched her jaw when she heard a knock on the door. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

She hid her face in her hands, ignoring the knocking on the door.  
>"Naya?" she heard the familiar voice ask. Her voice was slightly filled with concern. "Is everything okay?" she continued when Naya didn't answer. She sighed before standing up from the couch and walking to the door. She couldn't ignore Dianna.<p>

After opening the door for the blonde, she turned back to the couch and let herself drop on it, smacking her forehead with the back of her hand dramatically. Dianna closed the door behind her and walked towards the couch, lifting up Naya's legs before sitting down and placing them in her lap. "What's going on?" she asked, studying Naya's face. She sounded slightly out of breath because of all the dancing.

Naya mumbled some unintelligible words, not sure if she should get Dianna involved into this. Dianna was one of her best friends, though. Why shouldn't she tell her about Heather's boyfriend flirting with her instead of Heather? It wasn't like she had to tell her she was in love with Heather. She was definitely not ready to tell her that.

Dianna was still expectingly looking at Naya, who sighed, "Taylor was flirting with me over there." she nodded her head to the aproximate place of the dancing shed. Dianna frowned at Naya, not expecting anything like this.  
>"Are you sure?" she said as if she didn't believe what Naya had just told her. "I mean, they always seem so in love. They've been together for so many years." she looked down thoughtfully. She couldn't imagine Taylor flirting with Naya. "Wasn't he just being friendly?"<p>

Naya rubbed the bridge of her nose, slightly annoyed with Dianna, "No... He was smirking at me and winking and complimenting my dancing-skills while I clearly sucked." Dianna nodded her head thoughtfully before opening her mouth again.  
>"Wasn't he just making a sarcastic joke?" she raised an eyebrow at Naya, who sighed deeply before grabbing a cushion off the couch and smacking it in Dianna's face.<p>

Dianna defended herself with her arms and grinned at Naya.  
>"This isn't funny!" Naya said, dropping the cushion and crossing her arms.<br>Dianna's face fell at Naya's serious tone and she comfortingly grabbed Naya's hand. "You're right, I'm sorry. If he really flirted with you, you have to tell Heather." her face turned serious.

She knew she was right, she had to tell Heather. Though, she just couldn't break Heather's heart. Taylor had broken Heather's heart too many times before. What if Heather didn't believe Naya? What if she thought she was just jealous? Heather was madly in love with Taylor, and she had forgiven him everytime he had broken her heart. She didn't know how Heather would react. She'd be broken, that's for sure. If she didn't believe her, she'd be mad at Naya, if she did believe her, she'd be heartbroken and mad at Taylor.

She slowly nodded her head, "I know." she sighed. She really wasn't looking forward to telling Heather. Dianna gave her a reassuring smile, assuring her that this was the best thing to do. She threw Naya's legs off her lap and got up, pulling Naya with her.  
>"But first we gotta dance!" she clapped her hands. Naya smiled at her friend and the way that she was jumping up and down, trying to cheer her up.<p>

As they walked back into the enormous shed where they always practiced the choreography of most of the dances they did in the show, the first thing Naya saw were Heather and Taylor. Heather had her arms hanging around Taylor's neck, looking up at him, while Taylor looked straight back at Naya, with that familiar smirk on his face. Heather tried to look around to see what he was looking at, but Taylor brought his hand up to her chin and leaned down to kiss her.

Naya quickly turned her gaze away, not being able to look at Taylor kissing Heather. It was unfair. She had to know the truth about him, she had to tell her. She couldn't stand him touching her like that, while he had just flirted with her moments ago. She wanted so bad to walk over there and slap him in the face.

She grinded her teeth as she turned towards Cory, who was talking with Mark while rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"Hey," she smiled at Mark, who grinned back at her, before she eyed Cory. "We have some dancing to do if we wanna keep up with the rest, Frankenteen." He rubbed his hands excitingly in response, nodding his head. "Just don't drop me this time." she added before looking over her shoulder back at Taylor and Heather who were just talking now. Heather had a huge smile on her face and Naya could see her blushing. It was so unfair that Taylor made her smile like that. How could he be flirting with her?<p>

She sighed and turned back around. She caught Mark's gaze, who was studying Naya's face. Naya wasn't sure why he was looking at her like that. It made her kind of uncomfortable. "Is everything okay?" he asked, slightly unsure.

Naya's heart sped up, "Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she smiled up at him, "It's just..." should she tell him about Taylor flirting with her? That probably wouldn't be a good idea. She slightly remembered what happened the night that drunk guy in that bar was trying to flirt with her, and Mark hadn't really handled it very well. Who knew what would happen if she told him Taylor flirted with her?

Mark looked at her expectingly, waiting for her to continue. She shook her head and shrugged, "Nothing. I'm fine." she gave him a reassuring smile. He still eyed her suspiciously, but let it go when Zach clapped his hands and called everyone together to continue their dance rehearsal.

"Don't drop me." Naya whispered towards Cory again, before they started dacing again.  
>_<p>

"Alright guys, we're done for today." Zach called, making everyone sigh deeply in relief. They had worked hard today. Lea, Jenna, Chris and Amber dropped themselfs onto the ground, and the rest made their ways to the side, taking sips of water from water bottles and sitting down onto the ground or on chairs. Naya walked towards Heather in small steps, with her hands behind her back, looking at Heather nervously.

Heather was laughing at Kevin who's head was stuck when he tried to pull on a slightly too small sweater. Her nose had those adorable wrinkles that she got when she was laughing, and Naya couldn't help but smile at the sight. This girl's laugh was so contagious. She felt her heart flutter everytime she saw her.

"Heather?" she said carefully, her smile dissapearing from her face as she thought of why she had to talk to this girl. Heather turned around towards Naya, and smiled even more brightly before wrapping her arms around her and lifting her up into a tight hug. Naya's heart pounded loudly in her chest. "Heather." she repeated breathlessly, making Heather put her back down on her feet and study her face.

"Can I talk to you?" she said with a small voice, causing Heather's smile to falter.  
>"Sure, Nay." she said, looking slightly worried because of Naya's serious tone. "What's up?"<br>Naya looked around at her cast mates who were in busy conversations and goofing off. She started walking away, beckoning Heather to follow her. They needed a private place to talk. Heather raised an eyebrow before running after Naya, slowing her pace when she walked next to her. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little, nervous of what Naya wanted to discuss. From the look on Naya's face she could see that it was pretty serious.

Naya bit her lower lip as she squeezed back, worried about the way Heather was going to react. This wasn't gonna end well either way.

They reached the trailer without having said a word the whole way there, and when they finally stepped in and Naya motioned Heather to sit down on the couch, Heather finally spoke up. "So what is it you wanna talk about?" she turned her head towards Naya who was staring at the wall fumbling with her hands. When Naya didn't answer, Heather placed her hand over Naya's, stopping the fumbling. "Nay, tell me." she ordered.

Naya finally looked back at her, a torn look on her face. "It's about Taylor..." she started. Heather looked surprised. She hadn't expected it to have anything to do with him, mostly because Naya never talked to her about Taylor, even when Heather talked about him to her.  
>"What about him?" she asked, wondering where this could go.<p>

"He... flirted with me." she finally said with a small voice, shutting her eyes so she didn't have to look at Heather. When Heather didn't say anything, she opened one eye, scanning Heather's face. Her face was blank, one eyebrow raised. She didn't even look the slightest bit surprised or hurt. Naya swallowed nervously, waiting for Heather to say something. Anything.

"He flirted with you?" she finally eyed Naya again, still with that raised eyebrow. Her tone sounded as if she was doubting what Naya said was true. Naya slowly nodded her head, slightly squeezing Heather's hand that was still cupped over hers. "How?" her voice sounded rough.

"Well at first he just complimated me, but then he smirked and winked at me..." She trailed off, realizing this might not sound very serious in Heather's ears. Laughing and winking, Taylor did that all the time. This was different though. He had definitely been flirting, hadn't he? She thought of the look that had been on Taylor's face when he had told her that Mark was lucky to have her. Yes, he had definitely been flirting.

Naya looked at Heather to check how she would react. Heather looked straight back at her, seeming to search Naya's face for something. Her eyes darted back and forth between Naya's, her bottom lip between her teeth. Finally her eyes stopped as if she had found what she had been looking for. Naya studied her face as she saw that Heather's lower lip slightly started trembling in between her teeth. She looked into Heather's eyes that started to shimmer slightly.

Naya frowned and pouted her lip at the sight of Heather, tilting her head to the side. She squeezed Heather's hand. This simple gesture seemed to do it for Heather, as a silent tear escaped the corner of Heather's eye. Naya bit her lip as she brought her hand up to remove the tear with her thumb, resting her hand on Heather's cheek. Heather could tell of the look on Naya's face that she told the truth about Taylor's actions. Heather couldn't believe Taylor did this to her. He had done it again; broken her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Why hello again. (:**

**I hope you're all having a great day! Friday the 13th, awesome. Thank you all so much for all the great reviews! I couldn't be happier. :) I'm actually really surprised by all the compliments! Thank you so very much. I do apologize for the mistakes I make though. I'm Dutch, so my first language isn't English. Also I'm only 16 years old, so I'm still learning, hehe. **

**I'm happy to see you all liked the last chapter, and I hope this chapter will somewhat satisfy you guys.**

**On a side note, I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to update another chapter tomorrow, because I won't be home. I'll most likely update one around noon on Sunday! **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 12

She felt more tears streaming down her cheeks, and Naya's loving touch only made more come. Taylor had flirted with Naya? She felt so confused. It surprised her that she wasn't even that hurt that Taylor had flirted with another girl. She was angry, for sure, but what hurt the most was the fact that it had been with her best friend, Naya. It made her furious.

She couldn't be mad at Naya, though. She knew that she would never hurt her like that. She definitely knew that Naya had no interest in Taylor whatsoever, and besides, she was with Mark. She felt more silent tears stream down her face as Naya slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her body, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Maybe this all wasn't true. It couldn't be true. There had to be an explination for this. Taylor had been nothing but good to her since after their fight. Him flirting with Naya made no sence... He hadn't taken any interest in Naya. He felt completely comfortable kissing her in the presence of Naya. She remembered him kissing her more tenderly than he ever had before that day they had talked about their fight and Heather had forgiven him; Naya had been there.

Last night on their double date he had kissed her again, also one of those kisses that was dfferent from the usual ones. Naya had been there then, too. And today during work and Taylor had showed up, he had kissed her again. Naya must have been there too. These kisses were all different from their other kisses. Usually Taylor's kisses were quick, or rough, not very sensual. These kisses had been tender, soft and caring. What did it mean that Naya had been there all three times? Was it just a coincidence? Had he tried to make her... _jealous_?

She automatically janked herself out of Naya's arms at the possible thought. Naya looked back at her surprised, her arms still hanging in the air. Heather frowned her eyebrows as the tears where still silently streaming down her cheeks. Naya couldn't do anything about this, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that Taylor apparently wanted Naya. She was flawless, with her dark, shiny, long hair, creamy skin and perfect body. She was completely different from Heather.

But why? Why suddenly after all these years that she had known him? There had to be an explination. Maybe he hadn't flirted with her after all. Maybe Naya had just misread his signs. He was always smirking and winking after all. It was just something he did. Something that always made Heather happy.

"I have to call him." her own voice surprised her. It sounded rough and determined. Naya sighed, and looked slightly worried, but she knew that she had to talk to him. Naya couldn't stop her. She slowly nodded her head, and grabbed Heather's hands before giving them another little squeeze, before standing up and getting out of the trailer, giving Heather the privacy to call Taylor. She gave Heather one last faint smile before fully walking out.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket before dialling Taylor's number. She knew she had to talk to him and ask him. She just wasn't quite sure if she wanted to hear the truth. She had been with Taylor for many years now, and she couldn't imagine not being with him. It felt like her life wasn't quite complete without him. Through the years, he had grown a part of her.

"Hey, babe." Taylor answered. She couldn't do this through the phone. They needed to talk in person.  
>"Hey, are you home yet?" he had left the set about two hours ago, so he was probably home by now, unless he had other plans.<br>"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"You wanna come over?" she tried to sound casual, not wanting him to make up some excuse for not being able to come over because he sensed there was something wrong.  
>"Yeah, ofcourse." she sighed slightly reliefed, "Is Naya gonna be there?" he asked casually. Heather clenched her jaw, squeezing her eyes shut in annoyance. She felt the anger bubbling up, and she couldn't suppress her next words, "Why? Do you want her to be there?" had he been throwing in these kinds of little hints in their conversations before?<p>

"No," he said as if he hadn't caught her annoyance, "I was actually hoping she wasn't." he tried to sound seductive. Heather was slightly caught off guard by his words, and didn't know how to respond for a second. Maybe Naya had been wrong? She wouldn't believe anything before she actually talked to him, though.

"Okay well, come over? I'm still at work right now, but I was just going home." she said.  
>Taylor hummed in response, "Mhm, I'll see you soon." he said before hanging up the phone. Heather sighed deeply before hanging up the phone, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was gonna be hard. She might accuse him of doing something he hadn't done, and he'd probably get mad at either Heather or Naya for accusing him of such a thing. Maybe he'd laugh at how rediculous it sounded... If it was true, Heather didn't know what she would do. She'd definitely be mad, she already was.<p>

She sighed again before stepping out of Naya's trailer, catching Naya's eye who was leaning against a wall near her trailer. She was typing away on her phone, and didn't even notice Heather walking up on her. When she reached Naya, she peeked at her screen, making Naya jump up, when she finally saw Heather. Heather frowned when she saw the screen, "Twitter?" she screamed. Naya chuckled at Heather's twitter-phobia, before her face turned serious again. "So?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm going home to meet him now." she sighed deeply again, growing slightly nervous. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the truth. Naya smiled sympatheticly, and rubbing her arm comfortingly.  
>"It'll be okay," she assured her, but Heather just grimaced in response. "I'll always be there for you if you want to talk." She realized how sappy that sounded, but Heather gave her a grateful smile in response.<p>

"Thanks, Nay." she stood with her back against the wall next to Naya, and leaned her head on Naya's shoulder, before sighing deeply and standing up straight again. "Well, I better go." she tried to sound casual, but she couldn't hide the nervosity in her voice. Naya squeezed her arm before letting go, and gave her one last reassuring smile.  
>_<p>

She didn't have much time to think of what she was going to say to Taylor, because when she parked her car on the driveway and stepped out of the door, reaching for her housekey, Taylor's car pulled up the driveway aswell. Heather didn't wait for him to park the car and get out. She walked towards the frontdoor of her house and opened the door, getting rid of her bag and clothes. Taylor stepped out of the car, while Heather was casually leaning against the doorpost, her arms crossed.

She had a blank look on her face as she looked at Taylor walking towards the house. She could see him mumbling something under his breath as he saw Heather's expression, quickly turning his gaze away. She looked at him suspiciously. Did he know why she called him? Did he know what was about to come to him?

As he finally reached the door, taking longer than necessary, he smiled brightly at her, walking past her into the house. "Hey, babe!" he said enthusiasticly, hanging his coat on the hallway stand. He turned around to quickly lean forward, kissing Heather softly and tenderly on her lips, leaving her slightly stunned, her head spinning with thoughts. When she finally realized what was actually happening, she quickly pushed him away, leaving him staring at her dumbly.

The kiss had caught her off guard. It had been a tender kiss, the kind that she had only experienced in Naya's presence. What did this mean? Naya wasn't here right now, so it couldn't be to make her jealous. Maybe they had it all wrong, maybe he didn't like Naya at all. She felt hope building inside of her chest, grateful at the thought that he might not be in love with her best friend after all.

"We have to talk," she said sternly, looking up at Taylor who looked back at her questionally.  
>"Okay," he said shrugging, before following her into the living room and sitting down on the couch.<p>

"It's about Naya," she started, carefully searching Taylor's face for any change of expression. His face stayed blank, and it didn't seem like he knew what Heather wanted to talk about. She might aswell just get straight to it, like pulling off a plaster. "She told me you flirted with her." She looked at Taylor, whose eyes bulged slightly at her words. Oh god, had it been true after all? She felt her heart speed up as she nervously looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap, before janking her head up again at the sound of Taylor's scoffing.

"Why?" he said, with an almost amused look on his face. Heather glanced back at him, confused. "I never flirted with her..." his face turned into a grimace, looking like he was trying to remember a time when he could have possibly flirted with her. Heather's breath stocked in her throat. He hadn't flirted with her?

"Why would she make it up?" Heather asked, slightly surprised by Taylor's reaction. Naya had looked so determined and sure that he had flirted with her. She wouldn't just make such a thing up. She knew how much it would hurt Heather.  
>Taylor scoffed again, "Who knows? Maybe she wants to break us up," he shrugged casually, "I mean, she's not really my biggest fan." he stated. Heather stared back at him blankly.<p>

Was he serious? No, Naya would never make such a thing up. Naya wouldn't try to break up the two of them. Heather knew she didn't particularily like him because of all the times Heather had poured her heart out to her about the things Taylor had done, but she had never spoken a bad word about him. It actually seemed like she had grown to like him when the three of them had hung out together. She remembered them hugging that day the three of them had hung out at Heather's house. It had been fun, hadn't it?

She was snatched out of her thoughts when Taylor snapped his fingers, as if he remembered something. "Maybe she missinterpreted. I mean, I was complimenting her on her dancing skills this afternoon." he thoughtfully tapped his chin. Heather didn't know how to respond. Maybe he was right. The look on Naya's face had been so serious and full of sympathy when she told her.

Taylor lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes, "Look, I don't want anyone but you, Hemo." he gave her a smile before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Heather's mind was filled with thoughts, and before she could think clearly, she felt his lips on hers. She wasn't quite sure how to respond, she was still confused. She didn't know what to believe, but Taylor's tender kiss made her give in. She wasn't used to these kisses. They were completely different from the kisses that she was used to.

Thoughts flew through her mind. Could Naya have been mistaken? Naya wouldn't have told her in that way if she didn't think it was serious. She couldn't just believe Taylor on his word immediately. She softly pushed him away, but kissed him a little while longer than necessary before pulling her face away from him.

She sighed deeply before she opened her mouth, "Look, maybe we should just take a little break..." she started, looking up at Taylor who had a confused look on his face. Then the look on his face turned into a frown, and he looked down at his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**I hope you're all doing great today. I have to thank you all for reading my fanfic again! I hope you enjoy it so far. There hasn't been a lot of Heya action, but I promise that it'll come. :) Thank you all the people that left a review! They're always much appreciated. **

**Again, I'm sorry that I didn't update this fic yesterday, but I really didn't have any time. I wasn't home all day long. Anyway, here's anew chapter now! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Obviously this is still a Heya fanifc, so I thought it was time for a little bit of sweetness between them. I know that there hadn't really been a lot of action between them, but I promise that it'll come. :)**

**I have to say that I'm really excited for you guys to read the next chapter! :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 13

"You're breaking up with me just because Naya says I flirted with her, while I didn't?" he asked slightly mad, but most of all hurt and dissapointed.  
>Heather bit her lower lip, feeling slightly sorry for him, but she needed to do this. "I'm not breaking up with you... I'm just saying that maybe we should take a break. I immediately believed Naya when she told me you flirted with her. Don't you mean that means something?"<p>

She realized how true her words were when she said them. She had believed Naya immediately. What did that mean? That she didn't trust him? That she just trusted Naya more? She knew she trusted Naya more. She trusted Naya more than anyone in the whole world. Maybe she had already felt him slip away, unconsiously.

"I just think a break for us is the best thing right now, so we can both figure stuff out." She told him determined. He was quiet for a while before standing up from the couch.  
>"I don't need to figure stuff out," he said slowly before backing away into the hallway, "but fine, whatever you want."<p>

Heather didn't follow him as she heard the front door open and then shut again. She was slightly annoyed by Taylor's childish choice to walk out, but she wasn't going to follow him to chase after him, begging him to come back. She was pretty sure that was exactly what Taylor was hoping to happen.

She actually felt sort of relieved now that they were on a break. She usually felt miserable when they had a fight, but right now she felt... free. She didn't feel obligated to Taylor anymore. She knew that they were only on a break, and Heather would probably start to miss him eventually, but right now, she was glad of what had happened today. Maybe Naya's words had made her realize that she and Taylor needed a break from their relationship.

She felt like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. She sighed contently before sinking back into the couch, letting her feet rest on the small table in front of her, and her arms stretched out all over the couch. She tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to tell Naya what had happened. She turned her head to eye the clock, wondering if it was too late to come over. 10PM, Naya definitely won't be asleep yet. They will have work early in the morning though.

She stood up from the couch and grabbed her keys and jacket before walking out the door. She didn't care that it was late. She just had to tell Naya. Thankfully Taylor hadn't hovered around her house, and his car was gone. She slipped into her own car, and drove towards Naya's house.

When she rang the doorbell, she got no answer. The lights were on in the house, so Naya had definitely not gone to sleep yet. She frowned as she rang the doorbell again, holding it for a few seconds this time.  
>"I'm coming!" she heard Naya yelling, and then some stumbling and an "Ouch!". Heather couldn't help but smile at the girl's ways.<p>

The stumbling sounds came closer to the door, and finally it opened, revealing a make-up less Naya with wet-hair, glasses, a white tshirt, dark sweatpants and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Heather smirked at her ready-for-bed-look, she looked adorable. Naya stared at Heather, holding the door with one hand, and her toothbrush with her other.

Then she swang with her toothbrush carelessly, motioning Heather to come in, sending drops of toothpaste all across the hall. She groaned at herself, and Heather made a weird snorting sound, trying not to laugh. Naya looked back at Heather, smirking at her face. She seemed happy. What did that mean? And what was she doing here? If she was so happy, did that mean everything was okay between her and Taylor again? She felt her face immediately fall, and she quickly turned her face away to hide her expression from Heather.

She beckoned for Heather to come in, not being able to speak with the toothpaste still in her mouth. Heather was still smiling as she stepped in and closed the door. She followed Naya to the livingroom, and sat down on a chair. Naya walked into the bathroom to rinse her mouth, before walking into the livingroom again, mentally preparing herself for the thing Heather was here for.

She was all happy; which ment that Taylor and her had made up again. She had to admit that she was kind of dissapointed. Of course she kind of wanted them to break up. She couldn't deny that. Taylor had flirted with her after all, he didn't deserve someone as honest and sweet as Heather. Ofcourse she wanted Heather to be happy and smiling, but she hated the fact that it was him that made her happy. It was like he had some kind of magical power over her. Why did she keep forgiving him?

Naya walked into the livingroom, sitting down on the very end of the couch, as far away from Heather, who was sitting on a chair that was standing next to the couch. Heather didn't notice Naya's uncomfortableness and moved over to the couch, scooting next to Naya. "So I talked with Taylor," she started, and Naya couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of hope left in her body as she looked at Heather curiously, "We decided that it was best that we'd take a break." she told Naya.

Naya's eyes slightly bulged out, not sure if she had heard Heather right. She had been almost sure that she and Taylor had talked it all out, because she seemed so happy. She felt her heart speed up as she realized that she was happy because they decided to take a break.  
>"Did he admit that he flirted with me?" Naya asked, curiously. She kind of expected that he did, why else did they break up?<p>

She frowned slightly before answering, "No. He said you might have misinterpreted him when he complimented you." Naya frowned deeply. She definitely hadn't misinterpreted him. He had definitely been flirting with her. She was about to defend herself when she saw Heather's pleading eyes. Her frown grew deeper at her sight. It was like she wanted it to be true, like she wanted it to have been a mistake.

"Uhm, maybe." she said, and Heather let out a silent, relieved sigh. "So if it was a mistake, why did you decide to take a break?" she asked curiously again.  
>Heather took a moment to respond, looking down at her hands and then looking up into Naya's dark orbs again. "He said the reason you might have made it up was because you wanted to break us up."<p>

Naya's mouth popped open, looking back at Heather frightened. She didn't think that was true, right? She'd never hurt Heather like that. She started shaking her head at Heather, but Heather grabbed Naya's hand and shushed her, putting her indexfinger over her mouth.  
>"Don't worry, I know you didn't." she smiled at her, and Naya calmed down a bit, "When you told me he flirted with you, I believed you immediately." Naya gave her a faint smile, "Don't you think that means something?" Heather asked her, holding both of Naya's hands.<p>

Naya looked at her questionally, not sure what Heather meant. Heather saw Naya's expression and explained herself, "I believed that he flirted with you immediately. I didn't even doubt that you were lying. If I really love Taylor as much as I thought I did, I shouldn't have believed you so easily." Naya's eyes darted back and forth between Heather's, her heart speeding up once again. She let out a relieved sigh, finally understanding.

She smiled at Heather who smiled back at her. "You seem... happy about it all."  
>She sighed contently, "I guess I am, kind of. I've been with Taylor for so many years, and our relationship has been very rocky lately," Naya nodded her head, agreeing, "I guess I feel kind of relieved that we're taking a break. I feel like I can breathe again." She streched her arms out, breathing in deeply through her nose.<p>

Naya smiled at her brightly. She felt her heart fill with warmth at the sight of the happy girl in front of her. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach, and had an extremely big urge to lean over and place kisses all over Heather's face. Heather grinned back at Naya before leaning forward and wrapping the Latina in her arms.

Naya's heart made a leap, and she tried hard to control her breathing as she felt the girl's warm embrace. She wrapped her own arms tightly around the girl she had loved for so long. She felt like part of her heart was fixed again now that Heather was on a break with Taylor.  
>"I'm proud of you, Hemo." she said as she leaned her head on Heather's shoulder.<p>

She was proud of Heather for finally taking control of their relationship. Taylor's charms hadn't worked on her this time. She hadn't just accepted Taylor's words when he told her he hadn't flirted with Naya. Usually when they had a fight, Heather was devastated. This time she was happy and glad.

Heather silently whispered a _thank you _in Naya's ear. Her breath on Naya's ear sent chills all over her body. She held Heather more tightly, remembering this moment. She never wanted this moment to end. She always wanted to be this close to Heather - literally and figurative.

Suddenly she felt Heather's soft, warm lips on her neck. Her body tensed, and her heart sped up into an unnatural rythm. Her lips were gone as soon as they had arrived, but Naya had never felt so in love before. Her head was spinning. For a moment she even thought she had imagined the short, loving peck of the girl in front of her. She was so stunned, she forgot how to make her body function. She just sat there with her arms around Heather, her body tingling with butterflies.

The short kiss had been so tender. Naya knew that Heather had just meant it as a loving kiss to show how much she appreciated Naya as her friend, thanking her for the compliment she had just received. She felt millions of feeling bubbling up in her chest. Happiness, love, hope. She knew that Heather and Taylor were only on a break, and this kiss had just been a gesture, but she couldn't help but feel hopeful.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again!**

**Blue Monday, weee. Does your day suck as much as mine does? I've been busy with school and work all day and I'm stressinggg. :D Anway, thank you guys for visiting my fanfic again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Thank you guys for leaving the reviews! I'm really excited to see that you enjoy it. This chapter has an important turn! It may be kind of heavy and strange, but I hope you can all 'appreciate' it. **

**Please let me know what you guys think of this turn by leaving a review!**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 14

"It's starting, guys!" Kevin screamed, pointing at the tv. It was Tuesday, which meant Glee was on. They planned on watching it with the whole cast, and they were all at Heather's house now.

The cast gathered around in the living room and sat down on the couch and chairs. Naya sat down next to Mark on the couch, and Heather sat down on the ground in front of her, using Naya's legs to lean her back against. Mark put an arm around Naya, who smiled back at him. She felt guilty for leading him on, and she knew that she had to tell him the truth about how she really felt about him. But not right now...

Lea shushed everyone who was still talking when the first scene started. The episode "Special Education" aired tonight, in which New Directions would compete in Sectionals. Naya was excited to see the full performance of Valerie. Not just because it was a solo for her, but mostly because Heather would be dancing her ass off. She remembered that she almost couldn't take her eyes off of Heather's body when they were shooting the scene.

Everyone watched as Mr. Shuester announced that Rachel wasn't getting a solo, and that Quinn and Sam would sing lead. When he announced that Brittany and Mike were going to get to show off their 'sweet dance moves' Naya gave Heather's shoulders a little squeeze, which made her look up at Naya with a bright smile, which made Naya's breath stock.

Everyone laughed when Quinn made a snappy comment towards Rachel, and Dianna put her arms around Lea, who was sitting next to her on the couch, with a loving smile on her face. Naya tilted her head and smiled at the sight of the two of them. Just like Heather and Naya, they were best friends in real life. They were always together. They had even lived together for a while.

Naya imagined living together with Heather... Her heart immediately sped up at the thought. Spending so much time with Heather... Waking up with Heather, breakfast with Heather, work with Heather, dinner with Heather, sleeping with Heather... Her eyes bulged out when her thoughts trailed off to a different meaning of _sleeping with Heather_. She shook her head. _Snap out of it, Rivera! _

On the tv screen, Santana was telling Rachel that Finn and her had slept together. Kevin made an Oo-ing sound, which made the whole room laugh. Lea smiled at Naya, who leaned over and nudged her shoulder. The mood in the room was fun as they continued watching the episode. They laughed at Brittany's lines, Kevin's comments, and Puck's failed attempt to get some of the football players to join Glee club.

When advertisements started filling the screen, Heather turned towards the kitchen with Jenna and Dianna, to get everyone some drinks and more snacks. Ashley, Lea and Chris were talking about something that had just happened in the episode, while the rest of the guys were talking about some funny video they had seen on YouTube.

The doorbell rang, and Naya excused herself out of the room to open it. She freed herself out of Mark's arm that was still around her, feeling slightly relieved when she could freely move herself again. She walked through the hallway and opened the front door. She almost smacked it closed again when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Taylor?" What the hell was he doing here? He was standing with his hands in his pockets, staring at his feet. He had a torn look on his face, he looked like he was completely lost. "What are you doing here?" she added when Taylor didn't make a movement to say or do something.

"I-" she slowly moved his gaze up to Naya, and finally stopped when he reached her eyes. He looked so miserable, that somehow a part of Naya was starting to feel sorry for him. Maybe he really didn't mean to flirt with her. Maybe he really loved Heather more than anything or anyone. Why else would he be here at Heather's house looking so torn?

"Heather is-" he stopped again, closing his mouth. He seemed to choose his words carefully as he finally opened his mouth again, "Can we talk for a moment?" his voice sounded pleading, and Naya knew she couldn't refuse. She looked over her shoulder at the closed door that led towards the living room, and then turned back to Taylor again. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She decided to just nod her head, and stepped outside, closing the front door behind her.

She crossed her arms and waited for Taylor to say what he had to say. If he wanted her to talk Heather into forgiving him, he could forget it. She thought Heather was right for deciding to take a break. She actually thought that she should've broken up with him a long time ago. She'd never tell Heather that, ofcourse. It'd only make her feel more torn and hurt. If he really loved Heather, he wouldn't have hurt her all those times.

Taylor was staring at the ground, shifting on his feet. Naya glanced at him, she didn't really want to have the following conversation. Then Taylor finally took a step closer to Naya and looked her in the eyes. His whole posture changed. Instead of looking torn and miserable, he suddenly looked determined and self-confident. It was like he had been thinking something through, and finally decided what to do.

He opened his mouth, speaking very clearly. "I want you, and I know you want me too." Naya's eyes bulged out, and she let out a squeak. What did he just say? She cocked her head at him and stared at him blankly, not sure if she had heard him right.  
>"Excuse me?" she scoffed in disbelief, not sure how to react to this.<p>

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You like me. That night that we had our double date? You were flirting with me all the time." Naya's eyes bulged out so much that it felt like they could fall out any moment. He was kidding right? Was he really that stupid to think that she liked him? She had never been flirting with him. She would never flirt with him. She was simply being polite, which was already a hard thing for her to do. She had simply done it because he was Heather's boyfriend, and Heather wanted them to get along.

"Taylor, I never-" but before she could continue, Taylor's lips forced themselfs on hers. She wanted to protest, but Taylor pushed her body against the wall, making her unable to move. He held her wrists and pressed them against the wall, too. She tried to turn her head away from Taylor, but he caught her lips, leaning forcefully against her body. She breathed heavily through her nose, unable to breath through her mouth, that was caught by Taylor's. She pressed her lips firmly onto eachother, not giving him access. He was obviously frustrated as he let out a groan.

She moved her up leg, that was caught between Taylor's, meeting his crotch. His grip loosened, and his mouth finally retreated, gasping for air. He moved his hands to his crotch, and Naya found the chance to release herself, trying to open the door to get away from Taylor, but the door could only open from inside. Taylor reached for her arm, pulling her back against the wall.  
>_<p>

"It's starting again!" Lea informed her friends. Heather, Jenna and Dianna came walking back out of the kitchen with their hands full of drinks and snacks. They settled everything on the table in front of the couch, and the boys immediately dug in as the episode continued.

"Where's Naya?" Heather asked, looking around the room. Mark frowned as he also looked around the room.  
>"She went to open the door a while back." he said, while standing up, cocking his head into the hallway. He frowned when he found the front door closed.<p>

Heather followed him into the hallway. Mark opened the door, looking onto the porch, but he didn't see Naya anywhere. He stepped out of the house, followed by Heather on the foot. Then suddenly they spotted Naya and Taylor. Taylor was hovering over Naya, who turned her head to the left, looking straight at Mark and Heather with terrified, pleading eyes.

Heather gasped and just stood there, nailed to ground, unable to move. Mark immediately made his way over to Taylor and janked him off of Naya. Taylor seemed surpised by the sudden touch. He hadn't heard the door open next to them. He didn't have time to defend himself as Mark punched his face with his fist, sending him to the ground. Naya backed away from the two guys throwing fists at eachother's faces.

"Heather..." She eyed Heather with scared eyes. Her eyes stared right back at her. She didn't look scared. She didn't even look surprised. She just looked at Naya with a piercing glare. Then she turned around and walked off the porch, towards the sidewalk of the street.  
>"Heather!" Naya cried after her again, but she didn't turn around. She kept walking. She fastened her pace with every step she took. She had to be away from here.<p>

Naya sighed and turned back to Mark, who was still punching the boy that was lying under him, defending his face.  
>"Mark, stop!" she cried, not wanting Mark to hurt the guy too much. She didn't want him to end up in the hospital. That wouldn't only be bad for him, but also for Mark. Mark wasn't a violent person. It was like she was seeing a completely different side of him, just like she had that night of their first date at the bar where some guy had flirted with her.<p>

She grabbed a hold of Mark's arm that was just about to hit Taylor's face again, which made him look up and pause. Naya looked at him with pleading eyes. She hadn't even realized that tears had started to flow over her cheeks, but the look on Naya's face made Mark stop his actions and get off of Taylor.

Taylor squirmed up and walked back towards his car, his hand still on his face. Mark stared after him, shaking his hand with his burning knuckles. They hadn't noticed that Jenna and Kevin were now also standing outside, looking at the scene. Naya felt more tears stream down her face as she started realizing what had just happened. What must Heather think? Taylor and Naya kissing... They may be on a break, but Taylor was still her boyfriend, and Naya was her best friend. She burried her face in her hands as she felt Jenna's arms around her, comforting her.

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again!**

**Oh my! I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews I recieved on my last chapter! Almost 20 in a day! I've reached over 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I'm really happy to see that you guys didn't expect what had happened, and that you all 'liked' it despite of it! Ever since I started writing this fanfic, I was kind of working towards that point. This Heya fanfic is definitely not over yet, though! I have great ideas of what is going to happen in the future.**

**I hope you guys take the time to leave a review on this chapter aswell. I would really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one. This is sort of the after-shock, but something interesting will happen.**

**I also hope you guys will enjoy the new Glee episode Yes/No tonight! Naya tweeted that it'll have a "BIG surprise" in it. Can't wait to see what it is! **

**Unfortunatelly, I have a test on Thursday, and I have to finish a paper tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I'm able to update tomorrow. If not, I'll try to update this fanfic the next day. Also, next week I have 6 quizzes, and I really have to study hard, so I won't be able to update as frequent as I'm doing now. I still hope you keep reading my fic though! :) **

**Anyway, enough with the blabbering. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 15

"C'mon, I'll bring you home." Mark said as he handed Naya her coat and bag. After the incident, Jenna had brought Naya inside, sitting her down at the kitchen table, placing a cup of tea in front of her before sitting down next to her. She put a comforting arm over her shoulders as the rest of the cast gathered around them curiously, surprised and shocked by Naya's tearfilled face.

Naya had told them all what had happened in between sobs, as they gave her and Mark comforting pats. They had sat there until Naya had finally calmed down, missing half of the episode they had been watching. Heather still hadn't returned, and Harry and Dianna had gone out to look for her.

Eventhough Heather was happy about being on a break with Taylor, Naya knew that she still loved him. Seeing Taylor and Naya kiss probably broke her heart. Naya couldn't help but blame herself. Taylor had thought that she liked him. Maybe she had unconsiously flirted with him. He had definitely missread her actions.

Mark handed her her coat and her bag, as he led her towards the door. Her friends gave them comforting and loving hugs and squeezes, Naya smiled back at them appreciative. She was thankful for having such great friends. They didn't judge her. They knew that Naya would never want to hurt Heather. Inspite of this all, she _had_ hurt her.

As Mark drove off the driveway, Naya glanced outside and saw Heather walking back towards her house, followed on the foot by Dianna and Harry. Heather glanced back at her, with tearfilled eyes. She looked heartbroken. Naya swallowed the lump in her troath as she turned in her seat, touching the glass, mouthing "I'm so sorry." Heather turned her gaze away from Naya, as she kept on walking. Naya felt more silent tears stream down her face as Mark drove away.

They were silent throughout the whole drive to her house. When they finally got inside and Naya walked into the kitchen to make them some tea, Mark spoke up, stopping her.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked for the first time that night. Naya stopped her movements, her back away from Mark, and nodded her head.<p>

She wasn't okay. Sure, she was physically okay, but she was dying inside of the thought that it was her fault that Heather's heart was broken again. But it was different this time. She had never seen that look in Heather's eyes before. It scared her. That look said so many words. She was heartbroken, and she felt betrayed. Betrayed by the person she had trusted the most, her best friend. Naya doubted if the girl she loved would ever forgive her.

"If anything had happened to you, I swear to God..." Naya could hear him clench his teeth as he cut off his sentence. That wouldn't have ended well. She felt Mark's hands on her arms as he turned her around, making her look into his eyes. He grabbed her hands and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. He looked at her with soft eyes before opening his mouth again. "I love you, Naya."

Oh no, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She gasped for air as she slowly backed away from Mark. She was forced to a stop when she reached the sink. Mark slowly let go of her hand as he realized that Naya wasn't going to say it back. Didn't she love him? Naya didn't know what to say. She couldn't say she loved him back. She _did_ love him, but just not in that way. She felt so guilty for leading him on.

"I-" Naya paused, not sure what to say. She couldn't continue leading him on. He said he loved her. This couldn't go on any longer, he had to know the truth. "I can't be with you anymore, Mark." she finally said, which made Mark's face fall even more. He had a confused look on his face.

"Is it because of Taylor?" he eyed her questionally, clearly not understanding. Naya immediately shook her head.  
>"No, no! It's not because of Taylor. I just-" she couldn't tell him the real reason. She couldn't tell him that it was because she was in love with Heather. "We were just never meant to be." she finally finished.<p>

Mark stared at the ground, clearly thinking this whole thing through. It still didn't make sence to him.  
>"I do love you, Mark. But just not in that way..." she took a tiny step closer to Mark. They stood there silently for a while. Mark was staring at the ground with a deep frown, until he finally looked up, his face suddenly calm.<p>

"It's Heather, isn't it?" He said, his voice full of self-confidence. Naya froze at his words. How did he know? He looked so sure of himself, how could he have figured it out? Mark could see her confusion as he explained himself, "I see how you look at her, how much you care about her. I've always seen it, but I'd never thought anything of it. Now I finally understand."

Naya wasn't able to speak. Mark had figured out the secret that she had tried to hide and push away for so long. He had only needed a few seconds to click the puzzle together. He didn't look hurt because Naya had just broken up with him. He actually nodded understandingly, a faint shimmer in his eyes, as if he was excited of the news that he had just figured out.

Naya opened and closed her mouth a few times, not knowing what to tell him. He had been so right. He knew it was true, she couldn't deny it. She didn't want to deny it. Somehow she felt relieved that someone knew. She had tried to push the feelings she had for Heather away, but they just started boiling up, trying to get out. Now, because of Mark, it felt like the feelings started pounding on her body. She wanted to get them out. She wanted to tell Mark everything she was feeling.

Mark saw the expression on her face and smiled at her with that familiar crooked smile. He didn't look at her any differently now that he knew the real Naya. "It's okay, Nay." he grabbed her hand comfortingly, which made Naya slightly relax. She felt like his words took away the defensive walls that she had tried to build and keep up so hard. "You know she loves you too." he simply stated, which made Naya jank up her head. His words made her heart speed up.

Mark winked at her, smiling brightly at her. She did know that Heather loved her. She was her best friend. The way Mark had said it made it look like he meant it differently, though.  
>"What do you mean?" Was all that Naya could bring out.<br>"The way she acts around you... She loves you, Naya. I don't know if she knows it, but I'm completely sure she does. Don't you see it?" his smile was still plastered on his face as he told Naya this.

Naya really didn't know what he meant. Was he saying that Heather was in love with her too? She felt like she couldn't breathe. For over two years, she had been so sure that the girl she loved could never love her back. Mark had just given her so much hope, that she felt like her body couldn't handle it all. Her head began to spin. Was she dreaming? Was this real? This whole evening seemed like a dream.

"You're wrong." she started, shaking her head, "Didn't you see her face when Taylor kissed me?" she started backing away from Mark, continueing to shake her head as she thought of Heather's face. She looked heartbroken and betrayed. Heather didn't love her. She had loved Taylor. She despised Naya now that Taylor had kissed her. She hated her. She would never forgive her. She felt tears streaming down her face again. Her head was throbbing, her eyes sore. She had been crying so much this evening... She didn't want to cry, but she knew the hurt in Heather's eyes was her fault. She had never meant to hurt her. She wanted to make her happy, but she knew she couldn't. She was the reason that she was hurt.

Mark frowned, and followed Naya, who was still backing away. He tried to grab her arm to comfort her, shushing her by putting his indexfinger in front of his mouth. She janked her arm away, but Mark didn't retreat. He kept trying to grab her arm, but she didn't want him to comfort her. She knew she was right. She knew she was the cause of Heather's pain. She deserved this. She would never deserve Heather.

She found herself caught in the corner of the kitchen, unable to escape Mark's arms. Mark pulled her into a warm embrace. She tried to struggle, but Mark's strong arms weren't going to let go of her. She finally gave up her struggle, and let herself fall into Mark's embrace, sobbing into his chest, grasping his shirt with her hands.

Mark leaned his chin on her head, carassing her back with his hand. He carefully began to speak, "When Heather and you are together, you light up the whole room. The way you act around eachother, it's beyond me. It's like you two are meant to be together, Nay." Naya slowly tilted her head up, looking up to him as he continued, "Like soulmates." He looked down at her, his eyes full of determination. He was so sure of himself. He wasn't just saying this to make her feel better. He really meant what he was saying.

She felt a smile creep onto her face, through her tears. His words warmed up her heart. She had never thought of them as soulmates. She knew she loved and trusted Heather more than anyone in the world, and she would do anything to keep her safe and happy, but _soulmates_? She didn't think those things exsisted. The way Mark had spoken the words had made her feel so much better, though. It was like he gave a whole new meaning to the word. The way he described it, immediately made her believe, or hope, that soulmates exsisted.

She immediately knew that Heather was her soulmate. The way she felt about her, there was no doubt. She wanted more than anything to be Heather's soulmate, too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Why hello!**

**Thank you guys for your patience. I hope you're having a great day today. Thank you again for all the amazing reviews. They really excite me! :D I'm really happy to see that you guys like my fanfic. I also have to thank all the people that said kind words about me on twitter. It really means so much to me!**

**So, in the last chapter Naya finally admitted her love for Heather to Mark. In this chapter I'm focusing more on Heather's feelings about the kiss between Taylor and Naya.**

**It might be a little extreme, but I've figured out that I kind of like angst/extreme stories. :P I _do_ also love happy endings though!**

**Enjoy reading, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 16

"Heather, you need to get over yourself. You're sucking the life out of this room." Ashley groaned, while teasing Heather's cat, Zach Morris with her fingers. Heather was lying on the floor in the middle of the room, with her hand in front of her face, staring at the phone that she was holding. She wasn't sure what or who she was waiting for. Naya had tried to call her six times that day, but everytime Heather didn't have the guts to answer it, and she would just let it ring and go to voicemail.

Ashley had annoyed her all day by saying that she should get over herself, but Heather didn't think she was being fair. She turned over and leaned on her elbow to face Ashley, "Excuse me? Did you miss the point where my boyfriend kissed my best friend?" she said, her voice full of annoyance.

"No, Hemo, I didn't. It's just that you're ignoring Naya for something that she didn't even do. Can't you imagine how she must be feeling right now? She must feel extremely guilty. You just need to let her talk to you." She said, while playing with Zach's tail.

Heather's mind was spinning. She was so confused, and she didn't know why. She just felt like she should be mad at Naya, but she also felt sympathetic for her. She just wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but something was stopping her. This situation was crazy. Naya meant the world to her, but she didn't know what to do anymore now that her boyfriend had kissed her.

She sighed deeply, and groaned at her own confusion, "I can't." was all she said, making Ashley look up at her.  
>"Babe, you mean so much to her. I don't think she can cope without you, and it looks like you can't either." she grimaced at the thought of how Heather had been acting ever since the incident, it was like she was a zombie. "She really needs you right now. Didn't you see how terrified she looked when that doosh kissed her?" Heather grimaced.<p>

She didn't think she could ever forget the look that had been on her face. Heather was furious about everything. She just didn't know what to do. Naya needed her, but something was stopping her from talking to her. She didn't know what it was, but the feeling was strong. She had never felt like this. It was a mixture of all kinds of feelings, and now she just didn't know how she felt anymore. "I just can't." she repeated, her voice full of pain as she continued staring at the screen of her phone.

"You know Naya would never kiss him, right? Taylor is a jerk. Don't you think it means something that he hasn't even tried to call you once ever since last night?" Heather groaned again. She knew it meant something that Taylor hadn't tried to call her. She knew they were defenitely over know, and Taylor probably knew it too.

"Whatever." she said, while throwing her arm over her face. She heard Ashley move and walk over to her, and suddenly she felt four little paws on her chest. She looked down at Zach who was making his way up to her head to snuffle her face. A small smile crept over her face for the first time that day.

Ashley smiled too, before sitting down next to her, her face turning serious again, "You have to talk to her." she said softly, but also sternly.  
>Heather's smile also washed away from her face, before she let out a deep sigh. She knew Ashley was right. She had to talk to her.<br>_

Naya stood in front of Heather's trailer, with her hand held up in front of her. She was about to knock the door, but something was stopping her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this conversation. She had tried to call Heather a million times, but she never got an answer. She remembered the look that had been on her face when she saw Taylor kissing her. It didn't surprise her at all that she didn't want to talk to her.

It just broke her heart to think that Heather might never forgive her. She knew that she might sound dramatic, but she really didn't think she could cope without having Heather in her life. She breathed in deeply through her nose, and let the air escape through her mouth before she finally knocked on the door.

"It's open," she heard Heather say with a rough voice. Naya swallowed the lump in her throat before slowly opening the door, looking down at her feet as she stepped inside. When she looked up, she saw Heather staring at herself in the mirror. She was leaning on the desk that was covered with junk like magazines, chewing gum wrappings, fanmail, photos and some make up.

Her eyes landed on a photo of Heather and her. They were wrapped up in eachothers arms, laughing loudly. She remembered that day; things hadn't been so hard back then. She knew she had been in love with Heather that time, but she hadn't admitted it to herself yet. The time she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Heather, was when she met Taylor for the first time.

He had lived in Arizona, but when he came to visit, he had been so loving towards Heather... Naya had immediately felt jealous. At first she told herself that it was just because Heather was spending more time with him than with her, but she couldn't fool herself for long when she realized how she really felt.

Her eyes trailed back to Heather, who was staring back at her through the mirror. Naya's heart started racing again. She was afraid of Heather's reaction. The look on Heather's face blank and expecting, as if she was waiting for Naya to say something. How to start, though? Naya knew she had to apologize to Heather, and that was she saw didn't mean anything to her.

She took a step closer to Heather, but then stopped. She didn't know how to act. She knew Heather was mad at her, or at least hurt. She didn't know what to expect from Heather in this state. She had seen her hurt before by Taylor, but this time it was different. This time it was Naya that had hurt her.

"Hi," she started. She felt like she was talking to a complete stranger. Heather didn't greet her back. She just continued staring at Naya through the mirror. Naya sighed. She knew she deserved this, but that didn't mean her heart ached any less. "What you saw... It didn't mean anything." she said while looking down at the ground.

Heather finally opened her mouth, still with a blank expression on her face, "Oh no? You guys kissed. That must mean something." she stated, slightly annoyed by the Latina. Naya bit her lip as she continued staring at the ground.  
>"It didn't mean anything to <em>me<em>." she corrected herself.

"Well, there must have been a reason that Taylor kissed you. For how long has he liked you? Did you know that he liked you?" Naya looked down and started shaking her head forcefully. Honestly, she had never seen it coming that Taylor liked her. She couldn't imagine it. She'd always been distant with him, just because he was with Heather. She was jealous of him.

"Have you two been flirting and kissing behind my back for long?" She knew they hadn't. She knew Naya would never do such a thing to her. She didn't know why she took her anger out on Naya. She wasn't even really mad at her, just frustrated. She realized she always took everything out on Naya. Whenever Taylor and she had a fight, she would always come to Naya to talk about it.

Naya finally looked up, her eyebrows squeezing together in frustration and hurt by her accusation, "Look, Heather. I don't like him! I would never even want to kiss him. I would never hurt you like that." Heather knew she never meant to hurt her intentionally, but she had hurt her. She had never been so hurt before.

She felt all the anger that she had ever felt for Taylor bubbling up in her chest. He kissed her best friend. How could they ever do that to her? Naya was just standing there acting like it wasn't a big deal. She wanted to forgive her, but she just _couldn't_.

She had never felt so hurt before in her life.

Before she could stop herself, her hand flew forward, making a sweeping movement towards Naya. Her hand touched Naya's cheek with a loud, sharp smack. She felt her hand tingling as she stared at Naya's face. Her eyes looked terrified and broken. She stared into Heather's eyes with fear. Heather had never seen that look before. Naya reached for her cheek with her hand in shock, feeling it turning a bright red color.

Heather's heart started beating even faster in her chest as she suddenly felt tears building up in her eyes. She looked into Naya's shimmering eyes, as she saw a tear roll down her cheek. How could it get this far? How could she have slapped Naya, her best friend? She loved her more than anything or anyone. She felt her heart break into tiny little pieces as she looked down at Naya, who had silent tears streaming down her face.

"Naya, I'm so sorry." she started, as she reached her hand foreward to touch the girl's cheek. Naya however took a step back, still looking terrified. Heather felt her heart break over and over again as she saw the look in Naya's eyes. It was the look of a pray staring into the eyes of its hunter. How could the girl that knew her the best be so terrified of her?

"I'm so sorry, Nay." she repeated as she felt her own tears stream down her face. Naya started backing away, her hand still on her cheek. Heather tried to stop her by grabbing her wrist, but Naya pulled away, opening the door with her other hand. "Please, Naya, wait." Heather pleaded, but Naya didn't hesitate. She turned around and ran out of her trailer.

Heather stared after her, her hand still in the air, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she had slapped Naya. She had never meant to hurt her. All her frustrations just came bursting out, and Naya was the only person there. She felt her knees fail underneath her, as she fell down to the ground, letting out sobs as she thought of the terrified girl that had been in front of her.

Her best friend. The girl she loved more than her own life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys!**

**Thank you again for reading! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really enjoy reading what you guys all think of it, and I'm kind of surprised how most of you like it! I have to say I really enjoy writing all the drama. Some of you said it would be very unlike Heather to slap Naya, which I totally agree with. I personally think it was a quite nice turn, though. Eventhough it might not be realistic, it is still a fanfic. If you keep playing safe, it wouldn't be really interesting in my taste. I do agree that it would be very unlike Heather to slap Naya, but don't worry - I kind of explain that in this chapter. (sort of).**

**I'm sorry I'm updating so late! I usually update a lot earlier, but I've been really busy. I thought I would have time to write like whole day, but unfortunately I had to work. **

**I have to say that I probably won't be able to update this fanfic for a while, since I have 7 important tests next week, and I have to work every evening. I'll probably be studying and working a lot! I've made this chapter a little bit longer for you guys, though. :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 17

Ashley almost choked as she quickly put her cup to tea back on the table, staring at Heather in horror. "You _slapped_ her? What the fuck were you thinking?" Ashley said, her eyes bulging out, and her eyebrows shooting up in confusion at the news she had just heard.

Heather paced around the room fastly, rubbing her forehead nervously. How could it have gotten this far? How the fuck could she have slapped the most important person in her life? Sure, she had been a bit frustrated with her, but she hadn't really done anything wrong. It was Taylor she had been mad at. She should have never slapped her. What was wrong with her? How could she have ever slapped the most innocent, sweetest person alive?

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking. I never meant to hurt her!" she said, still pacing around the room. She winced as she remembered the terrified look in Naya's dark orbs. She had never seen her like that. Then again, Heather had never acted anything like that before. She wasn't a violent person, she had never hurt someone intentionally before. Just the thought of her slapping Naya... It made her terrified.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I have to apologize! She's not gonna want to talk to me ever again. She was so terrified." She finally stopped pacing and turned towards Ashley, who was staring at her like she was a mad person. "She was terrified of me!"

"Calm down, Hemo!" Ashley held up her hands, gesturing Heather to calm down, "I can't imagine anyone being terrified of you." She tried to comfort the girl in front of her. She had never seen her like this. She couldn't imagine her hurting anybody. There must have been a damn good reason why she slapped her. The Heather she knew wouldn't ever hurt Naya, or anyone at all for that instance.

Her comforting words didn't seem to work, as Heather just started pacing around again, "I fucking slapped her. It was like I was another person, I couldn't control myself. I never wanted to slap her. I don't know what happened," she dropped herself on the couch next to Ashley, finally stopping her pace, "I was just so mad at Taylor... I've never been so mad and hurt, and she was just there at the wrong time..." She burried her face in her hands, "Fuck, I'm so sorry..." she said with a small voice.

She was so confused. She still didn't fully understand why she had slapped Naya. All the feelings she was feeling - It just felt like it was all too much. She hated herself for hurting Naya. She just wanted to wrap the petite Latina in her arms and apologize a thousand times. She couldn't have Naya being afraid of her. She just couldn't...

"I have to go." She suddenly said, while already standing up from the couch making her way towards the hallway. Ashley looked at her questionally, not sure if she should let the girl go anywhere in this state.  
>"Wait, what? Now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly determined girl.<p>

Heather came walking back into the livingroom, her jacket already on, to grab her carkeys from the side table. She had to see Naya. She just had to let her know how terribly sorry she was. She had to tell her how much she loved her and that it was never her intention to hurt her in any way.

Heather didn't even notice Ashley's stammering words. She was determined to see Naya. She slipped out the door, leaving a stunned Ashley behind.  
>_<p>

She drove faster than she should, but when she finally reached Naya's house, she started driving slower. She hadn't really thought of how to begin yet. So much had happened in the last few days. They had been best friends just the day before. Before Taylor had kissed her. This was all Taylor's fault!

When she reached Naya's house, she almost thought she had accidentaly driven to Taylor's house, when her thoughts had trailed off to him. Taylor's familiar car was in the driveway, which made Heather frown deeply, and suddenly highly doubt herself.

Why was Taylor here? Had they been seeing eachother behind her back anyway? No - that couldn't be true. Naya wouldn't do that. She couldn't even think that Naya would ever do such a thing. She almost felt guilty for even thinking it for a second. But why was he here?

She slowly stepped out of her car and slowly glanced at Naya's front door, slightly afraid of what she'll find there. She immediately spotted Taylor, hovering over the door. She also saw Naya, who was hiding behind the door. Heather focused her eyes on her face, spotting that same miserable look again. She couldn't stand seeing Naya like that. She looked terrified of Taylor. Naya tried to shut the door, but Taylor stopped her, pushing the door back open.

She clenched her jaw and found herself walking over to the two of them. She felt all the anger she felt for Taylor bubbling up in her chest again. Why was he here? Naya clearly didn't want him here.

"C'mon Nay, she doesn't need to know..." She heard him say. Heather immediately stopped her pace. _She doesn't need to know_? Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She couldn't believe this. She didn't know this Taylor. The Taylor she had known had been loving and truthful, but this Taylor... She didn't know him at all. She had known him for so many years, and she had spent so much time with him, but she'd never seen this side of him.

She breathed in through her nostrils before continueing her pace again. She fast-walked to the door, straight towards Taylor, without any hesitation. Naya was looking so scared. Heather had the need to protect the girl from the boy that had broken her heart.

Taylor was still hovering over the door as she reached them. Naya finally spotted Heather, making her eyes grow softer. Heather almost thought she looked relieved to see her, but then they both seemed to remember Heather slapping her, as her face turned back into the state it had been in before.

Taylor now seemed to notice that someone was standing behind him, because Naya was staring over his shoulder. Taylor turned around, only to meet Heather's deadly glare.  
>He seemed to be caught off guard, as his face fell, and turned into an awkward smile.<br>"Heather!" He said, his voice slightly shivering.

Heather stared back at him. Her anger was suddenly suppressed by her aching heart, as she saw the way he stared at her. He had once loved her. Now he was in love with Naya, her best friend. How could he have hurt her so bad? They had been together for so long, and he didn't even seem to care about her at all.

"How could you do this to me?" She found herself asking, looking straight at Taylor. He looked away uncomfortably, rubbing his neck. He still had that uncomfortable, awkward smile on his face. How could he be here at Naya's house even after she had made it clear that she didn't like him? How could he be standing here in front of Heather with that disgusting smile on his face?

"Look, Heather... We weren't together anymore. You broke up with me, remember?" He tried to defend himself, making Heather's anger build up again.  
>"We were on a <em>break, <em>because I thought that'd be best for us at the time." She spoke very clearly, "That didn't mean I didn't still care about you, though." She clenched her jaw.

This seemed to catch Taylor even more off-guard. He uncomfortably shifted his weight, looking down at the ground with a pained look on his face.  
>"<em>Do<em> you still care about me?" he almost whispered, suddenly vulnerable again.

Naya was nervously watching the scene that was happening right in front of her on her doorstep, shifting her eyes from Taylor to Heather. Heather's face was blank, but her eyes said a thousand words. She knew Heather wasn't going to forgive him for this. Not again.

"After all those times you broke my heart, I forgave you, because I loved you." Taylor looked up, and Heather could see hope building up in his eyes. That was until she continued, "Or at least, that's what I thought. Now that I've had time to think about it, I've realized that I haven't been in love with you for a long time." Taylor's face fell at her words, all the hope immediately leaving his body.

"I just thought I needed you because you had been a part of my life for so long. I always saw our relationship as a safe and secure thing in this world full of fame and madness, but now I've realised that I don't need you in my life anymore." She explained herself. She took a pause, and waited for Taylor to look up from the ground to meet her eyes, speaking very clearly when he did, "I cared about you until the moment you kissed my _best friend_." Naya felt her heart slightly warm up when she heard Heather's reference to her.

Taylor bit his lip, clearly not knowing what to say to this. He knew he had hurt Heather, and he felt sorry for that. He always looked at Heather like someone that would always be in his life, no matter what he did. Whatever he had done, she had always forgiven him, and Taylor had just grown aware of that fact. He hadn't treated Heather like a person. He had taken advantage of the fact that she would forgive him.

He couldn't help himself from falling in love with Naya. He had started to fall in love with her that very first time he met her. He had been so sure that she liked him too. The way she acted around him, she was always shy, and giving him these glares... Whenever Heather and him kissed, she had always looked so longing and jealous. When she told him that she didn't like him, he had thought it was because she didn't want to hurt Heather.

When he saw the look in Heather's eyes, he finally realized how wrong he had been. He had almost ruined their indestructable friendship. He felt miserable. He hadn't intentionally ment to ever hurt Heather. He just... got carried away. He shifted his eyes to Naya, the girl he was in love with. She was staring at Heather, with that familiar look on her face.

And then finally it all clicked. Naya was looking at Heather with that same, longing glance that he had seen whenever Taylor kissed Heather. He felt his heart beat in his chest as he came to the realization that she hadn't been in love with Taylor. She hadn't had that jealous look on her face because she wanted to be with him. She wanted... Heather.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, not ever thinking about this realization before. How could he have been so stupid to actually think she was in love with _him_? He felt sick. For such a long time he had thought that Naya wanted him, while she was actually longing for his _girlfriend_? She was a fucking lesbian?

When Naya finally shifted her eyes away from Heather back to Taylor, and saw the disgusted look that was on his face, she self-consiously and nervously looked down at the ground. Why was he looking at her like that?

Taylor clenched his jaw before turning around and fast-walking back to his car, wanting to be away from here. He scolded at himself in his head for being so stupid to fall in love with the lesbian friend who was in love with his truthful, caring girlfriend. Heather had really been the best girlfriend anyone could ever imagine, but Taylor had just ruined their relationship because of Naya.

Heather closed her eyes as she watched Taylor disappear. She spinned around to face Naya, preparing herself for what was coming next. She still had so much to say to her. She needed to apologize for the slap first. She slowly opened her eyes to find Naya staring back at her, her face expectantly. The fear and misery that had been in her eyes was dimmed down, and Heather could see the light that was always shining in Naya's dark orbs coming back to the surface.

Heather slowly took a step forward, before reaching out her hand to touch Naya's. Naya let out a small gasp at the touch, but didn't move away. They stared into eachother's eyes. Heather's eyes were pleading, nervous and afraid that Naya might not forgive her. She finally opened her mouth, "I'm so terribly sorry, Nay." she had to bite back the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

Naya didn't say anything, which only made Heather more nervous. Then finally she reached for the hand that was already faintly touching hers, intertwining their fingers. Heather looked down at their intertwined hands, her breath stocking in her throat.

Naya didn't have to say anything else. This simple gesture told everything Heather needed to know. The way their hands fit perfectly into eachother's, the way their hearts started beating faster, the way they both felt complete when they were together... It said everything. They were gonna be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys!**

**So I told you guys I might not be able to update any time soon - but I made some free time to write this chapter. :) I have to say that for now, I will probably not update every day anymore. I'll try to update as much chapters as I can, but I (most like) won't update tomorrow. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Some of you may have been confused by the last few sentences of the last chapter. I just have to say; Heather and Naya are still in the friend-zone. Heather still just thinks of Naya as a friend.**

**I could say that this chapter might involve what you've guys somewhat been waiting for! I hope you leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 18

"I don't know why I hit you. I just- it was too much to handle..." Heather tried to explain herself, as Naya set down a cup of tea in front of her, sitting down on the couch next to her, while quietly sipping her own. "I never meant to slap you, I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry." She said again.

Naya didn't say anything, but just kept on quietly sipping her warm tea. She knew Heather wasn't a violent person at all, which was why it even scared her more when she had slapped her. For a moment she had thought that was the final end of their friendship. She felt like the slap punched a hole in her chest. She had never seen the girl so furious. She hadn't been herself.

Heather continued as Naya didn't say anything, "Taylor really hurt me, and I was just so angry. You just... happened to be there when I bursted." She glanced at the girl sitting next to her, who was still slowly sipping her tea, a blank expression on her face.

"He didn't only hurt me because he cheated on me, but mostly because he did it with _you_. You, Naya, my best friend. I care more about you than anyone in the whole world." Naya slowly looked up from her cup of tea to glare at Heather. She felt her heart warm up at her words. She knew that she meant it in a friendly-like way, but Naya couldn't help but feel all the feelings she had felt those last days slip away, and let them be taken over by love again.

The fear of Taylor forcing himself on her. The fear of Heather's face when she had seen them kiss. The fear of Heather's face when she had slapped her. The fear of the thought of losing Heather forever. The fear of Taylor suddenly showing up at her house. She had been so relieved when she had seen Heather there, but then the fear had struck again when she thought of how Heather must have been feeling when she found Taylor at her house.

"I'm sorry." Naya finally began with a small voice. "Maybe I sent him the wrong signals." she continued. If she hadn't sent him those wrong signals, none of this would have ever happened. Heather wouldn't have been so hurt and angry. This was all her fault. Heather however, seemed to strongly disagree when she started shaking her head rapidly.

"I never liked him. Not only because I didn't think he deserved you after all those times he had broken your heart, but also because..." She trailed off. What was she doing? She couldn't tell Heather the real reason why she didn't like him. She couldn't tell her that it was because she had been in love with her all that time. What would Heather think? She might run off again, or be disgusted. That might really mean the end of their friendship. That couldn't happen. Ever.

Heather saw the pained look on her face. She knew Naya never liked Taylor in that way.  
>"I know," She softly said, folding her hand over Naya's. Naya looked up at her slowly, catching her eyes. Her soft blue eyes were understanding, and loving. Naya knew that she didn't know the real reason that she didn't like him, which made her feel slightly guilty. She wanted to be able to completely be honest with her, but she just couldn't risk losing her.<p>

Heather wrapped her long arms around Naya, and she let herself fall into her embrace. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head on Heather's neck. Heather leaned her chin on Naya's head, while comfortingly moving her hands up and down Naya's back. It felt so right to hold the girl like this. She couldn't imagine what her life would look like without Naya.

As Naya pulled away out of the hug and looked up into Heather's eyes, their faces only inches away, the situation suddenly changed. Heather found herself caught in Naya's dark orbs, as Naya's heartrate suddenly sped up again, as she tried to control her breathing while she let out small irregular puffs. Heather swallowed the building lump in her throat as she moved her gaze down Naya's face to her mouth.

Her full, soft lips were slightly parted, and Heather couldn't help but slightly lean forward, as if Naya was pulling her closer like a magnet. She slowly tilted her head to the side, still moving closer.

Naya's breath stocked in her chest as she saw every movement Heather was making. She was moving closer and closer. Naya's brain felt like a big squash, she couldn't think clearly. What was Heather doing? Was she... Was she going to kiss her? Naya blinked heavily with her eyes, thinking that this might be a dream.

When Heather's face was only inches away from Naya's, she finally realized what she was doing. What _was_ she doing? Why was her face so close to Naya's? It didn't feel right that this felt so extremely right. This didn't make any sense. She immediately stopped her movement, but she couldn't control the heaving of her chest.

Naya could already feel Heather's breath on her lips as Heather suddenly stopped her movement. She could already taste Heather's lips on hers as she suddenly started to back away again, slowly. Naya couldn't suppress a pleading moan as she saw Heather move back again. It was now or never, right? She couldn't stop herself from leaning into Heather, finally closing the still-growing gap between their lips.

She felt Heather's lips on hers, as she kept leaning into her. Heather was frozen in place as she felt her best friend's soft lips forcing themselfs onto hers. Her whole body tensed, and she wasn't sure how to react. She felt Naya's hands tangled in her hair and on her neck, trying to pull her closer to her. She felt Naya's eager movement as she kept on kissing Heather's lips.

Naya wanted this so bad. She had wanted this for so long. She felt more in love and complete than she ever had now that she was finally kissing those lips that she had been dreaming of for all that time. But then, the thing that made her terrified was that Heather wasn't kissing her back. She loosened her grip on Heather's neck and hair, as she slowly, her body filling with fear, started pulling back, her lips leaving Heather's, knowing that that was probably the only- and last time she would ever touch them.

Heather still sat there, frozen in place as she looked into Naya's scared eyes. She didn't know what just happened. Naya had just kissed her with so much longing, and so much love... She had no idea how to react. All she knew is that it had felt so right... It had felt so right to feel Naya's lips on hers. It felt like the kiss had opened a door in her heart where millions of feelings for the girl in front of her had been locked behind. She felt... complete.

Naya opened her mouth to say something, but had no idea what to say. Heather was looking at her in shock. She had kissed Heather, and Heather hadn't kissed her back. How was she going to explain this without telling her the truth? The truth would only shock her more, and disgust her. She would lose her.

Then suddenly, Heather leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Naya's again, more firmly this time. Naya was caught off guard, and didn't immediately realize what was happening. She felt Heather's eager lips on hers, her hands moving up and down Naya's back. Naya finally recovered herself as she realized what Heather was doing. She firmly kissed her back, her hands finding her way back to Heather's neck.

She couldn't suppress a moan as she felt Heather's eager movement of her lips. She slowly parted her lips, giving Heather access. Heather softly caressed Naya's lower lip with the tip of her tongue, tasting Naya's scent. Naya moved her lips against hers, as she tried pulling her even closer.

Naya never wanted this moment to end. She had never felt the way she was feeling at that moment before. All the fear that she had ever felt that she might lose Heather because she was in love with her, but she wasn't in love with her was gone. At this moment she was sure Heather loved her, too. The way she was kissing her, with so much love and eagerness made all Naya's fears wash away.

She leaned back a couple of inches so that she would be able to tell Heather the words that she had wanted to tell her for so long. This moment seemed to perfect to be true.  
>"I love you," she whispered breathlessly before crashing her lips onto Heather's again.<p>

Then suddenly, Heather's lips and hands were gone. Naya looked at her in confusion, her body suddenly filling with fear again. Heather looked back at her in shock. She looked so caught of guard and confused, which scared Naya even more. Didn't she love her back? Naya scolded at herself for telling her that she loved her. Heather probably wasn't expecting any of this.

Heather suddenly stood up, making her way towards the door. She didn't know what had just happened. She didn't understand any of it. She wasn't a _lesbian_. She wasn't in love with her _best friend_. Was she? She had to be away from here, away from Naya. That girl was messing with her heart and with her head. She couldn't be a lesbian, she had broken up with Taylor only moments ago. She was just confused.

She fast-walked out the door, followed by Naya, who had a pained look on her face.  
>"Heather, wait!" she said while grabbing her arm, trying to get Heather to stop. Heather didn't have any intentions to stay, though, as she janked her arm away and ran towards her car. What was happening? This was too messed up!<p>

"Heather, please!" Naya pleaded, which made Heather slow her pace slightly. She couldn't do this. Not right now, anyway. She just had to figure this all out. She had to be away from here. She squeezed her eyes shut with guilt as she turned around to face the girl. Naya was standing there hopelessly, not knowing what was going on inside the other girl's mind.

Heather didn't want to hurt her. Naya telling her that she loved her had just caught her off guard. She had _kissed_ her and she had actually enjoyed it. Actually, she hadn't simply enjoyed it. It had felt perfect and unreal. Those feelings scared her. She had never once thought that she might be in love with Naya, but that kiss... She didn't know where it came from. She had to figure this all out, but she needed time for that.

She sighed deeply for opening her eyes again, finding Naya staring at her expectantly and insecure.  
>Heather opened her mouth, not sure what to say, "I just need some time, okay?" she said softly, looking at Naya almost pleadingly. Naya scanned her face before she nodded. She would give Heather all the time that she needed. She had known that she was in love with Heather for so long. Heather had just kissed her, and had then ran away in confusion. Of course she needed time to figure this out.<p>

Heather nodded at her gratefully before turning around and stepping into her car. She started the engine and drove off, away from Naya.


	19. Chapter 19

**Why hello! Surprise, surprise!**

**I decided that it was time for me to take a little break from my depressing school work, so I wrote a new chapter! I hope my schoolwork won't suffer from this, but ohwell, I still have enough time to study.**

**Thank you all for the reviews again! I'm really happy to read them all, and I really like seeing your mixed, but positive feelings about the kiss and Naya's confession. This chapter may be slightly confusing at some points, because it's not completely chronologically. I still hope you guys can understand everything, and enjoy this chapter! Naya once said she doesn't really talk, and just mumbles when she's tired and I kind of added that in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 19

Heather lay on her bed, trying to figure everything out. She had kissed her best friend, the person that she trusted the most and that she cared the most about. Naya had told her she loved her. Was that true? When they had kissed, all she could think about was Naya, and how perfect that moment had been. It felt so natural to kiss her. It shouldn't have felt so natural.

When Naya had told her that she loved her, she had just freaked out. Naya couldn't love her in that way, she was her best friend! What did this all mean? Did she love Naya too? She couldn't be in love with Naya, because she wasn't a lesbian. She was attracted to guys, wasn't she? She had been with Taylor for so long – he was like a safe spot in her life.

She knew she cared about Naya, but she had never thought that she would enjoy kissing her so much. The kiss had been completely different from all the kisses that she had ever shared with Taylor. Naya's kiss was soft, loving but also eager, like she had waited for that moment for so long. What if she had? What if she had been in love with her for a long time? She thought of the time where they had shared a trailer in the first season of Glee. Naya had seen her almost-naked! Heather couldn't help but feel slightly utilized.

Maybe Naya wasn't in love with her at all. Maybe the kiss had just been a mistake, and in the heat of the moment she had told her she loved her. Sure, she loved Naya too. As a friend, that is… Right? Heather dug her face in her pillow. She really didn't know what was happening to her. This was all Naya's fault! If she hadn't kissed her in the first place, she wouldn't be so confused right now. She couldn't be in love with Naya, because she wasn't a lesbian. What would everyone think if she was?

She remembered the moment when she and Naya had a make-out scene in the Glee episode "Duets." It turned out to be just Naya kissing her cheek, but she remembered how upset her mother was when she had told her. Her mother had no problem with lesbians whatsoever, but her own daughter wasn't a lesbian. She couldn't be.

Had Naya been in love with her when they filmed that scene? She remembered that they were giggling throughout the whole scene. Heather had to admit she had been slightly nervous when she heard that her best friend and she were going to kiss on-screen with people watching them and directing them. Of course they had been nervous, nobody could blame them. Was she nervous because she was going to kiss her best friend? Sure. But who could blame her for that? That didn't mean that she was in love with her. Anyone would be nervous to kiss their best friend on-screen.

She wasn't in love with Naya. The kiss had simply caught her off guard. She hadn't kissed her back in the first place after all. The scared look of Naya's face when she pulled away just gave her an extra push to kiss her back. She didn't want to see Naya scared or heartbroken anymore. It was like Naya had this magical power over her. She would do anything to make the girl smile and be happy, even if it meant kissing her. That didn't mean it actually meant something to her, though. She had simply kissed her to make her feel better. It wouldn't happen again.

Deep inside she knew that she hadn't just kissed Naya to please her. She knew that she had enjoyed the moment so much, that she never wanted it to stop. That was until she realized what she was doing, though. She was kissing a girl, she couldn't enjoy kissing a girl, even if it was her best friend. She wasn't a lesbian, so she couldn't be in love with Naya.

She replayed the kiss over and over again in her head as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Naya scanned her face in the mirror and groaned at the sight. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, thinking about the kiss. It had been the best moment of her life, until Heather decided to bail. She felt like she had completely scared the girl by telling her that she loved her. She didn't regret telling her, though. Sure, the timing might have been a little off, like way off, but she didn't feel sorry for letting the three little words she had wanted to tell her for so long finally escape her lips.

Heather needed time. She clearly had just broken up with Taylor, while she had been with him for so many years. She probably had never even thought of Naya in that way. The kiss came out of nowhere, but Heather kissing her back so eagerly had made her feel so sure that they were both in love with eachother. Naya was sure Heather loved her, too. Heather just needed time to figure that out.

She put on her Chanel sunglasses covering the bags under her eyes, before driving off to work. She was eager to see Heather. She knew Heather had only had one day to figure things out, and she probably wasn't done yet, but Naya couldn't help but feel more hopeful than she had ever felt about the two of them (except during that kiss, ofcourse).

She walked into her trailer, and was about to put on her familiar Cheerios outfit when she realized she wouldn't be wearing that anymore for a while. They had just finished filming "The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle: AKA Thriller", and now they were on to filming the Valentine's day episode, Silly Love Songs. In the previous episode the cheerleaders had bailed on Sue, which meant they were off the Cheerios.

She remembered what the script had said. Today she would wear the "sexy candy striper outfit" and kiss some random extra guy and Cory. She sighed as she grabbed the outfit that someone already lied down on the couch for her and walked outside towards the make-up & hair trailer to get her fixed up. She felt slightly bad for not sleeping tonight. The make-up artist, Eryn, was going to have to hide the bags under her eyes with tons of concealer.

She took her script with her to practice some of her lines again. She wasn't really good at focusing as her thoughts kept trailer off to Heather and their kiss. She wasn't really looking forward to kissing Cory and another random guy today. She couldn't help but feel… guilty. She didn't want to kiss those guys, she just wanted to kiss Heather. Heather's soft, pink lips that had felt so perfectly on hers…

_  
>As Heather walked into the hair and make-up trailer, she found a half-sleeping Naya sitting in one of the chairs. She looked adorable, her lower lip slightly pouting as Eryn fixed her hair. When Eryn spotted Heather, she had put her index finger to her lips, silently telling Heather to not wake up the deeply sleeping girl. Naya looked exhausted. Heather couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She knew it was her fault that Naya was so tired. She had hardly slept either.<p>

She couldn't suppress a smile as Naya slightly frowned and mumbled some inaudible words in her sleep, her lower lip still pouting. She looked adorable. She just wanted to wrap the girl in her arms and squeeze her tight. Ofcourse just in a friendly-like way. She wasn't in love with the girl or anything.

Eryn looked over to Heather and caught her staring at the sleeping girl. She raised an eyebrow at her, before she started brushing her hair. Heather quickly glanced down at her lap when she realized Eryn had seen her looking at Naya, with what she knew had probably been a kind of torn, creepy look on her face.

Eryn silently continued doing her hair and make-up, not waking up the sleeping girl next to them. Heather kept glacing down at her lap and at her own reflection in the mirror, but couldn't help but let her eyes trail towards the sleeping girl who rested her head on her own shoulder. She had to keep suppressing a smile that kept creeping onto her face.

Finally when Eryn was done, it was time for them to change into their outfits, which meant one of them had to wake up Naya. Eryn gently squeezed the girl's shoulder to wake her up, but Naya simply groaned and lifted up her hand, pushing Eryn's hand away. Heather and Eryn smirked at the totally adorable girl. Eryn leaned over to Naya's ear and quietly whispered, "Ms Rivera, work is waiting for you."

Naya stirred around in the chair before opening her mouth slightly and mumbling, "No, I want H-…" Heather and Eryn both leaned in closer to hear what the girl was saying, before Naya finished her sentence, "I want Heather…" she pouted in her still half-sleeping state.

Eryn smirked at her words and glanced at Heather. Heather's eyes grew big and she got caught off guard again, her heart speeding up. She glanced back at Eryn, fixing an awkward smile on her face, slightly shaking her head.

Naya suddenly shot up in her chair as she felt someone ticking on her shoulder. She looked around startled, and blinked her eyes a few times, trying to focus on where she was and what she was (supposed to be) doing. She looked to her right, where the touch had come from, and found Mark smirking at her.  
>"You fell asleep." He stated with a grin, "Again." Naya blinked her eyes a couple more times, trying to figure out where she was. She looked around and saw the familiar set of the McKinley High School. Then she looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing the nurse outfit. She vaguely remembered putting it on and stumbling onto the set.<p>

She looked to her left and found Heather sitting a couple of chairs away from them. Why wasn't she sitting next to her? She wanted her to sit next to her. The kiss hadn't meant that they couldn't still be friends, right? What if she was totally disgusted by the kiss and didn't want anything to do with Naya anymore? No. That couldn't be true. She knew that Heather had been into the kiss.

Naya stretched her legs before walking towards Heather, but was stopped by Tate Donovan, the director of this episode. "You're up, Naya." He said as he led her towards the hallway. He had instructed her what she was supposed to do a few minutes earlier, but they needed to explain some more things to Cory, who wasn't really supposed to do anything but get kissed by Naya. In the meanwhile, Naya had fallen asleep again, and forgotten that she was supposed to do a scene.

Heather glanced at Naya who was yawning in the hallway, putting her hand in front of her mouth. She suppressed a smile at the sight. Naya was awkwardly standing in the hallway in her sexy striper outfit, waiting for the scene to begin. Heather trailed her eyes down her body, down her long caramel colored legs. She felt her heart speed up at the sight of the girl that was supposed to be only her best friend.

She followed her movement with her eyes as they heard the word "Action!" being yelled. She watched as Naya walked up to Cory and suddenly grabbed his neck, pulling him towards her, kissing him firmly on the lips. Heather clenched her jaw as she watched, feeling a stinging pain in her heart. She couldn't help but feel extremely jealous as she remembered the feeling of Naya's soft lips on hers.

She got out of her chair and started walking away, unable to watch this scene any longer. It hurt too much to see Naya kissing another person.

She finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Naya Rivera, her best friend.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys!**

**I'm pleased to see all of your reviews! I'm really happy to see the interest in this fanfic. I had never thought people might actually like my ideas. Anyway, I say this about pretty much every chapter I update, but I just have to thank you guys so much! I really like reading all the positive reviews and it makes me very happy that I make you guys happy by just writing this.**

**I'm still in the middle of my busy schoolweek, but I took some time to write a new chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I'd just like to tell you that I'm not done with this fanfic yet! ;) You might think that when they eventually get together, it might be over, but I still have some ideas that might happen.**

**I don't want to dissapoint you guys, though. I have to say I'm not really that pleased with this chapter, but I do hope that you guys 'enjoy' it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 20

Heather sat in her trailer, her face burried in her hands. She was in love with Naya. How was that even possible? That kiss had changed her whole life. She didn't know how to react to all of these feelings. She had never felt any of them before. She both hated and loved the feeling that fluttered in her stomach whenever she thought of Naya. Her heart sped up everytime she saw her ever since that kiss.

The reason that she hated it was because she didn't _want_ to be a lesbian. What would everyone think of her when she would be with Naya? Her mom would totally freak out, that was for sure. She looked up to her mother, who had been the strongest and most important person in her life ever since her father past away when she was 14 years old.

Her mother couldn't stand her kissing guys on Glee. She was proud of her daughter and her career, but that was one thing she couldn't stand seeing. When Heather had informed her about the on-screen kiss between Santana and Brittany, she had been... surprised. She didn't aprove at first, but when she told her it was only a peck on the cheek, and their mouths wouldn't touch, she had eventually been okay with it. It was Naya after all - her best friend. It hadn't meant anything. At least at that time it hadn't meant anything to Heather...

Eventhough she wanted to be with Naya so bad, she couldn't. She couldn't risk her mother not aproving. She was almost sure she wouldn't accept it, even if she loved Heather so much. Besides, sure, she had admitted to herself that she was in love with Naya, but that didn't mean that she accepted it.

She wanted to be with Naya, but she didn't want to be a lesbian. Being with Naya - even in secret, would mean that she would accept it that she was in love with Naya. She simply couldn't do that. She wasn't a lesbian. She had had a boyfriend whom she loved, and never had any feelings that she was feeling now for any girl before. She was straight. Though she couldn't deny that she was in love with Naya.

She slowly stood up and opened the door when she heard a knock on her trailerdoor. Kevin's slender body could only just support Naya's weight as the girl was leaning on his shoulder, clearly half asleep. Kevin supported her waist, to keep her from falling.  
>"She wants you." He said, smirking. Heather looked down at him blankly, and shifted her eyes to Naya. "She's been mumbling your name for the past half hour." He explained, before softly and carefully lifting Naya's head off his shoulder and pushing her gently towards Heather, who opened her arms for her a bit too eagerly.<p>

Naya tiredly strumpled up the steps into Heather's trailer, supported by Heather.  
>"She said she didn't sleep at all last night." Kevin started, "No wonder she's so exhausted. She has a lot to deal with lately." Heather whipped her head around, staring down at Kevin. What did he mean by 's lot to deal with'? Had Naya told him about the kiss?<p>

Kevin saw the look on her face, "That whole Taylor-incident?" He turned his statement into a question, as if it was obvious what he had meant. Heather swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding her head, "You haven't been the greatest friends... I'm glad you two are back to normal again." He smiled, clearly misunderstanding everything that was going on.

Kevin might think they were 'back to normal' again because Naya was mumbling Heather's name in her sleep, and Heather had been eager to take the sleeping girl into her arms to support her, but he was madly mistaking.

Things could never go back to normal now. That just wasn't an option. Right now, they were far from normal. Of course, she wasn't planning on explaining to Kevin why he was so wrong, so she simply nodded and smiled before he turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets, whipping his hair out of his face.

Heather looked down at Naya who was leaning her head on her shoulder, while faintly waving after Kevin. Heather smiled at the sight of her. The way she waved after Kevin who just brought her here while she was half-asleep was adorable. The fact that Naya had been mumbling her name while she was almost sleeping, warmed up her whole body. She tried to control the beating of her heart as Naya leaned on her shoulder, but failed miserably.

She dragged Naya to the couch and tried to sit her down gently, but Naya pulled Heather with her, almost causing her to fall all over Naya. She could only just adjust her hands on both sides of Naya's head on the back of the couch, stopping her from falling. She was staring right into Naya's eyes, their faces only inches away. Naya suddenly didn't seem tired anymore at all, as her eyes sparkled with hope and expectation.

Heather's heart raced in her chest, dazed by Naya's dark orbs. She wanted so bad to just lean over and kiss her. It was like she _needed_ to kiss her. It was like Naya's soft, puffy lips enchanted hers as she couldn't help herself leaning closer to her. Naya didn't move. She simply watched as Heather moved closer, frozen in place. She tried to control her heavy breathing. She was afraid that any movement would stop Heather from leaning in and kissing her.

Heather was only inches away from Naya's lips. They could already feel the caress of eachother's breath on their lips when Naya's phone suddenly started vibrating once. Heather blinked her eyes as she suddenly snapped out of her daze and quickly shot back. Naya immediately missed to be so close to Heather, and sat up straighter. She heaved a deep sigh before getting her phone out of her pocket. a text from _Mark_. She groaned as she quickly read it.

_Mark_: NaNay! PARTY at my house this Friday. Bring tequila!

She put her phone away before looking up to Heather, who was biting her thumbnail in the most far away corner of the trailer. She could easily see the torn and confused look on Heather's face. She sighed and stood up from the couch, walking over to Heather, who suddenly put up her hand, signing Naya to stop, which made Naya's feet stop in their tracks.

"Hemo," Naya started with a comforting voice. She hated seeing Heather torn like this, and she knew it was her fault. It didn't have to be so hard, though. She knew Heather loved her too. She was sure she would have kissed her if Mark wouldn't have texted her. She scolded at Mark in her head. If he had texted another time, who knows what would have been happening on that couch right now?

Before she could continue, Heather turned her body towards her, looking her straight in the eyes. "No, Naya. This isn't right. I'm not in love with you!" Naya's breath stocked in her throat, but she had already been expecting this. She didn't blame Heather for being in denial. She had a sympatethic smile on her face as she walked closer to Heather.

Heather tried to move back, but was already in the corner of the room, unable to escape Naya. She still held up her hand, hoping that that would stop Naya. Naya didn't look scared or hurt by her statement at all. In fact, she looked sure of herself as she moved closer in small, delicate steps. She clearly didn't believe her when she told her she didn't love her.

She started panicking when Naya kept moving closer, only a few feet away from her now. She still had that sympatethic smile on her face. What freaked her out the most is how bad she wanted Naya to just get over to her and kiss her. But that couldn't happen. She couldn't be with Naya. She couldn't be a lesbian.

"Stop!" Heather pleaded, finally making Naya stop. Heather took a deep breath before she continued, "I'm not in love with you, okay? I kissed you because I couldn't stand seeing you so broken when you kissed me and I didn't kiss you back." She looked straight into Naya's eyes, wanting to make sure she understood what she was saying.

It was such a lie. She hadn't kissed her because she felt bad for not kissing her back at first. She hadn't kissed her back because she was so surprised by the kiss. When Naya had pulled away, she couldn't help herself from wanting more and wanting it to last longer. She had been enchanted by Naya ever since, but she just couldn't...

Naya stared back at Heather. No, she was lying. She loved her too. The kiss they had shared had been so loving and tender, Heather couldn't have just kissed her like that without it meaning anything. Right? She had been so sure that Heather loved her too ever since they kissed. She had been so happy. The way Heather said these worlds made her heart crumble. The way she was staring her right in the eyes... She had never concidered the possibility of Heather just kissing her for the reason she had just told her.

She felt her eyes sting, as she firmly squeezed them shut before opening them again. She watched as Heather brushed past her towards the door and opened it. She held it open for her, clearly waiting for her to step outside and leave. Naya slowly turned around and walked towards the door. She stopped in front of Heather, giving her one last glance. Heather's jaws were clenched, and she was looking outside, not looking back at Naya.

"I'm sorry." She said as she waited for Naya to leave. She was so sorry. She didn't wanna see Naya break in front of her. When she saw that Naya was starting to tear up, she had immediately felt extremely sorry for her words. They were all a lie. She had somehow hoped that she wouldn't believe any of it, but the look on her face showed that she had. She had believed every single word Heather had said. She felt her own heart ache as she watched Naya step outside and walking away. The last thing she saw before closing the door was Naya's shocking shoulders and her hands that moved up to her face.

She leaned her head against the door as she felt her own tears fall down her face. What did this mean for their friendship? Heather couldn't be around Naya feeling like this anymore. She couldn't be around her, but she also couldn't be away from her. She didn't know what her options were anymore. Part of her wanted everything to go back to normal, but she also felt like she had finally discovered who she really was, and who she really loved. She didn't want to miss that, eventhough part of her hated it so much. She was completely torn.

The thing she was doing to Naya now, lying to her, felt so wrong. She prayed that whenever she would be ready, Naya would still be there for her as a friend or maybe even more than that. They loved eachother, after all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, hey!**

**So happy it's finally weekend! Eventhough I'll still have another five tests next week, I'm glad I'll be able to write some more. I'm really excited to write the next chapter! I have some great ideas, and there will be a certain HeYa scene. ;) This chapter focuses more on Naya and her friendship with Mark. This chapter is kind of short, but I simply didn't have anything else to add. The next chapter will probably be somewhat longer to compensate!**

**Some of your reviews gave me some great ideas! Someone asked if I coúld involve Jane Lynch in this story, since she usaully doesn't get mentioned in HeYa fanfics. That actually gave me an idea for later, so I might bring her up in a later chapter! **

**Anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews and messages on twitter! I hope you keep reading, and enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 21

Mark walked out of his trailer towards his car. It had been a long day, and he finally got to crash. He was surprised when he still saw Naya's car in the lot. It was almost 10pm. It wasn't really that late, but Naya had been tired all day long. He figured she'd gone home when she was done for the day, which had been at least three hours ago.

He raised his eyebrows before walking towards Naya's trailer, checking if she was still in there. He knocked the door, but didn't get a response. He knocked once again before slowly opening the door. He figured she must have fallen asleep or she just wasn't there. The door was unlocked, so he was able to pop his head in, looking around carefully, not wanting to disrupt the girl's privacy.

He immediately spotted the small Latina curled up on the small couch, hugging herself in the comfy grey hoodie she was wearing. Her face was a bit red and her eyes seemed swollen, eventhough they were closed. Her face was covered with black smudges that trailed back to her eyes. She looked like she had either had an allergic reaction or she had been crying. Mark settled for the second option as she carefully knelt down next to her.

He soflty rubbed her back and whispered her name, trying to wake her up. Naya started stirring and mumbling in her sleep as she felt herself being pulled back into the real life. She felt the familiar name of the girl she loved slip across her lips before slowly openeing her eyes and blinking a few times. When she didn't see the beautiful face covered with freckles and the piercing blue eyes she was hoping for, but saw Mark instead, her face fell again.

She was starting to remember everything that had happened that day. She remembered Heather explaining to her that she didn't love her the way that Naya loved her. She remembered the way her heart had broken into tiny little pieces and had scattered all over the floor of Heather's trailer.

She brought the sleeves, that had black smudges because of her make-up all over them, of her grey hoodie to her face and covered her eyes with them. She didn't want to cry any more. She felt pathetic for crying so much because of a stupid missunderstanding. She had been positive that Heather loved her. She had never been so happy in her life. Now all those feelings were gone, and dark, sad feelings came in their place.

"What's going on, Nay?" Mark asked softly, still rubbing Naya's back comfortingly. It scared him to see the girl like this. Eventhough they had been together while she had been in love with Heather, he cared about her deeply. He didn't want to see the girl hurt like this. The last real converstation they had, he had figured out that she was in love with Heather.

Naya's shoulders started to shake, and she began letting out more sobs again. Eventhough she tried hard to bite back the tears, she couldn't stop them as they already started streaming down her face again. She sat up, making room for Mark to sit next to her on the couch. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, scanning her features, looking for answers. He had never seen Naya upset like this.

Naya opened her mouth to answer, but instead she let out a cry, gasping for air, her whole body shaking. Mark understood that she wasn't in a state to talk right now, so he simply pulled her closer, and wrapped his other arm around her aswell, resting his hand on the back of her head, letting her sob into his shirt.

They sat there until Naya started to calm down slightly, her shoulders still shaking every now and then. She tried to breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, calming down her heartbeat. Eventually she pulled out of Mark's embrace and looked at his face that was still filled with worry.

She took another deep breath before opening her mouth, explaining this whole spectacle in one sentence. "She doesn't love me." She said, her voice shaking. Mark's expression didn't change. After seeing Naya like this, he already expected that it had something to do with this. He didn't understand it though. It didn't make sence that Heather didn't love her.

The way they always acted around eachother was eccentric. He didn't understand it, but he was quite sure that they would both take a bullet for eachother. They were meant to be together. Eventhough Mark had never thought of them as a couple, now that he had figured out that Naya was in love with Heather, it seemed so obvious. Now that he thought of Heather and Naya together, they just seemed to live on eachother. It was like they didn't need anything else, as long as they had eachother.

It just didn't make sence that Heather didn't love Naya. It didn't make sence that she made her feel like this. He stared into Naya's dull, puffy eyes. They didn't look complete, like she was missing a part of her. Or Heather, for that matter.  
>"What happened?" He asked, not knowing what had happened between them the last couple of days. The last thing he knew was that Taylor had kissed Naya.<p>

Naya's lower lip trembled. So much had happened. After Taylor's kiss, Heather had slapped her, then kissed her, then almost kissed her again and finally broken her heart. She didn't know where to begin explaining all of this, so she just opened her mouth and let her mind speak for her. "We kissed." Was all she said. She wanted to hold on to that moment. She didn't want to ruin everything by saying the truth out loud. The truth that Heather had only kissed her because she felt _sorry_ for her.

"Wait, what?" Mark had a deep frown on his face. So they had kissed? Then what happened? Had Heather panicked and walked out or something? That didn't mean that she wasn't in love with Naya. She was probably just shaken and surprised by the kiss. "So what happened?" He needed more, not sure if he was overstepping his boundries. He didn't want to make Naya tell anything that she didn't want to tell him or that hurt her even more.

"She said she only kissed me because she felt sorry for me. She isn't in love with me." Her eyebrows squeezed together, and her lip pouted as she rubbed her eye with her left sleeve, creating another black smudge on her skin. Mark bit his lip and looked at her thoughtfully. He didn't believe Heather really meant that. Heather wasn't the person to lead someone on by kissing them, even when they needed it so bad. She was honest, and didn't lead people on. That simply wasn't her nature. Mark knew that he was objecting to his own statement with this. If Heather was so honest, why would she lie about not being in love with Naya? It didn't make sence. Still, he didn't think Heather kissed Naya because she felt sorry for her. He still thought that Heather was in love with her too. She was probably just overwhelmed.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said softly, rubbing Naya's back in a comforting rythm. Naya looked at him with watery eyes. "Heather wouldn't kiss you if she didn't have any feelings for you." He continued, hoping that this made Naya feel better. "I wouldn't give up yet if I were you." He smiled down at her, and he saw a faint smile appear on her face. His smile turned into a grin as he poked her in the side, trying to lighten the mood.

"Did you get my text earlier today?" He changed the subject, trying to take Naya's mind off of all this. "About the party?" he continued as she didn't immediately respond, probably stunned by the sudden change of subject. "I think you could really use a party." He smirked at her, remembering the last time Naya had alcohol in his presence. He remembered her drinking five shots of tequila in less than half an hour, causing her to be almost unable to walk.

Naya let her head fall on his shoulder, shrugging her own. She wasn't really in the mood for a party, but she knew she needed something to get her mind off of Heather. A party was the perfect distraction, right? "Is Heather gonna be there?" She asked, carefully looking up at his face, that was looking down at her cautiously.

He hadn't asked Heather yet. He wasn't sure if Naya wanted her to be there or not. He could understand that she wouldn't want her there because it would hurt too much, but he could also understand if she did want her there, just because she loved her and wanted to be close to her, eventhough it hurt so much. He finally settled for the easiest answer, figuring he could always invite Heather after. "No." he said, his voice sounding doubtly as he watched Naya's reaction.

Her face seemed to fall slightly before she looked down again. She didn't look relieved when she heard that Heather wasn't going to be there. She knew it was stupid to want Heather to be there. She just couldn't help it. She didn't _want to_ want to be around her, she simply _needed_ to. She didn't have any control of her emotions towards Heather anymore. She had been able to push the feelings back inside for so long, but after that kiss, it simply wasn't possible anymore.

She sighed before nodding, "Okay, I'll go to the party." She said. She didn't really feel like going to a party if Heather wasn't there, but she was hoping that the alcohol would make her forget about all of this for just one night. "I'll bring my tequila-storage." she added before standing up, forcing a smile on her face. She didn't want Mark to worry about her any more than he already had. "It's late - Let's go home." She finally said before offering him her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews again! Reached over 200! Waaah, thank you very, very much! **

**This chapter will be about Mark's party. ;) This will only be the first part of the party. I'll update the rest tomorrow! I hope you don't think this chapter is too boring.. More action will happen in the next chapter!**

**You'll definitely see some jealousy of Heather and some drunkness from Naya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Imossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 22

Naya parked her car in Mark's street at the night of the party. She spotted the cars of several of her friends, but Heather's car was nowhere to be seen. She sighed as she grabbed her heavy bag from the passanger's seat. She checked herself in the review mirror once more before stepping out, hearing the three tequila bottles clinking against eachother in her bag. She was positively sure that everyone who would pass her would think that she was an extreme alcoholic.

The door immediately opened when she rang the doorbell. Cory opened his arms, with a huge grin on his face. "Naya!" He said enthusiasticly. She smiled at him. Eventhough the party only started an hour ago, Cory already managed to be drunk.  
>"Cory!" She said in the same enthusiastic tone Cory had said her name in, before practically jumping into him. He wrapped his arms around her, slightly wobbling on his feet.<p>

When they pulled out of the hug, he suddenly swung one of his arms around her back and the other around her legs, lifting her off the ground. She let out a gasp and quickly wrapped her arms around Cory's neck, afraid that he was going to drop her like he nearly had when they were doing the Thriller/Heads Will Roll mash-up. Somehow the alcohol seemed to give him super-Cory strength, as he easily carried her towards the living room, where music was banging loudly. She was still wearing her jacket, and her bag was hanging on her shoulder.

Cory somehow managed to open the door to the living room before walking in, Naya still securely in his arms. "Look who's here!" He yelled across the room, getting the attention of her friends, who were having busy conversations despite of the loud music banging from Mark's stereos. Everyone yelled enthusiastically and rose their glasses with alcoholic liquids, greeting the girl in Cory's arms.

She felt slightly uncomfortable being the center of attention, her eyes searching for Mark. Then suddenly her eyes landed on the tall blonde, who's blue eyes pierced straight into hers. Her breath stocked as she spotted Heather, sitting in the corner of the room all by herself. She looked cautious as she was looking into Naya's eyes.

Cory finally set her down on the ground. As he did so, Naya's eyes never left Heather's. She wasn't expecting to see her there. Mark had told her she wasn't going to come and she hadn't seen her car parked anywhere in the street. Naya swallowed the lump in her chest before finally breaking eyecontact with Heather and turning around to hang up her jacket. She couldn't leave anymore after Cory's welcoming actions. She didn't _want_ to leave.

As she walked back into the room, looking for Mark, she glanced at Heather once more, who was now staring down at her drink with a concentrated look on her face. Adorable. Naya clenched her jaw before walking into the kitchen, finding Mark there. She put down her bag and fetched the three tequila bottles out, putting them down on the bar.

The wall between the kitchen and the living room had a big open window in it, creating a bar-effect. There were two barstools on either side, but all four of them were empty now. Naya didn't bother to greet Mark, before carefully popping her head through the hole in the wall, peeking at Heather, who was now staring at the blank wall next to her. "Why is she here?" Naya said, her voice filled with accusation.

Mark walked over to her and sat down on one of the barstools, leaning on the bar next to her. "Hi to you too." He smirked before following her gaze towards Heather, chuckling when he saw her looking up and down the wall as if it was some kind of interesting piece of art, while it was actually just a blank wall. "She seems to be having fun." He said, not answering her question.

Naya sighed before spinning around, leaning her elbows on the bar. "I thought you said she wasn't coming." She grabbed one of the tequila bottles and opened it. She didn't bother getting a shot glass. She just brought the bottle to her mouth and yanked her head backwards, taking a few slugs of the burning liquid. She put the bottle down on the bar and caught Mark's disapproving look.

"I thought you wanted her to come." He said, scanning her face. She was blankly staring at the ground. It was true. She had wanted Heather to come. Eventhough she knew Heather had told her she didn't love her, Mark's words had made that hopeful feeling come back. Him telling her that Heather wouldn't have kissed her if she didn't have any feeling for her had made her think. What he said made sense, but the way Heather had been staring her in the eyes when she told her had scared her. It had broken her heart.

She turned her head and glanced at Heather again over her shoulder, catching her gaze. As Heather looked into Naya's eyes, she immediately felt her heart ache. She watched as Naya brought the bottle of alcoholic liquid to her lips again and took a few good swigs. Heather looked at her cautiously. She knew that Naya was used to drinking alcohol, but she was also positive that she wasn't supposed to drink the liquid out of the bottle that fast. That would definitely not end well.

She saw Mark looking at Naya with a stern look, grabbing her wrist to stop her from taking another swig of the bottle. His look was caring, and worried. She watched as Naya crossed her arms and leaned her back against the bar again, moving away from Heather. Mark put an arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

Suddenly, Heather's heart sped up, but not because of the presence of Naya this time. The way that Mark put her arm around her... The caring look on his face... With all the things that had happened the last week, she had almost forgotten that Naya and Mark had been dating. Were they still dating now? She felt her heart ache of jealousy, causing her to scold at herself. She wasn't supposed to feel jealous about something like that.

No, they couldn't be dating anymore. Naya had kissed her, she wasn't with Mark anymore, was she? She had told her she was in love with her, she never once mentioned Mark. The way they acted around eachother worried her. The way it made her _feel_ worried her. She wasn't supposed to feel like this.

She watched as Mark suddenly started leaning forward, scooting closer to Naya. Heather's heart stopped as she saw them moving closer. They couldn't kiss. Heather had to do something to stop them. Suddenly Heather was on her feet, walking straight towards Mark and Naya, but then stopped in her track when she realized what was really going on. They weren't going to kiss. Mark simply moved closer to her to say something in Naya's ear because of the loud music.

Heather sighed before turned around on her heel and sitting down on the chair again. She felt slightly embarrassed for her sudden jealous state. She felt her heart ache at the thought of what would really have happened if she found the two of them kissing.

She sat there for a while staring down at her glass of orangejuice when someone popped down onto the chair next to her. She glanced sideways and saw Jenna looking at her with a huge smile on her face, and her eyes slightly squeezed shut the way they always were whenever she was happy or smiling. "Hey! You having fun?" She looked unsure, tilting her head to the side.

Heather glanced at Naya again before answering. She felt like a stalker sitting here in a dark corner of the room all by herself just watching Naya... She forced a smile on her face when she looked back at Jenna, nodding her head. "Yeah." She lied. She stood up from the chair and pulling Jenna up with her. Then she walked over to the couch where Chord and Lea were sitting on. Dianna was sitting on the low table in front of the couch, and Harry was lying on the ground in between the table and the couch, his hands behind his head, leaning back comfortingly with a content smile on his face, his eyes closed.

Heather dropped herself next to Chord, careful not to touch Harry. Jenna sat down on the table next to Dianna, smacking her hand against Harry's abs that were exposed because he was holding his arms up, causing his shirt to pull up slightly. Harry opened one eye to peek at Jenna, and gave her a stern look, making her chuckle. Dianna and Lea were sitting across from eachother, tapping eachother's hands, laughing loudly.

Chord wrapped his right arm across Heather's shoulder, and his other across Lea's, pulling both of them into a close hug. Heather smiled contently at their friends. She loved every single one of them. They were like one big family. She looked around and saw the rest of her friends hanging around the dinner table that was located in the end of the room, behind the couch.

Everyone seemed to be having so much fun. Everyone was being themselfs. All of them could always been themselfs around eachother. Nobody judged eachother in this Glee-family. Heather glanced at Naya again, who was now sitting on a barstool in the livingroom, still at the bar. She sighed. Nobody judged her here if she admitted her love for Naya. She just couldn't do it, though. She couldn't make herself accept the fact that she was in love with Naya, a girl.

She leaned her head on Chords shoulder until she suddenly spotted Naya walked up to her. Heather yanked her head up, looking at her expentingly. Naya had a look on her face that seemed to be mixed with sadness, hurt and anger. Her eyes seemed dull, and she wobbled on her feet, grabbing a hold of the couch to keep herself from tumbling over. Heather froze in her seat, unable to move. She hadn't been this close to Naya since she had told her she didn't love her, and now Naya was standing right next to her, staring down at her intentionally.

"Just tell me why." Was all that Naya said. Heather swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced around her friends, who were now shifting their eyes between Naya and Heather, watching the scene. Heather, Naya and Mark were the only ones that knew what Naya was talking about. Heather wasn't quite sure what exactly Naya meant though. She obviously knew that it had to do something with the kiss or with her telling her that she didn't love her, but she couldn't answer that question. Not only because they were surrounded by their friends, but also because she couldn't admit the truth out loud.

"Can we talk about this another time?" Heather started carefully, not wanting Naya to make a scene here around all of their friends. Naya looked down at her sternly, and Heather knew by that look that she wasn't just going to drop this.  
>"No, we're talking about this now." The alcohol was speaking for her. She needed to know why Heather had kissed her and why she had told her that she didn't love her. With alcohol taking over her mind, she somehow didn't believe the reason Heather had told her.<p>

"I don't believe you don't-" _love me_. She wanted to say, but she trailed off when Heather suddenly grabbed her hand, looking at her with pleading, scared eyes. Eventhough all the tequila was making her speak her mind freely, she understood that she couldn't tell this in the presence of their friends. Not right now anyway. She knew that if she did, it would hurt Heather, and she didn't want that. She stared down at their hands, feeling the touch of her soft, warm, but dry hands.

She needed to talk to her about this. She knew that if she didn't do it right now, she would probably never have the guts to ask her again. God bless you, alcohol.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again, guys.**

**Thank you for continueing to read my fanfic! I'm happy to see that you're all enjoying it! (At least the reviews tell me so) Thank you so very much for your comments! **

**So like most of you expected, this chapter will have a conversation between Naya and Heather, and some Mark! I have to tell you this isn't the whole conversation between Naya and Heather though. There's definitely coming more, so please don't be dissapointed. I hope you'll all enjoy it! **

**-NayaRiveraFan: Dankjewel! Heel leuk om eens een Nederlandse review te zien! En nee, je bent zeker niet de enige Brittana fan, haha :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 23

Naya pulled Heather up from the couch and dragged her to the stairs so that they could find a quiet place to talk privately. She suddenly felt her stomach turn as it was mixed with butterflies because of the touch of Heather's hand and too much tequila. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she dragged Heather up the stairs, suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

They silently walked into Mark's bedroom, and Heather sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her hand away from Naya's, immediately missing the touch. She knew what was going to come, and what she had to explain next. She just couldn't tell Naya the truth. She couldn't. Naya stood a few feet in front of Heather, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had already asked her question downstairs, and was still waiting for Heather to answer it, not asking it again.

Heather avoided eyecontact with the girl, afraid that she might slip up when she did. She tried to figure out a way to get away from here as fast as possible. Maybe she could fake vomitting. Too bad Naya knew that Heather never drank a lot, and that vomit in general freaked her out. She stared down hard at her hands, waiting for Naya to say something.

After a while of silence, Naya rested her head backwards in her neck, the room slightly spinning. Then she looked back at Heather, who didn't seem like she had any plan of explaining anything to her. Naya finally opened her mouth. She wanted the truth. The girl in front of her made her slightly annoyed. She knew Naya wanted answers, but instead of giving them, she just decided to ignore her.

"Look, Heather. I get that you're scared." She started, "But I don't believe that you don't love me." She stated matter of factly. She knew that she probably seemed like some patethic person right now, especially if Heather honestly didn't love her the way Naya loved her. No wonder Heather felt sorry for her. No. That wasn't true. She honestly did believe that Heather loved her. That kiss... Heather couldn't have kissed her with so much feeling if she didn't feel anything for her.

Heather wrapped her arms securely around her own body, staring at the ground, avoiding Naya's gaze. She didn't want to talk about any of this. She knew Naya deserved the truth, but she couldn't tell her. Heather wasn't okay with it herself. The way she felt about Naya... She just wasn't supposed to feel like that. Her mother was never going to acccept it. She would never look at her the same.

Heather sighed before answering, "Naya, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, knowing that Naya wasn't going to drop this that easily. She watched wearily as Naya threw her hands up in annoyance. Yeah sure, she was drunk, but she did know what she was saying. She needed Heather to tell her the truth. She couldn't just run away from it.

"Heather, I love you!" Heather's eyes shot up at her words, catching Naya's gaze, "I know you love me too." She said with a soft, but confident voice, moving over to Heather and sitting down next to her on the bed. "Why can't you just accept that?" She frowned. It was unfair of her to lie to Naya. She had felt so insecure about herself all that time that she had been in love with Heather, and then when they had kissed, that insecurity had finally been gone. She felt complete. That was until Heather crushed all her dreams and happiness.

Heather clenched her jaw, not letting herself look at Naya, who's body was too close to her. She could feel the heat that was coming from her body, making her feel uncomfortable. She swallowed before opening her mouth, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a soft, implausible voice. "I'm not in love with you." She added. She tried to keep her voice secure, but she couldn't stop it from trembling slightly. She hoped Naya didn't notice in her drunken state.

Naya shot up from the bed, turning around to face Heather again. "What are you so afraid of?" She nearly shouted down at the blonde girl who cringed at her words. "Nobody fucking cares. Do you have any idea how crappy I used to feel when I first realized I was in love with you?" Her mind trailed back to what seemed like ages earlier. "I used to feel _guilty_, because I never thought I deserved you, because I couldn't make you happy." This was definitely the alcohol speaking. Her words were true. She had never told anyone this ever before, and she had burried the feelings deep down inside. The alcohol made them all crawl up to the surface. "You were in love with Taylor. I never thought you could possibly be in love with me, but then you kissed me... The way you made me feel... I had never felt like that before. I was so _happy_. But then you told me that you didn't love me... I broke down. I can't accept it." She finally said, her voice growing quiet.

Heather felt Naya's words pierce through her chest. Her heart ached with guilt. She had never known how Naya had felt all that time ago. She wanted to make Naya happy, but she just couldn't. Naya deserved someone way better than her. Somehow who wasn't afraid like Heather was. Someone who could make her happy and give her a family. Someone like... Mark. Mark made her happy. He cared about her and could take care of her. Heather couldn't be with Naya. She couldn't risk losing her mother, too. She wished that her father was still alive. Everything would be different if he was. He had always accepted and loved her no matter what.

She felt her eyes sting. She turned her head away from Naya, who was still standing in front of her. She suddenly felt tears stream down her face. Tears of guilt and sadness, because she knew she couldn't be the person that Naya wanted her to be. The person that_ she _wanted to be. Despite of that, she realized that she couldn't be the person that her mother wanted her to be either. Marry a guy like Taylor, have kids... She couldn't. She was in love with Naya.

More tears streamed down her face before she stood up, brushing past Naya who was frozen in place when she saw Heather's sudden tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't mean to make her cry. She was happy the words were finally out, but she never meant to hurt Heather. She just wanted the truth. She could hear Heather's footsteps on the stairs. Finally she made her feet move and sped over to the stairs, the alcohol bouncing in her stomach. All she saw was a flash of blonde hair before the front door closed. She stared downstairs, her feet frozen again. Then she spotted Mark, who had apparently been in the hallway looking up at her, worried. Naya looked down at him with a guilty look on her face.

Mark sighed before turning around and following Heather out the door.  
>_<p>

"Heather, wait!" He ran after her, catching up with her. Heather moved her hand to her face, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Why was Mark following her? Wasn't he supposed to be with Naya right now? She didn't stop moving her feet. She wanted to walk towards her car, but then finally stopped in her tracks when she realized Dianna and Lea had given her a ride. She couldn't leave.

She sank down on the ground in the middle of the lawn, burrying her face in her hands. Mark immediately knelt down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder securely.  
>"It's okay." He soflty said, trying to comfort her. Heather tried to shrug him off, knowing that Mark couldn't do anything to make her feel better right now. He didn't know what this was all about. He didn't know that Heather was in love with his possible-girlfriend or ex-girlfriend.<p>

It was as if he could read Heather's mind as he leaned closer to her, talking softly into her ear, "Naya told me-" he paused. He knew this wasn't really any of his business, but he cared about Naya and Heather. He wanted them to be happy, and he knew that they made eachother happy. He knew that he was probably overstepping his boundries as he continued, "Naya told me about the kiss and about the things that followed." He watched as Heather suddenly looked up frightened, clearly stunned by how much Naya had shared with him.

She remembered the way they had acted around eachother earlier that night. They had seemed to be completely comfortable with eachother, so she figured Mark had known that she was in love with Heather for a while. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that his ex was in love with her best friend. Wait- she _was _his ex right? Had they even ever really been together?

She asked the most stupid question she could possibly ask, "So you're not together?" She already knew the answer. If Mark knew Naya was in love with Heather, ofcourse they weren't together. She was just stunned that he knew about all of this. He seemed to comfortable with it. He seemed comfortable around Naya. She had thought the caring look on his face was because he was in love with her. Apparently they just cared about eachother as friends. Heather undestood that Mark meant a lot to Naya, if she had trusted him by telling him her secret. _Their_ secret.

Mark chuckled at her words, comfortingly rubbing her back with his hand. "No, we broke up when I realized she was in love with you." That answered her silent question from before. They _had_ been together. "She loves _you_, Heather." He repeated, trying to get attention to this matter. "Do you love her?" He looked at her expectantly, as if he already knew the answer, but just wanted to hear it from Heather.

Heather swallowed hard, biting down hard on her lip to stop it from trembling. She look up to Mark, who had an understanding look on his face. He knew this was hard for her. Then she finally broke down, adding sobs to the silent tears that were already streaming down her face.  
>"I can't." She finally said through sobs. Mark had a pained look on his face as he continued rubbing her back with one hand and grabbing her hand with the other. "I can't be a lesbian," she continued, "My mom will never aprove. She would disown me or something. She'll be disgusted." She felt like all the tears of the stress that she had been feeling the last couple of weeks were finally escaping her body.<p>

She wanted to be with Naya, but it was impossible. Her heart ached whenever she saw her, because she knew she loved Naya more than anything or anyone. The love she felt for her mother and for Naya were two completely uncomparable things, and they were both so important to her. She thought of what her two sisters would think if they found out she was in love with Naya. She had no idea how they would react.

Mark took a deep breath before lifting up Heather's chin, making her look at him.  
>"She loves you and you love her." He stated. "Your mom will accept that if she really loves you and cares about you. She won't care that it's a girl that makes you happy. She would want you to be happy." A small, reassuring smile crossed his face. His words made her feel slightly better.<p>

She couldn't help but feel hopeful because of his words. She wanted him to be right so bad. Maybe he _was_ right. She knew her mother wanted her to be happy. Maybe she would accept the fact that Naya was the person that did so.

"You can't choose fate." Mark finally added, squeezing Heather's hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, hello!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I received on my last chapter. They surprise me every day. I'm very happy to see that you all seem to like my fanfic. I'm sometimes really insecure of the chapters, if they aren't too boring. I know that there hasn't been a lot of action going on between Heather and Naya, so I guess I'm just hoping to build up the tention or something? I honestly don't really know what I'm doing, so I really hope I don't start screwing up. :P **

**I really appreciate all the suggestions and ideas that you guys give me. I would have definitely not gotten this far if I didn't have you guys supporting me! :) *sappy* OKAY, let's just get on with it!**

**Mooncheese1331, your comment made me laugh so hard. :P Thank you very much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 24

Mark had sat outside on the lawn until Heather had finally calmed down enough to go back inside. Her eyes were still slightly swollen, but since she and Mark (and probably Chris, who never really drank) were the only ones that weren't drunk, she didn't think anyone would notice that she had been crying. That was, of course, apart from Naya, who had seen her tears stream down her face.

As they got inside, the scene hadn't changed. Their friends were still laughing and talking. None of them had probably even noticed their absence. Her eyes landed on the tiny Latina that was curled up into Dianna's embrace on the couch. One arm was wrapped around Dianna's neck, while the other was securely holding the tequila bottle that was missing almost half of its contents. Heather couldn't suppress the stinging feeling in her heart when she saw Naya and Dianna. She wanted to be the one to hold Naya.

Mark walked over to the only empty chair that was in the room that was standing next to the couch. The only available seat now was on the couch next to the drunk Latina. She gave Mark a look, knowing that he had intentionally sat down on the chair so that she had to sit next to Naya. She sighed before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Naya. Naya swung around and almost accidentaly hit her with the tequila bottle before smiling brightly at her. Heather swallowed, and suddenly Naya's grin changed into a grimace, as if she remembered what had just happened upstairs.

Heather frowned before quickly looking away, feeling uncomfortable sitting next to Naya. Then Chris broke the awkward situation, as he stood up from his seat with Amber on his arm. "We're gonna go. Does anyone need a ride home?" He looked around unsure, since everyone was pretty drunk except for him, Mark and Heather.

Heather looked around aswell. She kind of wanted to be away from this party, and since she didn't have her car here, she definitely needed a ride. "I kind of need a ride." She said, causing Naya to yank her head around to look at her. She uncomfortably shifted in her seat.  
>Mark cleared his throat before walking over to the stereo and turning down the music.<br>"Hey you guys," He said, getting everyone's attention, "Party's over." He said, causing most of their drunk friends to protest.

"It's 2am and I have an interview tomorrow." He said, "And since Chris, Heather and I are the only ones sober enough to drive, we'll bring you all home now." He looked at Heather expectingly, who just nodded her head in agreement. She was just gonna have to borrow someone's car to drive.  
>_<p>

Half an hour later, when everyone had finally gathered all their stuff and coats, they walked outside towards the cars parked along the street. Lea protested when Mark told her she wasn't allowed to drive, Dianna by her side, Jenna and Amber stumbled over the lawn together, supported by Chris, Amber losing her shoe somewhere in the middle, Darren and Cory were slapping eachother's butts and Chord and Harry were dragging Kevin along with them, who was mumbling in his infamous fake-ghetto accent.

Heather walked after them with her coat folded over her arms. Naya was silently stumbling after her. Naya was definitely the one that had had the most alcohol that night, and Heather looked over her shoulder every now and then, slowing her pace to make sure Naya was okay. Naya was concentrating hard on her feet to keep herself from tripping over them.

Heather didn't support Naya's body, not quite sure how Naya would react when she did. She felt slightly uncomfortable being close to this drunk version of the girl she was in love with. The things Mark had told her made her think. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she loved Naya. Mark knew, and he supported it. He wasn't disgusted or anything at all. She knew all of her friends would accept it when they found out she was in love with Naya.

She still wasn't sure if she was okay with being a lesbian, but she knew that she couldn't change who she was. She couldn't change who she was in love with, and she didn't want to. She didn't want to be in love with anyone different than Naya. Naya was her best friend. She cared about her more than anyone. Mark's words echoed in her head. '_You can't choose fate_.' A small smile creeped onto her face.

Suddenly she felt Naya's hand clutching itself around her arm, making Heather jump in surprise. Naya had managed to trip over her own feet, almost causing her to fall. Heather grab onto the girl in a reflex, supporting her by her shoulders.  
>"You okay?" She asked Naya, who just nodded in response, focusing on her feet again. Her hand was still clutched around Heather's arm.<p>

They continued walking towards the cars in silence, and when they reached them, Naya fished her carkeys out of her bag, handing them over to Heather. Apparently Heather was driving Naya. The cast divided in small groups and Heather ended up driving home Dianna, Lea and Naya. Lea sat down in the passangers' seat, determined to at least sit in the front of the car if she couldn't drive herself, and Naya and Dianna sat in the backseat, Naya behind Heather, Dianna behind Lea.

Lea was sitting on her knees, facing Dianna, laughing loudly and clinging herself to the seat of the car. Naya was leaning her head against the cool window, and Dianna was childishly poking Naya's hair, making Lea laugh loudly. Naya apparently was too drunk to notice or care, since she didn't respond. Heather spotted Dianna's childish actions through the review mirror, before turning around and giving her a stern look.  
>"Leave Naya alone." She told her, as if talking to a child. Dianna and Lea definitely acted like two little children when they were drunk.<p>

Naya yanked her head up when she heard her name slip over Heather's lips. When she looked to her right, she was almost poked in the eye by Dianna's finger that was hanging in the air. Dianna was looking at Heather with a playful look on her face, while Heather was giving her a stern look.  
>"No." She said slowly, but Dianna only smirked more. She finally moved her finger to poke Naya's head again, but she hadn't noticed that Naya had turned her head to the right.<p>

As soon as she poked her finger forward, Naya let out a squeal and slapped Dianna's hand away. Naya brought her hand up to her right eye, rubbing it.  
>"What the <em>fuck<em>?" She said, before feeling Dianna's hands on her cheeks.  
>"I'm so sorry!" She said, while practically hugging her face. Lea was biting her lip, trying to hold back laughter.<p>

Heather, who still hadn't gotten the chance to start the car, turned around in her seat and watched Naya with worried eyes.  
>"Are you okay?" She said, while slapping away Dianna, so that she could inspect the drunk Latina's eye. She moved her left hand to Naya's cheek to pull her closer, staring into her right eye.<p>

Naya felt Heather's cool hand on her burning cheek, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. She sucked in air through her teeth, as Heather was inspecting her eye for any damage. It felt a little sore and red, but she was pretty sure that would wear off in a few minutes. Then something changed. Instead of looking at her eye, Heather was now staring right into it, drowning in the deep, dark orb.

She felt her heart rate speed up as she felt herself drawn away in Naya's eye. Her hand felt hot against Naya's burning, cheek that had a dark red glow over them from the alcohol. Naya leaned into Heather's touch and broke their gaze to look down at Heather's soft, pink lips. She watched as Heather unconsiously slid her tongue out of her mouth to run it over her lips.

Naya swallowed hard, trying her best not to attack the girl in front of her and pile her with kisses. She felt herself moving closer to Heather. Heather was frozen in place as Naya moved forward. She didn't move away as Naya began closing the gab in between them. She could already feel Naya's breath caressing her lips. They were so caught up in the moment that they had forgotten where they were. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were sitting here in front of eachother, their faces only inches away, neither of them moving away.

Before their lips could touch, Heather was yanked back into reality as she suddenly heard the horn blare. She shot back into her seat when she realized what was happening, moving away from Naya. Naya immediately dropped herself back into her seat in defeat, letting out a deep breath that she had been holding back.

Next to Heather, Lea sat sunken away deeply in her seat, her head leaned back against the chair, her mouth open in an enormous smile and her eyes squeezed shut, making her nose wrinkle. She was making a huge snorting sound as Dianna leaned over her body, her hands on the horn that was on the steering wheel, her bodyweight leaning on Lea's legs, and her own legs hanging awkwardly over her own seat.

Heather sighed deeply before moving away Dianna's hands, turned around towards her and waving her index finger in front of her nose, indicating that she wasn't allowed to do that.  
>"Sit down." Heather said in a low voice, looking at her strictly. Dianna continued laughing, but obeyed Heather as she sat back down in her seat, and Lea readjusted herself.<br>"Put on your seatbelts." She continued in the same stern voice, and all four of them put on their seatbelts.

"Yes, ma'am." She caught Naya's faint voice saying. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face before starting the car and finally driving off towards Dianna's house, that was closest to Mark's.

She had almost kissed Naya. She couldn't help but be annoyed with Dianna who had interrupted their kiss by blaring the horn. She had _wanted_ to kiss Naya. She would have kissed her if they hadn't been interrupted. Sure, Dianna and Lea were there, but they were probably too drunk to remember the next day. If she had been willing to kiss Naya, did that mean that she was starting to be okay with who she was? She had wanted to kiss Naya. She still did. Despite of that, she still wasn't quite sure with how she felt about all of it. She wasn't fully okay with it, but she didn't want to change the way she felt about Naya either.

When Heather dropped Dianna off at her house, Lea hopped out of the car aswell and announced that she was gonna sleep over at Dianna's house. Dianna leaned towards Naya once again and gave her a quick peck on her right eye.  
>"Sorry, Nay." She said one last time before stepping out of the car and looping her arm through Lea's. They waved after the car as Heather drove off.<p>

Heather and Naya were finally alone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Good morning/afternoon/evening! **

**Who's excited to see tonight's episode of Glee? I know I am! I can't wait to see Naya outshine Grant Gustin with her amazing talent, muwhaha. Uhm, anyway. Thank you all again for reading my fanfic! I love reading all the reviews! **

**I have to tell you, Artspect, that no, I am not Naya Rivera or Heather Morris or anyone of the cast for that matter. :P I'm really happy to see that you think I did a good job describing them, though! Of course I may be totally wrong, since I don't personally know any of them.**

**This chapter will be pretty much 100% HeYa! I guess I made this chapter extra long because I just love writing about Heya. Also, eventhough we're already at Chapter 25, I have to tell you that I have some (in my head) good ideas for this story! I hope you guys don't think it's getting too long or anything... I personally like long stories! I never want them to end. :)**

**Anyway, have fun reading this extra-long chapter! (It's not really that long, but like 20% longer than my usual chapters. I really hope you guys leave a review to let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 25

Heather parked Naya's car on Naya's driveway, realizing that she couldn't go home unless she called a cab. She sighed before looking in the review mirror, finding Naya leaning against the carwindow with her eyes closed. She smiled at the sight before getting out of the car and silently closing the door behind her, trying not to wake up the sleeping Latina.

She walked around the car and opened the door where Dianna had been sitting, next to Naya. She dropped the carkeys in Naya's bag, before gently nudging her arm. Naya turned her head with a groan, and blinked with her eyes a few times before reaching for Heather's hand without thinking about it. Heather didn't pull away, but intertwined their fingers before pulling Naya gently towards her, helping her out the car. She smiled when Naya yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Heather threw Naya's bag over her arm before closing the door and walking towards the house, her hand still connected with Naya's. When they reached the door, Heather reached in Naya's bag, looking for her keys.  
>"Where's your key?" She asked when she only found the carkeys. Naya smirked and pointed at the dirty plantpot next to the door.<p>

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Nay, that joke is old. I'm blonde, but I'm not stupid." She said, but Naya leaned over, brushing her body past her and reached behind the plant pot, her other hand still holding Heather's. Her smirk grew when she fished a key from behind the plant pot and opened the door. Then she turned back to Heather, looking at her expectingly.

"Can I invite you inside for a drink, Ms. Morris?" Naya said with a smile, looking at Heather through her eyelashes. Heather raised an eyebrow at Naya's manners. She was even more polite than she was when she was sober. Ms. Morris? A drink, huh? That probably wasn't going to be a good idea, since Naya could barely stand on her feet. Heather was definitely not going to let Naya drink anything else except for water. If she left now, Naya would be all alone in her drunken state... Who knows what could happen. It was probably better that she stayed. Just for Naya's sake, of course. Besides, she didn't have a car so she couldn't really leave. She would just call a cab when Naya was sleeping securely in her bed.

Heather smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands. "I don't think a drink is a good idea," She looked up at Naya's face, and couldn't suppress a chuckle when she saw Naya's face fall and her lower lip pout. She looked at Heather with sad eyes. Heather's smile grew and she couldn't stop herself from leaning forward, and placing a soft, quick peck on Naya's cheek, causing her pout to turn into a smile as her caramel cheeks turned into a bright red color.

"- but I'll come in, since I'm not trusting you alone in a house with a cabinet full of alcohol." she continued before stepping inside. Naya rolled her eyes, but couldn't swipe away the smile that was plastered on her face. Naya stumbled over her own feet as she walked through the hallway into the livingroom, pulling Heather with her.

"So you talked to Mark, huh?" She said before pulling out a chair for Heather to sit on at the dinnertable and walking into the kitchen. Heather sat down warily, not sure if she wanted to discuss the conversation she had had with Mark. At least not right now, when Naya was drunk and probably wouldn't even remember it the next day. The conversation had mostly been about her mother, and if she was going to talk about this with Naya, she should at least be sober.

So instead of explaining what their conversation had been about, she reversed the situation, asking Naya a question. "So you told Mark about us, huh?" She called into the kitchen. Naya smiled at Heather's question. She couldn't help but feel her heart speed up when Heather had referred to them as 'us'. She knew it might be ridiculous, but it somehow made her feel like they were a couple.

"He figured it out." Naya said carelessly. Heather frowned. Mark had just randomly figured out that Naya was in love with Heather? Had it really been that obvious? Heather had never known that Naya was in love with her until they suddenly kissed. When and how had Mark figured it out?

"When?" She asked while walking into the kitchen. She found Naya standing in front of her liquor cabinet. When she noticed Heather, she quickly closed it and acted as if she meant to get two clean glasses out of the cabinet next to it. She looked over her shoulder with a guilty look on her face, hiding two glasses that were already standing on the kitchen sink. They both had some sort of clear liquid in them. Heather raised an eyebrow before walking past Naya to smell the liquid. One of them was scentless, but when she smelled the other, her nose stang because of the heavy smell of alcohol.

She turned around to give Naya a stern look. Naya had a guilty smirk on her face. Heather sighed and emptied the glass in the sink.  
>"No more alcohol for you, Veiled Fairy." She said while rinsing out the glass and filling it with water. She leaned against the kitchen unit, handing Naya the glass of water. "So when did Mark figure it out?" She asked again.<p>

Naya shrugged, looking down at the ground, "When Taylor kissed me, Mark told me he loved me. I couldn't say it back, because- I didn't love him..." She looked at the droplets of water that were running down the cold glass in her hands, "I told him we couldn't be together anymore, and at first he thought it was because of Taylor." She looked up to catch Heather's gaze before continueing, "Then he figured out it was because of you." She smiled faintly, "Something about the way we act around eachother or something." She waved the last part off as if it wasn't important.

Was it really that clear? When Taylor had kissed Naya, she hadn't even figured out she had been in love with Naya herself. Of course she felt betrayed and hurt, both by Taylor and Naya. She didn't think it was because she was also in love with Naya. If Mark had figured it out that easily, did that mean that any of their other friends knew, too? Maybe it was better if they already knew... That would mean that they would already have expected it when they would figure out Heather and Naya were together. She won't have to deal with any surprised and possibly disgusted faces.

"He could see that I was in love with you." She said softly before grabbing Heather's hand again. She looked down at their intertwined hands before continueing with a soft voice, "He said he thought you loved me too." She slowly looked up into Heather's bright blue eyes, that looked down at her with an unreadable expression on her face. She felt her heart beat faster before opening her mouth again, "I love you, Heather."

Heather felt her whole body fill with warmth as the words hit her. Hearing Naya say the words with so much insecurity but still so much determination and tenderness made her nervous, but it didn't make her uncomfortable. She stared into Naya's hopeful eyes that were full of love. She loved her too. She loved her so much, but she just couldn't say it out loud. Saying it out loud would mean that this all was real. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Instead of saying anything, she brought their intertwined hands towards her lips and kissed Naya's hand gently, before dropping it and wrapping her arms around the small Latina, pulling her into a close embrace, her hands on her waist. Naya swung her arms around her neck and pulled her close, their bodies touching as much as possible. She rested her head on Heather's neck, pressing her lips softly against her pulse point. She could feel Heather's heartrate speed up as her lips touched her neck.

She smiled as she moved up her lips to her jawline, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. Heather didn't move, but just breathed heavily at the touch of Naya's lips. When Naya reached Heather's jawline, she pulled back, staring into Heather's eyes. Heather was still panting heavily as she stared at Naya's full, round lips. She watched as the lips began moving closer, removing the distance in between them. She felt her own face move forward very slowly, almost not able to stop herself. But then finally when their lips were only inches away, and Heather could smell Naya's breath, she started pulling back.

Naya was drunk. She couldn't kiss her now. Their first 'real' kiss shouldn't be like this. The kiss where they both realized that they loved eachother. The kiss that would change everything in her life. If she kissed Naya now, Naya would have probably forgotten by tomorrow. She didn't want Naya to forget their first kiss. She wanted it to be a moment that they would both remember for the rest of their lifes.

She sighed before pulling away, slipping out of Naya's embrace. "You're drunk." She explained. Naya sighed. She knew she was. She knew it was probably best that Heather had pulled away, but that didn't mean she wasn't dissapointed. She pouted her lip, looking at Heather through her eyelashes.  
>"Barely." She said before smirking and placing a quick kiss on Heather's cheek. She turned around and walked back into the livingroom, almost tripping over her own feet again, grasping a hold of the doorpost. She looked over her shoulder to see if Heather had noticed it, figuring she had when she saw Heather smirking at her.<p>

Heather leaned against the kitchen unit, trying to slow her heart rate. Naya being so close to her really wasn't healthy for her heart. She sighed deeply before opening her mouth, calling into the living room. "Nay, you want something to eat?" She asked, figuring the girl probably needed some food in her stomach to digest all the alcohol in her body. She didn't get an answer. She raised an eyebrow before calling her again, "Nay?" She said, a bit louder this time.

She heard a door close somewhere that wasn't the livingroom, so she walked into the room following the sound. She walked towards the bathroom and carefully knocked on the door. "Nay?" When she didn't get an answer this time either, she slowly opened the door, scanning the bathroom. She saw Naya's small body hang over the toilet in the dark, silently shocking back and forth. Heather quickly turned on the light before walking over to Naya and kneeling down next to her. She brushed the hair out of Naya's face, holding it back for her as her body shook.

She turned her head away as Naya threw up into the toilet, wrinkling her nose. She held Naya's hair until Naya's body stopped shaking, her breathing turning back to normal. Heather flushed the toilet before helping her up, walking her to the sink, handing her the cup that was standing there. She let Naya wash her mouth and hands before she walked her into the bedroom. Naya dropped down on her bed, grimacing at the remaining taste of vomit in her mouth. Usually when she was sick, throwing up made her feel better, but with alcohol in her body, that was never the case.

Heather set down a glass of water on her nightstand before handing her some sweatpants, a tank top and a towel from Naya's closet. "You need to take a shower." Heather told her. Naya didn't argue as she stumbled into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. She let the warm water wash over her for a good fifteen minutes before drying herself off and putting on the clothes that Heather had given her. When she walked back into her bedroom, she saw Heather lounging on her bed, reading The Hunger Games, the book that had been on her nightstand.

She looked up from the book and smiled when she spotted Naya in the sweatpants and the tank top, her hair hanging over her shoulders in ringlets, slightly wetting her top.  
>"You feeling better?" Heather asked, before closing the book and placing it back on Naya's nightstand. Naya simply nodded with a faint smile on her face before hopping in her bed next to Heather. Naya slid under the covers as Heather was still lying on top of them.<p>

Naya looked up at Heather who was looking right back at her. She suddenly felt slightly nervous as she asked the next question, "You wanna stay?" her eyes looked hopeful. She didn't want Heather to have to go home in the middle of the night. She knew she would sleep better Heather by her side. She simply didn't want her to leave. "You can pull out the extra mattress." She quickly added when Heather didn't immediately answer. Naya always had an extra mattress stuffed in one of the closets for when more than one people slept over. She remembered the time when Dianna and Heather both used to sleep over sometimes. Dianna had always slept on the extra mattress while Heather slept next to Naya in her bed.

Heather finally smiled before shaking her head and standing up from the bed. Naya's face fell, thinking that Heather was going to leave, but instead of walking to the door, Heather walked towards her closet, getting a tshirt and some shorts to sleep in. She slid into them, not hiding her body when she was standing there half-naked in her underwear. Naya had seen her like this a hundred times before. This time was obviously different though. Now she knew Naya was in love with her, and she was in love with Naya.

She walked over to the bed and slid under the covers next to Naya. Naya smiled at her, feeling slightly light-headed. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe it was just because of the fact that Heather had just undressed in front of her. She swallowed hard before reaching her hand forward under the covers, finding Heather's hand. She intertwined their fingers as they stared into eachother's eyes.

Naya smiled, caressing the back of Heather's hand with her thumb. Heather sighed contently, before leaning forward to place a kiss on Naya's forehead.

"G'night," Naya said before slowly closing her eyes, the smile still plastered on her lips.

"Goodnight," Heather answered before closer her own eyes, holding on tightly to Naya's hand.

Heather soon noticed Naya's breath slowing down and her hand growing limp, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Heather scooted closer to the sleeping girl and placed her hand on Naya's waist, before drifting into a deep sleep aswell.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey readers!**

**I apologize that I didn't update this story yesterday. I can say that I was busy with other stuff, but honestly I wasn't. I didn't really know how to start this chapter, so it took me a long time. Personally I'm not really good at writing any scenes that I wrote here, but I still hope you enjoy and don't think it's too corny or anything. The end just pretty much wrote itself. I guess I'm happy with this chapter. I hope you will be too.**

**Have fun reading! I hope you leave a review when you're done. They always make my day! Thank you. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 26

Naya woke up when she smelled fresh made coffee. She slowly opened her eyes before blinking a few times, adjusting to the bright light. She could see someone hovering over her, holding a cup of coffee in front of her nose. Naya frowned, not able to remember anything of what had happened the night before. All she remembered right now was the beginning of the party.

She slowly looked up, grasping her head with her hand when she felt her head sting. When she met Heather's sparkling blue eyes, her mood automatically brightened. She smiled brightly and Heather immediately returned the smile. As soon as she saw Heather's face, which was covered with some sort of white powder, more memories of the night before started coming back to her. She remembered the conversation they had had at the party, she remembered part of the drive home, like how Dianna almost blinding her, and she remembered almost kissing Heather...

As Heather brushed off the white powder from her face, Naya reached for Heather's hand, taking the cup that she was offering her, before sitting up carefully in the bed, pulling up her knees under her. Heather sat down next to her. She was already fully clothed and her hair was damp. Naya took a sip of her coffee before smiling contently. Heather always made the best coffee. She turned around, facing Heather.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked her, realizing that they had slept together in one bed. Heather smiled and nodded in response.

"I slept amazingly." She said. She remembered waking up this morning with a heavily sleeping Naya on her chest, while Heather had had her arms wrapped around the small Latina. She remembered the feeling of Naya's chest moving up and down against her own, deep breaths coming out the Latina's mouth.

Naya smiled before taking another sip of her coffee. Despite her headache, she felt extremely grateful and happy for the fact that Heather seemed to be coming around. The last thing they had talked about before the party of the night before, was that Heather didn't love her. Now it all seemed different. The memories of yesterday evening continued coming back to her. She remembered how she told Heather she loved her.

Heather hadn't run away when she told her, she even slept over. That must mean something. If Heather didn't love her the way Naya wished she did, she wouldn't have stayed over. What had suddenly changed her decision though? When they had talked at Mark's party, she had run out crying. Naya glanced at Heather, catching her sparkling eyes. She looked happy.

Naya couldn't help but ask, "What changed your mind?"  
>Heather didn't need any more explanation of what Naya meant. She knew that she meant why she had suddenly decided to stop pretending like she didn't love Naya.<br>"Mark, mostly." She smiled down at her hands. "I was... scared of what people would think if we were..." She looked up from her hands into Naya's eyes, "together." Naya gave her a reassuring smile before taking her hand, squeezing it. Heather shouldn't be afraid of what other people would think.

"I still am," Heather continued, looking down at their connected hands, "but Mark is right. My mom would want me to be happy. And Naya," She looked up again, "I just can't pretend like I don't love you anymore." Naya squeezed her hand tighter, "I don't _want_ to pretend anymore." A smile creeped onto Heather's face when she finally said the truth. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders now that she had told Naya.

Naya was happier than she had ever felt before in her life. The girl she had been in love with for such a long time now, had finally admitted to her that she loved her. She felt her heart beat through her chest. She felt like she was about to explode out of happiness and relief. She swung her arms around Heather's neck and pulled her closer. She felt Heather's hands connect behind her back, holding her close. Naya closed her eyes, smelling her own shampoo in Heather's dampy hair. She smiled contently.

Heather rested her chin on Naya's shoulder. "When you told me how you used to feel when you first realized you were in love with me," Naya had told her she used to feel guilty for being in love with Heather, because she didn't think she could make her happy, "I recognized that feeling." She started to explain softly, "I didn't think I could make you happy because I'm afraid to be me. I'm afraid of being in love with you."

Naya squeezed her tighter. She knew Heather was afraid. Afraid of what her mom, and what other people will think if they were together. Naya used to worry about that, but that thought was extinguished by the fact that she didn't think she and Heather would ever be together anyway, since she had Taylor. She had been wrong, though. She could never have wished for the fact that Heather loved her too, but she did.

Heather was extremely wrong if she didn't think she could make Naya happy. Naya had never been more happy in her life. She didn't care if Heather was afraid of telling the world. They didn't have to tell anyone if Heather didn't want to. She wouldn't care to be with Heather in secret, as long as they both knew that it was real between them. She didn't care about anything else than Heather.

"I'm not only afraid because you're a girl, but also because I've never felt this way before. Not about Taylor, not about anyone. You don't deserve someone who's afraid to be with you, Naya." Heather continued, still holding on to Naya tightly. Naya squeezed her eyes shut, resting her forehead on Heather's shoulder. She didn't want Heather to think like that. It wasn't like Heather didn't deserve Naya. It was the other way around.

"Heather, you're the one that deserves someone better. You'll always deserve someone better. I don't blame you for being afraid, Hemo." She leaned her head back so that she could look at Heather, their faces only inches away. "I'm afraid too." She finally said with a small voice. Heather's forehead creased, not understanding what Naya could possibly be afraid of. Naya didn't seem to be having any problem with who she was, or what anyone thought of her. Heather admired her for that.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked.  
>Naya sighed, "I've been in love with you for a long time, Heather, but I never thought we could actually be together. I'm afraid of so many things. I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for you, I'm afraid that I'll screw this up, I'm afraid that you'll break my heart-" Suddenly she was silenced by Heather's soft lips that were pressed against hers.<p>

She immediately forgot what she was even talking about when she felt the soft caress of Heather's sweet lips. She moved her own lips against Heather's, gently at first, but then growing more eager as she leaned forward, setting her cup of coffee down on the nightstand, before letting her hands run freely through Heather's blonde, dampy locks.

Heather wasn't able to suppress a deep moan as she felt Naya's full, wet lips brush against her own. She slightly opened her mouth, giving Naya access. She softly ran the tip of her tongue over Naya's bottom lip, causing her to grasp her hair even tighter, pulling her closer. Heather moved her hands from Naya's back to her waist, scooting her closer. Naya could taste Heather's sweet tongue mixed with a faint taste of coffee. Naya slid her tongue across her lips, connecting it with Heather's. Their tongues and lips caressed eachother's like they had never done before with anyone else.

They felt like they connected with eachother while they kissed. They had never felt the way they did at that moment before. Everything around them seemed to vanish. All that was left were the two of them, nothing else mattered anymore. Heather felt all the fear that she had felt before disappear. They felt complete. They both knew that they would both cherish this moment forever. That moment was perfect.

They finally broke away from eachother, grasping for air, staring into eachother's eyes. They both felt slightly light-headed as they drowned into eachother's eyes. Naya's hands were still tangled in Heather's hair, while Heather's hands were resting on Naya's waist. They breathed heavily before a huge smile creeped onto Heather's face. Naya grinned and threw herself forward, untangling her hands out of Heather's hair and throwing them around her neck, pulling her into an embrace.

Heather sighed contently, closing her eyes. She wanted this moment to last forever. She was so happy. When Naya pulled back out of the hug, Heather placed one more short kiss on her lips before hopping off the bed, pulling Naya with her. She beamed brightly as she turned around, "Let's get you some breakfast!" Naya smiled at Heather's adorable excitement. She had never thought this would have been possible to happen the day before.

When they got into the kitchen, Naya frowned. Her kitchen looked like a bomb of flour had exploded. She turned around towards Heather, who had a guilty look on her face. She raised an eyebrow. Now she knew what the powdery white substance on Heather's face had been. She knew that Heather wasn't really that good at cooking, but she didn't think she was this bad. One of Heather's sisters had tried to make Heather cook more, but had given up soon when she had realized that Heather should probably just stick to making coffee.

"I uhm- attempted to make you pancakes." She scratched her neck before walking over to a bowl of a clotted substance. She was pretty sure pancake mix wasn't supposed to look like that. Naya followed Heather, looking at the mess over her shoulder. Heather pointed at an exploded pack of flour. "I swear that thing attacked me. It was self-defence." The flour had somehow found its way across the whole kitchen, as if Heather had danced around the kitchen while holding it. Naya's eyes shot to Heather as she realized this might actually be the case. When she caught Heather looking at her from the corners of her eyes, she chuckled.

"You're such a dork." Naya beamed, wrapping her arms around the tall blonde.  
>"I'm not!" She said, trying to sound offended, but the smile on her face gave her away. Naya was right, she was a dork. She whipped around in Naya's arms, which caused some flour to rise up in the kitchen. Heather's eyes followed the smokey substance, before looking back at Naya again, a playful look on her face. Naya looked from the flour back to Heather and when she spotted the look on Heather's face, she immediately started shaking her head.<p>

Heather smirked, "You're such an egghead." She quoted the line Quinn told Puck before they had a foodfight in the kitchen which involved a lot of flour and eggs.  
>Naya's eyes grew big and she started shaking her head faster, causing her head to pound.<br>"Oh no, HeMo. We're not having a foodf-" before she could continue, Heather whipped around to grasp a full hand of flour and threw it right into Naya's face. Naya squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose, blowing the flour out of her mouth.

"You. Are. So. Dead." Naya slowly said, emphasizing every word, before brushing past Heather and picking up the bowl of clotted pancake mixture, emptying it above Heather's head. Heather however, grasped Naya's wrist, which made Naya spill half of the mixture over herself aswell. Heather bursted out laughing, but was soon punished with a splash of fresh, cold milk in her face. The air was punched out of her because of the cold milk. Naya laughed, "Just imagine that a hundredth times colder and then you'll know what it feels like to be slushied." Heather grimaced, licking her lips, wiping the milk off her face with her hands.

This foodfight wasn't over yet. She turned around and dug her hands in the cup of butter that had turned soft because it wasn't in the fridge. She turned back towards Naya and cupped her cheeks, smearing the butter all over Naya's face. Naya grabbed Heather's wrists, trying to stop her, but Heather was stronger as she moved her hands to Naya's hair.  
>"No!" Naya screamed, suddenly feeling more powerful, "Not my hair!" She slipped out of Heather's grasp and picked up the ripped pack of flour, throwing the remaining substance all over Heather.<p>

Heather slipped over the wet floor and started falling towards the ground. Naya grabbed a hold of Heather's waist, trying to catch her, but the floor was slippery because of the milk and flour, which caused her to slip aswell. They both fell to the ground, bursting out in laughter.  
>"Are you okay?" Heather laughed at Naya's failed attempt to stop Heather from falling to the ground. Naya nodded brightly, before leaning forward and capturing Heather's lips. They both smiled into the kiss, while lying on the flour in the middle of a mixture of flour, milk, pancake mixture and butter.<p>

They were both more than okay. They were perfect.

* * *

><p>For the people that were wondering if this was the last chapter, no worries! It's not. ;)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi hi,**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews and messages on twitter! They all made my day, haha. Some of you might have thought that that was the last chapter, but I can promise you that I'm definitely not done yet! When I'm almost done with this fic, I'll definitely announce it, so don't worry.**

**I had a LOT of trouble writing this chapter. I didn't really have any inspiration whatsoever, but finally it ended up being my longest chapter ever. I'm not really happy about it, since there doesn't really happen that much. I hope it's not boring to you guys... I am excited to write the next chapter! It'll be Heather's birthday, and I'm really excited about it. Only problem is that I don't really know a special birthday present that Naya could give Heather. o.o I was thinking about a necklace or something, but that's kind of standard. Any ideas? :P**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter eventhough I'm not really that excited about it. I promise the next chapter will be better. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 27

When Naya arrived at work, the first thing she did was walk towards Mark's trailer, not bothering to knock because of her bright mood. She walked right in, and walked right into a shirtless version of Mark, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his bare chest. Mark first threw his hands up in surprise, but then dropped them on Naya's back, hugging her back awkwardly.

"Uhm, everything okay, Nay?" He said when they just stood there for a while in silence, Naya's hands wrapped tightly around Mark. He felt slightly awkward because he wasn't wearing a shirt. Naya finally pulled a way and smiled at him brightly. When she saw him awkwardly looking down at his body and crossing his arms in front of him, trying to cover up his bare chest, she scoffed, nudging his arm.

"Oh c'mon, Mark. Don't tell me you're suddenly insecure about your body. Everyone who watches Glee has seen your abs." She laughed, gently and playfully punching her fist into his abs. He pulled back at the touch, grabbing a hold of her wrists. He smiled, but still felt slightly awkward being half naked.

"I'm not insecure about my body. I'm hot." Naya laughed, and Mark had a coyly smile on his face.  
>"Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night, hun." Naya joked, making Mark scoff.<br>"The fact that you just jumped into my perfect abs when you walked in on me half-naked proves that I'm right." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Naya made a scoffing sound in response, but smiled brightly when he reminded her of why she was here. Again, she wrapped her arms tightly around Mark, startling Mark, who stumbled back on his feet. When Naya pulled back, she saw him looking down at her with a confused smile on his face. Naya beamed brightly.

"I just wanted to thank you so much." She said. She could never thank him enough. Mark turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut a little, before a knowing smile creeped onto his face, finally realizing what Naya was thanking him for.

"Heather?" He asked knowingly, making Naya give him a warm smile. Her whole face seemed to light up. She couldn't thank him enough for what he did. His talk with Heather had really seemed to turn Heather around. All Naya knew was that he talked to her about her mom, and how she would accept her no matter what if she really cared about her. Heather's mom did care about her. Naya didn't know anyone else that had such a close bond with their family.

The fact that Heather lived in Los Angeles and her family in Arizona, had been very hard for her, but she moved to follow her real passion; dancing. Heather called her mother at least twice a week, and she probably visited about once a month. There was no way her mother would just suddenly remove her out of her life just because she was a lesbian.

"Well, I didn't really say much. Just the obvious I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He tried to sound modest, but the satisfied smile on his face proved differently. Naya nudged his arm again with a smile on her face.  
>"Well, thank you." She said softly, while leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.<p>

Mark chuckled, "Stop hugging and kissing me, and go get your girl instead." He said playfully, pushing Naya towards the door. Naya laughed before saying goodbye and practically frolicing towards Heather's trailer. She didn't bother to knock this time either, secretly hoping that she might catch a shirtless Heather just like she had with Mark, so she just opened the door, stepping inside. Heather just pulled a shirt over her head, Naya catching only a flash of skin of her abdomen. Heather smiled when she spotted Naya, and then laughed when she saw her lip pout while she was staring at the place where her skin had just been exposed.

"You're not really good at pretending to 'accidentaly' walk in on changing people." Heather walked over to Naya and grabbed both of her hands. Naya smiled playfully, intertwining their fingers together.  
>"Oh, it wasn't an accident." She admitted, which only made Heather laugh louder. She leaned forward and captured Naya's lips. Naya felt like she was floating as she felt Heather's lips on hers again. Everytime they kissed felt like the first time.<p>

When they pulled away, they were both smiling brightly, dazzling eachother.  
>"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Naya asked, squeezing Heather's hands. Tomorrow was February 1st, which meant it was Heather's birthday.<p>

Heather beamed, nodding her head, "I get to throw up during the Kesha number on my birthday. How awesome is that?" Naya laughed and wrapped her arms around Heather's waist, pulling her closer.

"I really hope you'll like my present." Naya said thoughtfully. Heather leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Naya's nose.  
>"I already got my present." Heather started. Naya looked at her confused, but Heather smiled at her lovingly. "You." She finally said.<p>

Naya broke into a smile again, "You're such a dork." She laughed, before kissing Heather's cheek. Heather chuckled before pulling out of Naya's embrace.  
>"Well, let's go. We have a party to go to!" Heather said with an excited voice. Naya laughed while she let Heather drag her outside, towards the set.<p>

They were shooting episode 14 of the second season of Glee, which was the Alchohol-awareness episode. Today they were shooting the party at Rachel's house. Naya wasn't really that excited to shoot some of the scenes, since she would be making out with Chord a lot. That wasn't the thing that bothered her the most, though. The thing that bothered her the most was the fact that Heather and Chord were going to kiss in this scene too, when the Glee cast would play 'spin-the-bottle'.

When they had arrived on the set in the right clothes and make-up, Heather squeezed Naya's hand once more before letting go and facing their friends. Naya immediately missed the contact, but understood that Heather wasn't ready for their friends to know about them. Their friends didn't seem like they were suspecting anything, except for Mark, who was smirking directly at Naya. She smiled back shyly, looking down at the ground.

After a while of just chatting and waiting for the crew to get ready, they got into place to start filming. Naya and Chord settled on the couch, Naya hovering over him, sitting on his lap. Heather swallowed when she saw Naya and Chord's faces close to eachothers. She walked over to the place where the scene started. She was determined not to mess anything up so they could get the scene over with as fast as possible, which meant Naya and Chord wouldn't have to kiss for too long.

When the direction yelled "Action!" and the scene came to life, Heather couldn't help but feel her heart sting at the sight of Naya closing the gap between Chord's and her own face. She swallowed and averted her gaze, looking down at Kevin.

Naya just pressed her lips against Chord's, not really thinking about what she was doing. She just focused on the voices of the people talking behind her and waited until the director yelled cut again. As soon as he did, Naya turned her head away from Chord and searched for Heather. Heather was staring back at her with a blank expression on her face. Naya shot her a smile, but Heather's expression didn't change.

After a few takes and a few apologetic glances at Heather, they were finally done with that part of the scene. Naya let herself roll off of Chord, patting him on the back, before wiping her mouth, making him chuckle.  
>"Oh, c'mon, I wasn't that bad." He said, looking at Naya expectantly. She just grinned. She was just playing with him, though. He hadn't really been a bad kisser or anything, but Naya was just more into the soft, sweet lips of one certain person...<p>

"We'll just see what Heather thinks of it." Chord said jokingly, with a tone that made it seem like he felt he was totally awesome for getting to make out with both Naya and Heather at the same day. Naya's face fell. She suddenly felt the urge to punch him in the face. She knew he only meant it as a joke, and he obviously didn't know what was going on between Heather and Naya. If he did, he would've never said that.

Naya forced a smile on her face and stalked off towards the rest of the cast. Next, they would be shooting just some fun little scenes where they got to act completely drunk. Well that was gonna be fun. Maybe she could even sneak in some touches with Heather, since they were supposed to be drunk anyway. That would definitely get the fans excited. The next episode was gonna be a huge episode for 'Brittana' after all.

She smirked at the thought of the next episode they would be shooting. Somehow it felt all so similar to their real lifes; Santana being in love with Brittany, but Brittany having a boyfriend...

When the cast heard the word "action" being yelled again, they just started goofing off like the script had said. Dancing around the room, drinking applejuice from little shot glasses, pretending it to be alcohol, sucking on sour lemons... Naya watched as Heather suddenly took her shirt off, showing off her perfect body and a pink bra. Kevin excitingly screamed "That's my girlfriend!" and Naya couldn't help but smirk at his words.

Kevin saying the words made her realize that Heather was actually her girlfriend now, the thing she had been dreaming about for so long. She loved her, and she loved her too. She couldn't wash the smile off her face as Heather glanced at her while she was whipping her shirt above her head.

As soon as the director yelled "cut" again, the mood of the cast didn't change. They were still goofing off and laughing loudly at themselfs. The director instructed some of the cast to take shots, and he instructed Heather to lie down on the chair, while Naya would take a body shot off her. Naya swallowed, feeling both nervous and excited. She hadn't really touched any part of Heather's body with her lips except for her face and her neck. Taking body shots off of Heather's perfect body definitely sounded attractive.

Heather felt slightly more nervous than Naya was feeling. She didn't want any of their friends to think they could possibly be dating. She settled herself awkardly on the chair. As the scene started, she felt Naya throw some salt from a saltcellar on her abdomen before leaning in and gently sliding her tongue across her belly button, sending chills up and down Heather's body.

"Cut, well done, guys." The director said, and Heather couldn't help but think that she should have done something to somehow mess up the scene so that they would have to redo it so that she could feel Naya's tongue sliding over her body just a while longer.

Naya stood up, sending Heather a secret smile. The small scene between Chord and Naya was next, Naya just acting all dramatic and then kissing Chord. It wasn't really a big deal, since she didn't really have to kiss Chord. All she did was faintly touch Chord liips before dropping her hands and leaning back again. The crew would just cut it short anyway.

Finally the scene were Naya had been looking up to the most had arrived. The make-out scene between Heather and Chord. She stood by the bar with her red solo cup in her hands, drinking water from a straw. She watched as the scene started, and the whole cast laughed when the spinning bottle landed on Chord, indicating that it was time for Heather and Chord to kiss.

Naya almost forgot her line as she watched Heather smiling while she started leanning forward.  
>"You know what? A reminder: I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me, so..." She watched as Heather and Chord leaned into eachother and finally made their lips touch. Naya grimaced as she saw Chord's hand cup the back of her head.<p>

"You know what? This is not-" She walked up to the both of them, and she couldn't help but slightly smack Chord's head. She couldn't stand seeing them kiss. When she didn't immediately get their attention, she continued, still smacking Chord's head, "Hey honies? It's not a Big Red commercial." She said, and Heather and Chord finally parted. "No me gusta." She added. _No me gusta_ at all. She added in her head.

She was being ridiculous. She had seen Heather and Taylor kiss before. Of course it made her heart ache every time, but this time was different. Heather was her girlfriend now, but ofcourse no one knew except for Mark, and possibly Ashley. She knew it was all acted, but the fact that Chord didn't know that Heather was Naya's girlfriend while he kissed her, somehow made her... unhappy.

"And cut! Okay, one more time." The director said, making Naya grimace. She had hoped that one take would be enough for them to work with. She really couldn't stand seeing the two of them kiss. Heather glanced over at Naya and saw the look on her face. She shot her a apologetic and reassuring smile, which only made Naya feel slightly better.

Mark spotted the pained look on Naya's face and opened his mouth, "Can we take a break? I really gotta pee." He bluntly said. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he could see from the look on Naya's face that shooting this scene hurt her. The director sighed, but agreed, giving the whole cast a break. Naya breathed in deeply and walked outside, finding a quiet spot for her to calm down. Heather immediately followed.

She looked around before wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist from behind, startling her. She rested her head on her shoulder before turning her head and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
>Naya smiled tentatively before turning around in Heather's embrace, facing the tall blonde. She sighed deeply.<p>

"Sorry, I guess I'm sort of the jealous type." She said. Heather smiled. She thought Naya's jealousy was kind of adorable. She didn't have any reason to be jealous though.

"It's just acting, Nay. It's not real." She hoped to make Naya feel better. It didn't really help though. Naya knew that it was acting, and she knew that Heather didn't feel anything for Chord. She knew that she was her girlfriend, but the problem was that Chord didn't know that she was.

Nontheless, Naya forced a smile on her face and leaned forward, standing on her toes to reach Heather's face. Heather smiled before connecting her lips with Naya's, caressing them the way she only did with Naya. Kissing Chord was nothing compared to this. This was real. Then suddenly Naya leaned back, looking over Heather's shoulder. She let out a little gasp as she shifted her eyes towards Heather, who looked confused.

Heather spun around and caught Chord standing behind her, looking at them with a 'what-the-hell-did-I-just-walk-in-on' look on his face. Heather swallowed, before turning around towards Naya again, eyeing her with a shocked face. Naya started back at her with her mouth open, before facing Chord again.

"Uh, we were just..." Naya started, but she didn't really think there was an explination for this situation except for the truth.

"Making out." Chord finished. Heather turned around, facing him again, still with a shocked and scared look on her face. She felt nauseous. She had no idea what Chord was thinking at that moment. What if he was disgusted by the thing he had just walked in on?

Finally Chord broke into a grin. "So that's why you were holding back, huh?" he laughed, and Naya was finally able to breath again. Chord walked over to them and patted Heather on her back. Heather still looked shocked, but was glad that Chord didn't seem to think it was weird that he just caught them making out. He would have probably had that same look on his face if they hadn't both been girls.

"It kind of makes sence." He thought out loud, "I mean, you two are always together. I can't say I'm really that surprised." Naya broke into a smile, and Heather tentatively forced a smile on her face aswell. Then she turned her body towards Chord, looking down at his feet.

"Uhm, could you maybe not mention this to anyone else?" She said awkwardly. It was clear that she wasn't ready for any of their other friends to know yet, but the fact that Chord reacted like this, definitely made her less anxious about telling them. Chord quickly shook his head with a grin on his face. He nudged her arm.

"No, of course! We should probably get back inside though. We were in the middle of a make-out scene..." He trailed off, finally realizing that this probably wasn't their favorite scene to shoot. His eyes shifted from Heather to Naya, who was looking down at the ground with a frown on her face.

Heather turned around and looked at Naya. Chord saw a pained look wash over her as she looked at Naya, but then she turned around and nodded her head, following Chord inside. Naya strumpled after them, not very excited to get back inside. She was happy that Chord at least knew that he would be kissing her girlfriend now, but the fact that they would kiss still didn't excite her, obviously.

When they walked inside, everyone was already in a cirkle around the spinning bottle. Chord and Heather sat down at their places, and Naya took her spot at the bar. When everything was settled, the camera started rolling again. Chord looking over his shoulder and saw Naya staring down at her cup with a glassy look on her face. He felt kind of bad for having to kiss her girlfriend again. He could understand how she must be feeling.

So as soon as the bottle stopped spinning and pointed at him, he started faking a coughing fit. He held up his left hand, while covering his mouth with the other. "Sorry, I think I'm getting a cold. Don't you guys have enough with that previous take? I wouldn't wanna get Heather sick." He looked up at the director who started discussing something with the cameraman, before nodding.

"Okay guys, but we have to move on." The director said, and Naya shot Chord a thankful glare, knowing that he wasn't really sick. Heather and Naya both knew that he had done it for them. Heather smiled at him before exchanging a knowing smile with Naya.

Chord winked at Heather with a smile on his face. She felt extremely grateful for having such understanding, sweet friends. The fact that Chord acted understanding, and not really shocked or disgusted at all gave Heather hope. If their friends would take it so well, maybe her mother would too.

She prayed that she would.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! I wasn't really happy with it, but I just didn't have any inspiration AT. ALL. I'm happy to say that now I do! :) This chapter is still kind of an in-between chapter, but the nex, and following chapter will have a more clear storyline again.**

**I hope you can all forgive me for my last chapter which was completely boring when I reread it. :P I hope that you enjoy this one! I hope you leave a review when you're done reading. :)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 28

The next morning, Heather had been woken up by an excited Ashley, jumping up and down her bed, singing _happy birthday_. After she had dragged Heather over to the living room to hand her a cupcake with a candle in it, and handing her two presents. Heather unwrapped them excitedly, laughing loudly when she unwrapped the colorful cook book that said 'The Magical Cookbook for Cool Kids'. On the cover was a unicorn with a cook's hat on it.

She flipped through the pages, seeing some easy dishes and things like cupcakes, with colorful pictures in it of superheroes and animals. She laughed loudly. She loved Ashley for giving her a guide book of something that she was extremely bad at. She thought of the way she had tried to make Naya pancakes, and failed miserably, ending up in a foodfight.

She hugged Ashley before opening the next present, finding some sort of long, metal-ish stick. She scanned it up and down before jumping up excitingly, realizing what it was. "A pogo stick!" She beamed, immediately stepping on the thing with one foot and attempting to push herself up with her other foot, jumping on the pogo stick. She managed to jump twice before almost falling to the ground, quickly recovering herself, but letting the pogo stick fall to the ground. She laughed before she hugged Ashley again.

"Thank you so much!" She said, squeezing the air out of Ashley. Ashley shrugged her off, touching the tip of Heather's nose.  
>"You're welcome." She said with a smile. She knew how bad Heather wanted a pogo stick. She was weird like that. Everytime they saw a pogo stick, Heather would say that she had always wanted one when she was a kid, and she still did. It was like she had some weird obsession. It didn't matter if she could use it or not, just the fact of having one made her happy.<p>

After they ate breakfast, or rather just cupcakes, Heather took a shower and slid on some clothes. It was still pretty early, which meant she could probably go over to Naya's place before work. She texted Naya if it was okay to come over and got a reply almost immediately. Heather read over the text, smiling.

Yeah, get your sexy birthday ass over here! xxx

Heather slid on her jacket and said goodbye to Ashley, thanking her again for her awesome presents. She walked out the door and drove to Naya's house, singing along with the songs passing on the radio.

When she rang Naya's doorbell, the door immediately opened. Naya was smiling at her brightly, already fully clothed. Heather felt her heart speed up as she took a step closer to Naya, mesmerized by her beauty. Naya gently touched Heather's hand with the top of her fingers. She looked into Heather's ocean blue eyes before also taking a step closer, their bodies and faces only inches away from eachother, but the only touch being Naya's fingers on Heather's hand.

"Happy birthday." Naya softly said, before bringing her hand up to Heather's face, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Heather smiled, never breaking eyecontact with the Latina before leaning forward, closing the gap between the two of them. She connected their lips together and gently nibbled on Naya's bottomlip, making her let out a soft moan. Heather's heart beat in her chest as she pushed Naya inside, walking after her, never disconnecting their lips as she closed the door behind her.

Naya ran her hands down Heather's sides, pausing at her waist. Heather's hands tangled themselfs in Naya's dark, wavy hair. Naya moved her hands to the hem of Heather's shirt before sliding them under, gently caressing Heather's abdomen with her fingertips. Heather gasped at the cool and gentle touch, but didn't remove contact, as Naya's hands moved up and down her abdomen, before finding their way to her waist and then finally her back.

Heather moaned as she felt Naya's tongue caress hers and her hands that were now making their way up across her back until they reached her bra. Naya's hands ran over the fabric, but she didn't move her hands to Heather's front. Instead, she started moving her hands down again, resting them on her waist and pulling her closer.

Heather removed the contact of their lips and started kissing Naya's jawline, before moving down to her neck. Naya turned her head to the other side, giving Heather more access. Heather gently sucked on Naya's pulsepoint, causing her to let out a deep moan, which made Heather suck harder.

Then suddenly Naya's hands were gone, and replaced themselfs on Heather's shoulders, gently pushing her away. Heather looked at her confused, but Naya smiled at her warmly, capturing her lips one last time before explaining why she had pushed her away.  
>"You don't wanna give me a hickey now, do you?" She chuckled, and Heather smiled in response. She supposed Naya was right. Naya arriving at work with a hickey would definitely make their friends curious, and that was definitely not what Heather wanted.<p>

She studied the place on Naya's neck she had just sucked, spotting a faint red spot on her caramel skin. She didn't think any of their friends would notice. You could only see it when you actually knew it was there. If Naya's skin would have been lighter, they would probably have been caught. She moved forward and gently pressed her lips against the slightly red spot, before moving up again and kissing Naya's lips.

Naya smiled when they broke away. "I suppose you want your present now, right?" She smirked. Heather shrugged, but couldn't hide her excitement.  
>"Well, you'll have to wait, 'cause I'm not giving it to you yet!" She said playfully, making Heather pout.<p>

Naya laughed, squeezing Heather's hand. Then she grew serious again. "So your mom and sisters are coming over today, right?"

Heather nodded excitingly, "Yeah, I'm picking them up at the airport after work." Naya smiled at Heather's excitement to see her family, but couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. She had been planning a surprise party for Heather's birthday with Ashley at their house. They had invited the whole cast, and some of Heather's older friends and friends she knew from dancing. Ashley had called Heather's mother to tell her about the surprise party, and make sure that Heather would take them to her house when she picked them up from the airport, so that they could all surprise her there.

"Okay well, we should probably be going. You don't wanna be late on your birthday!" Naya smiled before putting on her jacket and leading Heather outside. Heather took Naya's hand and intertwined their fingers, giving it a little squeeze before letting go and parting their ways. They stepped into their own cars and drove off to work, Naya following Heather on the road.

That day at work was extremely fun. The cast had brought her a birthday cake, and had given her some presents. Kevin, Harry and Darren gave her a bucket full of lollypops, Jenna and Ashley Fink gave her a sweater with a duck on it, Amber and Chris had given her earrings and some make-up, Chord gave her five different sorts of chapstick, Cory and Mark gave her an overstuffed, 5"5 feet tall teddy-bear, which was almost taller than Naya, and Dianna and Lea had given her two bottles of wine and a box full of vomit bags, since Heather would be puking today during the Kesha number, and who knows what could happen during Heather's surprise party? If Heather wouldn't be the one using them, they were both sure at least one of the people at the party could use them.

Heather laughed and thanked everyone for their presents, slightly unsure what to think of Dianna's and Lea's presents. After they ate the cake, they started working. They shooted some short scenes, and then prepared themselfs for the big Kesha number, Heather's solo with some backup singing from Amber, Kevin and the rest of the cast.

They had to redo the full performance three times, since Cory kept messing up the choreography. Heather didn't mind, though. She loved dancing and performing.

When it was her turn to fake-vomit, the crew attached a plastic tube that was connected to some sort of dispensing container on her cheek, making the puking look realistic. She even suspected Cory to mess up on purpose by the time she puked all over Lea, which caused them to have to redo it again, Heather puking over Lea for a second time.

Naya was next to fake-vomit, having the dispesing container attached to her hand. When she snapped it, she somehow managed to puke all over her own face and even in her hair. She made gauging noises, squeezing her eyes shot, spitting out the fake-vomit that had somehow landed in her mouth. It tasted bitter and chemical, gross.

"Everybody drink responsibly." Heather said before the director yelled 'cut'. Everyone laughed as Lea came waggling back on stage, her face and hair full of fake-vomit. Heather immediately walked over to her and hugged her, apologizing for having to puke all over her twice, but Lea laughed loudly as she walked over to Dianna, who was almost rolling over the floor. The two of them didn't need alcohol to seem drunk.

Naya walked over to Heather with her eyes closed, since there was fake-vomit in- and around them, blindly searching for the girl. Heather smiled at her adorable ways and walked over to her, grabbing her arms by her elbows, Naya doing the same. Heather brought her right hand to Naya's face and wiped off some of the vomit around her eyes and her mouth, so that Naya could open her eyes and mouth again.

Naya blinked before wiping her face clean with her own hands and smiling brightly at Heather. Heather got distracted by Naya's sparkling eyes as she moved her hand forward and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, wiping out some of the vomit that had somehow made its way up in there. Everything around them seemed to vanish as Heather got caught into Naya's eyes. She suddenly forgot where she was, and who was around them.

Naya saw the change in Heather's eyes as she slowly started moving forward. Oh help, this couldn't happen. Not right now in front of all these people. She knew Heather didn't really want this. She wasn't ready for their friends to know, and she definitely wasn't ready for all these people around them to know. She was sure that this would leak out to the media and soon all their fans would know.

As Heather moved closer, seemingly mesmerized by Naya, Naya quickly threw herself forward, wrapping Heather into a tight hug, as if she had meant to do that in the first place. Heather seemed to snap out of her daze, when she pulled back out the hug, looking at Naya with almost terrified eyes as she realized what she had almost done in front of all these people. She quickly moved away from Naya, walking off the stage that they were still on, and walked towards the rest of the cast.

Naya bit her lip as she slowly followed her, someone handing her a towel on the way, wiping the rest of the vomit off of her face. She sighed when she saw Mark looking at Heather, a frown forming on his face before he eyed Naya questionally. He had apparently seen that Heather was upset about something, expecting that Naya probably knew something about it. She just shook her head, gesturing that it wasn't a big deal, hoping that Mark would just shake it off.

As the day at work ended, Heather hadn't really talked to Naya ever since the almost-kiss in front of like a hundred people. Heather hoped that no one had seen the glassy look in her eyes as she started moving closer to Naya's face. She was grateful that Naya had somehow saved them out of the situation, but she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to know, but still it was so easy to drown in Naya's eyes, which almost caused her to slip up. She wasn't even sure what had happened.

She stepped into her car, about to drive to the airport to pick up her mother and sisters when she was stopped by a knock on the carwindow. She looked to her side and found Naya there. She quickly opened the window, and Naya leaned in the door, leaning on her arms. She had a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry," She said, creasing her forehead. A sad smile washed over Heather's face. She felt slightly guilty for making Naya feel guilty. She hadn't done anything wrong. She had been the one to safe her out of their situation.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She smiled, "It just frightened me that I almost messed up. It's just so easy for me to forget everything around me when I'm with you." She confessed, looking up at Naya, who now had a relieved smile on her face. That smile however washed off her face again as soon as Heather continued, with an apologetic smile on her face, "It's probably best if you're not around when my mom's also around..."

Well, that ruined all of Naya's surprise party plans... She looked down at her hands before nodding her head slowly. Heather smiled thankfully before poking her head outside, looking around if she spotted anyone. When she didn't, she leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Naya's lips. Naya smiled and walked away from the car so that Heather could drive off. Heather gave Naya another beaming smile before driving off.

As soon as she was out of sight, the smile on Naya's face disappeared and turned into a grimace. There was no way she was going to miss Heather's surprise party. She hadn't even given her her present yet. When Heather had almost kissed her that day, it had just been because they were so excited because of the Kesha number. Heather probably wouldn't try to kiss her again... She would be extra careful with her mother and sisters around her. She would probably be to busy with her guests to even think about kissing her. Besides, Heather didn't usually drink that much to actually get drunk, so that probably wouldn't be a problem either.

There was no way that Naya was missing the surprise party that she was throwing along with Ashley.


	29. Chapter 29

**Why hello again!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments again, guys! Always excite me so much and encourage me to keep writing. I am really glad to see you all liked the chapter! In my personal opinion, the last two chapters sucked pretty bad, hehe. I personally think that from this chapter on it's getting better again.**

**The chapter that comes after this one, will have something unexpected in it! It kind of wrote itself, and I'm really excited to post it on here. :) This chapter is first though!**

**This chapter is just a short, sweet in-between chapter I guess. Not really a lot happens, but still something important does! I hope you'll be able to read this with smiles on your faces. :)**

**Oh and also, just making clear that this is not the last chapter!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 29

"Hey!" Heather immediately started waving her arms when she spotted her mother and both of her sisters, April and Crystal, walking out the gate with their lugage. Her mother smiled as she walked towards her and immediately wrapped her in an embrace, rubbing her back.

"Happy birthday, honey." She said as she pulled away, a bright smile plastered on her face. Her sisters came walking up to her and she hugged each one of them, greeting them and thanking them for their happy birthday wishes. She lead them to her car, glad to see that she hadn't really spotted any paparazzi that day yet, except the ones that were always hovering around the set.

Her sisters were chatting loudly in the backseat, saying how awesome Los Angeles was, and how annoying a married couple with two little kids that had been seated in the seats in front of them had been. Heather smiled as she drove off, her mother sitting silently beside her with a content smile on her face.

They pretty much talked about the weather in Los Angeles and what had been happening in their lifes on the trip to Heather's house. They had just talked over the phone a few days earlier, so there wasn't really anything important to discuss.

When they arrived at Heather's house, Heather opened the door, slightly surprised when she found the light switched off. She thought Ashley would already be home by now. When she eyed Crystal, she spotted a playful smile on her face. Heather raised an eyebrow at her while taking off her jacket, not really sure why she was looking at her like that.

She walked over to the livingroom door, followed by her sisters and mother on the foot. She looked over her shoulder, frowning at both her sisters who's faces were filled with excitement. What where they so excited about? She slowly opened the door, only to almost get a heartattack as soon as she opened it.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the room said at the same time. She spotted Mark popping open a bottle of champagne, and everyone was already holding red plastic cups. She looked around the room, spotting all of her friends from her highschool past, her college past, her dancing past, and then finally her Glee-friends. Everyone laughed and smiled at her excitingly.

Heather jumped up in surprise, extatic by seeing all of her friends in her house on her birthday. She immediately walked into the room and hugged the three people that were closest to her first, in one embrace. Everyone laughed as Heather hugged everyone in the room, thanking everyone for the party and the birthday wishes.

When she reached Ashley, she nudged her shoulder, figuring that since the party had taken place at their house, Ashley definitely had played an important part in arranging this party.  
>"How did you manage to do this without me finding out?" She beamed, and Ashley smirked at her knowingly.<p>

"I had some help from your personal super hero!" She pointed into the kitchen, where Naya was now leaning on the doorpost, her arms crossed in front of her, and a warm smile on her lips. Heather hugged Ashley before walking over to Naya, pulling her into a loving embrace. She pushed her back into the kitchen to give them some private place to talk.

The attention of the guests were already fixed on eachother, so they didn't notice that Heather wasn't in the room anymore. Chord had tuned up the music, and Mark and Harry had poured everyone a cup of champagne or another drink.

Heather smiled brightly as she pulled out of the embrace, but still held on to Naya's waist.  
>"This is awesome, thank you so much!" She beamed. Naya had an unsure smile on her face as she eyed the excited girl in front of her.<p>

"So you're not mad that I'm here? I know you said that I probably shouldn't be around when your mom is." She said, slightly leaning away from Heather. Heather shook her head, the smile never leaving her face, strongly holding on to Naya's waist.

"Of course not, Nay. I love this. It's perfect." She smiled before moving her hands up the sides of Naya's body, and wrapped them around her shoulders, pulling her closer again. Naya smiled as she leaned her head on Heather's shoulder, falling into her embrace.

"Hey, Naya! Long time no see." Naya heard a familiar voice behind Heather call. They pulled out of the embrace and looked over Heather's shoulder, spotting one of Heather's sisters. Naya smiled excitedly at her. She had only seen her a couple of times in her life, since Naya had only once visited Arizona with Heather, and her sister had come over to LA like twice.

"Hey April, how's life?" She smiled as she got pulled into a hug by Heather's sister. The Morris family was just a very touchy family. The few times that Naya had met April, they had instantly became friends, despite the age gap. April weekly watched Glee to see her young sister on tv, and definitely kept track on everything what happened on the show.

"I miss my Glee!" She chuckled. Glee had been on a break for almost a month now since the last episode, the Christmas special had aired. Naya laughed as she pulled out of the hug. She saw Heather walking past them with a smile on her face, giving Naya one last glance before walking into the room full of guests. Naya smiled back before turning her attention back on April.  
>"Well, the next episode airs next week. It's gonna be epic." She laughed, talking about The Sue Sylvester Shuffle episode.<p>

April started begging her to spill some spoilers, but Naya didn't give in. She loved Heather's family. Eventhough there was an age-gap between Heather and both of her older sisters, they were still very much alike. Not only from the outside, but also the inside. They all had this special power in them to make everyone around them happy. She couldn't imagine anyone disliking this family. They had been through a hard time when their father had died of cancer, but they all dealt with it, knowing that he was in a better place now.

Naya smiled as she walked back into the crowded room again with April. She immediately spotted Heather in the corner of the room, talking to a few of her dance-friends next to the enormous pile of presents that everyone had gotten her. Naya searched in her pocket, feeling the small, wrapped up present. She walked over to Heather, who immediately smiled at her when she spotted her. She walked away from the conversation she was in, looking her arm through Naya's.

Naya felt like she had had a smile plastered on her face that whole evening. She brought her face closer to Heather's ear, smirking as she slightly leaned into her.  
>"I think it's time for your present now." Naya said, making Heather jump up in excitement. Naya laughed loudly as she pulled Heather out the room, leading her up the stairs. Heather curiously followed her, excited to see her present.<p>

Naya walked into Heather's bedroom, and sat down on the bed, tapping beside her, silently asking Heather to sit down next to her. She pulled the small present out of her pocket and handed it to Heather.  
>"Happy birthday." She said again, before stunning Heather with a quick, tender kiss on her lips.<p>

Heather smiled before unwrapping her present, finding a small box. She slowly opened it, finding a necklace in the shape of a heart. Heather smiled before pulling it out and smiling brightly at Naya. Naya tilted her head to the side with a loving smile on her lips.

"I thought just a heart-shaped necklace was a bit too ordinary and standard, so I had them insert a little extra thing." She explained before letting Heather study the small heart a bit closer. Heather studied the heart and saw some familiar signs encoded.

אהבה

Heather took Naya's right hand and turned it around so she could study the tattoo on her right wrist. The tattoo on her wrist and the signs on the necklace were similar to eachother.  
>"'Love' in Hebrewic." Heather remembered, a warm smile plastered on her face. Naya smiled back at her before taking the necklace from Heather and gesturing her to turn around, so that Naya could put it on.<p>

Heather turned around on the bed and moved her hair over her left shoulder, showing off her skin to Naya. Naya put on the necklace around Heather's neck, before brushing her hands over Heather's bare shoulders. Heather slowly turned her head towards Naya as Naya leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

A warm feeling washed through Heather's body as she turned around facing Naya. They stared into eachother's eyes before leaning forward, connecting their lips. It was as if everytime was the first time, but everytime it was even more perfect than the last time. They began to learn what the other enjoyed while kissing, making it better for themselfs too.

Naya tenderly slid her lips against Heather's, feeling Heather's hands run over her back and waist. Her own hands found their way towards Heather's face, cupping her cheek with one hand, and the back of her head with the other. Heather gently brushed her tongue over Naya's lower lip, Naya connecting her tongue with Heather's.

They caressed eachother's lips before finally pulling away because of the lack of breath. They both gasped for air, holding eachother's bodies in a close embrace. Naya finally leaned back first, looking into Heather's ocean orbs.

"I love you." She said, their faces close to eachother.

Heather's heart started pounding through her chest, her body filling with warmth because of the three simple words Naya had just told her. A loving smile washed over her face before she started leaning even closer to Naya, their lips almost touching.

"I love you too." She said with a smile on her lips. She watched as the corners of Naya's mouth curled up before closing the gap between them, connecting their lips again. Naya had wanted to hear those words coming from Heather's mouth for so long. Now that they had told eachother that they loved eachother, it finally felt real. The girl that she had loved for over two years now had just told her she loved her too. She had never felt this way about anyone ever before. Hearing these words coming from Heather's mouth both felt so real and surreal at the same time. It was like she was dreaming, but she knew this was reality.

Heather loved Naya more than she had ever loved anyone else. Eventhough she had only realized that not that long ago, and only just accepted the fact that she was in love with a girl, she had never been more happy than at that moment. She wasn't afraid anymore. She loved that she loved Naya. She loved that Naya loved her too. She loved everything about Naya.

Nothing else mattered. Not at that very moment.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi guys,**

**I hope you're all having a great day! Glee tonight, yay! Can't wait to see Santana own Will with her Spanish skills. Anyway, thank you all very, very much for your reviews! Especially yours, Buttercup, were very, very useful. :P **

**I can't believe I've reached 300 reviews with this story. I really never thought anything like that would ever happen. I'm just really enjoying all the writing that I'm doing lately, doesn't matter if it's good or not.**

**Since the last chapter was pretty sweet, I thought it was time for some other surprise than just Heather's surprise party should happen! I hope I'll surprise you guys with this chapter. And always remember; I love happy endings.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 30

Heather and Naya walked down the stairs hand in hand with wide smiles on their faces. Heather felt her new necklace bounce on her chest at every step down, or maybe it was just her own heart that was beating loudly through her chest. When she saw her mother and sisters standing in the hallway, with their coats already on, she quickly dropped Naya's hand.

"Oh honey, there you are." Her mother began once she spotted Heather and Naya walking down the stairs. "We're going to the hotel, settle in and unpack our bags." She said with a smile.

"You're leaving already?" Heather checked the time, realizing that Naya and Heather had been upstairs for almost an hour. "Oh, do you need me to drive you to the hotel?" She asked, already grabbing her coat from the almost-empty coatrack. She didn't quite understand where all the guests had left their coats. Naya spotted the thoughtful look on Heather's face while she was staring at the coatrack and laughed, pointing her finger upstairs.

Heather nodded understandingly with a smile on her face. Her mom shook her head, answering her question. "The taxi is already waiting outside. We do need our stuff from your car though." She said before opening the front door. Heather shrugged on her coat and grabbed her carkeys from the small table in the hallway.

Naya smiled as she hugged April and Crystal goodbye, and waved at Heather's mother, who was already out the door. She watched as Heather started unloading their stuff for them, telling them that she was okay by doing it alone, not needing any help from her guests. She chuckled when she saw Heather's tongue slide out of her mouth by the effort it took.

Then suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground, dragging her back into the living room. She squealed as Mark started tickling her abdomen, whipping her hands around, trying to get him to stop. She laughed as he tripped over his own feet, landing on top of Cory who was sitting on the couch next to Dianna.

Once the luggage was moved into the taxi, Heather hugged her mother and sisters goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" She called as they drove off. She turned back towards the house, closing the door behind her. She hung her coat back on the coatrack and was just about to drop her carkeys on the small table in the hallway again when she realized she might have forgotten to lock her car.

She opened the front door again, jumping up in surprise when she was faced with a tall brown-haired guy who already had his hand up in the air, about to ring the doorbell. He stared back at her with a dumbfound look on his face before readjusting himself, dropping his hand by his side and clearing his throat.

"Taylor..." Heather's throat immediately ran dry. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, but her voice shivered with surprise. She definitely hadn't expected to see him here at that moment.

"It's your birthday." He stated as if it was obvious that he suddenly came over without a warning. A faint smile creeped over his lips before it suddenly turned sad as he faced the ground. "I wanted to apologize. Can I please come in?" He looked hopeful and pleading. It sounded like he had rehearsed that sentence.

Heather looked at him thoughtfully. She didn't really feel like talking to Taylor right now as she thought of the things he had done, but when she thought about it, Naya and her were together now because of him. If he hadn't kissed Naya, Heather probably wouldn't have realized she was in love with her, and she'd still be 'stuck' with Taylor now.

She felt the cool February-wind brush over her bare arms, causing her to shiver. She sighed before pulling Taylor inside, quickly closing the door behind him. She didn't really think that Taylor deserved to talk to her after all the things that he had done, but she was curious about what he had to say. If he really wanted to apologize, that could only make Heather feel better. She wasn't ready to suddenly regain contact with Taylor though.

She led him upstairs to her room, giving them a quiet place to talk. He silently walked inside with his head down. Heather crossed her arms in front of her before she waited for him to start his apology.

Instead of apologizing, Taylor decided to try another path. "I miss you." He confessed with a pained look on his face. "I'm really sorry for what happened between us." He looked up at Heather with a hopeful shimmer in his eyes.

Heather wasn't convinced. "Yeah well, you should have thought of that before."

"Heather, come on. I just want you in my life. We were together for so many years. Don't you have any feelings for me anymore?" He still sounded hopeful. He silently walked over to her, stopping right in front of her, looking her right in the eyes. Heather felt extremely uncomfortable. She definitely didn't have any feelings for Taylor anymore. She actually started to feel slightly sorry for him as he thought that she might still do.

"No Taylor, I don't." She said calmly, looking into his eyes. The hope in his eyes didn't change, and Heather could swear that she saw his lips curl up slightly. He didn't look like he believed any word she said, so she quickly added, "There's someone else."

That seemed to slightly back him off as he took a small step back, the hope that was burning in his eyes extinguishing. "Who?" He said, his voice almost breaking.

Heather swallowed, answering too quickly. "No one you know." She quickly adverted her eyes from Taylor, staring at the wall with a picture of Naya and her, which was taken about a year ago, hanging on it. That certainly didn't help the situation...

Taylor followed her gaze and looked at the picture of the two girls smiling and hugging. He knew it. He remembered the day he had last seen Heather. He had come over to Naya's house and Heather had been there. Naya had had this longing look on her face while she was staring at Heather. He immediately knew it then. Apparently she had gotten what she wanted.

"Her?" He said in disbelieve, eventhough he was definitely positive that it was true. Heather's eyes shot back to him, suddenly looking frightened.

"N-no." She stammered, knowing that she had been caught. "It's... Chord." She quickly said, thinking of the first person that actually knew about Naya and Heather being together. Taylor scoffed in disgustment, clearly not believing her.

Heather started to panick. The look on Taylor's face said that one thing that Heather had always been afraid of: disgustment.  
>"You should go." Heather quickly said, already pushing him out her bedroom and leading him down the stairs. To her surprise, Taylor didn't argue as he walked down the stairs. However, when his hand was on the doorknob of the frontdoor, he paused before turning around and stalking towards the livingroom.<p>

Heather quickly followed him trying to stop him, but Taylor had already gathered everyone's attention. Everyone was surprised by the fact that he was there, especially Naya and Mark, but everyone listened closely to what he had to say.

"I just wanted to wish Heather over there," He pointed at Heather who was standing, nailed to the ground, in the doorway, "a very happy birthday!" Everyone cheered before he continued, smirking at Heather. "And she had a pleasant surprise for all of you, because she's dating someone new!"

Heather felt her heart beat loudly in her chest as she saw Naya looking at her in terror, realizing what Taylor was doing. He was going to expose them as a couple. This couldn't be happening. If Taylor told everyone here, everyone would know. Somehow the news would spread to the media, and then all of her fans would know. The people that looked up to her. The people she looked up to. Her mom.

She looked around the room and saw that all eyes were fixed on either her or on Taylor, curious about what Taylor had to say. Then she spotted Chord standing next to her with a drunk smile on his face. Before she knew it and before she could even stop herself, she threw herself at him and pressed her lips firmly onto his, startling him with a kiss.

Taylor was about to call out Naya's name when everyone oo-ed by the sight of Heather and Chord kissing. Taylor looked at her confused before turning his head towards Naya, who had a heartbroken look on her face. That look said all. Heather just kissed Chord to make it look like she was dating him in front of all her friends. He knew she was pretending, but obviously the rest of the room didn't. They wouldn't believe him if he said the person she was dating was really Naya. It was clear they all thought it was Chord. Taylor sighed and shook his head furiously before stalking out.

Naya couldn't believe this. Apparently Heather's reputation was more important to her than Naya was. She kissed Chord just so that no one knew she was a lesbian. Naya felt a hole being punched through her chest, right through her heart as she saw Heather pulling away from Chord and looking after Taylor who had just stalked out the door.

Chord had a startled and confused look on his face, not really knowing or realizing what was happening. The people that spotted the confused look on his face thought it was just because he was drunk or because Heather had startled him by suddenly kissing her 'boyfriend'. Heather forced a smile on her face and smiled at everyone that was still cooing at them.

Then Heather searched for that one specific person and finally saw the Latina stalking outside through the backdoor with her head hanging low. Heather's heart was still beating loudly as she followed her. What the hell had just happened? She screwed this up so bad. She ran after Naya, crying out her name, wanting her to stop and turn around, but Naya kept on walking. She couldn't be here right now.

Heather finally caught up with her and grabbed a hold of her wrist, "Naya, please!". Naya yanked her arm away, but turned around on her heel, finally facing Heather. Tears had made their ways down her cheeks, leaving behind a trail. Her eyes were shimmery and wet and her cheeks and nose were slightly red.

"How could you do that? Is your reputation really more important to you than us?" Her voice broke and her lip started trembling. Heather's forehead creased as she looked at the heartbroken girl in front of her. She just wanted to hold her in her arms and tell her that she was the most important thing in her life. She took a small step forward towards Naya, who took a small step back in return.

Heather sighed deeply, not being able to stand to see Naya so hopeless. "I'm so sorry Nay, it didn't mean anything. I just panicked! You're more important than anything to me, Naya." She pleaded.

Naya looked at her, her eyes suddenly filled with fury. She fought back the tears as she spoke up. "Of course it meant something! I know that you're not ready to come out and I accept that, but those people inside are your _friends_, Heather! They'll still love you when they find out that you're a lesbian. They'll still look at you in the same way they did before, but despite of that you would still do anything to hide it from them. Eventhough they'll still love you you'd rather lose me than tell them?" Her fury faded when she said the last sentece, trading it for hurt and heartache. "I thought you loved me." Her voice broke as she turned around and started walking again. She felt her eyes sting with tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Wait, Naya!" Heather tried, but Naya was already far gone. She knew it was hopeless. She knew she couldn't explain this to Naya. She loved her more than anything or anyone, but she didn't deserve Naya. Naya didn't deserve someone who would just kiss someone for keeping the truth from coming out. She had broken her heart so many times. She didn't want to hurt Naya. Naya deserved to be happy and she wanted the one to be able to do that. She hadn't meant to kiss Chord. She just panicked and didn't think.

It broke her heart to see Naya like that. How could Naya even think that she didn't love her? She loved her so much. She needed to find a way to show Naya that she meant more to her than anything else in the world. She knew there was only one way to really do that and Heather wasn't sure if she was ready to do that. She wasn't ready to come out, but she knew that she would do whatever she had to get Naya to forgive her, eventhough she might not deserve it.

She turned around and slowly walked back to her house where all of her friends were still partying, not suspecting a thing of what had been happening outside. The small, silver heart on her chest felt like it was burning a hole into her chest. She reached for it, holding it tightly in her hand, not ever wanting to let it go.


	31. Chapter 31

**Heyyy!**

**Here I am again, with a new chapter. :) I'm like really tired at the moment, so I'm not gonna chatter too much so you can just read the chapter! :P**

**Just gotta thank you all for the amazing reviews and mentions I get on twitter. I honestly love you guys! (:**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 31

The next morning Chord texted Heather why people thought he was dating her. Heather answered honestly, knowing that if she didn't say it, someone else would. Of course Chord also knew the reason why she had done it once she explained that Taylor was going to out Naya and Heather as a couple.

"What the hell, Heather? I'm not going to be your beard if that's what you think. You need to fix this." She recalled him saying. He was totally right. There was only one way to fix this whole mess. She had to tell that she wasn't dating Chord and that she was in love with Naya. She had no idea how she was going to do that though. She just... couldn't.  
>_<p>

It was the day after Heather's birthday party, and they were filming the last couple of scenes of the alcohol awareness episode.

Naya sat in the choir room on one of the stools, waiting for the scene to start. She stared at her lap with a lifeless look on her face. She didn't really want to be here right now. She didn't want to sit next to Chord, who had his arm wrapped around her chair, acting as if he was her boyfriend. Whenever she looked at Chord, she saw the image of Heather kissing him flash in front of her eyes. Her heart automatically started stinging.

She didn't want to sit right behind Heather, who was sitting next to Kevin, Brittany's boyfriend. It hurt too much to see Heather and Kevin just goofing off acting as if they were a couple. Not even a day ago, Heather had told her that she loved her and then moments later she had crushed her heart into tiny little pieces. She just didn't want to be here. She wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

Kevin turned around in his wheelchair, looking from Heather to Chord with a smirk on his face. He finally caught Chord's eyes and he wiggled his eyebrows, making Chord frown.  
>"So you and Heather, huh?" He turned to looked at Heather, who was looking back at him with big, blue eyes that somehow looked exhausted and terrified. He watched as she slowly turned around in her chair, glaring up at Naya.<p>

Naya was trying to look anywhere but at Heather, shifting her eyes uncomfortably. She could feel the eyes of the blonde dancer who had broken her heart on her, and she tried hard not to look back at her, knowing that she'll drown in those ocean blue eyes again if she did. She moved her eyes to Kevin, who was staring back at her, because he had followed Heather's gaze. She quickly shifted her eyes and looked next to her, where Chord was now also looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face, since he knew exactly what was going on between Naya and Heather at that moment.

Naya breathed in deeply, clenching her jaw. Since neither Heather or Chord were answering Kevin's rethorical question, Naya opened her mouth. She wasn't sure why she said it, knowing that she would only make the situation worse for herself, but also knowing that maybe there was a small chance that Heather would tell the truth if she did so.

"Yep, they're the new happy power couple." She finally looked down at Heather, who had a torn look on her face. It looked like she could burst out into tears any moment, but she was keeping strong. Chord looked at Heather too, seeing the look on her face. She had to tell the truth, unless she wanted this all to get even worse. Chord wasn't going to pretend to be with Heather just so she didn't have to tell the truth. If he did so, he knew it would hurt Naya even more. He didn't want anything to do with this drama. Heather should just accept the fact that she was in love with Naya and tell the truth.

Naya looked at Heather expectantly, but the hope that she would just tell the truth started fading as the seconds passed by. Heather sat frozen in her seat, not able to move a muscle. Why was she so damn weak? She should just spill out the truth already. They were her friends, they loved her. Naya was right, they would still accept her after she told them and she knew that. Then why couldn't she just tell them?

Naya groaned, breaking her gaze from Heather's torn face. She stood up from her stool and started stalking out of the room, all the eyes in the room looking after her confused. The director quickly moved and stepped in front of her, stopping her in her pace.  
>"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet." He said.<p>

"You've been talking for the past thirty minutes. I'm sure you can miss me for another five." She said before brushing past him. She knew it wasn't a good idea to go against the director, but at that moment she didn't care. She just couldn't be here right now. She just needed some time for herself, away from all those gazes. Away from everyone who thought that Heather and Chord were a couple, and mostly just away from Heather.

She didn't know where she was going as she was walking over the set. She just needed a quiet place to think and calm down. The people she passed looked at her confused, some of them greeting her. She finally found a quiet place in the bathroom where they shot most of the bathroom-scenes. It wasn't too far away from the choir room. She leaned on one of the sinks, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. She hadn't slept much, her eyes were tired and sore from crying all night and her troath hurt.

She stared at herself for about two minutes trying to calm herself down and focus on work instead of Heather, but found that this was impossible. She spun around when she heard a small knock on the door before it opened. When she saw a flash of blonde hair, her heart stopped. She immediately thought of Heather, thinking that she might have come after her, but when she realized it was Dianna, she sighed deeply.

"Disappointed to see me?" She said softly before making her way in, her hands folded behind her back. Naya shook her head and forced a smile on her face. She didn't know why she wanted her to be Heather. She was furious at her for lying to all of their friends and kissing Chord. She shouldn't be disappointed to see Dianna instead of Heather.

Dianna saw right through Naya's fake smile and walked over to her, looking at her face. Naya quickly looked down, trying to cover herself from Dianna's glare.  
>"What's going on?" She asked with a worried voice.<p>

Naya looked down at her hands, but when she faintly saw her tattoo through the covering up make up, she quickly adverted her eyes and stared at the wall, away from Dianna. She thought of the necklace she had given Heather and how happy she had been when Heather told her she loved her. She swallowed at the memory, feeling her eyes sting again. Everything seemed to remind her of the night before.

"Nothing." She saw with a rough, small voice, while she was still looking at the wall. Dianna sighed and leaned against the sink next to Naya, looking at the back of her head.

"Why are you so upset that Heather and Chord are dating?" She asked carefully, knowing that her words might break the Latina. She just wanted to help, maybe talking about it with her would make her feel better.

Naya clamped her hands on the sink, still looking at the wall. She really didn't want to talk about this. Especially not with someone who didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on.

Dianna gently touched Naya's shoulder before she continued, "Is it because you're in love with her?". This finally got Naya's full attention as she whipped her head around and looked at Dianna with big eyes. What the hell? How did she know that Naya was in love with Heather? Had Mark or Chord told her?

"H-how did you know?" She asked surprised.

Dianna smiled faintly, gently rubbing her shoulder in a comforting way. "Everyone who sees the way you act around her knows." Naya stared at her blankly. Was it really that obvious that she was in love with Heather? She tried to hide it for so many years, but apparently that hadn't made any difference. Did the whole cast know?

"I think she feels the same way about you." She softly said. Naya swallowed, getting slightly irritated. Dianna might have somehow noticed that she was in love with her best friend, but she didn't know what had been going on between them. She didn't need this pep-talk. It would only make things worse.

"You don't understand." Naya said, turning away from Dianna, hoping to end this conversation soon. Dianna didn't seem quite done yet though, as she gently touched Naya's arm.

"I know she's dating Chord now, but I don't think you should just give up." Dianna said, totally misreading everything, like Naya already expected. She started growing more irritated by the second. She knew Dianna was only trying to help and make her feel better, but this was definitely not helping.

She turned around to face Dianna again. "You don't understand!" She repeated, slightly showing the irritation in her voice, looking Dianna in the eyes. The look in her eyes was warning, pleading her not to continue on this subject. Dianna however, completely oblivious of the situation, had a soft look on her face. Her smile was understanding, which only pissed Naya off more.

She gently squeezed Naya's arm before continuing, "Nay, I understand that you're scared, but the way Heather acts around you... It just shows how much she cares about you." Naya felt her eyes starting to sting again. She had thought Heather cared about her, but then she kissed Chord... "I think you should tell her how you feel about her." Dianna finally said.

Naya had to fight away the tears that were about to flow down her cheeks. Dianna was completely oblivious about the things she was saying. Her irritation finally reached the point where she couldn't stop herself from bursting anymore.

"You don't get it! Heather and Chord aren't together!" She felt the tears starting to make their ways down her cheeks as Dianna looked at her blankly, completely lost. "She was dating me." Naya continued, not able to stop herself from spilling the truth any longer.

Dianna opened her mouth and then closed it again, blankly staring at the silently crying Latina in front of her. She looked completely lost and surprised, not ever thinking about that. She realized she had been completely wrong and felt slightly embarrassed for her failed attempt to try and make her feel better.

"Y-you and Heather... But then why did she-" She looked into Naya's heartbroken eyes when it all clicked for her. She understood why Heather kissed Chord now. She remembered Taylor having an anouncement, about to tell everyone who Heather was dating. Before he could have said anything, she had kissed Chord. She finally understood.

She let out a small gasp before wrapping her arms around Naya's shaking body, immediately feeling sorry for her own words.  
>"I'm so sorry." She said softly, rubbing Naya's back. Naya brought her hands to her face, wiping away her tears as Dianna held her in her arms.<p>

She was tired of crying. She had been crying the whole night before, and she had told herself that she wouldn't cry today. She didn't want to cry. Heather broke her heart, but somehow she couldn't manage to be mad at her. She wanted to be mad at her, but somehow she just couldn't. It made her angry and irritated, but mostly with herself.

She was slightly relieved now that Dianna knew the truth, but she knew that it wouldn't help anything. She couldn't possibly make her feel better. She couldn't help her. Nobody could help her. All she wanted was Heather, but she broke her heart. Her heart ached whenever she was around her. She couldn't believe Heather could hurt her like that.

Suddenly Lea walked into the bathroom, suprising both Dianna and Naya. Naya quickly wiped her tears away again, and Dianna just looked at her, her arms still wrapped around Naya.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a worried look on her face. She mostly asked the question to Dianna, instead of Naya. Dianna just shook her head, silently telling her that this wasn't the right moment to ask. Lea nodded understandingly before biting on her lip.

"They need us in there." Lea said while pointing over her shoulder. She scanned Naya's face. She looked extremely tired and somehow devastated. She had mascara under her eyes because of the crying. Simply put, Naya looked like crap. Dianna gave her a stern look as she knew what Lea was going to say. Lea wasn't really that subtle with words sometimes, and she didn't want her to upset Naya even more by commenting on the way she looked. "You should probably get your make-up fixed first." Lea said, trying to sound as subtle as possible.

Dianna gave her an approving nod, finally dropping one of her arms so that she wasn't embracing Naya anymore. She kept the other hand on her back to lead Naya outside, towards the make-up trailer. Her make-up quickly got fixed without any questions asked, and they finally returned to the choir room. As soon as they arrived, the director gave the three of them a stern look, but when he saw Naya's face, his own face turned softer and he waved them off, telling them to just sit down again.

Naya wasn't sure what expression was on her face, but everyone was looking at her as she quietly sat down next to Chord, behind Heather. She felt a hand gently squeezing her shoulder. She turned around and saw Mark looking at her with a worried look on his face. She forced a smile on her face, assuring him that she was okay. Mark probably didn't buy it, but he nodded in response.

She turned back around, looking straight at Heather. She was quietly sitting in front of her, her eyes fixed on the ground. Naya could feel her heart ache as she just looked at her. It hurt to be around her, but it hurt to be away from her too.

She couldn't keep feeling like this. She tried her best not to cry at that moment just sitting behind Heather, but next week they would be shooting Sexy, which was a major episode for Santana and Brittany. That was going to be way harder. She had to somehow get the strength to be able to perform Landslide with her and tell her that she was in love with her...

Naya had no idea how she was going to do that, but somehow she had to find a way.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello guys!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while! I just felt kind of out of this fic in some way, because I didn't quite like the last chapter. Since I only got 2 reviews, while I usually get around 10 or so, I felt like you didn't quite like it either, which made me want to make this chapter extra special, but I just didn't have any inspiration to do so. I realized that I really didn't like them being apart, because I just don't know what to write when they are. They belong together in this fic! :P **

**I guess I'm kind of relieved that this chapter is done. I feel like I can continue writing now. I can't promise that I'll update tomorrow, since I'm really busy with school and work, but I'll try to write as much as possible. **

**I'd really like to see some more reviews again! I guess the last chapter kind of dissapointed you guys, like it did to me, but I hope that this chapter sort of makes it better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 32

Heather sat in her trailer taking deep breaths, trying to mentally prepare herself for the song that she, Gwyneth Paltrow and Naya would soon have to perform. They hadn't had that much practice, since there wasn't any choreography in the song. It had been an extremely hard week. Once they finished up episode 14, they had immediately started shooting the next episode, Sexy.

It was a major episode for Brittany and Santana, which was probably the worst timing, since Naya hadn't spoken to Heather ever since her birthday party. The only time they spoke was when it involved work. Heather wanted to talk to Naya, but she didn't know what she could say to make it all better. She had kissed Chord and Naya knew exactly why she had done it.

The only way she could make this right was to tell everyone the truth. She loved Naya more than anything and she missed her like crazy. She knew that she would do anything to get her forgiveness. Maybe she should just tell the cast. Naya was right, they were her friends after all. Chord already knew, and still treated her the same way. Until she kissed him, of course. He had been distant ever since, thinking that Heather should tell the truth to eveyone.

Mark most likely knew... He was understanding and even helped Naya and her get together. But what if Naya wouldn't forgive her after she told them? Then she would've told everyone for nothing. How could she fix this? She knew she didn't just deserve Naya's forgiveness. She hated herself for kissing Chord. Maybe it would be better if she just left Naya alone... She kept hurting her. She wasn't good for her.

She sighed deeply before walking out her trailer, walking towards the set. She walked into the choir room where most of the cast was already ready to film the scene. Gwyneth was already sitting on a stool with a guitar in her hands, talking to Ryan. Heather sat down on the stool next to Heather right when Naya walked in. She looked nervous as she shook out her hands before sitting down, taking a deep breath.

Heather carefully glanced at her. She could see that Naya felt her gaze on her as she stared hard at an empty chair in front of her with clenched jaws. Heather knew that it hurt Naya to be here right now. She knew that this scene was going to be harder for Naya than it already was for her. Heather knew it was all her fault.

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from Naya. She didn't want to make this any harder on Naya. Somehow she was going to try making this as easy as possible for her. She had no idea how, but she was going to try.

After a while of discussing and preparing the scene, the camera and the music started. Heather tried to control her facial expression as Gwyneth started strumming on the guitar and sang the first lyrics of the song.

I took my love and I took it down

Heather's head automatically turned towards Naya, who was sitting on the stool with her legs crossed. She slowly turned her head towards Heather, like she knew that she was watching her. A faint smile crossed Heather's lips as she looked into Naya's eyes. Her eyes stayed fixed on Heather's, but her facial expression didn't change. She didn't look mad.

Her face was serene, as if she was starting to accept the fact that Heather and her weren't together anymore. Her expression was loving, like she didn't blame Heather for anything that had happened between them. Heather's heart sped up, not knowing what to think of the look that was on Naya's face. Part of her was glad that it looked like Naya was okay with them not being together anymore, knowing that if they weren't together, Heather couldn't hurt her anymore.

The other part of her was heartbroken that Naya seemed to forget about Heather so quickly. It wasn't right that Naya didn't seem to blame Heather for anything. It had all been her fault. She wanted Naya to forgive her, but she knew that she didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily. She wanted to be with Naya. She loved her. She didn't want Naya to be okay with them not being together.

"Cut!" Ryan yelled before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Heather snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that everyone was staring at her. Naya's expression had turned into a frown as she stared at the ground. Completely different from the look that had just been on her face. Her expression now was heartbroken and hurt again. "Heather, you're supposed to sing." Ryan added.

Heather finally realized that the look on Naya's face during the song had been acted. She had forgotten that they were filming the song. From the look on Naya's face, she knew that she was still hurt. Maybe it really was better if Heather just stayed away from Naya. If Heather wanted the best for Naya, she would stay away from her so that she wouldn't hurt her anymore, but just by the thought of having to stay away from Naya, Heather's heart ached.

"Sorry." Was all Heather said while she was still looking at Naya. Her voice was small and full of sorrow, which made Naya slightly turn her head. Her frown dissapeared as she looked at Heather with a blank expression. Her eyes seemed torn. Naya wanted to be mad at Heather because she hurt her, but she also wanted to forgive her so badly. She knew Heather wasn't ready to tell anyone, but it just hurt so bad to think that she wasn't important enough to Heather to tell them. She'd rather lose her than tell the truth?

"It's okay," Ryan's voice called, "Let's do it again." Everyone in the room shifted, except for Naya and Heather. They continued staring into eachother's eyes, knowing what they were both missing. They loved eachother. They missed eachother. It was all just so complicated.

The music stared again and they finally readjusted in their stools, looking in front of them again. Gwyneth continued singing and playing the guitar, while Heather caught herself staring at Naya again. When Naya finally looked at her too, Heather couldn't suppress a small smile from creeping onto her face. Naya looked thoughtfully, trying her best to keep in the role of Santana who was supposed to realize she was in love with her best friend during this song.

Heather was in some sort of daze throughout the whole song, not able to keep her eyes off of Naya. She somehow managed to sing at the right times, while she was mesmerized by the look on Naya's face. Throughout the song, Naya's expression changed. The thoughtful look on her face turned into something deeper. Her forehead was creased and her eyebrows knitted together while she sang. Heather automatically mirrored Naya's expression as she saw Naya's eyes starting to shimmer.

Her breath stocked in her troath and she immediately wanted to wrap her arms around her and apologize for what she did a million times. Suddenly she was on her feet standing in front of her stool facing Naya. Naya looked at her confused as she stopped singing. Gwyneth's strumming on the guitar quickly dimmed down and the pre-recorded tape stopped playing.

Heather opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing what the hell she was doing. She just knew that she had to do something. She couldn't stand seeing Naya like this, eventhough it may have just been acted. She didn't want to see Naya hurt. She didn't want Naya to move on and forget about her. She wanted Naya to be happy and she wanted to be the one to do that. She wanted Naya to be proud of having Heather as her girlfriend.

Everyone looked at Heather who had suddenly disrupted the scene, expectantly waiting for her to say something. When she didn't say anything, but just looked intentionally at Naya, who looked back at her with a look that both looked confused, hurt, but also hopeful and expectant, Ryan yelled "Cut!" and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heather, what-" Before he could continue, Heather whipped around to face her friends, with a suddenly determined look on her face.

"Chord and I aren't together." She said while her heart was beating loudly through her chest, pumping adrenaline through her whole body. Some of her friends were looking at her with confused looks on their faces, not sure where this sudden rush was coming from. Some looked at Chord. Finally, three of them had small, encouraging smiles on their faces. Heather slowly turned around to face Naya again.

Naya's mouth was slightly hanging open, her face full of disbelief, confusion and most of all, hope. Heather gave her a faint smile. She didn't know why she was suddenly saying this. All she knew is that she loved Naya and she wanted to make her happy. Heather held Naya's eyes a little longer before she turned back to her friends again and continued, "I'm in love with somebody else..."

She scanned the faces of her friends as she spoke. They all looked at her intentionally, surprised by her words. Mark, Chord and Dianna were the only ones that had encouraging, smiles on their faces. Heather took a deep breath, wondering how to continue. She could either trying to subtly tell them that Naya was the one she loved, or she could just get it out there.

She took another deep breath and just when she opened her mouth again, she felt a soft, warm hand grab her own. She looked down at her hand and followed it until she looked into Naya's dark orbs again. She had a faint, proud smile on her lips, which gave Heather the power to continue. She smiled at Naya, suddenly not feeling nervous anymore. She laced their fingers together as she turned around.

The touch of Naya's hand seemed to send small vibes all through her body, giving her strength. All the fear of telling her friends was suddenly gone. Now that she held Naya's hand again, knowing what she had missed on, she didn't care if they knew. She didn't care if it meant that Naya would forgive her for the things she did. The look on Naya's face showed that she was proud of Heather for telling them. She wanted Naya to be proud to have her as a girlfriend. She wanted Naya to be able to fully be herself in front of her friends and family.

She didn't want Naya to have to hide for her. She wanted her to be happy. Seeing Naya happy made her happy. The look that had been on Naya's face when she kissed Chord had broken her heart. She hated herself for hurting Naya. She didn't ever want to make her feel that way again.

Naya gave her hand one more reassuring squeeze before she finally said it, "I'm in love with Naya." She said determined, looking at all of their friends seperately while she said it. Most of their faces were blank at first, taking the news in. Some of them looked thoughtful, some of them had their mouths hanging slightly open, and some of them had smiles on their faces.

The whole room was silent for a while, until Lea finally opened her mouth to break the silence. "Well finally!" She beamed, smiling brightly at Heather and Naya. Heather realized she was holding in her breath when she let out a relieved sigh. Everyone moved in their seats again and smiled at the two of them.

"I told you so, dude." Kevin said, turning around in his chair to face Mark.

Mark smirked down at him with a knowing smile, "I already knew." Then he looked up at Heather and Naya and gave both of them proud smiles.

Kevin looked at him confused and then turned around to face Chord, who was sitting next to him. He had a smile on his face, his arms crossed in front of him as he looked at Naya and Heather's intertwined fingers. Ashley, who was sitting behind him, put her hands on his shoulders, making him turn around in his seat.

"So what, you were like Heather's beard?" She asked, just trying to figure out Chord's whole role in this situation. Heather slightly tensed, squeezing Naya's hand a little tighter. She knew this was a painful subject to discuss. She needed to talk to Naya bout this privately. She still needed to apologize to her a million times.

Chord simply shrugged before turning back around in his seat again, still with a smile on his face. Dianna finally stood up from her chair and froliced up to the two of them, hugging them both in one embrace with a bright smile on her face. Heather felt all the tension in her body disappear when she heard Naya's laughter. Heather smiled brightly, happy to finally hear her laugh again.

She turned her head towards Naya, still wrapped in Dianna's arms, catching her eyes. She looked happy again. Her eyes sparkled, and her whole face glowed. Heather beamed at her, knowing that they were going to be okay. She still needed to apologize for what she did, but now that she had told the truth to their friends, the truth that she had kissed Chord for to keep it from them, Naya was happy again.

She felt her heart beating loudly through her chest, as she felt Naya's soft, warm hand in hers. A heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders now that their friends knew. She didn't have to hide her love for Naya anymore. She didn't have to worry about keeping her face straight when Naya did something totally adorable anymore. Now they could just be themselves around their friends.

She let out a deep sigh as she smiled warmly at Naya, holding her hand a little tighter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello guys!**

**Eep, thank you for all the reviews again! I'm really happy to hear that I didn't disappoint you guys! I personally haven't been very happy with the last couple of chapters, especially chapter 31, but I have to say that I'm starting to write more and more again! I really like where this is going again and I have great ideas!**

**For those of you who haven't seen 3x13, "Heart" yet, GO WATCH IT. This is one of the few episodes where I am not disappointed AT ALL. It's perfect, seriously.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this next chapter. At least I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 33

Heather and Naya silently walked towards Naya's trailer, after a whole day of shooting Landslide and several other scenes. They had been in some sort of daze all day long, holding eachother's hands as much as possible, not even noticing the aweing looks of their friends.

It was dark outside, the only lights the streetlights in the lot and the light from the never-sleeping city. It was a chilly evening, and Heather and Naya both had their own arms wrapped around themselfs in an attempt to keep themselfs warm. Naya silently walked to her trailer to grab some stuff before going home, and Heather followed her.

They hadn't talked yet and Heather was determined to apologize to Naya now that they were finally alone. Heather let out a nervous sigh as she dropped her hands by her sides, feeling the chilly wind brush over her arms. Naya slightly turned her head to glance up at Heather through her eyelashes. When she saw the tension on her face, she had the urge to grab a hold of Heather's hand, but she kept her arms wrapped around her own body.

When they reached Naya's trailer, Heather watched as Naya opened it, stepping in in front of her. She watched Naya gracefully walk up the small steps before stepping in. She felt her hands tremble, as she reached forward, her own hand only inches away from Naya's. Instead of grabbing her hand, she adjusted her hand on the door before stepping in after Naya.

Naya grabbed her script off the counter and put it in her bag in silence, while Heather sat down on the couch in the small space. She patiently waited for Naya to stuff everything she needed in her bag, before she slowly walked over to Heather, flipping her carkeys in her hand. She let out a deep sigh before sitting down next to her, dropping her bag next to her.

Eventhough Heather had gotten time to think about her apology, she still had no idea how to start. She didn't think anything she would say or do would make the thing she did okay. She should've never kissed somebody else just to hide them from her friends. It made Naya feel like she wasn't important to her.

She took a deep breath before shifting in her seat, facing Naya, who was nervously playing with the carkeys in her hands. Heather slowly reached forward and put her hand over Naya's, stopping the movement. Naya's hands tensed, but then she turned them around, grabbing a hold of Heather's hand, holding it tightly.

Heather smiled softly, caressing the back of Naya's hand with her thumb. She looked up and saw that Naya was looking at her expectantly, clearly waiting for Heather to say something. Heather gave her a faint smile and she immediately returned it. Heather once again felt her heart speed up by seeing that beautiful smile of hers, hope glinstering in her eyes.

Heather finally opened her mouth, still not sure how to start her apology. She just needed to clear up the things that had been bothering her the most first. "I love you, Nay." Naya's smile grew, "You're the most important person in my life. I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't think. I panicked... It's the worst mistake I've ever made." She took a deep, shivering breath before she continued, "I keep hurting you. You don't deserve to be hurt, Nay. You deserve to be the happiest person alive. You don't deserve someone who keeps breaking your heart." She didn't even realize that tears were rolling over her cheeks until she felt Naya's soft hand wipe them away, looking at her with worried eyes.

Heather reached for Naya's hands, pulling them away from her face. She didn't deserve Naya's comfort. Naya dropped her hands from her face, but didn't let go of Heather's hands. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Heather's. Heather slowly looked up into Naya's sparkling eyes. Naya smiled warmly and lovingly at her.

"I love you." Heather looked down at their hands as Naya's words warmed up her body. It felt so perfect hearing those words from Naya, but somehow it also felt wrong. What if she hurt her again? "I've loved you for a long time, Heather. Seeing you with Taylor every day broke my heart." She frowned before her face softened again, "I used to be hurting everyday, until the day you told me you loved me. You're the person that makes me happy." She looked deeply into Heather's eyes, filling Heather's body with warmth and butterflies. The look on her face told Heather everything she needed to know.

Naya loved her and she loved Naya. Heather had told her that she deserved to be happy, and Naya had just explained that being with Heather was the thing that made her happy. She was just so afraid of breaking her heart again, but she realized that not being with Naya both hurt Naya and her. She just had to make sure that she was never going to break Naya's heart again. She had to do this right.

She stared deeply into Naya's eyes, wishing she could just close the few inches inbetween their lips, but she couldn't. Not yet. She kissed Chord. She couldn't just lean over and kiss Naya now. It would be wrong. She still felt so guilty.

Naya noticed Heather's hesitation and smiled softly at her. "When you told everyone that you were in love with me today, I was so proud of you." Heather showed her a quivering smile, "I forgive you for kissing Chord, Heather." She said in a serious tone. Heather let out a slow, deep breath, softly blowing it out. Her forehead creased against Naya's. She felt like the walls she tried to keep up to protect Naya from herself came tumbling down when Naya told her she forgave her. It was like she had been waiting for those words ever since she had kissed him.

She felt the corners of her lips pull up in a watery smile, tears still silently escaping her eyes. Naya returned the smile, bringing her hand up to Heather's face again, cupping her cheeks in her hands and wiping away the tears with her thumbs. Then she slowly moved forward, closing the gap between their lips. She gently kissed Heather, slowly moving her lips against hers. The kiss was loving and tender, and Heather immediately felt herself fall into the kiss. She loved Naya. Naya was the person that made her feel alive, and if this was what made Naya happy, who was she to try stay away from her?

Being apart hurt both of them. She wasn't going to hurt Naya ever again, so she would be with Naya if that was what Naya really wanted, too. She was going to do her best to make Naya happy whenever she was sad, be there for her when she needed her, and make her laugh when she needed it. She would always love her.

When they pulled out of the kiss, they were both smiling. Naya was still cupping Heather's cheeks as she moved up, placing a chaste kiss on Heather's forehead.

"I love you." Naya smiled, her eyes sparkling as she looked into Heather's. She was so happy. Heather was the only person who could ever make her feel like she did at that moment.

Heather smiled, as she felt her forehead glow at the place Naya had just kissed. "I love you too." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Naya's waist, pulling her closer to her. She hugged her tightly, feeling Naya's arms wrap around her neck. Naya caressed the back of Heather's neck with her hand before placing a gentle kiss on her pulse point.

Then she suddenly pulled away. "Where's your necklace?" She asked. Heather wasn't sure if she sounded hurt because she wasn't wearing her necklace or not. She simply leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Naya's cheek before digging in her pocket, getting out the small heart. She had taken it off the day after Naya had given it to her. She wasn't allowed to wear it when they were filming, and she wasn't sure how Naya was going to react when she saw it still hanging around her neck. She always took it with her in her pocket, just to have the feeling of always having a part of Naya's heart with her.

She now held the heart up in front of her, looking at it lovingly. Naya chuckled as she saw a hypnotized Heather staring at the heart. She took the necklace from her, brushing her hand over Heather's, snapping Heather out of her daze. She smiled as she hung the heart on Heather's chest and closed it behind her neck. She rested her forearms on Heather's shoulders and softly caressed her neck, playing with Heather's hair that was falling over her hands.

She moved closer and kissed her one more time before standing up from the couch, grabbing her bag and offering Heather her hand. Heather smiled before taking it, and they walked outside together. The chilly wind immediately hit Naya's arms, but this time Heather didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around her, brushing her hand up and down her bare arm, trying to warm her up.

Naya smiled appreciatively, leaning her head on Heather's shoulder as Heather walked her to her car.  
>Naya tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know, we've never really gone out on a date." She said. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at Heather, who was looking up at the sky.<p>

She wanted to go on a date with Heather, but she didn't want Heather to take too fast steps for her. She knew Heather wasn't ready to come out to anyone but their friends yet. She didn't want to force her into doing anything. If they went out on a public date, people will definitely find out they were dating. Maybe they could go out on a private date. That would be very nice.

"Do you want to go out on a date?" Naya asked her with a smile on her face. She had the perfect idea for a date. Heather turned her head down so that she was looking right into Naya's eyes. She smiled down at her, but Naya caught the faint hesitation in her smile. She knew it was because Heather wasn't ready for other people to know. Heather saw the smile that was plastered on her face, and knew that she would do anything for this girl to keep her happy. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Great." Naya let out a small smile and turned her head to place a gentle kiss on Heather's bare shoulder before leaning her head back on it. Heather smiled and continued walking Naya to her car, her arm still around her.

When they reached Naya's car, they said their goodbyes, looking around them before leaning into eachother and tenderly kissing the other's lips.

"I love you." Naya told her with a smile before starting the engine of her car.

"I love you too." Heather told her before stepping back from the car with a loving smile on her face. "Drive carefully." She added, making Naya chuckle.

Naya blew her one last kiss through her rolled down car window before driving off. Heather blushed, watching Naya's car disappear before turning around toward her own car. She wasn't able to wipe her smile off her face, and she was sure she looked like a total fool. The things that Naya did to her were amazing. The way she made her feel was beyond words.

It was so sweet when she had asked her out on a date. Their first date. Suddenly her smile washed off her face as she started feeling nervous. They were going out on a date in... public? People would see them? Okay, she definitely wasn't ready for other people to know that she and Naya were together. She remembered how happy Naya had been when she agreed on going on a date with her. She wasn't going to cancel the date just because she was scared.

She would just have to try to figure something out so that other people wouldn't suspect that they were together. It could just be a friendly date, right? Who was she kidding? She knew she wouldn't be able to act like Naya didn't mean anything to her besides just friends when they went out on a date. That thought made her nauseous. She always went to parties, awards, interviews, and other events with Naya. How was she able to keep their relationship a secret? She sighed deeply before resting her head on the steering-wheel.

She wasn't ready for anyone other then their friends to know yet. They had to tell their families first. Naya's family and then hers... Her mom. That thought terrified her. She was afraid of what her mother would think of her, but she knew that she was going to have to tell her soon. She had to be the one to tell her. She couldn't find out by some rumour of the two of them dating. She was just going to have to try really hard if she wanted to keep them a secret for now.

At least she had Naya now and she wasn't going to screw it up by making some stupid mistake again. She wasn't going to hurt Naya. Not ever again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, girls, men and women!**

**Thank you very much for continueing reading my fanfic! I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying it! I have to apologize for some grammar mistakes again - I'm a Dutch, 16 year old girl and I can say that even my Dutch grammar isn't perfect, so my English grammar definitely isn't.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews I received! They're the main reason that I got so far with this story. 34 Chapters already, gah! This chapter may look like another end, but I can promise that this won't be the last chapter! They still have to tell their families! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 34

"So what're you doing this Saturday?" Naya asked with a smile on her face as they were sitting next to eachother on the piano stool in the choir room. Heather was absentmindly running her fingers over the keys as Naya softly trailed her fingers over Heather's bare arm. The cast was chatting away busily in the room as they all waited for Ryan to make an appearance and giving them the que to start filming.

"I don't know - Ashley is writing another short film with one of her friends. I guess I'll be home alone." She said, grabbing a hold of Naya's hand with her free hand, lacing their fingers together.

Naya smiled warmly. "How about I pick you up for a date at seven?" She gently squeezed Heather's hand. Seven pm? That meant it was going to be a dinner date. Friends went out for dinner all the time, right? Nobody would suspect that they were dating. Oh God, who was she kidding... She looked down at Naya, who was smiling at her again. She let out a nervous sigh before she placed a smile on her face and nodded her head.

Naya chuckled at Heather's failed attempt to hide her nervosity from her. "Don't worry." She leaned over and kissed Heather's cheek. Heather automatically blushed as she felt Naya's soft lips stroke her cheek. She didn't want to worry, but how could she not? If anyone found out about them, that would mean it would soon be all over the internet and her mom would find out. She had to be the one to tell her mom. She couldn't figure it out because of the damn internet.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Naya's soft hand on her cheek, turning her head towards her own. She looked at her with a soft, reassuring gaze. "Don't worry." She repeated. She leaned closer to Heather, nearly connecting their lips together as Heather shot back in her seat, quickly looking around at their friends that were still happily chatting away.

"Heather." Naya softly said, getting back Heather's attention. Heather looked at her with an apologetic smile. She had forgotten that their friends knew about them now for a moment. She still wasn't used to just being able to touch or look at Naya the way she wanted to around their friends. She wasn't used to just being herself around them.

A smile appeared on her face as she leaned into Naya, connecting their lips together. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Naya's shoulders. Naya placed her hands on Heather's waist, pulling her closer. It didn't matter that their friends were there. They didn't have to hide from them anymore. Heather deepened the kiss, placing one hand on the back of Naya's head, as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder that wasn't Naya's.

She turned around, her arms still hanging around Naya's shoulders as they both looked up into the stern eyes of Ryan Murphy. "We know you two are together now, but this is still your workplace. Keep it PG." He winked at them before he turned around to gather the whole cast around. Heather blushed, looking down at her hands. Naya smiled at the sight and kissed Heather's cheek once more. "I love you." She whispered in her ear before standing up.

Heather smiled up at her, grabbing her hand before she could walk away. She brought it to her lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "I love you too." She said, while Naya was sweetly grinning at her, making Heather chuckle.

"Aww!" Jenna and Lea both cooed at the same, making both Heather and Naya laugh. Heather was so happy that all of their friends accepted them. She couldn't have wished for better friends. They gave her hope that other people might accept her too. People like her mother.

She sighed as she watched Naya playfully pull Lea's hair, making her squeal and smack Naya's shoulder. Naya pouted and rubbed her shoulder, pretending to be in pain, but still had a playful look on her face. Heather walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Naya from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. She eyed Lea sternly.

"Hands off my girlfriend." She said, placing a kiss on Naya's cheek.  
>_<p>

Heather checked her hair one last time in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue, simple dress. Her hair was hanging down her shoulders in soft curls. She hadn't had any idea of what to wear, so she had texted Naya this morning asking her, trying not to panic. Naya had just texted her to wear something 'nice'. Heather had picked out this simple dress, and hoped it wasn't too simple but also not too fancy. Not that it was really that fancy, but Heather really had no idea what to expect. Naya hadn't let out any hints about the date.

At exactly 7 pm the doorbell rang. Heather grabbed her purse and coat on the way to the door before opening it, immediately mesmerized by a beautiful looking Naya. She was wearing a simple, strapless black dress with high heels. Her dark, shiny hair was hanging loose over her shoulders. A small, warm smile was plastered on her lips as she looked over Heather.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Heather told her, holding Naya's eyes.

She smiled lovingly, "You're perfect." She said, making Heather blush.

She looked down at herself, touching the fabric of her dress. "Really? I mean, this dress is okay?" Naya chuckled at her insecurity. She leaned closer, her high heels making her taller so she was nearly the same height as Heather.

"Perfect." She repeated before capturing Heather's lips with hers. Heather smiled into the kiss before she pulled back.

"So where are you taking me?" She tried again, but Naya playfully shook her head.

"Nuh-uh! It's a surprise. Just don't worry." She said before taking Heather's hand and walking her to her car, opening the passenger door for her. Heather smiled at Naya's manners. Naya kept telling her that she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't really help it. She was nervous that people would see them together at a restaurant or wherever they were going and that they would find out that they were dating.

Heather sat slightly turned in her seat, leaning her head in her hand as she looked at Naya with a smile on her face. Naya was staring in front of her at the road, humming to herself with a content smile on her lips. Heather was almost certain that Naya didn't even realize she was humming _Landslide_. She reached for Naya's right hand, making her look over. Heather laced their fingers together and kissed the back of Naya's hand. Naya smiled, readjusting her eyes on the road as she continued driving towards their destination.

Heather hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Naya until she noticed the car slowing down. She looked around and saw a familiar neighborhood. This wasn't anywhere close to a restaurant... Why were they here? Why were they at Dianna's place? Naya parked the car not very far from Dianna's apartment and saw Heather's confused frown. She smiled as she stepped out the car and opened Heather's door for her even before she could open it herself.

"Thanks," She said absentmindly as she tried to figure out what they were doing here. "What are we doing here?" She finally asked, eyeing Naya suspiciously.

Naya chuckled and laced their fingers together, walking Heather in the direction of Dianna's apartment. "I told you not to worry." She said once again, making Heather grow even more curious.

They were indeed going to Dianna's apartment. When they reached her floor, the top floor, and knocked on the door, it was immediately opened by four of their friends, all standing in the hallway with neat suits and black dresses with small white hems. Naya looked at them with a huge smile on her face and Heather just eyed them in confusion.

"Are we like going on a triple date with Dianna, Lea, Mark and Chord?" She asked Naya, eyeing every one of them in suspicion. If they were really going on a triple date, that would mean that the chance of people finding out they were dating became a lot less likely.

Naya didn't answer, but rested her hand on the small of Heather's back, leading her inside. Their friends silently walked in front of them with smiles on their faces. Okay... This was kind of weird. Lea gracefully danced her way through the livingroom, leading them to the small terrace that was Dianna's balcony. Heather stopped in her tracks as she finally realized what was going on.

There was a small table with a light table cloth with two chairs placed on the balcony. There was a small candle burning at the end of the table, closest to the rail. The balcony was decorated with hundreds of small, dimmed lights that looked like Christmas lights. The apartment wasn't that high, but since Los Angeles didn't have that many high buildings, you could see hundreds of lights of other buildings. Heather felt her breath stock in her throat. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Heather breathed. Naya smiled brightly at her, grabbing her hand, caressing it gently with her thumb.

Chord and Mark walked outside onto the balcony through the open door and offered both Naya and Heather a chair. Heather slowly walked over to a chair, her mouth slightly hanging open. Naya followed her and took the chair from Chord, who was offering the chair to Heather. Chord smiled at Naya before letting her scoot the chair under Heather as she sat down.

Naya walked around the table and let Mark scoot the chair to the table as she sat down. Heather just looked around with a dazy, stunned smile on her face. Naya reached for her hand over the table and laced their fingers together.

Finally Lea spoke up, "Welcome to Dianna's Den." She said with a smile, handing both of the girls a menu card with a bright smile on her face. Heather chuckled as Dianna came walking onto the balcony with a bottle of wine in her hands.

"_Dianna's Den_? Really, Lea?" She rolled her eyes as she gracefully poured in two glasses of wine for Naya and Heather.

Lea ignored her as she continued. "We're your waiters and waitresses for tonight. You can order anything that's on the menu and we'll make sure it will be of good quality." Heather laughed as she looked down at the menu card that had been placed in front of her. She was surprised to see that she had the choice between several dishes.

"We hope you enjoy your evening tonight." Lea finally said as she walked back inside, beckoning the rest of the 'waiters' to follow her. Once they disappeared and Heather and Naya were alone, Heather looked into Naya's sparkling eyes.

"I knew you weren't ready for other people to see us together so I asked our friends for some help." Naya explained as she ran her fingertips over the back of Heather's hand. "I hope that's okay." She added, staring into Heather's eyes.

The corners of Heather's lips turned up and her eyes sparkled with love. "I can't believe you would do that for me." She looked around the balcony. "This is perfect, Nay. It's beautiful." She was extremely grateful that Naya did this for her. For them. She had never felt such feelings she felt for Naya for someone else before. She would never be able to describe it. She couldn't even start to try to explain her feelings.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Nay." She squeezed Naya's hand tighter and brought her other hand to her heart-shaped necklace.  
>Naya had a warm, loving smile on her face as she started leaning forward over the table, reaching Heather's face in the middle. Their lips connected, caressing eachother in slow, gentle movements. When they pulled back, they mirrored eachother's looks as they both had smiles of pure adoration on their faces.<p>

A moment later Lea came back outside to take the girls' 'orders'. Heather and Naya didn't speak until the dinner arrived, but just silently enjoyed eachother's company as they stared into eachother's eyes and held eachother's hands.

After a while Chord and Mark brought them their plates. Heather had ordered a Mexican dish, Mole poblano chicken with rice and Naya chose the sushi and sashimi with noodles.

"Woa, this looks delicious." Heather said as Mark and Chord disappeared again.

"Well, Di is a good cook." Naya stated, looking at her plate, licking her lips.

Heather laughed and Naya smiled up at her. They both dug into their food, nodding knowingly and making appreciative sounds.

"Delicious, indeed." Naya stated before looking over at Heather who was inspecting a roll of sushi on Naya's plate. "You want some?" She smiled before picking up a small roll of sushi and holding it in front of Heather. Heather wrinkled her nose as she inspected it and then finally opened her mouth, grabbing the roll of sushi with her teeth.

She chewed carefully, before swallowing it, trying to keep her face blank as she did so. "It's... definitely interesting." She said, quickly taking another bite of her own food to wash away the taste of seaweed. Naya chuckled as she swallowed another sushi roll.

"It's delicious! I guess you have to learn to like it." Heather grimaced as a playful smile washed over Naya's face. She slowly leaned forward over the table. She licked her lips, automatically making Heather's heart beat faster. "So I guess you don't want to kiss me now that I taste like sushi?"

Heather smiled playfully as she leaned closer to Naya. "I guess I have to learn to like it." She quoted Naya's words before closing the gap between their faces, kissing Naya's lips. She tasted the faint taste of sushi mixed with her own Mexican food and the sweet taste of Naya's lips. She could definitely learn to like sushi this way.

When they finished dinner and their desserts were placed in front of them by Dianna, crème brûlée for Heather and sweet mango ice cream for Naya, Mark and Chord suddenly came walking onto the balcony with guitars in their hands. Heather looked up stunned and turned her head towards Naya who suddenly stood up and walked around the table with her chair, placing it next to Heather, turned around with the back towards Heather. She had a smile on her lips as she sat down, facing Heather, leaning her arms on the back on the chair.

She looked into Heather's eyes as Chord and Mark began playing their guitars. Heather shifted her eyes towards them, and saw them both smiling down at her. When she looked back at Naya, she smiled brightly at her. She could see the love sparkling in her eyes. She felt her whole body warm up as Naya's mouth opened and she began to sing.

_It's late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
>She'll put on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.<br>And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
>And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."<em>

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
>This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.<br>And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
>And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."<em>

_I feel wonderful because I see  
>The love light in your eyes.<em>

_And the wonder of it all  
>Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.<em>

Heather felt her veins fill with love as her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She felt her eyes water as Naya ended the song. Somehow their relationship connected to that song so perfectly. She had had an enormous déjà vu when Naya sang the first verse of the song. The night had started exactly like that.

She leaned over and gently pressed her lips against Naya's, cupping her cheek with her hand and resting the other over Naya's hand on the back of the chair. Naya smiled into the kiss as she leaned forward, resting one of her hands on the back of Heather's neck. She tenderly moved her lips against Heather's. That moment was perfect. She felt like she had waited for this moment for almost three years.

She realized now that Heather was truly hers, and that she was truly Heather's. She had never wanted anyone else but Heather. They loved eachother. They were meant to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd really like to know what you guys think!<strong>

**The song was called "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton. I personally thought it was the perfect song for the situation. I hope you liked my choice. ;)**

**Just to be clear, this wasn't the last chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Heya,**

**I have to apologize for the long wait! I was really busy last week with school and work, and just couldn't find any free time. **

**It took a while to write this chapter, because it's the first time I'm writing anything like this. As you know, I'm 16 years old so I probably totally screwed this chapter up. I have to say that it was kind of embarrassing for me to write, since I don't have a lot of experience in this department. I could've just skipped this moment of the story, but I thought it was an important moment in their relationship, and I couldn't just skip it out. I guess I could've given a little less details, but oh well. I'm 16. Don't blame me.**

**Still - I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**I've changed the rating to M for this chapter, but it isn't really important for the storyline, so you could skip it if you want to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 35

Naya drove Heather home in silence, their hands never disconnecting after their date. It had been a beautiful evening. Naya glanced sideways every now and then, catching Heather either glancing back at her or staring out the window, her smile never leaving her face.

The drive to Heather's house was silent, but comfortable. They didn't feel the need to fill the silence with words. They were content just holding eachother's hands, stealing glances every now and then.

As Naya pulled up the driveway, Heather looked at her expectantly, silently asking her if she would walk her to her door. Of course she would. Naya smiled back at her before gracefully hopping out the car and walking over to Heather's side, who had already opened the door. Naya intertwined their fingers again before shutting the door of the passanger's seat behind Heather.

As they reached the front door of the house, Heather finally opened her mouth. "That was amazing." She said with a soft smile, holding both of Naya's hands as she faced her. Naya had a shy grin on her face as she looked down at their hands. She leaned forward to place a short, tender kiss on Heather's lips. She could feel Heather's lips curl up against hers, and when they pulled back, Naya looked into Heather's sparkling eyes.

She looked so happy and comfortable. She was happy that Heather finally accepted who she really was, and didn't fight her true self anymore. She was so proud of her for telling their friends the truth. She knew how hard it had been for Heather to get to this place, and the fact that she could now be herself made Naya love her even more.

Heather turned towards the door, fumbling in her purse for her housekey, her other hand still holding on to Naya's. She opened the door and took one step in before spinning around, her eyes still sparkling, but her smile had vanished. She looked nervous, but certain at the same time as she spoke.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked with a shy voice.

Naya let out a shivering breath, knowing what might happen next. The look on Heather's face explained that Heather didn't just invite her inside for a late-night cup of coffee. The way Heather stood there in the doorway, one hand holding hers tightly, made Naya swoon. She looked beautiful in the evening light of the sky. She always looked beautiful.

Heather's invitation made her slightly nervous, but she didn't hesitate to step inside. This moment, this evening, this date, just _them_... it was perfect. Naya didn't want this to be any other way. A shy smile spread across her lips as she walked inside past Heather, who closed the door behind her.

Heather gave her hand a little squeeze, before pulling Naya closer. She scanned Naya's body with a dazzled smile on her lips.

"You are beautiful." She told her as she reached Naya's eyes again.

"I love you." Naya answered with a warm smile on her face. She moved closer to Heather and slightly turned her head up to meet Heather's lips. They tenderly brushed against eachother's as Naya took Heather's lower lip in between her lips, sucking on it softly. Heather explored Naya's upper lip with the tip of her tongue. Naya's tongue met Heather's, as they started caressing eachother.

Heather brought their intertwined hands up to their chests, holding them in between them, and rested her other hand on the small of Naya's back. Naya responded by bringing her hand up towards Heather's arm, pulling it around herself, indicating Heather to hold her more tightly. Heather pulled her closer and slid her arm around Naya's waist, automatically kissing Naya more forcefully.

Naya let a low moan escape from her mouth as she leaned closer into Heather, feeling Heather's bare legs slide against her own. Heather reacted to the moan by moving her arm down, sliding over Naya's ass and finally finding the bare skin of her thigh right below her dress. Heather softly caressing the skin, slightly sliding the dress up with every movement, until she felt the fabric of Naya's lace panties under her fingertips.

Naya let out another moan, digging her free hand in Heather's hair, feeling her arousal between her legs at Heather's gentle touch. She buckled her hips forward, pressing them against Heather's body as her breath became heavier against Heather's lips.

Suddenly she pulled away from Heather, stopping the movements of Heather's caressing hand by clutching her wrist. She kept her other hand pressed against Heather's heart as she backed away so that she could look at Heather. They were moving too fast right now. Their first time should be gentle and loving, the way that Heather had been. Not them grinding up to eachother in a hallway, the thing that Naya had done.

Heather looked at her questionaly and worried, the look on her face already apologizing for the thing she had done wrong. Naya gave her a guilty smile. Heather had been tender and gentle, and she thought she had done something wrong. Naya was the one that had moved too fast. She leaned forward to place a tender kiss on Heather's lips. It was a slow kiss, unlike the one that they had just shared.

Heather understood by this kiss that Naya wanted to slow down, so she removed the hand that was still on Naya's thigh, and Naya loosened her grip on her wrist in return. Naya pulled back with a soft smile on her lips, looking into Heather's still sprakling eyes. She slowly took a few steps back, pulling Heather with her by her hands. Heather followed her as Naya lead her up the stairs, towards Heather's room.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, and Heather sat down next to her, bringing one of her hands up to cup Naya's cheek. Naya leaned into the touch as they looked into eachother's eyes, shy smiles plastered on their faces.

Naya wanted to tell her how much she loved Heather, but she couldn't think of any words that could describe everything she was feeling towards her. She only way she thought possible to express all her love for her, was by _showing_ her. Showing her meant that she had to let Heather see everything she was. The good and the bad, her vulnerabilities and insecurities, the secrets that she never shared... It was scary, but only by opening up to Heather, she could show how much she really loved her.

Letting a person so close to your heart, making them able to control it and do anything with it that they want, love and cherish it, but also crush it, was scary, but Naya trusted Heather. She trusted her more than anyone. She would give her heart to Heather a million times if she could, but right now, she was happy by opening herself up to Heather and presenting her her one and only heart that had always been meant for Heather.

She leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against Heather's in a way that was so loving, they both had never experienced before. Heather immediately felt herself melt into Naya's touch as she leaned forward, her hand still cupping Naya's cheek.

Heather moved towards Naya, who slowly moved back along with her until Naya's head hit the pillows of Heather's soft bed. She smiled into the kiss as she ran her hand over the curves of Heather's body, moving them back up when she reached her ass, and finally resting them on her shoulder blades, pulling her closer to her.

Their bodies pressed together as Heather pulled out of the kiss, slowly moving over her jawline, leaving a trail of kisses. When she reached Naya's pulse point, she gently sucked, too soft to leave a mark, playfully running her tongue over Naya's earlobe every few seconds.

Their hands were still intertwined, resting next to Naya's head on the pillow. Her other hand rested on the other side of Naya's head, supporting herself as she leaned down to suck on Naya's neck.

Naya moved her head back in the pillow to give Heather more access, placing a sweet, soft kiss on Heather's wrist that was firmly holding her hand. They had somehow managed to get rid of their shoes without their own realization, as Naya curled her legs around Heather's, caressing Heather's legs with her bare feet.

Naya let out a small whimper as she felt Heather apply some weight on her hips by leaning down against Naya's body. Heather reacted to the feeling and the sound escaping Naya's lips by panting heavily against Naya's pulse point. Naya shivered as she ran her hand down Heather's body, slightly buckling her hips up to meet Heather's.

Heather let out a low moan as she ran the hand that wasn't holding Naya's down her body, gently cupping her breast, making Naya tilt her head back with pleasure. Heather slightly squeezed her breast through the fabric, before moving her hand around, exploring Naya's body. She finally found the zipper of Naya's small, black dress. She retracted from Naya's neck and pushed herself up to look into Naya's eyes. They were warm and soft. Heather slowly pulled the zipper down half an inch, but then paused, waiting for Naya's approval.

Naya's chest moved up and down, deep breaths escaping her mouth as she nodded her head, her mouth turning into a warm smile. Heather leaned down to capture Naya's lips as she pulled down the zipper. She rested her knees on each side of Naya's hips, hovering over them as she sat up, sliding the dress down Naya's legs, showing Naya's black bra and matching laced panties.

Heather was mesmerized as she trailed her eyes up and down Naya's body. She was so beautiful. This wasn't the first time she had seen Naya nearly naked. When they were filming season 1, they had shared a trailer, and weren't shy to undress in front of eachother. This was completely different, though. This time hundreds of butterflies seemed to fly around in Heather's stomach. This time, she looked at Naya in a completely different way. This time she was allowed to touch her.

Her eyes trailed back to Naya's face, and she let out a shivery breath. Naya looked up at her with a shy smile. Heather, still sitting up, hovering over Naya's hips, gave her a shaky smile before slowly pressing her palms on Naya's tanned abdomen, feeling Naya's body tense before it relaxed again. She moved her hands to her hips and leaned forward again, placing featherlight kisses on Naya's neck before moving down to her collarbone.

Naya breathed heavily as she brought her hands down to Heather's hips, pulling Heather's dress up, exposing Heather's bare legs and panties that had the same light blue color that her dress had. Naya tugged at her dress, and Heather understood her hint as she held Naya's hands and helped her pull the dress over her head, exposing her bra.

Naya ran her eyes up and down Heather's body as she grabbed both of Heather's hands, squeezing them softly. Her mouth hung slightly open, letting out small puffs and her tanned cheeks were flushed. A smile washed over her face as she looked at Heather's body that was hovering over her own. She had never felt so exposed and open with Heather. Their hearts pounded in their ribcages, but neither of them was scared or nervous.

"You are so beautiful." Naya told Heather as she disconnected their intertwined fingers and ran her hands up Heather's arms with soft strokes. When she reached her shoulders, she ran her fingers over her shoulderblades until she reached Heather's bra. She slowly unclasped it, and Heather smoothly shrugged it off.

Naya let out a small puff as the bra hit the bed with a small thud. She was mesmerized by Heather's curves. She sat up so that Heather was now sitting in her lap, and pressed her lips firmly against Heather's, causing Heather to almost fall over. Heather responded to the kiss by tenderly running her tongue over Naya's lips and unclasping Naya's strapless bra. Their naked bodies pressed together, and Heather pushed Naya back against the pillows. Naya didn't disconnect their lips as she fell back onto the pillows with a small thud, pulling Heather with her.

Heather ran her hands up Naya's waist until she finally reached her breasts. She gently kneeded the soft skin in her palms, causing Naya to let out a small whimper against Heather's lips. Heather disconnected their lips with a smile on her lips as she moved to Naya's neck, leaving a trail of kisses as she moved down, hands still on Naya's breasts until she reached Naya's collarbone. Her hands slowly moved down over her abdomen, and she could feel Naya shudder under her as he moved her head down aswell, her lips never leaving her body.

Heather moved over Naya's right breast, running her tongue smoothly over Naya's hardened nipple. Naya let out a high-pitched moan in response. Heather reached Naya's panties with her hands and hooked her fingers in it. She moved her head up from Naya's breast, looking at her for approval. Naya had her eyebrows knitted together in pleasure as she nodded her head.

Heather smiled gently before slowly pulling Naya's panties down, exposing Naya's glinstering folds. Heather felt her breathing fasten as she kept moving her hand down, stopping before touching the spot where Naya needed her the most. Naya let out a small, frustrated groan as she pushed her hips into Heather's hand. Heather smiled softly as she rolled herself off Naya to get rid of her own panties, letting them slide down her legs. Naya rolled into her and brought one hand to cup Heather's cheek and ran the other down Heather's body.

She reconnected their lips and kissed her feverishly as she mirrored Heather's hand with her own. She pressed her hand against Heather's lower stomach, and felt Heather's lips move forward against her own. Heather slowly moved her hand down, finally touching Naya's center as Naya did the same. They had to disconnect their lips when they both started gasping for air, their foreheads pressed together, limbs tangled together.

Naya gently rubbed her fingers against Heather's clit, reacting to the moans and gasps that escaped Heather's lips as she did so. Heather ran her fingers through Naya's folds, her palm pressed against Naya's clit as Naya moved her hips against Heather's. Heather mirrored her movements, but in a faster rythm, which made Naya also fasten the circles she was making with her hand.

Heather slipped one finger inside Naya, slowly moving it in and out. Naya whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, stopping her movements for a moment, making Heather stop her movements immediately, scared that she had hurt Naya, but Naya buckled her hips against Heather's hand and started making faster circles around Heather's clit, before also slipping a finger inside Heather.

Heather gasped and clenched her free hand against Naya's waist, pulling her as close as possible, thrusting her finger in and out of Naya with a faster pace. As Naya slid in a second finger, Heather did the same, feeling herself come closer to the edge.

Their breaths and pants mixed together in the thin ear between their faces. Their limbs were tangled together, and the small driplets of sweat that formed on their foreheads connected. They had never been so close and exposed to eachother. Somehow is both felt unreal and real to the both of them.

Heather felt herself clench around Naya's fingers, getting closer and closer to coming. She started thrusting her own fingers in and out of Naya with a faster pace, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"N- Nay..." She breathed, digging her nails in the skin of Naya's waist.

Naya let out a deep moan in response before clenching around Heather's fingers. Heather could feel Naya's fingers curl up inside her, which made Heather's whole body tense in pleasure. They held their breaths for a moment, continuing to move their fingers inside eachother's body, before finally letting out a final high-pitched moan and relaxing their bodies. They slowly removed their hands from inbetween their legs, still panting heavily.

They held eachother in their arms as their breaths started slowing down. Naya burried her face in the crook of Heather's neck, pressing her lips against her pulse point, which was pounding heavily once more.

"That was amazing." She whispered in Heather's hair. Heather smiled as she kissed the top of Naya's head, holding her tightly.

"I love you." She told her with a loving voice.

"I love you, too." Naya said as she closed her eyes and let herself melt in Heather's arms.

Heather rested her cheek on Naya's head and also closed her eyes. They both just held eachother until Heather felt Naya's grip loosen and her breath slowing down, indicating that she had fallen asleep. She smiled and placed another kiss on the top of her head. She was so happy at that moment. She felt like she could do anything and be anything that she wanted with Naya by her side. It felt like Naya was the side of her that completed her. It didn't matter what anyone else said about them, as long as they had eachother.

Now that she had Naya, she was never going to let go.

She fell asleep peacefully with the girl she loved in her arms.


	36. Chapter 36

**HeyHey! **

**Alright, so here's a new chapter of Impossible Heartache for you guys! I'm so so sorry that it's taking me so long to update lately. I'm just really busy with school and work. Urgh. **

**Anyway, I want to thank you all again for your amazing reviews! I know my grammar isn't always the best, since I'm not English, but I'm really thankful that despite of this, you're still enjoying the story! I'm glad that you can read past my mistakes. I feel like I'm always thanking you guys for your reviews on here, but maybe it's time that I start thanking you guys individually! I'd just like to let you know that I always read every review I receive!**

**In this chapter I'll somewhat introduce the Rivera family! I hope you'll enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 36

When Heather woke up the next day, a smile spread across her lips when she felt the early morning sun shine on her face. She felt like she was in some sort of daze. She wasn't sure if last night had been real or if it had all just been a beautiful dream.

When she slowly opened her eyes and was met with Naya's dark locks that covered her bare shoulders. She had her back turned towards Heather, but by the slow movements of her shoulders and back moving up and down, she could see that she was still asleep.

She smiled as she leaned forward and hovered over Naya, careful not to wake her, to place a gentle kiss on her jawline before hopping off the bed and walking into the bathroom to take a fresh morning shower.

When she returned into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body, and her wet, blonde locks falling down her shoulders. Naya was awake now, leaning on her elbow, with the sheets tugged under her arm, covering her naked body. She had a warm smile on her face as she watched Heather escape the bathroom.

When Heather spotted Naya smiling up at her, she crawled onto the bed with a playful grin, holding her towel up with one hand. She connected her lips with Naya's, and tangled her free hand in Naya's already messy hair. She smiled into the kiss as she hovered over Naya, sending small droplets of water over Naya's bare neck and chest.

Naya giggled as she turned them over, so that she was now hovering over Heather, never disconnecting their lips. When she pulled back to catch her breath she looked into Heather's sparkling eyes before dropping herself next to her and burrying her face in her neck with a content sigh.

Heather wrapped her arm around Naya's shoulders and kissed the top of Naya's head. She felt extremely happy and calm at that moment. The feeling she had, holding Naya save in her arms after the night before, made her feel like she could do anything. She felt so proud having Naya. She didn't want to hide their relationship from the people close to them anymore. She was happy that they had told their friends the truth.

With this feeling, she almost felt like she could even tell her own mother about their relationship. Almost... But maybe first something a little easier. Something that she knew would make Naya even happier than she already was.

A tender smile grew on her lips as she tugged her finger under Naya's chin and pulled it up, forcing her to look at her.

"I want you to introduce me to your parents." She said full of selfconfidence. She could see a hopeful sparkle starting in Naya's eyes as a small smile creeped onto her face.

"You already know my parents." She said with a shy smile, acting as if she didn't understand what Heather might be aiming at. Maybe she just didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I want you to introduce me to your parents..." She repeated, her smile growing, "... as your girlfriend."

Naya beamed as she looked up at Heather, searching her face for any hesitation. When she didn't find any, she threw her arms forward, wrapping them around Heather's shoulders, pulling her body against hers. "Really?" She whispered, her voice full of hope.

Naya had told her parents that she might be bi-sexual a long time ago, but she had never had girlfriends before. She had had some boyfriends, but none of them had meant a lot to her. She had never really been in love until she met Heather. She supposed that she was attracted to both guys and girls, but love and attraction were two total different things.

Naya didn't think she could describe her sexuality. She didn't know if she was bi-sexual or a lesbian. She had never been in love with a guy. She had actually only been in love with one person, and she couldn't imagine loving anybody else. She supposed she was Hemosexual.

Heather chuckled. Was it really so unbelievable that Heather was okay with telling Naya's parents that they were together? Naya's parents had always been accepting and nice. The Rivera family was the nicest family she knew. They didn't judge other people. They wouldn't judge her.

Maybe she shouldn't be that surprised that Naya was surprised. Only a few weeks earlier, she had never thought she would ever tell anybody that she was had feelings for Naya. Not even Naya - not even herself.

"Let's visit them. Maybe eat dinner together." Heather laughed as Naya made a squeaking noise.

"My sister will be home, though." She said as she pulled out of the hug, looking at Heather warily.

Heather just smiled in response. "Great! I haven't seen her in ages." Naya's eyebrows knitted together, but her smile remained, almost as if she was moved by Heather's sudden change of heart.

Naya had been the reason of her change of heart. Naya helped her realize that she had been hiding her feelings away. She might have wished that she hadn't been a lesbian for so many times, but the truth was, that if she hadn't been a lesbian, she wouldn't have fallen in love with Naya. Now, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she wasn't with Naya. She didn't even want to think about it. She wanted to enjoy every moment Naya and her shared. She wanted Naya to be happy forever. She didn't want Naya to have to hide herself from her family.

She leaned down to capture Naya's smiling lips, pulling her into a long, soft kiss. Naya reached around her, picking her phone off the nightstand, until finally disconnecting their lips and dialling her parent's number with a warm grin on her face.

As Naya brought the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to answer, Heather gently stroked Naya's hair out of her face, burshing it to the side and tucking it behind her ear. She tilted her head to the side as she watched Naya excitingly bite on her indexfinger.

When someone answered on the other side of the phone, Naya's smile grew as her eyes shot to Heather.

"Hey mom."  
>_<p>

"Nay!" Nickayla, Naya's younger sister, squealed as she opened the front door, welcoming them inside.

"Kay!" Naya said in response with a huge grin on her face. She opened her arms, and Nickayla stepped in, wrapping her long arms around Naya's shoulders.

Once she pulled out of the hug, she smiled widely at Heather. Her smile was just like Naya's - full heartly, without a care in the world.

"Hi, Heather!" She said enthusiaticly, wrapping one of her hold arms around her neck, pulling her into a half-hug as her other arm still held on to Naya's upperarm.

Naya and Nickayla were both very alike, but also different from eachother. Anyone could see that they were family, aside from the fact that eventhough Naya was 7 and a half years older, Nickayla was much taller. They were both beautiful. Nickayla had been a model for some time now, and she was doing very well in the business.

She had the same kind of humor Naya did, and her eyes squeezed a little shut the same way that Naya's did whenever she was laughing really hard.

They weren't only sisters - they were best friends.

Heather didn't know a lot of families where everyone was this close to eachother. She loved her sisters, but she definitely wasn't as close with them as Naya and Nickayla, or their brother Mychal - who lived in Tennessee at the moment - were.

As they walked inside, they were greeted by Naya's mother walking out of the kitchen. From the sizzling sounds and wonderful smell, Heather figured she had already started cooking. She hugged Naya, placing a loving kiss on her forehead before also hugging Heather, squeezing her softly with a warm smile on her face.

"Heather!" She heard Naya's dad call behind her. "How've you been?" He asked, sounding genuinly interested.

Heather beamed, "I've been great!" she said, shifting her eyes towards Naya who playfully bumped her hip into Nickayla's with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Really great." she corrected herself as she shifted her eyes back to Naya's dad.

"Well you girls, make yourself at home. I'm making fajitas." Naya's mother winked at Heather, knowing that Mexican food was Heather's favorite. Heather licked her lips in response, making her chuckle.

Naya and Heather had agreed that they would tell Naya's family when they were all seated around the dinner table so that everyone was paying attention. Heather had been slightly nervous during the cardrive, but now that they were here, all her fears washed away as Naya's parents and sister welcomed her like she was family.

Naya's mother went back into the kitchen, and her dad followed her and came back with a stack of plates in his hands just a moment later, ready to set the table.

Naya led Heather further into the livingroom, dropping herself on the couch and pulling Heather down next to her. Naya could see that Heather was still feeling slightly tense, so she grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her. Heather looked at her gratefully, but she felt wary, knowing that someone could walk into the room after them at any moment.

Just a moment later, Nickayla walked in staring at her phone in full concentration as she gracefully sat down next to Naya on the couch. Heather disconnected their hands, hoping that Nickayla hadn't noticed. She moved her hand away slowly, brushing her fingers over the back of Naya's hand before resting her hands in her lap. They needed to keep them a secret for just a little while longer. Tonight they could walk out of the house holding hands, not worrying about Naya's parents or sister catching them.

"Nickayla, I think mom needs help in the kitchen." Naya said as she looked at Nickayla's phone. Heather chuckled nervously at Naya's too obvious attempt to get Nickayla out of the room.

Nickayla hummed in response, but kept her eyes fixed on her phone as she started to type away on the small keys.

"Kay," Naya said, trying to get Nickayla's attention. "who're you texting?" She asked with a curious frown on her face. Nickayla immediately yanked her head towards Naya when she realized Naya was looking at her phone and shifted her body away, bringing the phone to her chest to make it impossible for Naya to continue snooping.

Naya oo'ed knowingly when she saw Nickayla's reaction. "Is it a boy?" She asked with a playful grin, popping up one eyebrow as she leaned forward.

Nickayla moved back, her face filled with nothing but terror. "No!" She screamed, pushing Naya away, a small grin appearing on her lips when Naya fell back onto the couch, her shoulders resting on Heather's lap. Naya brightly smiled up at Heather, who laughed in response at the scene playing in front of her eyes.

"It totally _is_ a boy!" Naya told Heather knowingly while she was still leaning her shoulders against her legs.

Nickayla had a caught look on her face, but she still scoffed, trying to hide it. "It is _not_!"

Naya grinned. "Is it a girl?" She joked, winking at Heather before leaning back up, brushing her hand over Heather's legs while doing so.

"Yes?" Nickayla asked more than stated with a tiny, unsure smile on her face. She clearly knew that she had been caught that she was texting a boy. A boy she liked, otherwise she wouldn't react like this.

"Oh you're not gonna tell me that you suddenly turned gay, Kay!" Naya laughed, snatching for the phone. Nickayla yanked it away from Naya and hid it behind her back.

Heather tensed slightly at Naya's careless words, shooting a glare at Nickayla, who caught her eye for a moment, but then quickly averted her gaze. Heather felt her heart speed up. What had that look meant? Why did Nickayla look at her when Naya said the word 'gay'? Was she on to her or was it just a coinsidence? Maybe Heather was just imagining things...

She suddenly grew more nervous about telling Naya's parents and sister about them. How would they react? The family had always been open and accepting about pretty much anything, but were they still gonna treat her the same way?

Suddenly Naya dove into her sister and started tickling her. Nickayla tried to push Naya's hands away, but Naya grabbed her wrists.

"Heather, grab her phone!" Naya motioned towards the phone in Nickayla's hand. Nickayla started squealing in response, trying to hide away her hands, but Naya's grip around her wrists was too strong. Heather shook her head with a smile. She didn't wanna terrorize Nickayla's privacy. Naya, on the other hand, didn't seem to have a problem with that.

"Might aswell tell us the truth now, Nickayla. You know I'll find out anyway!" Naya tried to hold both her wrists in one hand so she could grab the phone, but before she could, Nickayla gave in.

"Okay, okay, fine! It's a boy, but you can't tell mom and dad!" She whispered sharply while gazing at the door. "I'll tell you later, okay?" She pleaded, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Naya grinned as she released her grip on her sister's wrists. "You definitely will." She told her with a smirk. Heather couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Nickayla. She knew Naya wouldn't stop until she knew pretty much everything about the boy Nickayla liked. Naya pretended that she was just interested in knowing the boy's interests, but Heather knew that she was just very protective about her sister. She wanted to protect her from heartbreak or... worse things. Heather adored Naya's protectiveness. She always wanted to protect the people she loved from getting hurt.

That was one of the reasons she trusted Naya more than anyone. She trusted that her family would accept them as a couple, because if Naya didn't think her family would accept them, she wouldn't have come here with her. She would've tried anything to keep Heather from getting hurt or feeling declined. She wouldn't have lied to her parents though. She loved her family way too much to lie to them.

"Dinner is ready!" Naya's mom said as she clapped her hands in excitement. Nickayla immediately stood up and walked out of the room, hiding her phone away as her mother followed her to the dining table.

Heather froze on the couch, suddenly taken aback by the nerves that were crawling through her stomach. Naya sent her a wary glance. She carefully took Heather's hand as if it could break any moment, and gently caressed it with her thumb. Heather gave her a shivering smile, trying to assure her that she was fine, but Naya's eyebrows knit together with worry.

"It'll be okay. We can do this." She said softly. "Remember how you felt after we told our friends?" She waited until Heather met her gaze and giving her a small nod. "If we tell them, we'll feel so much better. We'll feel free. We won't have to hide our love for eachother around them anymore." She smiled as she saw some of the tension in Heather's body disappear.

Heather couldn't help but remember the look Nickayla had sent her when Naya mentioned the word 'gay'. It wasn't a disgusted look in any way, but it was full of tension. Maybe even fear. Maybe it had even been a look of pity.

"I love you, no matter what happens," Naya said as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Heather's. Heather felt a small smile creep onto her face. "but I can assure you that they'll be happy for us." Naya said with a confident smile on her face, that drew away some more of Heather's tension.

Naya smiled widely as she saw a smile appear on Heather's face, glad that she managed to calm Heather's nerves. She briefly pressed her lips against Heather's before hopping off the couch, pulling Heather with her, walking towards the dining room with their hands clasped.

They could do this. They were going to be okay. No, they were going to be more than okay.

Naya paused in front of the door to shoot Heather one last look before entering the room. A look that asked her if she was ready. Heather brought their intertwined hands to her lips her gently kissed the back of Naya's hand before dropping it by her side and nodding her head.

She was ready.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi readers!**

**Here's a new chapter for you guys! I'm sorry I don't update as frequantly as I used to do before, but I just don't have as much time as I used to have. I really hope this fanfic isn't starting to bore you guys! **

**Oh, and special thanks to AshleyDonovan, who made me find out Naya's mother's name! 'Cause I couldn't find it anywhere, haha.  
><strong>

**Thank you very much for all the reviews and alerts I keep getting on this fanfic! It still suprises me how far I've gotten with this fanfic. I don't wanna sound sappy, but I just have to say that I couldn't have done it without you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 37

Heather was glad Naya's mother prepared fajitas. If it hadn't been so damn delicious, she was pretty sure that her nerves wouldn't allow her to swallow anything through her thick throat.

She was sitting across from Nickayla, who was shoving her fajita into her mouth almost whole, barely chewing before swallowing her huge bite. Her mother, who was sitting next to her, nudged her gently and raised an eyebrow at her.

Under the table, Naya was softly brushing her leg against Heather's. Heather knew it was meant to comfort her nerves, but the gentle feeling of her leg against her own sent shivers down her spine.

Naya's father was sitting at the head of the table, taking a zip of his water before turning to his daughter and her now still secret girlfriend.

"So how is work nowadays? What episode are you working on?" He asked.

They had finished shooting 'Sexy' the week before, and were now almost finished with shooting 'Original Song'. Sexy would air in a few days. You could say that this was the perfect timing to tell Naya's parents that they were together. Naya- Santana would confess her love for Brittany. It just seemed so right to tell them now. But how? Heather felt her muscles tense as she looked at Naya, asking for direction.

Naya had a careless smile on her face, shrugging her shoulders as she dropped her hands on her lap, hiding them under the table.

"Sexy airs this Tuesday. We're really excited about that episode." She shot Heather a smile as she gently brushed her fingers over her bare arm under the table, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Heather gave her a shaky smile in return, trying not to look nervous as she did so. She was pretty certain that she looked like a nervous wreck at that moment.

"Oh yeah, the episode where you realize you wanna make lady babies with Heather!" Nickayla squealed as she swallowed another bite of her food. Her mother shot her another warning glare.

Heather tensed and reached for Naya's hand under the table. Naya took it eagerly and intertwined their fingers, giving her a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Exactly." She chuckled, her nose wrinkling in that adorable way it always does when she's laughing. She didn't seem nervous at all. Heather didn't understand how Naya could be so calm at that moment. "Brittany should totally break up with Artie." She added, shooting Heather a sweet smile that made her heart throb heavily against her chest.

"Yeah, Heather." Nickayla said accusingly with a playful look on her face. "What's not to like about this girl?" She smiled as she waved her fork at Naya.

Heather felt her heart hammer in the back of her throat, making it unable for her to let any sound come out of her mouth. She didn't think she had ever been so nervous. Nickayla was practically handing her their coming out on a silver platter. It would be so easy to say someting like "_Nothing. There's absolutely nothing not to like about her_." Or "_Yeah, Brittany should totally dump Artie for Santana_." but her nerves were choking her.

She only realized how hard she was squeezing Naya's hand when she felt Naya's other hand fold over hers, gently unwrapping Heather's fingers from around her own.

She had to say something. Just something. Anything. Not saying anything would only make them think she was crazy or something. How would they ever accept their daughter to be with some crazy girl who was choking on her own words in her nervosity?

"Are you okay, honey?" Naya's mom asked, her eyebrows knitted together in both worry and confusion. Heather shifted her eyes towards her and was suddenly sure that she looked terrified. She tried to calm herself down by taking a deep, shivering breath while clutching Naya's hand.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't tell Naya's family that they were together. What if they wouldn't accept it? What if they wouldn't let them see eachother anymore? Maybe they would be disgusted by her. She thought of the possible disgusted looks on their faces. The way Nickayla had shot her that glance before when Naya used the word 'gay' — Had she looked scared? Afraid of finding out the truth?

She forced a smile on her face and nodded her head as she let herself look down at her plate. She felt as if she might faint. She hated herself for being so sick with nerves. Only this morning, with Naya in her arms, she had been so sure of telling Naya's parents. She hadn't been nervous at all. Naya had been so happy when she called her parents and told them they were coming over. She couldn't back out. Not now.

"Heather?" Naya asked, her voice suddenly weak and almost sounding scared as she held onto Heather's hand. Heather slowly turned her head toward her and saw Naya looking at her with fearful eyes.

She looked scared, but Heather knew she wasn't afraid of telling her family about them. She was afraid that Heather would back out of telling them. She was afraid that Heather would go back to denying her love for her. She was afraid that she would leave her. Heather could see her fear in her eyes. She could feel Naya's clammy hands clutching hard onto hers.

It broke her heart to see Naya so terrified like that. She never wanted Naya to think Heather was going to leave her. As long as Naya would have her, she would stay by her side. She would do anything for her. She would do anything to keep her from getting hurt. But this— this was different. If they told her family and they wouldn't accept them, she would definitely be hurt. Heather wanted to do anything to keep that from happening.

She looked deeply into Naya's dark eyes, searching for an answer what to do. Naya wanted to tell them, she knew that. Her family was important to her and she wanted them to know her. The real her. Heather knew she had to accept that, even if there was a chance of her getting hurt. Heather couldn't back out from this. If she did, she would hurt Naya even more. This wasn't about Heather's personal issues telling people about them. This was about Naya, and Naya wanted to tell them.

So they would.

"W-we have something to tell you." Heather said. Her eyes were still fixed on Naya's, and as she spoke, she slowly saw the fear disappear from her eyes and being traded for something different. Something warm. Her frown disappeared and the corners of her lips slowly turned up into a grateful, proud smile. Heather could see the love in Naya's eyes. It was as if she could see into her heart through her dark orbs. It made her whole body tingle with love.

Naya finally broke their gaze and turned to her family, who were all looking at them expectantly, silently swallowing the bites that were still lingering in their mouths. Heather kept her eyes on Naya and watched her take a deep breath. A small, calm smile washed over her face as she looked at each of her family members.

She didn't say anything, but instead she slowly lifted their intertwined hands from under the table and rested them between their plates. Heather could feel the eyes of the people in the room on their hands.

The room was silent.

All Heather could hear was her own hitching breathing. She was still looking at Naya, who was shifting her eyes across the tables, trying to read the reactions of her family. When nobody said anything for a time that seemed like forever, Heather watched as insecurity suddenly washed over Naya's face. She could feel Naya's grasp on her hands falter.

No. No, no, no, no.

She slowly forced herself to look at the other people in the room to check their facial expressions. Naya's parents' eyes were fixed on their clasped hands on the table with blank expressions on their faces, but Nickayla was shifting her eyes between her parents, also checking their expressions, maybe looking for how to react.

Then she turned her head towards their intertwined hands, and finally she shifted her eyes towards Heather. As she held her eyes, she suddenly broke into a smile. Heather felt her longues finally relax as she sent Naya's sister a relieved and grateful smile. She felt like she had saved her from being unable to breathe.

Then Nickayla turned to her dad, and snapped her fingers. "You owe me five bucks!" She said enthusiaticly, finally breaking the forever-lasting silence that had filled the entire room. "They told us!"

"No I don't. They didn't _tell_ us." He pointed at Naya and Heather's hands on the table. "They just showed us." He chuckled, and Heather shifted her eyes towards him in amusement. She felt all the stress leave her body as soon as she heard Nickayla's ringing laugh echo through the room. She watched with a smile on her face as Naya's father nudged Naya's elbow with a smile on his face.

They were okay with it. They seemed natural about it. Had they made a bet? Had they already expected this? That would explain Nickayla's look from before. She felt the relief wash through her body as she watched Nickayla and her father interact.

She shifted her eyes towards Naya, wanting to see the happy smile that she was sure was plastered on her face, but when she did, Naya was tentatively looking across from her, into her mother's eyes.

Heather's smile immediately disappeared when she looked at Naya's mother, who was looking back at Naya with an intense look in her eyes. Her heart dropped as she felt Naya starting to retreat her hand, but Heather held on to it. She wasn't going to let go. Naya had been the strong one before, but right now she needed to be the strong one.

Then in just a split second, her mother's eyes turned to Heather before they turned back to Naya's and slowly, the corners of her mouth turned up and her eyes grew soft. Heather could feel an enormous smile creep onto her face as she saw Naya's mother smile at her daughter. She suddenly looked so proud. Proud at her daughter. Proud that she had found love. Proud that she had told her parents about it. Proud for everything she had accomplished in her life already at such a young age.

Naya's hand finally relaxed in hers, and she let a deep, shivering breath escape her lips as she smiled back at her mother, grateful and loving.

Heather couldn't avert her eyes from Naya. She had never seen her so happy. Surrounded by the people she loved, accepting and embracing her biggest secret. The one thing she kept from them. She was glowing. She was as a bright light that lit up the room.

With a smile on her face, Heather leaned forward and pressed her lips against the dimple on Naya's cheek, feeling her hot skin pierce through them like sunlight. She wasn't afraid to show them her affection towards their daughter and sister anymore. They accepted them. They were happy.

Naya was happy, which meant Heather was, too.  
>_<p>

"Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Rivera." Heather smiled at Naya's parents as she held Naya's coat behind her, waiting for Naya to slide her arms through the sleeves.

"You'd think you would have learned to call me Yolanda by now." she laughed, as Heather sent her a smile.

"So when is Mychal coming home? Can you tell Nickayla not to tell him yet? I wanna be the one to tell him." Naya said as she brushed her hair out of her coat, letting it fall over her shoulders.

"Of course. He'll be home for the weekend in two weeks. Maybe you can come over for dinner again then? You know we love having you two here." Naya's dad said. His words warmed Heather's whole body. She couldn't have dreamed of Naya's parents being so accepting and loving about this whole situation.

Naya accepted the invite for the two of them as she kissed her parents goodbye. Her parents wrapped Heather into a deep hug, making Heather feel extremely welcome and loved. She deeply wished that her own mother would react in this way when she would tell her about Naya and her. She knew she wasn't ready for that yet though. She knew that the chance of her accepting them wasn't very big, and she wasn't ready to see disgustment and disappointment wash over her mothers face.

She didn't want to have to choose between her mother and Naya, but she knew that if she had to make a choice, it would be Naya. It would always be Naya.

Before they could leave the house, Nickayla emerged from the stairs and hugged her sister goodbye with a flushed face, a warm smile on her face, and her phone in her hand. When she pulled back and Naya spotted the phone and the almost love-sick smile on her face, she raised an eyebrow at her sister.

Nickayla grimaced, looking almost embarrassed as she hid her phone away again. "Shut up." She muttered, eventhough Naya hadn't said anything. Then she hugged Heather, wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her mouth close to her ear.

"Don't break my sister's heart." She whispered. Heather smiled. She admired how much Nickayla and Naya cared for eachother. She didn't have that bond with her own sisters. She loved that Nickayla was looking out for her big sister and wanted to keep her from getting hurt, just like Naya did with her.

"Never." She whispered back, squeezing Nickayla's shoulders. "I promise." And she meant it. She wasn't ever going to break Naya's heart, no matter what happened. She would always choose Naya.

Nickayla let go of her and looked into her eyes, searching for something that might imply that Heather wasn't telling the truth, but when she didn't find anything, she nodded once and smiled brightly at her.

Naya looked at Heather questionally, curious about what had just happened between her sister and Heather, but she hadn't heard their quiet conversation. Heather simply took her hand instead of explaining.

Naya smiled brightly in response, again lighting up the room, sending vibes through Heather's whole body.

Hand in hand, they left the house and walked through the sheltered garden, feeling the eyes of Naya's family on their backs as Heather placed another soft kiss on Naya's cheek.

She was never going to break her heart. She had promised that to herself and to Nickayla, and she was going to do anything to keep that promise. She knew that she had to tell her own mother eventually, and she also knew who her choice would be if her mother made her choose between her and Naya.

She would always love Naya.


	38. Chapter 38

**Well hey again.**

**I know I keep telling you guys how sorry I am for not updating as frequently as I used to anymore, but I just want you guys to know I'm really sorry! I've just been very busy with school and work. This week I have a bit more time, so I'll try to update more this week. Next week I'll have my exams though, so I'll definitely be busy then...**

**Thank you guys again for the amazing reviews! I love to see that you guys enjoy it so much! It really surprises me, though I think you guys are leaving the bad things out, like the grammar and stuff! If someone wants to send in some points that I could improve on, feel free to let me know by leaving a review! I won't break, I swear. :P**

**I'll just stop rambling and get on with the new chapter now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 38

"My masterpieces are done!" Lea said enthusiastically as she walked into her livingroom with two plates of freshly baked cookies in her hands. She put them down on the low glass table in the middle of the room, that was surrounded by her friends.

As Mark and Cory immediately dove in to grab two cookies each, Dianna scrunched her nose. "If you wanna live, you won't eat that." She warned, stopping the boys from stuffing the cookies in their mouths. "Last time I ate one of Lea's infamous cookies I got food poisoning." She added matter of factly.

Lea coughed, clearing her troath as she gave her friend a pointed look "Ehm, excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that that had nothing to do with my delicious cookies. Besides, I didn't get sick that day." She said, crossing her arms defensively.

"That's because you didn't eat any." Dianna shot back with a smug grin playing on her lips.

"That's because you ate them _all _before I could even taste one." Lea said with a slightly annoyed, but still playful voice. "And I'm figuring that they must have been delicious since you decided to not even leave me a crumble."

"Yeah well, they still gave me food poisoning." Dianna dismissively said with pursed lips, waving Lea away with a guilty look on her face.

Lea scoffed knowingly before gracefully sitting down on the couch inbetween Dianna and Heather, leaning forward to grab a cookie from one of the plates.

"Thew awe dewicious." Cory said with his mouth full of crumbs. Mark hummed in agreement as he took another cookie from the plate.

Lea sent Dianna a satisfied grin which got answered by a playful nudge in her ribs. Lea squealed as she jumped away from Dianna's tickling hands, practically falling over Heather's lap, who playfully poked Lea's cheek.

"Shh!" Chris suddenly shushed them, turning his full attention to the reason they had all gathered here in Lea's house. It was Tuesday evening, which meant Glee was on. They didn't always watch it together with the whole cast, but this week they were all free and made the plans to watch the episode together. "It's starting!" Chris added, snapping his fingers at Lea and Dianna, who chuckled in response.

The episode started with the celebicy club, which immediately made Dianna and Lea stop their actions and turn their attention to the screen.

Naya rested her head on Heather's shoulder with a content sigh, folding her hands in her lap as they all watched the screen in silence. The episode that was aired tonight was Sexy. Naya and Heather were both very excited for this episode, but Heather couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. This was obviously a major episode for Santana and Brittany and it would change their whole storylines. Not only that though, but it would also change their fanbase.

They knew that there already were so called 'Brittana' fans and she was certain these specific people would be more than pleased to see that there was actually going to be a storyline involving them two as love interests. This made her slightly less anxious about eventually coming out with the relationship she had with Naya.

The part that she was less excited about was her mother. She hadn't told her mother anything about the episode, but she knew she would definitely be watching. She was almost sure that her mother wouldn't be very pleased with the new lesbian storyline, but maybe it gave her a chance to prepare herself for the fact that her daughter was in fact dating a girl.

Heather knew that the reason she hadn't told her mother about the new storyline was because she didn't know if she could tell her mother without feeling guilty or anxious that she wasn't telling the truth about her personal life. She was scared of her mother's reaction. If her reaction would be as bad as she was afraid it would be, she was certain that she would be even less ready to tell her mother the truth than she already was at that moment.

That's why she simply didn't tell her about the episode. Maybe not telling her made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Maybe if it wasn't a big deal to her, it wouldn't be a big deal to her mother either. She wouldn't make assumptions. She would just wait for the phonecall that she was sure she would receive that evening or the next day like her mother always did after a new episode.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice ringing through her ears.

"Hey Britt-Britt! So listen. How about you and I pop in some Sweet Valley High this evening? Get our cuddle on." The on-screen version of Naya said in a seductive voice as she felt Naya's arm wrapping itself around her waist.

They watched in silence as Brittany told Santana she thought she was pregnant and asking her not to tell anyone.

"Yeah sure, your secret's save with- Oh my God, Brittany's pregnant." Santana said, causing chuckles to fill the room. Jenna, who was seated on a pillow on the ground leaning her back against Dianna's legs, laughed loudly, throwing her head back in her neck. Her loud snorting laughter caused the whole cast to burst out in laughter aswell.

The laughter only added up when Brittany explained that a stork had build its nest on top of her garage and that it was obviously getting ready to bring her her baby. Naya smiled widely at Heather, who sent her a grin in response. When she wanted to turn her eyes back to the screen, Chris' eyes caught her gaze. He looked at her intentionally, not seeming to notice that he was actually staring at her. Why was he looking at her like that anyway?

The episode went on and everyone turned their full attention back to the screen once the laughter died down. Someone occasionaly made a fitting remark during scenes or sent eachother knowing glances. Many smiles and loving squeezes were shared between Heather and Naya during scenes between the two of them. Naya could feel Heather's heartrate speeding up everytime they both appeared on the screen.

Chris continued to study Heather every once in a while, but Heather tried to keep her gaze on the television, avoiding Chris' searching eyes. She honestly had no idea why he was looking at her like that, but it definitely made her feel self-consious and uncomfortable. If she hadn't known any better, she would've thought that he was looking at her like that because she was with Naya. But then again, Chris was probably the gayest person she knew aside from Ryan Murphy. Chris was out and proud and never judged a single person for being whatever they were.

When Landslide started, Naya gave Heather's waist another small squeeze, sitting up a little straighter. She removed her head from Heather's shoulder and looked at the screen with a smile, remembering all the emotions she had felt that day of shooting.

That was the day she had told her friends they were together. Heather had made the stupid mistake to kiss Chord at her birthday party to keep the truth from getting out, which made her lose Naya and break her heart. Heather grimaced at the memory and quickly wrapped an arm around Naya's waist, holding her closer as the song continued to play.

She had told her friends to show that Naya was really the most important person in her life. She didn't care that their friends knew. She realized that kissing Chord had been probably the biggest mistake of her life. Naya, though she probably hadn't deserved it, had forgiven her, and that's how their new relationship really started. Before that incident, it was all secrets. After they told their friends, Heather felt herself relax some more. She was finally okay with the fact that she was in love with a girl. From that point on, she had only started to take steps forward. A huge next step was telling Naya's parents, who had been more than accepting.

Heather watched in awe as a tear escaped Naya's eye on the screen. She turned her head to meet Naya's gaze, who looked back at her with a shy smile. Heather smiled adoringly as she leaned forward and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on Naya's cheek on the same place as the tear had been on the screen.

When the song drifted to an end, the whole room cooed in adoration as they watched Heather and Naya interact. Heather felt herself blush as Naya looked at her with a loving glare.

"So it is actually true, huh?" Chris finally said with a grin on his face. Heather looked at him questionally for a moment before she finally realized that Chris hadn't been there when they told the rest of their friends they were together. "I didn't really believe it when they told me." He smirked. That explained his studying glares from before.

Naya sent him a sweet smile and shyly nodded her head. Heather felt extremely self-consious when she felt all the eyes of the room on her and Naya, but when she saw Naya's shy smile, she couldn't stop herself from placing a quick kiss on the dimple on her cheek. The room cooed in adoration once again, which made Heather's face flush bright red.

"Stop it, guys!" Heather said with a blush. She wanted her friends to fix their attention on something else like the tv. She didn't like being the center of attention like this. It didn't have to do with the fact that it was Naya. She was sure she would've felt even more uncomfortable if it was a guy her friends were cooing over.

Naya smiled brightly in adoration at Heather's flushed face and burried her face in the crook of Heather's neck. Their friends chuckled at their adorable interactions.

Heather groaned at their glances, but couldn't stop a wide smile from washing over her face as she wrapped her arms around Naya's shoulders, holding her close to her body.

"Eyes on the screen, people." She commanded them, but they just laughed in response. "It's time for _Afternoon Delight_!" She said, trying to gather up excitement in her voice when the celebicy club started singing their song in those rediculous outfits.

"I really don't think it's the time for that now, HeMo." Mark, who was seated in front of Naya, said as he brought another cookie to his mouth with a smug grin.

Naya rolled her eyes with a smile and kicked his back playfully.

"Hey!" He said as he sat up straighter and grabbed Naya's foot in a reflex. She tried to pull it back, but he pulled it towards him, almost causing Naya to fall off the couch, making her squeal and clutch her arms around Heather's neck.

Heather kicked Mark's hands away from Naya's leg while holding Naya close to her. Mark retreated his hands and held them in front of him to defend himself from Heather's kicking feet, trying to still them with his hands.

"Do not touch my girlfriend." Heather said sternly as she finally stilled her feet and reached forward to pull Naya's feet off the ground, away from Mark's hands. She swung them over her lap and wrapped one of her long arms around Naya's waist and the other under her knees, pulling her closer onto her lap, causing Naya to chuckle.

"Shh!" Lea suddenly shushed them as she pushed Naya's wandering feet off her own lap, pointing at the tv screen intentionally. On the screen, Lea, Dianna, Mark, Jayma and John Stamos were still singing on the screen.

Heather rolled her eyes with a smile as she placed another quick kiss on Naya's temple before fully turning her attention back to the screen. Well, most of her attention anyway. The rest of her attention stayed on Naya's hand that was making slow circles on Heather's lower back, playing with the hem of her shirt.

The episode went on, and everybody laughed when Ms. Pillsbury thought an afternoon delight was a dessert, during the more than awkward talk Kurt had with his father, and finally during the mean comment by Holly Holiday: "_My lips are sealed, just like your legs._"

When the next scene started, Heather held Naya a bit more tightly in her arms. They all watched the scene in utter silence. Heather leaned her head on Naya's shoulder as Santana declared her love for Brittany, vulnerable and her face filled with fear. They watched as Brittany turned her down for Artie, and how Santana retreated from Brittany's arms as she walked away from her through the crowded hallway, her face filled with heartbreak.

Heather knew it was acted, but she still felt her heart ache when she saw that hurt look on Santana's - Naya's face. She didn't ever want Naya to really feel that way. She squeezed Naya a little tighter and pressed her lips right next to her mouth, not able to fully kiss her since her eyes were still fixed on the screen. She quickly turned her head and met her lips with Heather's.

Heather felt her heart speed up everytime she connected her lips with Naya's puffy, soft ones. Naya could make her forget about anything with just the simplest of kisses. For a moment she forgot that she was in a room with all their friends as Heather softly nibbled on Naya's soft, wet lower lip.

They were brought back into the room when Kevin let out a cry. "Ow! What the hell, Di?"

Heather whipped her head around to see Kevin rub his arm, where apparently Dianna had hurt him. Dianna looked at him with an angry, but playful pout. She looked like a four year old with her blonde locks falling over her face as she crossed her arms, her lower lip standing out in a pout.

"It's your fault that Brittany turned Santana down!" She said accusingly. Kevin raised an eyebrow at her that said '_Really, Dianna?_'

"I don't think she turned her down just because of Artie." Mark said knowingly, and Naya couldn't help but kick him in his back again. "Hey, I don't mean because she's a total bitch," He quickly added defensively, "I mean you heard what Santana said. She's not ready to deal with all the crap that comes with being gay, like the reactions from other people. Maybe Brittany just doesn't want to have to hide in the closet along with Santana. At least Artie is proud to have her." He shrugged as if saying '_Just a thought._'

Naya couldn't deny that she was stunned by Mark's suddenly wise words. What the hell happened to him?

"Who are you and what did you do with Mark?" Cory said playfully, earning a smack from the guy sitting beside him.

"They're fictional characters, Mark." Naya pointed out. Brittany obviously couldn't really not want to be with Santana because, if they would be together, Santana would want them to be a secret, and Brittany didn't want to hide. Besides, love overcomes all, right? Would it really have mattered if they were a secret if they were at least together?

"Yes, _they_ are." He said intentionally as he shot a quick glare at Heather before returning his gaze on Naya with an apologetic smile on his face.

What was that supposed to mean? From the quick glance he had thrown at Heather, he was obviously talking about the two of them. What was he trying to say? He knew Heather wasn't ready to come out to the world, but that definitely didn't mean Naya wouldn't want to be with her. She would wait for Heather until she was ready. They had already taken huge steps by telling their friends and her family.

She turned her head to read Heather's reaction to Mark's words. Heather's eyes were fixed on the wall above the tv and her face was filled with sadness and guilt.

_'Thanks a lot, Mark.'_ Naya thought. She didn't want Heather to feel guilty for not being ready to come out. She understood. It would change her whole life. She didn't want to force Heather into doing anything she wasn't ready for. Pushing her would only push her away.

She knew Mark always meant well, but he was also very straight forward. He always gave his honest opinion, which was usually appreciated by his friends. This time though, Naya wished he hadn't said anything. He may think that Heather should come out and be proud to be with Naya, but he didn't know what it was like. She knew Heather loved her. Heather wasn't afraid to show her affection to Naya, just not in public. Coming out was a big deal. If Heather was forced to come out when she wasn't ready, it could practically ruin her life.

She sighed as the rest of their friends turned their attention back to the screen when they saw Lauren kissing Puck. Naya kept her eyes on Heather, gently rubbing circles on the small of her back, trying to soothe her from her thoughts. Heather slowly turned her head with a small smile on her lips, but Naya could tell it was forced.

'_I love you_.' She mouther towards her, which made her smile turn into a genuine one. She leaned closer to Naya and quickly grazed their lips together.

'_Love you, too_.' She mouthed back with a grin.  
>_<p>

When Heather drove Naya home that night, Naya turned to her and finally brought up what had been bothering her all evening.

"About what Mark said... You know I'll wait, right?" She said. She was surprised by how unsure her own voice sounded.

Heather kept her eyes on the road, taking a minute to respond, "I really am trying, Nay." She said, her voice broken, "I'm just not ready yet."

"I know, babe. I know you're trying and I know you're not ready. I don't blame you for that." She quickly said, trying to soothe Heather with her words. "You can have as much time as you need." She added. When Heather didn't respond, she softly placed her hand over Heather's and added, "I mean it. I would wait forever if I had to."

Heather sent her a small, loving smile as she laced their fingers together. "You won't have to wait forever. I promise." She said softly.

Naya felt her heart beat faster as her body filled with happiness. She knew not to get her hopes up, but the way Heather said it, made her feel so certain that it wouldn't take a very long time for Heather to be ready.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Heather chuckled, "So I received like six texts already telling me how much of a bitch I was for letting Santana down."

Naya scoffed playfully, "Only six? I get hundreds of texts telling me Santana's a bitch every other week." She exaggerated with a smile.

"Ooh, need me to kick their asses?" Heather laughed.

"Hm, that sounds super hot," She laughed as she placed a quick peck on Heather's cheek. Heather could feel her cheeks flush at the touch of Naya's lips. "but no, Santana can take care of herself." She smirked.

"Uh-oh. She's about to go all Lima Heights!" Heather laughed, and Naya laughed along with her.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Naya used the infamous Santana line through her laughter.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello guys!**

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating for longer than I promised. I don't really have an excuse for not updating apart from the fact that I started a new Santana/Brittany fanfic. I hope you can all forgive me! Thank you very much for the many kind reviews. **

**Also special thanks to ErosEternaGlee, who party inspired me to write on! **

**I hope my next update won't take so long. I am already writing on the next chapter, which is nearly finished, so I think I'll be able to update soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 39

Ever since Mark's words that night, Heather had started acting different. Naya knew she tried very hard to be ready to come out. As the so called 'Brittana' fanbase grew, the 'Heya' fanbase grew aswell. Naya had been slightly anxious that this would push Heather even further back in the closet, but it seemed to have the oposite reaction, to Naya's delight.

During interviews, Heather even dropped subtle hints by complimenting Naya on whatever came to conversation. Eventhough they stayed a secret, Heather wasn't afraid to show her affection to Naya the way she was before. Everyone - except maybe the 'Heya' fans - thought it was meant in a friendly way. They were best friends after all. They laughed, stood close to eachother, and sometimes even hugged whenever someone asked them to pose for a camera.

As the second season of the show came to an end, Heather felt more ready than she had ever felt before.

They would soon go on tour through the whole United States, and they would even visit Great Britain. She wasn't nervous to be around Naya all the time in public. She was excited. She had actually never been so excited for something in her life as much as she was now. She felt like part of her was ready to come out to the world. She didn't want to hide her love for Naya anymore.

But before telling the world, she had one major fear to overcome. She had to tell her mother before she could tell anyone else.

"Nay?" Heather said with a tender voice, kneeling beside her bedside. Naya was sleeping half on her side, half on her stomach, her limbs spread across the bed, and her hair covering her pillow and part of her face. Her mouth was hanging slightly open as she sleepily hummed her aknowledgement.

"I booked us a flight." Heather said with a proud smile, brushing Naya's hair out her her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Hm?" Naya stirred and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, making Heather chuckle.

Heather repeated her words as Naya slowly opened her eyes before squeezing them back shut like an infant seeing light for the first time.

"To where?" She groaned in confusion. Naya was never really that much of a morning person.

"Arizona." Heather said. That was enough to get Naya out of her sleepy daze. Her eyes shot open, but she stayed in her awkward-looking sleeping position.

Heather chuckled as she further explained, eventhough she knew it wasn't needed. "We're visiting my mom. I'm ready." The words came out with such certainity that Naya broke into a huge grin as she launched herself forward off the bed, wrapping her arms around Heather's neck.

Then suddenly she retracted, "Wait, you're not just joking, right? Are you sure you're ready? I can wait you know. You're not doing this for me? I really don't mind if you're not ready yet. You can still cancel the flight if you want-" Her words flew out of her mouth until Heather finally shushed her by putting a hand over mouth.

"I'm ready." She repeated before removing her fingers from Naya's mouth and replacing them with her lips.

Naya readjusted her arms around Heather's neck and happily smiled into the kiss.

Everything was about to change in their lifes, and they both knew it.  
>_<p>

She was ready. At least that's what Heather had been telling herself for the past week. She felt like she was ready, but when they sat down in their seats in the airplane, her nerves made her nauseous. Naya draped a blanket over them eventhoug it was only a one and a half our flight. She could sense that Heather was nervous. She gently laced their fingers together under the blanket, and caressed the back of Heather's hand with her thumb.

Heather smiled gratefully, but Naya could see the nervosity written on her face. There was no turning back now though, right? In just a few hours they would be on the doorstep of Heather's mother's house. Heather couldn't back out anymore. She was sure she would regret it if she did. She could do this. _They_ could do this.

"Are you okay?" Naya asked with a warm, soothing voice.

"Yeah." Heather answered with a shivering smile, which Naya didn't buy for a second.

Naya looked down at the blanket and silently murmured, "I get it if you don't want to tell her. It's okay if you're not ready." She gently squeezed Heather's hand under the blanket.

Naya's disappointment at that thought was clearly visible, eventhough Heather knew she was trying to hide it. She loved Naya for saying these things. She loved that she loved her so much that she would give up her own happiness for Heather to feel comfortable. Obviously Heather wasn't going to let that happen though. She was ready. She knew she was ready, she was just nervous.

"I want to tell her, Nay. I'm ready, I promise." She added with a sweet, soothing smile. Naya seemed to relax again as she turned her head to look into Heather's eyes. They both wanted to kiss eachother so bad at that moment, but they knew they couldn't. They were on a plane surrounded by other people. Eventhough they didn't seem to pay attention to them or even notice them, they couldn't risk stealing a kiss. So they both just settled by caressing eachother's hands and legs under the blanket.  
>_<p>

A few hours later, Heather gently nudged the sleeping girl that was resting her head on her shoulder.

"Nay, we're gonna land." She softly said, squeezing her hand lovingly under the blanket that was still draped over them. Naya stirred and murmurred something in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. For a moment she looked like a puppy who opened its eyes for the first time. She looked around as she sat up straighter, taking in her surroundings. She seemed to have forgotten that she was on a plane for a moment before turning towards Heather and sending her a bright smile, remembering the purpose of this trip.

A voice coming from the intercom announced their landing, and instructed them to fasten their seatbelts. They both did so before looking out the window, seeing the ground near. Heather pointed at buildings and hills, already feeling closer to what used to be her home. They still had to drive for a while to get to her mom's house, but Phoenix was definitely different from Los Angeles.

Naya had never been in Arizona before. She had never seen the place where Heather had grown up. She took in the surroundings of the city outside the small plane window, feeling Heather's hand gently squeezing her leg under the blanket. She was happy to see Heather excited like this. She seemed to have forgotten about her nervosity for a moment.

As they walked through the airport with their luggage only moments later, Naya's phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked at the screen to read a text from Amber.

Mama A: Girl, u 2 got spotted at LAX. Better be careful there if u wanna stay secret.

So apparently some people had spotted them together at LAX, so what? They were just best friends in other people's eyes. They were going to Heather's old home together. Friends do that. Friends go on vacation together. Not that this was really a vacation, though.

Still, Naya was surprised by how quickly the news had traveled. They had only been in Los Angeles about two hours ago, and apparently somehow Amber already knew. Amber was a huge gossip though, and if there was any news about any celebrity, she knew about it right away.

Being spotted together at an airport wasn't a big deal, right? Sure, the Heya-fanbase would probably go crazy, making assumptions about the two of them together - which would be the right assumptions by the way, only they didn't know that.

"Everything okay?" Heather asked when Naya had suddenly stopped walking, staring at the screen of her phone.

Naya shrugged, holding her phone in front of Heather's nose. "Yeah, it's no big deal. I guess some people saw us at the airport. Nothing to fuss about." She gave Heather a sweet, comfortable smile.

As Heather read over the text message her eyes grew wide for a second before looking around, checking if anyone spotted the two of them. Nobody really seemed to be paying attention. She wouldn't really have minded if some people had spotted them at the airport, but why did Amber text them about it like it was such a big deal?

"Give me your phone," She ordered holding out her hand. Naya gave her a confused look.

"Why?" She asked, holding her phone against her chest defensively. She knew what Heather did with phones. She'd either somehow break them or lose them. She had that special kind of power. "What happened to your own?"

Heather rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "My phone is somewhere in my bag, I just need it for a minute." She said, snapping her fingers expectantly.

Naya eyed her suspiciously, "What do you need? I'll do it for you." She said sweetly.

Heather rolled her eyes at Naya's childish behaviour again. It was clear Naya didn't trust her with her phone. It wasn't as if she ruined every single electronic device. She quickly snatched Naya's phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Naya squealed, launching herself at her phone, accidentaly slapping it out of Heather's hands, sending it towards the ground. She gasped as Heather quickly reached forward, catching it with one graceful movement.

She smirked as she unlocked the screen. "If it was broken it was all on you. Be glad I saved it." She said, not looking at Naya as she opened internet. The screen filled with Naya's mentions on twitter. She smiled at some sweet tweets before her eyes landed on her own name.

"NayaRivera and HeMo #WANKYTIMES." She read out loud, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the hashtag. She clicked the link that was attached to the tweet and turned the screen slightly so that Naya could also see.

It was a video of the two of them walking at LAX. Naya was holding both of their luggage, making it seem like she could tumble over at any second as Heather bought a cup of coffee at a coffeemachine. They watched as Heather took a sip before indiffferently wanting to hand it to Naya. She took one of Naya's bags out of her hands, and right at that moment, the person who filmed the video had somehow managed to zoom in on their hands. They watched as Heather's hand hovered over Naya's a bit longer than necesarry, squeezing it lightly before taking the bag from her and handing her the cup of coffee.

"Seriously?" Heather asked incredulously when the screen turned black. How could that person, who was shaking, and focussing and refocussing the screen all the time, film their hands at that exact moment? Heather couldn't even recall brushing her own hand across Naya's or squeezing it gently. That didn't make them look like girlfriends, right? Dianna and Lea held hands all the time, and that didn't mean they were gay. Well, let's face it. Anyone could probably think they were gay. Those two girls acted way more gay than Naya or Heather did.

"Aw, we're so cute," Naya smiled adoringly, "Sharing coffee, and all."

Heather rolled her eyes once more, but couldn't help but smile widely. She had to admit that they looked cute together.

Okay, so that video may make them look like more than just friends... Was it enough to make them seem like a couple though? It wasn't a secret that she loved Naya. At this moment it was still a secret that she was _in_ love with her though. Would people really think that the two of them were dating? She thought that eventhough there was a growing fanbase that wished they were dating in real life, no one would actually seriously think that they were. It was all just a fantasy to the fans. This video made them seem kind of suspicious.

If they somehow found out, would it be that big of a deal? It looked like the Heya-fanbase kept growing by the day. If people would be disgusted, she figured they would have already been with the whole 'Brittana' storyline, and frankly, she hadn't had a single personal assault thinking that the two of them were disgusting. Of course there was always some hatemail in between those sweet emails and letters, but that was even less than 1% of all letters she received.

What if they found out? Would it really be so bad? She knew she wasn't ready to just go out in public and kiss Naya wherever, whenever, but at least all the gossip and rumors didn't bother her anymore. Still, she didn't think anyone took the rumors that serious. Everyone knew they were close. It wasn't that big of a deal.

She saw Naya watching her face intentionally, probably searching for a reaction to the video. Heather raised an eyebrow at her before handing her back her phone.

"You should tweet something like 'Craving for another cup of coffee #jetlag'. That'll drive everyone crazy." She winked, wiggling her eyebrows, thinking about the shared cup of coffee from before.

Naya looked Heather over with an icredulous look on her face. She had been almost sure that Heather wouldn't like the fact that they had been spotted together at LAX, but she didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, she was making jokes about the whole situation. Just a few weeks ago, she couldn't even have wished for this. It seemed like Heather was almost ready to tell the world about them. Maybe the tour would be the perfect setting, since they were half in and half out of their characters during the concerts.

She was extremely proud of Heather. Today they would be telling her mother and that was only the start. She still had the rest of her family to tell, like her sisters, but Naya was sure that after telling her mother, it would be easier for Heather to tell other people about them.

Heather smiled calmly at Naya's proud look before fetching a pair of sunglasses out of her bag and resting them on her nose. She held on to her own luggage as she walked towards the entrance of the airport, taking one of Naya's bags from her arms and swinging it over her own shoulder.

Naya shook her head with a smile playing on her lips, following Heather's suddenly self-confident footsteps.

She was extremely proud of her girlfriend for becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of telling other people about them. The idea of being able to hold her hand in public made her heart flutter in her chest, and that moment seemed to be coming closer and closer every step that they took.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello,**

**I'm finally able to update again! I had this chapter ready for quite a while, but somehow I just didn't have the time to update it because I have been so extremely busy. Thank you all very much for the reviews. I always read them over several times, and they always put a smile on my face. I'm afraid that the next update will take a while longer. I'll be very busy with work/school/friends/family. But... Glee's back! With loads of Blaine... *coughs*  
><strong>

**Anyway, I want to especially thank awsome1000 this chapter, for inspiring me! I always love when people's reviews inspire me to read on, so thank you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 40

"Girls! It is lovely having you over." Heather's mother greeted them with a bright smile as she wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. Heather smiled as she hugged her mother back, letting her luggage fall off her shoulders.

Naya dropped her bags in the hallway and looked around. There was a row of pictures hanging on the wall. Her eyes caught a picture of a younger version of Heather with her father. Her hair was braided in two cute braids, and she was holding a small amount of green grass right beneath her nose, creating a fake mustache. Her father held her by the waist, laughing hard at his daughter's actions. He had the same laugh as Heather. She could easily tell they were related.

When Heather's mother released Heather from her welcoming hug, Naya turned her attention back to the two and greeted Heather's mother with a polite handshake. Slightly awkward maybe, but unlike her daughters, Mrs. Morris wasn't a very touchy person aside from with her own daughters.

"So your sisters are coming over tonight. They were really excited when they heard you were visiting!" Her mother turned her attention back to her daughter.

Naya eyed Heather warily. They had agreed to tell Heather's mother tonight after or during dinner. If her sisters came over, they were forced to either tell them aswell, or tell her mother another time.

"Great, I missed them." Heather said with a genuine, bright smile. She sent Naya a quick, reassuring smile aswell, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. Everything was under control.

"Are you sure you only want to stay for two nights? You're more than welcome to stay a little longer." Her mother said as she led the two girls further inside. Naya looked around the house, taking everything in. This was the place where Heather grew up.

It was a beautiful house. Not too big, not too small. It was very different from the house she had grown up in, but it still gave that same, inviting feeling. It was very light and open, but it wasn't very modern. Somehow it reminded her of a beach house. It was cosy and warm, and it reminded her of vacation.

"Yeah, we have rehearsals on Monday for the tour." Heather said with a sad smile. When she had called her mother to tell her that she was coming over, she said the reason was because of the tour. She wanted to visit before she started traveling all through the United States and Great Britain. She also wanted to personally invite her family for at least one of their upcoming shows. She said the reason Naya was coming with her was because she was her best friend. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the complete truth. Her mother didn't seem to have any suspicions though, and she didn't see any weirdness in bringing her best friend with her on the trip.

"Well, what are you going to do in these days? I'm sure your old friends would like to hear from you!" Her mother exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I already called Chelsey to let her know that I was visiting. She said something about a party tomorrow night. Apparently there are some people from my old highschool throwing a party." She said. She thought maybe it would be fun to go there with Naya. She hadn't seen a lot of her old friends in a long time. She would like to catch up with some of them. A party seemed the best way for that.

"That sounds like fun," Her mother said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen area, secluded from the livingroom by a long kitchen counter. "I wasn't sure what you liked, Naya, but I settled for spaghetti for tonight." She said as she fetched some ingredients out of the fridge and a cabinet.

"Sounds delicious," She paused, "ma'am." She wasn't sure if she should call Heather's mother Mrs. Morris, Ms. Schuster, Mrs. Schuster-Morris or whatever, but she felt kind of ricidulous calling her _ma'am_.

Heather's mother caught her falter, and smiled sweetly at her. "You can call me Jeannie." Naya returned the smile, growing more comfortable. Jeannie is was then.

"We'll go make our beds upstairs," Heather announced as she walked out of the livingroom.

"Oh yes, about that. We don't have an extra matress anymore, so you'll have to move April's old bed if you want to sleep in the same room. Unless you two wanna sleep together in one bed of course," She joked with a chuckle. Heather awkwardly hummed, not turning to face her mother. She grabbed her bags from the hallway and dragged them upstairs.

Naya chuckled at Jeannie's awkard comment, and followed Heather up the stairs with her bags hanging over her shoulders. She followed Heather into her bedroom, and quickly dropped her heavy bags. She looked around the room. It was strangely similar to her bedroom in Los Angeles, only this room still had a hint of her childhood. Pictures of her old friends and her family were hanging on the walls, along with some dance-themed posters. It kind of was a typical highschool bedroom.

"Cute room," Naya commented with a smile. Heather grinned as she dropped her own bags on her bed.

"I know right?" She said sarcastically. "C'mon, I'm gonna need your help with that bed." She beckoned for Naya to follow her, but Naya stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Do you think it's a good idea to sleep in the same room?" She lowered her voice, looking at the corridor over Heather's shoulder. "I mean, if we tell her tonight, I don't know if she'd be comfortable with us sleeping in your room together." She further explained.

Heather looked thoughtful. She didn't really want to think about her mother's reaction. She knew that if she thought about it too much, she might back out of telling her.

Naya looked at her with doubtful eyes, "You do still want to tell her tonight, right?" She slowly traced her hand over Heather's upper arm.

Heather immediately gave her a stern nod. "Yeah, of course."

"Do you wanna tell her after your sisters leave?" Naya assumed, but Heather shook her head.

"I wanna tell them all at the same time." She said determined. She figured it was easier to all tell them at once, so that she wouldn't have to seperatly tell them three times. Besides, if her mother wouldn't accept them, she probably wouldn't freak out as much if her sisters were there. Maybe she would have her sisters support.

"Really?" Naya asked incredulously. Heather suprised her more and more these days.

Heather laughed at Naya's close to shocked face. She reached forward to cup Naya's cheek in her hand. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Naya's. Naya smiled into the kiss as she rested her hands on Heather's hips, pulling her closer to her.

Heather broke the kiss with a smile. She laced their fingers together as she pulled Naya towards her sister's old room. It wasn't very different from the time that her sister had slept here, apart from the fact that her belongings were gone. The room was very tidy.

Heather grabbed a clean fitted sheet, pillowcase, and bed sheet, and dropped them on the floor in a pile before dropping herself on top of them. Naya chuckled as she grabbed the sheets off the bed and dropped them on top of Heather's head. Heather groaned from under the sheets.

Naya laughed as she turned around to pull the bottom sheets off the bed, but Heather grabbed a hold of her legs and pulled her down. Naya tumbled backwards on top of Heather, who wrapped her arms around her waist with a grin.

"Jesus, Heather!" Naya exclaimed as she tried to stand back up. Heather however, had other plans and pulled Naya back down on top of her. She playfully bit her shoulder as Naya tried to turn herself around in Heather's hold. Naya squealed when Heather started tickling her stomach. She wiggled around in the pile of sheets while she tried to slap Heather's hands away. Finally she managed to grab her wrists and bring them above her head, pushing her down on the ground under her.

Heather laughed as she tried to break away, but Naya used all her body weight to keep her down on the ground. She swung a leg over Heather's body so that she was sitting on top of her hips. She leaned down with a grin and connected their lips together. Her hair fell over her face, tickling Heather's cheeks.

Naya finally released her grip on Heather's wrists as she moved her hands down, tangling them in Heather's blonde locks. Heather also traveled her hands down. She rested her hands on the curve of Naya's back, pulling her body closer against hers. She gently sucked on Naya's bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan as she felt Naya's tongue slip over her own.

She slowly moved one hand up her side. Naya let out a small gasp when Heather's fingers reached the side of her breast, lingering there for a moment before moving towards the front in small circles. She gently massaged her breast, and Naya untangled one hand out of her hair to mirror her actions.

They were so under eachother's spells that they forgot where they were and who was right downstairs for a moment. Naya let out a soft moan as she gently bit down on Heather's lip.

When Heather released Naya's breast and started moving her hand down to the hem of her shirt to slide her hand over the bare, smooth skin under it, Heather suddenly heard footsteps on the staircase. Heather's eyes grew wide as she forcefully pushed Naya off her. Naya apparently hadn't heard it, because she was more than startled when she felt herself tumbling back once again, landing next to Heather in the pile of sheets.

"Hey girls," Came a voice from the corridor. Naya understood why Heather had pushed her off and quickly jumped to her feet. Heather did the same at the same moment, which caused their heads to bump into eachother hard.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed, cluthing their foreheads.

It was Crystal who came walking in, her eyebow immediately rising when she saw the two girls press their palms to their foreheads in pain.

"Are you girls okay?" She asked, not really sounding genuinly concerned.

"Crystal!" Heather exclaimed, immediately forgetting her pain as she launched herself forward and wrapped her sister in a big hug. She rocked her back and forth in her arms, humming contently.

Crystal raised an eyebrow as she looked at Naya over Heather's shoulder. She pointed a finger at Heather and mouthed '_is she okay?_'. Naya chuckled through her pain, still rubbing her forehead as she shrugged. After being released, Crystal greeted Naya with a hug aswell.

Naya grabbed the sheets from the ground and started taking off the dirty ones and redo them with the clean ones. Crystal helped her as Heather watched from the bed rambling incoherent things about Los Angeles and how much she had missed her sister.

Downstairs, they heard the front door open and close. That must be April. Heather hopped off the bed and walked towards the staircase to peer downstairs over the railing. She watched as her sister hung up her coat and greeted her mother, before she walked back into the kitchen. April looked up the stairs and caught Heather's gaze, immediately smirking widely and playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Heather!" She said as she walked up the stairs. Heather grinned back at her, wrapping her in a big hug as soon as she could reach her.

"I missed you," She mumbled as she released April from her tight hug.

April gave her a sweet, cooing smile. They both walked to April's old bedroom where Naya and Crystal were still fumbling with the sheets. Heather smiled when she saw Naya's hands inside the duvet, grabbing the corners. Her tongue hung out slightly in concentration.

"So, is it true?" April asked mockingly, grabbing Heather's hands and clapping them together in excitement. She had a playful smirk on her face.

"Is what true?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow at her older sister.

"About you and Naya," She said on a playful tone, cocking her head, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Heather's eyes darted around the room towards Naya. She had apparently heard the conversation, because she was looking back at her with alarmed eyes. Heather swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat as she turned back to her sister. She had a strange sparkle in her eyes that she couldn't quite decipher.

"What about me and Naya?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. There was no way she could know. She was talking about something else. She had to.

"You haven't heard?" She asked surprised, "According to different sites you two are 'dating'," She made quotionsigns with her fingers as she said the last word, smirking at Heather while wiggling her eyebrow up and down.

"W-What?" She stammered, looking back around at Naya. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared back at her with big, brown eyes.

Crystal misread her sisters sudden anxiety as she dropped the clean duvet on the bed.  
>"Oh relax, Heather. It's just a rumor. What's the big deal?"<p>

The big deal was that it wasn't just a rumor. It was the truth. Did her mom already know? According to April's mocking tone and Crystal's words, they hadn't believed what the site said. Would they be mad if they found out? Would they be shocked? Should she tell them now?

She looked at Naya for help, but she just stared back with the same look that she knew was on her own face.

"Heather?" April asked, suddenly unsure when she noticed her younger sisters tension.

Heather whipped herself back around to face her sister and gave her a false, tense smile. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She had to tell them. She was going to tell them tonight anyway, and this was the perfect moment. She couldn't deny it now.

"I- Uhm," She stammered, darting her eyes back and forth between her sisters' and Naya's. She wanted Naya to do something, anything, to save her from this awkward situation, but on the other hand, she did want to tell her sisters.

Naya kept quiet because she wasn't sure how Heather wanted her to respond at that moment. Lately her demeanor had surprised her. She used to want to hide it from everybody. Even so much that she had kissed Chord in front of all their friends at her birthday party to make her seem straight. These last few weeks had been different though. She was more open about their relationship. She acted like she wouldn't really care if people found out about them. Her only fear was her mother.

Naya searched Heather's pleading eyes. She wanted to know what she wanted at this point. Did she want to tell them, or did she want to be saved from this situation? She saw Heather's torn eyes, and then she knew. She wanted to tell them, but she was afraid. They were her big sisters. Their opinion meant a lot to her. Naya's face softened as she gave her an ecouraging nod.

Crystal and April looked at her with uncertainty dripping down their faces. Their eyes also started drifting back and forth between Naya and Heather, watching the silent conversation they were making. Slowly, the realization started washing over them, but neither of them wanted to believe it before their sister confirmed it.

Heather took a few deep breaths before she rested her gaze on Naya and let a small smile creep onto her face. She reached out to her, and Naya immediately took her stable hand as they turned to face Crystal and April. That was all that was needed. Their sudden suspicions were confirmed.

Neither of them had ever expected that their little sister might be in love with a girl. They never thought of it. They had always just assumed that she was straight. She had been with Taylor for many years.

They didn't know how to respond to this.


	41. Chapter 41

**Long overdue, that's all I'm gonna say. Hope you guys can forgive me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 41

As soon as Heather saw her sister's doubting gazes, she started regretting telling them. They were clearly not expecting this. Maybe she should have just dropped subtle hints so that they could have at least been expecting this. Even after the rumour had been posted online, they hadn't even thought for one second that it might have actually been true.

Naya looked to her right to gauge her reaction. Heather was squeezing her eyes shut as she bit her lower lip. Her face was dripping with hurt and regret. She felt Heather loosen her grip on her hand, slowly releasing it and letting it fall by her side. Naya paused for a moment before taking her hand back into hers. She wasn't going to let her go through this alone.

"Wow," April finally broke the silence with a nervous chuckle, "I was definitely not expecting _that_." She looked at the wall, avoiding Heather's gaze as she spoke.

"Mom's gonna flip." Crystal said as she scrunched up her eyebrows and looked at Heather and Naya's clasped hands.

Heather puffed out a nervous breath as she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to look her sisters in the eye at this moment. Somehow their voices sounded disappointed. Disappointed in her because she was different. She didn't want them to see the shame in her eyes. She didn't want to be ashamed. She wasn't ashamed that she loved Naya, but she was ashamed for the fact that her sisters had no idea who she really was before this moment. Her own family.

"So how long has this been going on?" April asked, shifting her finger between Naya and Heather, indicating what she meant with '_this_'.

"Almost four months," Naya told her with a hoarse voice when Heather didn't answer.

"Hmm," She responded, bobbing her head up and down as she scrunched her mouth, looking thoughtful. Then she tilted her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Well honestly, I'm kind of glad Taylor is out of the picture."

Heather swiftly opened her eyes and looked at her sisters. Crystal eyed April incredulously as April shrugged indifferently.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, but that guy was a real suck-up." She explained with a distant smile. She shifted her eyes to Naya, "I have to get used to the idea, but honestly, I like Naya a lot better than I like Taylor." She added.

Heather's mouth hung slightly open as she stared at her sister. She was faintly smiling at the girl who was firmly holding her hand. She wasn't disgusted. She wasn't mad. She was still the same sister she had always known and loved. She exhaled as she felt the urge to launch herself forward and wrap her sister in a tight hug. But she didn't. She shifted her eyes towards her other sister, to gauge her reaction.

Crystal was looking sideways at April with her mouth hanging slightly open, the same way Heather's was. Finally she shifted her eyes to Heather before turning them to the ground.

"Mom's gonna flip." She repeated as she continued staring at the floor, nervously shifting her weight onto her other leg.

"No she's not." April said, rolling her eyes at the childish behaviour of her sister. She could understand that she had to get used to the idea of her sister being in love with a girl, but she was still their sister. She was still the same girl they loved. Comments like this weren't really helping. She could sense that Heather was anxious about telling their mother, and honestly she couldn't blame her. Their mother had always thought them to be open minded, but honestly, she had no idea how she would react to this news.

"Crys," Heather began with a small voice, but she didn't know how to continue. She wanted her sister to accept her and still love her. She was still the same person. It scared her to think that she didn't accept Naya and her together. Was she disgusted? She eyed her sister pleadingly.

By seeing the terrified look on her youngest sister's face, she suddenly softened. She breathed out a long sigh before stepping forward and throwing her arms around Heather's shoulders, holding her in a tight embrace.

Heather immediately fell into her sisters arms with a relieved sigh. She burried her face in her sisters shoulder and held her close with one arm. She was still holding Naya's hand with the other, twisting herself in an odd angle.

Naya watched the scene play out in front of her eyes, a small smile tugging on her lips. April cooed at her sisters before throwing her arms around the two girls with a toothy grin. Naya laughed as April rocked them back and forth.

Crystal rolled her eyes, but also had a huge grin on her face as she playfully bumped into April with her shoulder. Heather let out a relieved chuckle as she squeezed Naya's hand a little tighter.

"Get in here, you." Crystal said, grabbing Heather's arm to pull on the hand that was holding Naya's, making her stumble forward, crashing into the three blondes. Naya smiled shyly as April ruffled her hair playfully and Heather threw her arm around her waist, pulling her into the hug.

April nudged Crystal and turned to her in the embrace. "I guess your theory about her being knocked up wasn't quite right, Crys." She chuckled.

Heather raised an eyebrow and gave her sisters an incredulous grin. "You guys thought I was pregnant?"

Crystal shrugged indifferently. "You were clearly hiding something. When you suddenly broke up with Taylor after all those years without really any good explanation, I thought some random guy might have knocked you up."

Heather threw her head back in her neck and let out a short laugh before turning back to her sister. "You thought I cheated on Taylor with some random guy that made me pregnant?" Crystal scrunched her mouth, shrugging again. "Oh, how I've missed your insanity." Heather smiled, slowly shaking her head.

"Oh, that wasn't her only theory," April continued with a grin. Crystal rolled her eyes, turning her head away, her cheeks turning slightly red. "She had this whole theory that you were involved in a hit-'n-run and killed someone." April continued, "Then you told Taylor about it and he broke up with you, scared for his own life." She laughed, smacking her sisters arm incredulously.

Naya chuckled, gently pressing her fingers into Heather's side. She could sense that Heather was still tense, eventhough her sisters seemed to fully accept them as a couple. She knew Heather had been very nervous telling them. They were so important to her. She couldn't have dreamt of such a good outcome.

Heather slid her arm back from around April's shoulders and brought it to her side where Naya's fingers pressed into her skin through her shirt. She folded her hand over Naya's, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it affectionately as April continued rattling on and on about Crystal's ridiculous theories. Crystal tried to silence her by pressing her hand over her mouth, her face turning redder and redder with every word that escaped April's mouth.

"- Seriously, after all those weird theories you'd think you would've figured out the right one!" Heather said with a smile.

"The only theory that involved Naya was her stealing Taylor away from you." April laughed, slowly shaking her head in disbelief, realizing how far off they were.

Naya tensed, thinking of the time that Heather and Taylor were still together. She thought of the flirty comments and looks he had sent her. And then the kiss. She remembered how he had pinned her to the wall, making her unable to escape from his grasp. She had been terrified. The hurt look on Heather's face as she caught the two of them was still fresh on her mind.

She glanced sideways at Heather, surprised when she found a faint smile on her lips. She mirrored her sister's gesture, slowly shaking her head with a soft chuckle. She stroked her thumb over the back of Naya's hand reassuringly. She sent her a short, dazzling smile, clearly amused with herself.

It made sense. Thinking back of it, it was kind of amusing. Taylor had thought Naya was into him because of the jealous looks on her face whenever Heather and Taylor shared a kiss. Heather thought Naya was out on him aswell because of the way Taylor had kissed Naya, and Naya was just in love with Heather. She had totally taken her aback by kissing her, explaining that she didn't want Taylor, but her. Oh, and then there was Heather's denial.

Naya was extremely proud of Heather for how far she had come just being herself and accepting the fact that they were in love. They had told their friends, Naya's family, and now Heather's sisters. Now it was finally time to tell the most influental person in Heather's life. Something Heather had dreaded telling right from the beginning. Naya was proud that Heather was ready now.  
>_<p>

They were seated around the dinner table, plates full of delicious smelling spaghetti in front of them. Heather gracefully twirled some around her fork, bringing it to her mouth as she glanced sideways at Naya.

Naya fumbled with her fork, swirling it over her plate nervously. The food felt thick in her throat as she swallowed it slowly, after chewing for longer than was necesarry. She was too nervous to eat, but she didn't want to seem ungrateful by not eating any of it at all. She was sure she would have thought this was delicious if she wasn't so nervous.

It didn't really make any sense. She wasn't supposed to be nervous. Heather was supposed to be nervous. Naya had never been nervous about telling anyone about who she really was. She was ecstatic telling everyone they had told so far, just because she was so happy that Heather was finally ready to be herself.

Somehow Heather didn't seem nervous at all. After all those months of worrying, Naya had expected her to at least be slightly nervous, but she wasn't. Maybe that was how it worked for the two of them: one of them nervous, one of them not, to calm the other one.

Maybe they should have talked about this more. How were they even going to tell her? Were they just gonna jump straight to the point? Did Heather expect her to say anything, or did she want her to stay quiet? What if Heather's mother didn't accept them? _"Mom's gonna flip,"_ Crystal's words rang through her head. Was she going to kick them out? Oh god.

She warily eyed the woman sitting in front of Heather, indifferently eating her spaghetti, not aware of the tension around the table.

Crystal and April obviously did notice the tension. They knew they wanted to tell their mother about them during this dinner. They both seemed to be waiting in anticipation, curious to see their mother's reaction. Crystal wiggled nervously in her chair as April nudged her arm, urging her to stop.

Finally, after a long silence - awkward for Naya, Crystal and April, unnoticed by Heather and her mother - April dropped her fork on her plate and streched her arms out in front of her, cracking her knuckles and scraping her throat.

"So," She started, catching the attention of all the other women in the room. Her eyes swifted between Naya and Heather, unsure of what she wanted to say. Naya immediately grew even more nervous than she already was, expecting what was coming. What was she doing? Was she like, trying to out them for them?

Before April could catch the almost nauseous look on Naya's face, words streamed past her lips like a tsunami, too late to stop herself. "How's work? Interesting new storyline you girls got. Why would Brittany turn Santana down, though? I think we can officialy call Glee the gayest show on tv now. I mean, like half the people in the show are gay. I think the message it sends is great. I think you guys really help a lot of people dealing with this. I mean, people should learn that it's totally okay to be gay. I don't understand why people would-"

"Stop talking!" Crystal hissed, her eyes wide with shock.

Naya sat frozen in her chair, gripping her fork tightly in her hand, gripping a hold of the table with the other. Her eyes shot to Heather's mother, who just stared at April with a confused look on her face, fork with spaghetti hanging mid-air in front of her, mouth hanging slightly open.

April's eyes shifted through the room and finally landed on Heather's gaze, looking apologetic.

Heather was the first one to speak again. She leaned back in her chair, dropping her fork on her plate and crossing her arms in front of her. She scoffed, but she didn't look pissed or scared, like Naya expected her to be.

"Woa, smooth, April." She laughed softly. Naya snapped her head towards her at the sound of her warm laugh. What the hell?

Heather's mother didn't sound very amused however when she kept her eyes on April and finally asked, "What are you saying, April?" She looked at her with a serious look on her face. Naya couldn't quite determine if she seemed mad or concerned.

April didn't answer. She figured she had already said too much. Her mother probably thought she was crazy or something. She pursed her lips and sat on her hands as she looked down at her plate.

"Are you-" Heather's mother paused, looking at April intentionally, squinting her eyes as if she tried to figure something out. Trying to decide something. "You're not..." She rephrased her words, but paused again as she clenched her fork in her hands. She finally shook her head and looked back down at her plate, as if the thoughts that had just traveled her mind suddenly seemed ridiculous to her.

Crystal was the only one who seemed to know what their mother was thinking about, because she nervously glanced between April and her mother before opening her mouth. "Mom, April isn't-" she started, but her mother cut her off, waving her fork at her.

"No, I know she isn't. Of course she isn't. Just the way she said that confused me for a moment. Of course her sister's job interests her. It doesn't mean that she's, you know." She rambled silently to herself, talking as if April wasn't in the room.

The whole room was silent again. Had Heather's mother thought that April's little outburst saying that 'gay is okay' was a silent way to let her know that she was gay? Her reaction had been unnerving. She acted as if it couldn't be true that one of her daughters was gay. She didn't even seem to be able to say the word out loud.

Naya carefully glanced sideways at Heather, who was still leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed in front of her. She turned a little more in her chair so she could scan her face. Heather had her eyes downcast, biting down on her bottomlip hard. Somehow she still didn't look nervous. She looked disappointed. She looked... Ashamed. Not ashamed of herself. Not ashamed that she was in love with Naya, but ashamed because of her mother's reaction. They hadn't even told her they were in love yet and she was already acting this way.

Hope that had built itself up over the last few months seeped away from her body. Hope that her mother would accept her for who she was. She should've seen this reaction coming. Denial.

"So what if April had been gay?" Her mother flinched at the way Heather's words spat. "Would it have mattered?"

Her mother's eyes lingered over her, scanning her defensive bodylanguage. "N- no, of course not, honey," She paused, sending April a quick glance before continuing, "but I mean... She isn't." she finished determined, adverting her eyes.

Heather scoffed, sounding almost disgusted by her mother. All the women in the room shot their attention towards her, looking at her with shocked eyes. Heather's eyes were fixed on her mother.

"Just look at you. It's all over your face. You get scared just by the thought that one of us might be gay." She adverted her eyes away from her mother, softly shaking her head as she eyed the ceiling.

"Excuse me?" Her mother said with a short, incredulous laugh. Her eyes were big and shocked as she looked at her youngest daughter, sitting oposite of her.

"Mom-" Crystal started, but her mother cut her off by holding up her hand towards her, almost slapping April in the face while doing so.

"I have been nothing but supportive of this whole new storyline you girls have. If I hadn't been okay with it, do you think I would have let her in my house?" Her mother gestured at Naya, who was silently sitting next to Heather, clamping her hands around her chair. Heather's mother sounded like she wanted to prove her point, but the way she said it made it seem even worse. It made it seem like she wouldn't have let Naya in her house if she knew about them.

"Yeah well, that's _fictional_, mom. Would you have still have let us in _your_ house if Naya and I would have been together?" Heather spat. Naya felt the urge to grab Heather's hand, but she wasn't sure if she could move her hands from around the chair. Heather seemed to have lost all hope in her mother, and it didn't seem like she cared.

The look that she thought would have been on her mother's face when they told her, the look that she had been so afraid of seeing, was now plastered on her own face instead. Disgustment.

"Heather, don't be ridiculous. I know you're not-" Her mother started before Heather cut her off.

"Ridiculous?" She asked with a frown, finally leaning forward in her chair. She took a deep breath, grimacing while doing so before looking her mother directly in her eyes.

"I'm gay, mom." She finally said with an unwavering, steady voice. Despite her mother's reaction, she felt relieved when she finally said it. It felt good saying it out loud. She was done hiding. She wanted to be free.

The only sound in the room was the slow, relieved breath Heather let out. Everyone else in the room was silent. They all held their breaths, waiting in anticipation for what was about to come.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for all the reviews. I had no idea so many people were actually reading this fanfic until I noticed it had over 300 story alerts. (I didn't even know it was possible to see how many story alerts a story had) Thank you very much! **

**I know I haven't been updating a lot lately, which is basically because I had this idea in my head for this fanfic, which suddenly seemed like a very bad one. I feel like I'm sort of on the right track again now. I can't promise that I'll update faster, because I'm still very busy with work and school, but I'm starting to enjoy writing a lot more again.**

**A/N for the people who also read "The Wonders Of Our Lives", I'm terribly sorry that there hasn't been an update in a long time. The reason for this is because someone close to me has gotten into a coma and passed away. It just didn't feel right to continue the fanfic at that point. I promise I will continue it though. This won't be the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 42

"I'm gay, mom." She finally said with an unwavering, steady voice. Despite her mother's reaction, she felt relieved when she finally said it. It felt good saying it out loud. She was done hiding. She wanted to be free.

The only sound in the room was the slow, relieved breath Heather let out. Everyone else in the room was silent. They all held their breaths, waiting in anticipation for what was about to come.

Finally her mother let out a long sigh, followed by a clicking sound of her tongue as she leaned back in her chair. "Of course you're not, honey. You've always liked boys. You've been with Taylor for years."

Heather let out an exaggerated sigh, resting her elbows on the table and rubbing in her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"You're right," She declared and she could hear her mother releasing her breath "I thought I loved Taylor, but after everything that happened I don't think we ever really loved eachother. We both just loved the idea of being together."

She quickly glanced to her left, where Naya sat staring at her with nervous eyes and her mouth slightly hanging open. She was still clamping her chair like it was the only thing that would keep her from fainting.

"None of it all felt real until I found Naya." A small smile formed on her lips. She remembered their first kiss. The kiss that had made her realize how she really felt about her.

Naya's lips formed into a smile aswell, releasing some of her nervosity along with it, but soon shot her attention back to Heather's mother when she let out an incredulous scoff.

"Naya?" Her forehead wrinkled as she nodded her head towards Naya, her eyes fixed on her daughter's.

Heather's smile turned into a straight line. She eyed her mother disappointedly. "Yes mom, Naya."

Naya's right hand twitched with the urge to grab Heather's, but the expression of Heather's mom stopped her. She shuffled silently in her chair, as did April and Crystal, who were watching the whole conversation with their full attention.

Heather's mother was staring right at Naya, eying her with a judgemental look. Finally she chuckled unamused and shook her head, averting her gaze.

"You're just confused, Heather. I can understand. You're under a lot of pressure with the fans and the new storyline-"

"I'm not confused!" Heather snapped, slamming her fists on the table, startling everybody in the room. "Why can't you just accept it? Do you really dread it that much that you'll just refuse to believe it?" Her eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't understand why her mother was reacting this way. She was disappointed in her. This denial was almost childish.

Her mother looked at her with big, shocked eyes, clearly taken aback by Heather's sudden outburst. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not finding the right words to say, but her eyes showed her feelings. Heather could read the confusion and sadness in them. Confusion, because this was clearly not what she had been expecting. She was so taken aback that she had settled for the easiest solution: denial.

Naya shifted her eyes from Heather to her mother and back, catching Heather's gaze when she did. Heather's eyes looked disappointed and hurt, but most of all relieved. She was relieved because she had finally told the truth. She hadn't gotten the reaction she wished for, but her mother knew the truth now.

Naya finally released her strong grip on her chair and slowly reached forward to grab Heather's hand in hers as an encouraging gesture. She had never been so proud of her. She was so strong. But as soon as her hand touched hers, her actions were interrupted.

"Don't touch her!" Heather's mother sneered. Naya gasped and quickly moved her hand a few inches back as if Heather's touch had burned her. She looked at Heather's mother with scared eyes. She felt her heart beat a million times a minute in her throat as she stared into the paniced eyes of Heather's mother.

But in that instant, Heather grabbed a hold of her frozen hand and held it in a steady, tight, yet soothing grip. Her jaw was clenched as she looked at her mother. She scooted her chair back and stood up, pulling on Naya's hand, urging her to stand up too.

She looked down at her mother as she spoke through clenched teeth. "I am actually ashamed that you are my mother right now."

With that she left the room, pulling a startled Naya with her, leaving her mother and sisters behind.  
>_<p>

Naya had suspected Heather to leave the house, but instead she pulled her up the stairs, dragged her into her bedroom and locked the door behind them. She let out a deep, strangled sigh and leaned her forehead against her arm, that was pressed against the door.

Naya wrapped her fingers around Heather's free wrist and tugged on it gently, but Heather didn't even seem to notice it with her eyes squeezed closed and her jaw clenched shut.

"Heather-" Naya began, but was suddenly startled when Heather abruptly swirled around, pacing to her bed.

"Shit," She mumbled, grabbing her bag from under her bed and pulling it up to her bed. "shit, shit, shit." She ruffled through her clothing bag, refolding some shirts as if her life depended on it, eventhough she hadn't had the chance to unpack yet.

"Baby," Naya cooed, walking up behind her and pressing her palms on her shoulders soothingly.

Heather turned away, causing Naya's hands to fall by her sides again. She walked over to her desk, grabbing her handbag off the chair and ruffled through it, as if she was looking for something important. Her forehead creased and her mouth was scrunched in an almost desperate way.

"Fuck!" She dropped the bag on the bed and dropped herself down next to it, burrying her face in her hands.

Naya swallowed as she kneeled down next to her, grabbing a hold of her wrists and gently tugging on them. "Baby..." She tried again, but Heather kept hiding her face in her palms. Eventually Naya wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close.

Heather reciprocated the hug by wrapping her arms around her waist and burrying her face in the crook of her neck. She took a few deep breaths, listening to Naya's heartbeat and holding her close to her before retreating, slowly shaking her head.

"I'm okay, I'm alright." She swallowed, sounding like she tried to convince herself more than Naya. It was obvious to Naya that she wasn't okay, though.

"Heather..." She mumbled, tilting her head to the side and giving her a compassionate look. She wanted to continue, but was silenced by Heather's lips forcefully pressing against hers. Naya sighed against Heather's lips, startled by her sudden actions, but then pulled back. Heather's lips were tense. The kiss was forcefull.

Heather turned away when Naya pulled back from the kiss, looking down at her lap almost embarrassed. Naya cupped her cheeks, trying to get her to look at her, but Heather's gaze remained fixed on her lap.

"Heather, talk to me." Naya demanded. She wanted Heather to talk about her feelings. She had seemed cool while talking to her mother. Almost too cool and even right now she wasn't letting Naya in. She was pushing her away. Again. Just like she had back when she wasn't ready to let their friends know about them. When she wasn't ready to deal with her feelings.

Finally Heather's gaze met Naya's and Naya was startled by what she saw. Or by what she didn't see. Heather's eyes were empty, not showing her any emotion. It scared her.

"I'm fine, Naya. Really." She promised.

Naya shook her head, feeling her throat tighten. "You're pushing me away again."

Heather swallowed and her eyes grew somewhat bigger, suddenly seeming alarmed. She shook her head and gently cupped Naya's cheeks in her hands. She slowly leaned in and pressed a chaste, soft kiss against Naya's lips, making her relax a little into her.

"I'm fine, okay? I promise." She said softly, staring into Naya's eyes intentionally. "I just don't want to talk about this right now."

Naya scanned her face and then slowly nodded, "Okay." She gazed into Heather's hazy blue eyes.

Heather sent her a weak smile and leaned in again to kiss Naya's cheek, but was disrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Heather," Aprils voice sounded weakly through the door, "can I come in?"

Heather stood up from the bed and unlocked the door for her sister. She opened the door warily and her sister peeked her head in nervously. When she met Heather's gaze, she breathed out, stepping inside.

"I am so sorry. I don't know why I said those things during dinner." She looked down at the ground guiltily.

Heather waved her hand at her with a sigh, returning to the bed and sitting down on it. "It's okay. You actually made it easier to tell her. Her reaction would have been the same any other way."

"I should've just kept my mouth shut. I'm really sorry..." She continued nontheless. Then she eyed the bag full of clothes on Heather's bed. "Do you need a place to stay? You can stay at my house."

Heather quickly glanced at Naya before nodding her head. She didn't want to stay here at her mother's house. She definitely didn't feel comfortable with Naya sleeping in the same house as her mother. Not because she thought her mother was going to kill her in her sleep, but just because of the fact that her mother didn't accept them.

"I only have one extra bed though. One of you will have to sleep on the couch. Or I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed." She rattled on, clearly still feeling guilty about the incident that happened just moments ago.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I'll sleep on the couch." She said firmly. She didn't want to be a burden to her sister. They just needed a place to stay. Anywhere but here.

She gulped nervously, pinching the web between her ringfinger and pinky. "How's mom doing?" She asked hesitantly.

April rolled her eyes before giving her an apologetic look, "She's mom. She's acting as if nothing happened," April hesitated, glancing between Naya and Heather, "She doesn't want to know. She just wants to forget what happened during dinner."

Heather looked down at her hands, slowly nodding in acknowledgement. She sighed deeply. That's what she had expected. Whenever something hard happened, her mother chose to ignore it and not deal with it. She denied it was really happening. Just like she did when her father passed away...

April cleared her throat and pointed over her shoulder towards the corridor. "Well, I'll be downstairs. You just grab your stuff and come down when you're ready. We can leave right away if you want to."

Heather nodded and watched her sister disappear, closing the door behind her. She let her body sloop onto the bed with a deep sigh, her arms sprawled out. Naya copied her and laid back as well, resting her neck on Heather's arm. She turned her body towards Heather to scanned her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked exhausted. There was crease visible in her forehead.

She slowly traced her finger over the skin of Heather's forehead, as if she tried to smooth out the slight crease. Heather reached up to stop Naya's hand, clasping it in hers and kissing it quickly before resting it on her colarbone, just under the small silver heart-shaped necklace, her frown remaining.

Naya sighed and shifted closer to her, burrying her face in Heather's shoulder. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. She wanted her to open up and talk about how she was feeling about this whole situation. Talking about things helped, right? "H- how are you feeling?" She asked hesitantly. It seemed like a stupid question to ask in this situation.

"Absolutely fantastic," She answered sarcastically, gently pinching Naya's fingers with her own.

Naya sighed and pressed her lips against Heather's shoulder, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Heather finally laced their fingers together and wrapped her arm around Naya's body, resting her hand on her waist. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault that my mom is the way she is." Her chest heaved up with an unsteady breath and Naya held her hand a little bit tighter. "I don't even care anymore. If she can't accept us being happy, then it's her loss. It's sad, really."

She acted careless, but Naya knew her feelings went deeper than that. She knew Heather was hurting. How could she not? Her biggest fear had been telling her mother. She was so afraid that she didn't accept her being in love with a girl. She was hardly showing any emotions now and it scared her. She didn't know what to say to make Heather drop the act and tell her how she was really feeling.

"Heather," She started, taking a ragged breath, She wanted to tell her she understood that she was hurting and that it was alright to talk about it. She could trust her. "I know how you're feeling-" She started, but was suddenly cut off when Heather shifted away from her in a fast movement, causing her to fall back on the matress when Heather sat up straight.

"No you don't, Naya!" She snapped, "You don't know how I'm feeling because your parents don't care that you're in love with a girl. They don't care who you date as long as you're happy."

"Heather," Naya lulled, taken aback by Heather's sudden outburst while she sat up and tried to cup Heather's face in her hands, but Heather batted them away.

"Just don't, okay? I don't wanna talk about it anymore." She stood up from the bed and zipped the bag on there closed. "Go grab your stuff so we can leave."

Naya remained seated on the bed for a while, looking at Heather astonished before slowly getting off the bed and silently walking to the corridor to grab her bags, her lips pressed together in a straight line.  
>_<p>

The drive over to April's house was silent. None of them spoke about anything after the weirdly exchanged goodbye between their mother and April. She pretended like Heather and Naya hadn't even been there. Heather didn't mind. She just skipped right to the front door, pulling her luggage with her. Naya had followed silently, not having exchanged a word with Heather since her little outburst.

If Heather wanted to talk to her, she would. She wasn't going to try speak to her again if it meant she would yell at her again. She was only trying to help.

When they arrived at April's house, April helped them with their luggage and with preparing the guestbed for Naya. Naya said she didn't mind sleeping on the couch, but Heather had just given her an annoyed look, so Naya accepted.

When everything was ready it was only 9pm, so April offered to watch a movie together. Naya silently sat down next to Heather while April sat down in a chair. As hard as Naya tried, she couldn't focus on the movie. There was too much tension between Heather and her.

Apparently April noticed too, because she kept glancing at them and when they were only 10 minutes in the movie, she stood up and told them she was going to bed because she had work in the morning. She had probably thought the tension between them was caused by her being in the room with them, so she left them alone by themselfs. She had no idea that her leaving only made watching the movie in silence more uncomfortable.

Once they were alone, it became even harder for Naya to focus on the movie. She wanted to release the tension between them, but she didn't want to be the one to start the conversation. Heather had pushed her away last time she tried and she didn't want that to happen again. If Heather told her she didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't.

After a while of trying to focus on the movie she stood up, "I think I'm just gonna go too. I'm kind of tired."

Heather quickly moved her eyes away from the screen and looked up at her, suddenly looking almost petrified. That look was soon replaced with a small shrug and a nod before she glanced back at the tv, "G'night," she said.

The way she said it seemed off. She said it so coldly, but yet her voice was shaking, as if she was terrified at the same time. Naya just wanted to hug her and burry her face in comforting kisses, but the coldness in her voice stopped her from doing so. She turned around and headed to the staircase to brush her teeth and wash her face before changing into her pajamas.

She lay awake for what felt like hours. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was too fixed on Heather. She was torn. Part of her just wanted to run back downstairs and stay with Heather for the rest of the night. Another part thought that maybe it would be better to leave her alone so that she could deal with this herself first, and another part told her not to go down there because Heather's ranting earlier hadn't been fair to her.

It wasn't her fault that her parents were accepting and Heather's mother wasn't. That didn't mean that she couldn't understand how Heather must have been feeling about her mother rejecting her. Of course she understood that Heather was mad and she didn't blame her for needing to release some of that tension on her. It was totally fine, but she still thought Heather should apologize for it. Instead she had just ignored her for the rest of the evening and Naya had to admit that that hurt and scared her. It scared her because it reminded her of Heather's birthday party. Taylor had threatened to out her in front of her friends and family, but to save herself, she had kissed Chord to stop Taylor from outting her.

That had hurt more than anything had ever hurt her. It made her feel like Heather didn't really love her. Her reputation was more important to her than she was. She had feared for a long time that she wasn't good enough for Heather, but over the months, and after Heather had come out to their friends, Heather had showed her how much she really meant to her.

Now she had even told her mother about them. That proved how much Naya really meant to her, but maybe they had gone too fast. Maybe Heather hadn't been ready enough to tell her mother. She hadn't been ready for a reaction like this. Maybe her mother's opinion mattered more than Naya meant to her and maybe she finally started to realize that now.

* * *

><p>Hope that wasn't too depressing. - I'm already writing on the next update.<p>

Follow me on twitter and tumblr!

Twitter: SnixRivera  
>Tumblr: NayaMitchell<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

**Guess what guys? Here's a new chapter already! **

**With this chapter I want to show my gratitude to all those people who have this story in their favorite list/alert list, the people who always leave a review, the people who follow me on twitter and/or tumblr and the rest of the readers! **

**I have not forgotten about this story. Some people complained that I'm taking way too long to update lately, which I agree with, but it won't help me update any faster. I just don't want writing this story to become an obligation in my life. When I'm stuck writing, I try to write on to keep you readers satisfied, but you can understand that I have to be happy with the chapter. Fun chapters to write are a lot easier and faster to write than boring or complicated ones.**

**I hope you guys are happy with this fast update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 43

She worried her lip between her teeth and shifted in the bed once again. Maybe she should just go downstairs, but what if Heather didn't want to see her? What if she thought her mother's reaction was her fault because she had pushed her too much to come out?

Her worries were suddenly disrupted by the creaking sound of the door. Her eyes shifted to the door and found a dark shadow roaming in the opening. She sat up and squinted her eyes to get a better look, but she knew there was only one person it could be, eventhough she hadn't heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep," The shadow spoke silently. She shifted uncomfortable on her feet while Naya stared at her from the bed. Eventually she dropped her arms by her sides and let her shoulders hang in defeat. "I'm so sorry, Naya." She said with a small, tired voice.

Naya felt her worries disappear and other worries take their place as she gestured Heather over in the dark. "C'mere," She said, watching the figure take uncertain steps to the bed.

When Heather reached the side of the bed, Naya grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the covers with her. Heather desperately draped her arm around Naya's body and burried her face in the crook of her neck. Naya let out a relieved breath as she pulled Heather closer with two arms.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," She whispered against her neck, "I know you were only trying to help."

Naya pressed her lips against Heather's hair, finally relaxing now that Heather was pressed close to her and talking to her again. Then her whole body tensed up again when she felt Heather's body starting to shake and felt her uneven breathing against her neck. She pulled her in closer with one hand while she gently stroked her hair with the other. Heather let out a soft whine, but tried to conceal it with a cough, making it into a strangled cry.

Naya swallowed the growing lump in her throat and created comforting circles on the small of Heather's back, resting her lips on her hair in a lingering kiss. Heather seemed to take this as a permission to clench her fists on Naya's tanktop and break down into sobs.

"It's not fair," She breathed almost inaudibly between sobs. "it's not fair that she's reacting this way." She unclenched one of her fists and cupped Naya's tan neck, pulling it closer to her face to muffle the tears.

"I know, baby," She cooed against Heather's hair.

"It's not my fault. I tried- I really did," Her words were beyond understandable to Naya, but Heather continued with her chain of words, "I tried not to love you, but I can't change who I am." As she said this, Naya's eyes suddenly started to sting with their own tears. Heather confessing this to her made her feel so close to her.

"She thinks it's a bad thing, but shouldn't you support your kid when it comes to this, no matter what? She makes me feel ashamed of myself." She sobbed, turning her head away from her neck to make herself slightly more understandable.

Naya cupped her cheek and turned her head up gently so she would look at her, looking deeply into her eyes when she caught her gaze. "There is nothing wrong with who you are, okay?" She spoke clearly. Heather swifted her glance between Naya's eyes while Naya wiped a fresh stray of tears away with the pad of her thumb. The love and certainty she found in Naya's gaze was so comforting, it made her body slump into her. When Heather didn't reply, Naya repeated herself, "Okay?" She looked at her expectantly. Heather finally nodded her head, sending some fresh tears down her cheeks.

Naya let out a satisfied sigh and leaned forward to graze her lips against Heather's. She could taste the saltiness of her tears on them and exchanged it for the sweet taste of her own lips. Heather's body slacked when she sighed into the kiss, resting her hand on the back of her neck to pull her in closer. The kiss was slow and tender and exactly right to make Heather's worries diminish.

Heather finally collapsed, half on top Naya's body, pressing a chaste kiss to her neck. She sighed and drew circles on Naya's bare shoulder. After a short silence she finally spoke again, knowing that Naya hadn't fallen asleep yet because of the soft caress of her hand on her back. "I just wish my dad was still alive. I know he would have accepted me."

Naya continued caressing the small of Heather's back while she looked up at the ceiling that was lit up by the frontlights of passing cars shining through the curtains every few minutes. "Tell me about him," She whispered invitingly.

Heather's circles on Naya's shoulder increased in speed before she ran her hand down her arm and intertwined their fingers together. She let out a slow, even sigh before she closed her eyes and started telling Naya about her father.

She told her about his personality, about how you couldn't help but smile when he smiled, about his work, his hobbies and his traits. She told her stories about him. Stories about when she was younger. She told her everything there was to know about him. How he took her out for ice cream every Wednesday after school, how he had always supported her dancing, how he had taught her to follow her dreams. He always believed in her.

Naya felt her heart swell by the way she spoke about her father. When Heather took a long pause after another story she had told about him, she dipped her head down and kissed Heather's forehead. "He would have been so proud of you." She whispered in honesty.

She felt Heather's lips curl up into a smile against her neck for the first time that night and with that, they both fell asleep.  
>_<p>

Naya was woken up by light kisses peppering her face the next morning. She smiled when the kisses reached her lips and lingered there. She blindly wrapped her arms around Heather's neck to keep her close. Heather giggled when Naya swiftly ran her tongue over her lips.

"Someone's feeling happy this morning," Naya murmurred against her lips.

She hummed in agreement. Naya's simple words and just her pressence had made her feel so much better. The long talk they had about her father made her remember all the good things about her life. And right now, Naya was definitely the best thing in her life.

She leaned back so she could look into Naya's sleepy eyes, a dopy grin playing on her slightly swollen lips. "I love you," She whispered and watched how Naya's grin changed into a sweet, loving smile.

"I love you, too." She told her, scrunching her nose up a little with her smile. Heather leaned back in and caught Naya's lips with her own again, softly sucking on her upper lip while Naya's lips pulled on her lower lip. Naya's breath staggered and she pushed her head off the bed, kissing Heather more eagerly. Heather smiled and pushed against Naya's shoulders, pressing her back on the bed. She moved her leg over Naya's waist, straddling her as she slowly ran her tongue in between Naya's lips. Naya's lips parted, giving Heather's tongue access to meet hers. She ran her hands down her back and over her waist, making Heather shiver on top of her.

She pressed her body closer against Naya's, grinding her pelvis against Naya's once in the movement, causing her to let out an audible gasp. Naya grasped her hips and pressed her lips more forcefully against Heather's.

"April?" She breathed in between sloppy, wet kisses.

"Work." Heather answered hastily before darting her tongue back into Naya's mouth.

Suddenly Naya grasped her waist tightly and flipped them around on the small bed so that she was on top of Heather. Heather gasped when Naya pressed her tigh in between her legs, causing her mouth to fall open against Naya's lips. She bucked her hips against Naya's, the throbbing between her legs increasing.

Naya pressed her tigh deeper in between Heather's legs, making her body go rigid. A noise escaped her mouth, muffled by Naya's forceful lips. Naya pulled on the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss to quickly pull it over her head. As soon as the item was discarded to the ground, Naya found her lips again and caught her tongue, gliding across it. Her hands ran over her stomach, cupping her bare breasts. She kneaded them gently and rolled her hips down in the same pace.

Heather let out uneven gasps, her body moving along with Naya's, meeting her movements in a dispirate pace. Her rigid hands managed to pull off Naya's tank top and she ran her nails over the bare skin of her tan back.

Naya descended her kisses down Heather's jaw, making it to fall open again. Heather whimpered when Naya ran her tongue down her neck and sucked gently on her pulse point. She ran one hand down Heather's toned abs while the other pinched one of her nipples.

Heather arched forward off the bed, but Naya pinned her down again with force. She continued her path of kisses down Heather's neck and gently kissed her way down her colarbone. She kissed in between Heather's breasts until she changed her path and ran her tongue to the side, grazing over her other nipple before catching it with her lips.

Heather dug her nails into Naya's back, pulling her flush against her body. Her stomach tightened at the feeling of Naya's bare breasts grazing over it. The throbbing between her legs became worse in timing that Naya rocked her hips back and forth, fastening her pace and letting her free hand wander lower over her abdomen.

Naya sucked on her nipple, occasionally flickering over it with her tongue, Heather letting out uneven noises. She moved one hand to Naya's neck, pulling her closer against her chest while the other wiggled to her front, moving down and finding Naya's wandering hand tickling her stomach. She grasped her wrist and guided her down, yanking down her shorts in a swift movement.

Naya smiled against her chest. She teased Heather by running her fingers over the fabric of her panties before dipping her fingers under them. Heather released a sharp breath and lifted her hips off the bed when Naya's fingers grazed over the sensitive swollen spot between her legs.

She clenched her arms around Naya's neck and shoulders, holding on to her as if she was the only thing that kept her from falling. Naya nipped on her nipple before releasing it to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against the crook of Heather's neck.

She ran her fingers through the wetness between Heather's legs, making her jerk forward and let out another strangled moan. She felt Heather's hips buck against her hand and she smiled against Heather's neck when she made slow circles around Heather's sensitive spot with her fingers.

"Uhhng," Heather moaned with her jaw hanging open, her head rolling back in the pillow. Her stomach tightened and she knew that she wouldn't last long if Naya kept teasing her like this. She clenged her arms tighter around Naya's neck and breathed heavily into her ear, "Inside."

Naya didn't hesitate to push two fingers inside, immediately feeling Heather's tight skin swallow her fingers. Heather let out a strangled, audible groan, digging her short nails deeply into Naya's skin.

Naya paused inside of Heather, quickly glancing up at Heather's face. Her face was scrunched up, blonde locks sprawled around the pillow. She was frowning and had her eyes squeezed shut and for a moment Naya thought she was in pain, but then Heather released a quick breath and caressed the skin she had just duggen her nails into.

"Keep going," She begged, rocking her hips into Naya's hand. Naya continued her slow movements inside of Heather, going deeper with every thrust. Heather's moans became even more strangled, and she started moving her hips more frantically against Naya's hand. Naya kept thrusting and the sounds escaping Heather's mouth indicated she was close. She felt her fingers being squeezed inside of her and when she finally curled them up with one particularly big thrust, Heather let out a noise that was a mix between a moan and a cry.

Her body jolted and her arms around Naya's neck went rigid, as did her jaw. Her body finally went limp when Naya withdrew her fingers and peppered her neck and face with kisses. She smiled as she caught her breath and found Naya's lips, kissing her lazily.

"Wow," She grinned, running her fingers through Naya's dark locks. Naya hummed with a smile before resting her head on Heather's chest, listening to the fast heartbeat that was slowly slowing down.

Heather drew sloppy circles over the small of Naya's bare back, slowly moving over to her front, playing with the wasteband of her shorts. Naya caught her hand and brought it to her mouth, gently kissing her knuckles. "Not now," She said.

Heather frowned, but Naya moved up to catch her lips again with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Soon?" Heather asked, almost with a little whine in her voice.

Naya chuckled and nodded, grazing her nose against Heather's cheek. "Soon," She agreed. "but first breakfast." She smiled, pecking Heather's lips one more time before leaning back, getting off the bed. "What are we doing today?" She asked while running one hand through her hair, trying to smooth it out.

Heather watched her from the bed, leaning on one hand with her elbow propped up on the bed. "Uhm," She watched how Naya gracefully walked over to the other side of the room, bending down to grab clean clothes from her bag with nothing on but her panties and shorts. "I promised some old friends we'd be at a party tonight, but I don't know about this afternoon. Any suggestions?"

"I thought maybe you could show me where you grew up," She looked at Heather over her shoulder and saw Heather's scrunched up face. "I mean this city. I already saw your house." She walked back to the bed, pulling a Mickey Mouse tanktop over her head on the way and cupped Heather's cheeks in her hands. Heather's bottom lip stuck out, but Naya caught it with her own lips, forming Heather's lips into a smile again.

"Okay," Heather crawled off the bed while Naya turned around, making her way over to the bathroom, but Heather caught her waist and pulled her backwards. She squealed when she stumbled back into Heather's arms. Heather smiled and placed a soft, wet kiss on Naya's neck. Naya smiled and turned her head to catch Heather's lips before pulling back.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She announced and Heather hummed in response, letting herself drop down onto the bed again.  
>_<p>

After they had both showered and eaten breakfast, Heather lead her around the city, showing her the places she used to hang out as a teenager and her favorite stores. They made a quick stop at the store she used to go with her dad to buy the most delicious ice cream Naya had ever tasted and ate it in a small, local park.

Hours went on and soon enough their stomachs started grumbling and they headed back to April's house. April was already home, preparing dinner for the three of them. All three of them avoided talking about their mother all dinner long. They chatted about how they spent the day and more about their work at home. April listened with her full interest. She had always been proud of her younger sister.

After dinner Heather and Naya went upstairs to change for the party. Naya searched her bag and hoped she had packed something appropriate for a party. Eventually she chose a light pink shaded tank top with a white skirt with flowers over it. Heather changed into simple jeans and a black top decorated with small red roses.

Heather laughed when Naya made a little twirl, causing her skirt to rise up a little. She caught her when she started to stumble, nearly losing her balance. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You look super cute." She smiled.

Naya's cheeks turned into a rosy color and she leaned her forehead on Heather's shoulder. "Thanks," She mumbled, inhaling Heather's sweet, fresh perfume. "So do you." She smiled, leaning back and quickly pecking Heather's glossed lips. "Let's go."

Heather hummed in acknowledgement, releasing Naya's waist and grabbing her bag. She was excited to see her old friends again. She wanted to introduce Naya to them all, show her another part of her life before L.A.  
>_<p>

When they arrived at the party, they were immediately greeted by some of Heather's old friends. She greeted each one of them enthusiatically, hugging some of them. Naya just stood by her side, playing with her skirt as she greeted the ones that greeted her.

Her old friends pulled Heather inside and Naya followed them silently. Heather looked back over her shoulder, smiling widely at Naya, creating a smile on Naya's lips as well. When they were inside, a tall brunette girl set down her red cup and maneuvered her way over to Heather, immediately wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Chelsey!" Heather grinned widely, wrapping her long arms around the girl's back. The girl leaned back and scanned her up and down, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Woa, I haven't seen you in ages," She acknowledged, "You look amazing!"

Heather laughed, "Thanks, so do you. You haven't really changed a bit."

Chelsey batted her hand at her and bit her lip with a smile, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment." She winked, running her hand down Heather's arm in a swift, subtle movement.

Naya didn't even realize she raised an eyebrow when she watched Chelsey interact with her girlfriend. She didn't know if she was like this with everyone, or if that she was really just a bit too flirty with Heather for her liking. She was probably just overreacting.

"Hey, this is Naya-" Heather started, gently pulling on Naya's upper arm.

"-Rivera, I know. Nice to meet you, Naya." She smiled widely as she held out her hand for Naya to shake. Naya shook it with an unseemingly uncomfortable smile.

After a short moment of catching up, Chelsey offered to get them some drinks and disappeared into the crowd.

"Is she gay?" Was the first thing Naya whispered in her ear as she stared after her.

Heather let out a short, disbelieving snort, looking at Naya to make sure she wasn't joking. When she saw the serious, almost worried look on Naya's face, she answered, "No, she has a boyfriend."

"Well, you had a boyfriend too before we got together." She said sharply, shuffling a little closer to Heather.

Heather chuckled, "Are you jealous?" She said incredulous.

"No," Naya said a little too quickly to make herself believable.

Heather laughed, throwing her head back in her neck. Naya pouted her lip and made herself smaller. Heather leaned over to her ear and whispered in a hushed voice, "If there's anyone that should be worried, it's me, because you look extremely sexy in that cute skirt."

Naya's face immediately flushed and she looked at Heather with shocked eyes. Heather had a playful grin on her face and winked at her before Chelsey returned with their drinks.

"Look who's here, too." She said after she handed two drinks to Heather and Naya.

Only then did they both notice the tall guy standing behind Chelsey with a dopey grin his face.

Taylor.


	44. Chapter 44

**Just wanna thank you guys again for all the new story alerts/favorites/reviews. I was surprised by the amazing reviews on the pervious chapter. Especially Gleek974, I can't imagine someone thinking so much of this fanfic. Thank you so very much for those amazing words! **

**Here's a new chapter for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 44

"Heard you were back in town," Taylor spoke as he brought his drink to his mouth. The liquid was clear, but the dopey smile on his face told them it wasn't water. "and you brought Naya," he continued, his eyebrows rising, "what a surprise!" The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked harshly. She really didn't feel like talking to Taylor right now. He had caused enough trouble already in Naya and her lives. He knew that they were together and he wasn't exactly happy about that. It was his fault that Naya and Heather broke up on her birthday party. He had treathened to out them, which made Heather kiss Chord.

Naya shuffled a litte closer to Heather, eying Taylor warily. Chelsey sent Heather a surprised look. She knew Heather and Taylor had broken up, but she didn't know what had gone down. Heather's attacking tone told her the break-up hadn't gone very nicely.

"I live here, remember?" Taylor shot back with an amused grin. Heather really didn't like that look on his face.

"I mean what are you doing here at this party?" Heather rolled her eyes, downing half the cup Chelsey had just handed her. It tasted too sweet for her liking.

"Some of my friends are here and I figured you would be here, too. Didn't wanna pass out on an oportunity to meet the famous Heather Morris and Naya Rivera." He laughed at his own joke, his eyes turning to Naya, who had her body turned slighty to her right so that her body was facing Heather more than him.

"Looking good in that skirt, Rivera," He smirked, "I bet Hemo is enjoying every moment of that." He winked at her and Naya froze. What if he was going to out them? Nobody here knew they were together and she didn't know if Heather was okay with anyone here knowing it. The more people knew, the more likely it was that the media would find out. Were they ready for that?

She felt Heather tremble next to her and Naya immediately turned to her to check her reaction. Heather clearly wasn't afraid that Taylor would out them. She looked furious. She was trembling of anger that showed all over the features of her face. Naya stepped a little closer, grazing her hand over Heather's balled fist.

Chelsey just looked utterly confused. Apparently she didn't even know what Taylor had meant with his comment.

Heather bit the insides of her cheeks, breathing through her nose before unballing her fist, grabbing Naya's wrist and stepping forward. The angry look on her face made him take a step back in surprise. He suddenly looked like he was actually afraid that Heather was going to hit him.

Instead Heather brushed past him, bumping her shoulder into his arm, pulling Naya with her.

"See you around!" Taylor sent after them as soon as he composed.

"Jerk." Heather threw over her shoulder and walked straight to the bar. She was ready for another drink. Something strong.

When she had reached the bar, she had finished the rest of her drink, while Naya took a modest sip.

The bar wasn't really a bar. It was more of a kitchen island in a corner of the living room. People hung around it, pouring themselfs drinks and grabbing snacks. Heather grabbed the first bottle with a clear liquid that she could find, avoiding all the colorful bottles containing sweet mix drinks.

"You want one too?" Heather asked after pouring herself a full cup.

"Uh, no thanks." Naya held up her still full cup, signaling that she already had a drink. She looked slightly uncomfortable as Heather took a large sip from her cup.

Naya shot a quick glance over her shoulder. Taylor was still standing at the same spot, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his drink. He was talking to Chelsey with an almost bored look on his face.

"Do you think he's gonna tell?" She asked, leaning closer to Heather so that no one near them could overhear their conversation.

Heather shook her head, grazing her cheek against Naya's once, "No, he would've already if he was going to." If he had told anybody, it would be over the internet already.

"Why do you think he hasn't?" Naya asked, leaning back a bit to look at Heather.

"I don't know," Heather said honestly. She had thought about this before. Maybe there was a part of him that still cared about Heather or Naya. They had been together for many years and when they had broken up he had feelings for Naya. Maybe he still had a bit of decensy in him. Maybe he had just gotten used to the fact that his ex-girlfriend was now dating the girl he had also liked.

Naya studied Heather's scrunched up face as she swallowed another sip of her cup. She didn't look drunk yet, but knowing Heather, all the alcohol would hit her at once later. "You should probably slow down with that," she said, pointing at the cup in Heather's hand.

Heather sent her a stubborn pout, bringing the cup to her mouth again. "I'm not gonna let Taylor ruin this party for us."

"This doesn't really have anything to do with Taylor. I think you hanging over a toiletseat, puking your guts out would pretty much ruin this party for you." Naya shrugged and pursed her lips.

"You're right, sorry." she sighed, taking one last gulp before setting the cup back down on the table, "I'm just really frustrated."

"Just relax, okay? He wasn't really acting that bad. It could've been way worse." Naya tried to soothe Heather, playfully ticking her fingers against Heather's wrist. She wanted so bad to lace their fingers together, but she wasn't sure what interaction was too much at this very much public party.

Heather looked down, avoiding Naya's gaze and mumbled something incomprehensible with her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"What was that?" Naya asked, bowing her head a little to catch Heather's downward gaze.

"He flirted with you," She repeated a little more audible this time.

Naya couldn't help but smile bashfully at Heather's adorable little pout of jealousy.

Heather finally met her gaze, her eyebrows knitting together, her pout remaining. "Don't laugh! He said you looked good in that skirt," Her eyes ran down Naya's legs before meeting her eyes again, "and he winked at you."

Naya tried to control her smile, biting her lower lip while her eyes flashed down to Heather's pouting lip. She leaned closer, bringing her lips closer to Heather's ear. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." She whispered huskily, sending shivers up and down Heather's spine.

She let out a strangled breath, feeling her heart flutter in her chest, blinking her eyes rapidly. Memories of that morning flooded through her mind and it took everything in her not to turn her head to the side to meet Naya's full lips that were hovering near her ear. Instead she whispered, "Meet me upstairs," and brushed past her, headed towards the staircase.

Naya felt the corners of her lips tugging up again as she swapped the drink she still had in her hand for the drink Heather had left behind on the table, taking one large gulp. She felt the liquid burn in her throat. When she turned around she caught Heather throwing her one last, sultry glance before walking up the barely visible staircase, disappearing out of her sight.

Naya waited only a minute before she followed her up the stairs, not able to contain the aroused feeling in the pit of her stomach any longer. She walked up the attic, slowly passing doors, throwing in quick glances, looking for Heather.

When she reached the third door, she was suddenly yanked inside by a gready hand. She was barely inside when the wandering hand threw the door closed and pushed her to the wall, lips crashing on her own and a leg pressing between hers. She gasped because of the sudden movement and wasn't able to retain a moan when the soft hand cupped one of her breasts.

After a short make-out session, they both had to break apart to catch their breaths. Naya gasped for air as she leaned back, finally looking into blue eyes. She couldn't help but mirror the pearly white smile in front of her.

Heather leaned forward again and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Naya's lips this time, very different from the rough kisses of a moment earlier.

"Hi," She smiled when she leaned back again, affectionately brushing her fingers over Naya's neck.

"Hey," Naya said softly, giving Heather's waist a small squeeze. She leaned back forward, pushing herself off the wall and placed a kiss at the corner of Heather's mouth, which curled upwards under her lips. Naya pulled her closer by her waist and descended her kisses downwards to Heather's neck.

Heather tilted her head backwards and turned it to the side to give Naya's wandering lips more access. A moan escaped her lips when she felt the tingling pressure of Naya's sucking lips on her pulsepoint.

"Nay-" Heather breathed, but was cut off by approaching footsteps on the attic.

"Heather?" She heard the familiar voice of Chelsey. She sounded close.

Naya's lips froze against Heather's neck before quickly retreating, releasing Heather's skin with a soft pop, making Heather shudder. She was pretty sure that would leave a hickey.

"Quickly, hide!" She said as she pushed Naya towards the walk-in closet in the room. She wasn't sure why she was trying to hide Naya. They hadn't been caught doing anything yet. They could just be two friends hanging out upstairs in a dark, empty, hot room while there was a party going on downstairs.

Naya didn't hesitate to press one last fast kiss against Heather's lips before closing the closet door behind her just in time before the door of the room opened and Chelsey poked her head in.

"Oh, there you are." She said, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "Are you alone?" She asked, letting her eyes wander through the room.

"Yeah," Heather casually walked over to the bed and dropped herself down, making sure not to look at the closet door that Naya was hiding behind, "I just needed a break from the party."

Chelsey nodded knowingly, sitting down next to her on the bed. "Look Heather," She hesitated, playing with her hands in her lap nervously, "I kind of need to talk to you about something," She swallowed.

Heather glanced sideways at the girl, suddenly growing anxious. "Oh," was all she could bring out.

"I don't know if you heard, but Max and I broke up a few weeks ago," She started hesitantly. She sighed, "You and I have been friends for a really long time, Heather" She continued, "and I know you were with Taylor for a really long time,"

Heather shifted on the bed, growing more nervous every word Chelsey said. What was Chelsey trying to say? Had Naya been right earlier about Chelsey being flirty?

"And I don't want this to be weird or anything..." She laughed nervously.

Oh god, this wasn't happening. Had Chelsey really been flirty towards her? Had she shown special interest in her? She didn't think Chelsey acted more flirty with her than she did with anyone else. She was just a very flirty person in general. Now she started doubting that though.

"And I don't want this to affect our friendship, but I really like-" Before she could continue, the door of the walk-in closet flew open and Naya stepped out with a nervous smile on her face.

Chelsey shot up in surprise, pressing the palm of her hand to her heart. "Fuck!" She cursed, backing away from Naya. "Did you just come out of the closet?" She asked, sounding almost incredulous.

Heather couldn't stop the nervous laugh escaping her mouth.

Naya quickly turned her head to Heather, suddenly feeling nervous. She hadn't exactly thought this through. She just knew she didn't want to hear another girl confess her love to _her _girlfriend.

"You scared the fucking crap out of me!" Chelsey let a shivering breath escape, her hand still pressed to her heart. She looked at Naya as if she was crazy. Naya really didn't like that look on her face.

Naya took a deep breath, stepping a little closer to Chelsey, somehow trying to intimidate the girl. "Look Chelsey, you seem like a nice girl," She crossed her arms in front of her, "but Heather here," She gestured towards Heather who stood up from the bed, walking closer to Naya who was still taking slow intimidating steps towards Chelsey, who took steps back, looking utterly confused if not scared. "I'm sorry, but she's not interested."

Heather placed her hand on Naya's upperarm, stopping her from walking any closer to Chelsey. This really wasn't the best approach. Naya was being reckless, and she knew it. She just couldn't help herself though.

"What Naya is trying to say," Heather said, stepping forward next to Naya, still holding her arm as she turned towards Chelsey with a symathetic smile, "I'm flattered, really, and I think you're a great friend, but I just don't have feelings for you in that way."

Chelsey's eyes were twice as big as they usually were, shifting between Naya's nervous gaze and Heather's sympathetic one. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked with a huffy laugh.

"What?" Heather asked, suddenly confused.

"What?" Chelsey reciprocated.

"Oh shit," Naya mumbled, dropping her gaze to the ground, shuffling nervously on her feet. She felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"You don't... like me?" Heather asked unsure.

Chelsey frowned in confusion before her eyes grew even bigger, "Oh my god, no!" She snorted, "I mean, you're great and all, but that wasn't what I was trying to tell you at all."

"It wasn't?" Naya asked, biting her lip and shuffling a bit closer to Heather, dropping her head in an attempt to hide herself.

Chelsey shook her head, worrying her lip between her teeth, "I like Taylor..." She finally said, meeting Heather's gaze again, "I know you two have been together for a long time and I just don't want the fact that I like him to affect our friendship." She explained and her previous words suddenly made sense to Heather and Naya.

"Oh," Heather said, sharing a quick glance with Naya.

"I don't know why you two broke up, but that conversation just now told me it didn't go down nicely." She sucked in her lower lip, her eyes still shifting between Heather and Naya. Her eyes landed on a red mark on Heather's neck, something that was immediately recognized as a hickey.

She let out a soft laugh and smirked as she pointed at Heather's neck. "Who gave you-" she paused. She quickly glanced at Naya, who was hiding behind Heather with a guilty look on her face. Suddenly Naya's defensiveness against her when she thought she was going to tell Heather she liked her made sense.

Heather swallowed and quickly brought her free hand to her neck, covering the hickey, eventhough she knew it was already too late.

"Oh," Chelsey took a step backwards, her eyes darting between Heather and Naya again. "You two are...?" She still sounded unsure, but the looks on the girls' faces confirmed her assumptions.

"Yes, we are." Heather admitted, shifting onto her other leg, preparing herself for what would or wouldn't come.

"Does Taylor know?" Chelsey asked. Her forwardness surprised Heather.

"Yeah, he does." She said sheepishly. They had never told him about them, but he knew. He had seen right through both of them.

"Is that why you two broke up?" She seemed to realize she was being nosy, because she took a small step back, sending Heather and apologetic glance.

"Yeah," Heather started, "actually no, not really." She scrunched her mouth to the side, pulling her shoulders up while taking a deep breath. "It's complicated." Heather hadn't broken up with Taylor because she was in love with Naya. She had broken up with him because she didn't love him and she knew he didn't love her anymore either, because he had feelings for Naya. That was way too complicated, if not private, to explain.

"I'm sorry that I'm being nosy. I was just curious..." Chelsey shuffled her feet over the bedroom floor, "I wanted to know if Taylor still had feelings for you. If you broke up with him, he might have never gotten over you..." She shook her head, looking down at the ground. "Sorry, this is none of my business."

"It's fine," Heather chuckled, running her hand over the back of her neck, sending one quick glance behind her, where Naya was still looking at the ground with her lower lip between her teeth. "Believe me, he doesn't have feelings for me anymore." She was pretty certain of that. However, she still wasn't sure how he felt about Naya at this point. He had been in love with her. That had been three months ago though. He didn't even know Naya that well. He couldn't be in love with her anyomore. Attracted to her maybe, but not in love.

"Really?" Chelsey sounded hopeful.

"Just- be careful with him, okay? I know he can be really charming, but there's another side of him too, that you might not know yet." She told her.

"If I were you, I'd just stay away from that jerk." Naya suddenly spoke harshly. Heather shot her a warning look, which made her shrug her shoulders defensively, "What? Am I the only one that remembers the nights where you called me crying after a date with him?"

Heather shuddered, grimacing as she turned back to Chelsey, away from Naya. She definitely hadn't forgotten about those nights.

"He's an unfaithful ass." Naya continued, remembering the way he had forced her to the wall and had pressed his mouth against her lips.

"Uhm, okay..." Chelsey said doubtfully. She was still processing the fact that her friend was in a relationship with her on-screen girlfriend. "Well, I- I think he's very sweet and charming..."

"Just don't let him take advantage of you," Heather said. She didn't care if her friend dated her ex-boyfriend, but she wanted to come across to her that Taylor wasn't always a decent guy. She had thought that he was, until those last weeks of their relationship, and the months after. If Chelsey didn't see that part of him, it was probably safest to stay away from him. "I don't know if it's smart to get involved with him at this point."

"What do you mean?" Chelsey frowned.

"He's just- he's been acting different lately. He's not the same guy he used to be," She worried her lip between her teeth, not sure how to explain this to her friend. "He really hurt me after we broke up..."

"He's a fucking asshole," Naya interfered.

"He doesn't like the idea of Naya and I together... as a couple." Heather explained, ignoring Naya's comment.

Chelsey looked down at the ground awkwardly, avoiding Heather's gaze. She didn't feel very comfortable talking about the two girls' relationship, but she wasn't going to let this new information affect their friendship. She knew that would be unfair. Heather was her friend. She could see Taylor's point though.

"I'd probably be pissed off too when my ex-boyfriend suddenly became gay," she shrugged, digging her toe in the carpet of the bedroom.

"I didn't suddenly become gay," Heather defended. It wasn't something sudden. It had always been inside of her. It just took her a while to admit it to herself.

"Well, that kind of makes it worse, doesn't it?" Chelsey crossed her arms in front of her, knowing she was overstepping a line, but she couldn't stop herself from defending Taylor. "Your whole relationship was fake. You just used him as a cover. I'd be upset too." Heather flinched, taking a step back, bumping into Naya.

That wasn't true. She hadn't used him. Their relationship hadn't been fake. She had cared about him. Maybe not the way she cared about Naya, but she had cared about him. Did Taylor think she had used him? Was that why he was acting this way? Did he feel hurt and used?

Was this all her fault?


	45. Chapter 45

**Woah, Impossible Heartache has over 500 reviews now! Thank you guys so much. When I started this fanfic I never thought it would get so far! This might sound sappy, but I couldn't have done it without you guys! **

**So here's chapter 45!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 45

Heather worried her lip between her teeth, looking down at the ground. Was she responsible for Taylor's actions? Was he acting this way because he was hurt and felt used?

"Uhm, excuse me, but Heather isn't the one that used Taylor," Naya said, stepping forward in front of Heather, forcing Chelsey to take a step back. "He used _her_. You don't know what he said and did to her." She remembered a curled up version of Heather shaking in her arms, wetting her tanktop with tears. "If you're smart, you won't let him use you as a fucking sex toy."

Heather dropped her head, feeling her eyes start to sting with guilt and embarrassment. Chelsey's words had stung, because she knew there was a part of the truth in them. She had been lying to Taylor, but most of all she had been lying to herself. Naya's words however, made the shame she felt even worse. Had she let Taylor use her as a sex toy?

"You would be fucking stupid to trust that jerk." Naya finished her rant, her chest heaving up and down with rage.

Heather took a small step back, turning away from Chelsey and away from Naya, who had her back towards her, eying Chelsey. Naya's words hurt. They hurt not only because she knew she had trusted Taylor, which made her stupid, but mostly because the words were Naya's. Naya might have not meant it that way, but unconsiously she thought Heather was stupid and naïve for ever trusting Taylor.

"Well, I don't really think that's any of your concern," Chelsey shrugged, "maybe you should just mind your own business, like I'm minding mine."

"You're not really minding your own business when you attack Heather like you just did," she shot back, glancing over her shoulder only to find Heather turned away from her, her own arms hugging around her body. She frowned and some of her anger disappeared her body, replaced by worry. She turned back to Chelsey, "Look, I don't care if you want to waste your time on Taylor. I don't even know you, but I know Taylor. I'm just warning you. It's your life, your choices. Heather is only trying to help you, you don't have to attack her for being your friend."

Chelsey looked over Naya's shoulder at Heather. She frowned at the sight of her. She looked embarrassed, hurt, and guilty. She was hugging her own body in an attempt to hide herself. Chelsey didn't mean to upset her like that. Naya was right, Heather was her friend.

"I'm sorry... I'll be careful, okay?" she turned around, her hand grabbing for the doorhandle before glancing back at Heather and at Naya, who was awkwardly shuffling towards Heather, not seeming completely comfortable with comforting her girlfriend while she was still in the room. "I- I won't tell anyone." she said a little softer, and she watched as Naya's shoulders slightly relaxed. They knew what she was talking about. She twisted the doorknob and left the two girls alone.

Naya immediately turned towards Heather and wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to turn her around to face her, "Are you alright?" she asked, but Heather avoided to look at her. Instead she turned the other way, away from Naya's comfort.

"Hey," Naya frowned, squeezing Heather's waist, "You know what she said isn't true, right?" she asked with a worried tone. Why had Heather gotten so upset? Chelsey had said that Heather used Taylor and that she had lead him on. They both knew that wasn't true. Back then Heather had really cared about Taylor. Maybe not in the way that they did, but their relationship hadn't been completely fake. Heather just hadn't admitted to herself that she liked girls more than she liked guys.

Heather's shoulders shook and she felt tears well over and run down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was so upset. It was just the whole thing. Besides the alcohol, it was her mother not accepting her, then Taylor's smug smile, then Chelsey finding out about them, Chelsey telling her she lead him on, that their relationship had been fake, that she used him... and then, what hurt the most was Naya unconsiously calling her stupid for ever trusting Taylor and telling Chelsey Taylor had used her and not the other way around. It made her feel weak and naïve. Had she really been just a sex toy to Taylor or did he feel used? She felt angry, guilty, ashamed, and hurt. So hurt.

"Baby, are you crying?" Naya's voice shot an octave higher, suddenly panicking. She wrapped the arm that wasn't around Heather around her waist, hugging her from behind. Heather brought her own hands to her face as Naya placed a kiss on one of her shaking shoulders. "What's wrong, hon'?"

Heather shook her head, her face burried in her hands. She wanted to hold the tears back. She didn't want to cry about this. She knew she shouldn't even be crying. She kept her face hidden away from Naya and kept her back towards her. Naya didn't need to see her like this. She didn't want her to think she was weak. She didn't want to think she had been stupid and naïve to trust Taylor.

"Heather, tell me," Naya insisted, tugging gently on her waist. She didn't want Heather to shut her out. It scared her. "please."

Heather hesitated, but the small, circulating movements of Naya's thumbs on her stomach and waist as she hugged her from behind, and the soft, comforting pecks on her shoulders made her open up. "Do you-" She swallowed, removing her hands from her face, placing them over Naya's on her stomach. "Do you think I'm stupid and naïve?"

"What?" Naya let out a short, incredulous laugh, "Of course not. Why would you think that?" Her grip tightened.

"You said if Chelsey were stupid, she'd let him use her as a sex toy... and that she would be stupid to trust him." Naya burried her face in Heather's shoulder, shaking her head, "I trusted him..."

"I don't think you're stupid or naïve, Heather. You know that." Naya said softly, "Of course you trusted him. You knew him for a long time. I just think he took advantage of that. That doesn't make you stupid or naïve."

"It makes me weak," Heather commented.

"No, it doesn't. You're not weak, baby. You're the strongest woman I know. You remember what you've been through the last couple of months? What we've been through?" Naya whispered, turning her hand to enlace their fingers. "You admitted to yourself that you're gay and then, you came out to your friends and family. People didn't made it easy on you, but you handled it all so well. I am so proud of you, Heather."

Heather sniffed, brushing the pad of her thumb over the back of Naya's hand. Naya saying that to her meant so much to her. When Naya gently tugged on her hand, she finally turned around to face her. Naya wrapped one arm around her waist, while she brought their interlaced ones to her lips to kiss the back of her hand. A smile washed over Heather's face before it disappeared just as quickly and turned into a frown. "Do you think his behaviour is my fault?"

"No?" Naya said as if it was a trick question. She really had no idea why that thought would even cross her mind.

"I hurt him. I used him." Heather clarified, looking down at their hands.

Naya shook her head with a frown, "You didn't use him. Your feelings for him were real. You cared about him. The fact that you're gay doesn't mean that what you two had didn't involve feelings." She cupped Heather's cheek to get her to look at her, "and sure, break-ups hurt, but he hurt you more, Heather. Those nights you called me or showed up at my doorstep in tears... That night he showed up at your house and-" she swallowed, "kissed me... You did nothing that made him behave like that, Heather. He's just not the guy you thought he was."

Heather sighed, letting Naya's comforting words sink in. Everything she said made her feel so much better. She was right. Taylor had hurt her, so much, and she hadn't provoked any of that behaviour. Why had she let it happen to herself though? She knew why. Because back then, Taylor was the only thing that kept her from having to deal with her real self. Back then she was terified to face the truth. She didn't want to be gay. But now, everything was different. She had Naya.

"I love you, so much." She leaned foreward and rested her forehead against Naya's, sighing again as she looked into her eyes.

Naya smiled sweetly, leaning forward to brush their lips together for a warm, short kiss that gave Heather all the comfort she needed. "I love you, too." She told her as she stared deeply into her ocean blue eyes.

They stood that way for a while, simply staring into eachother's eyes and playing with eachother's fingers. Finally they were disturbed by drunk laughter and stumbling footsteps coming from the attic.

Heather sucked in a deep breath before quickly pecking Naya's lips and leaning back again. "Wanna get out of here?"

Naya simply smiled, squeezed Heather's hand and headed towards the door, Heather by her side. She was more than ready to go to April's house and watch a movie together, lying lazily on the couch, undisturbed.  
>_<p>

"I was thinking about visiting my dad's grave tomorrow before we go home," Heather said while she played with Naya's hands that were cupped over her chest. They were hanging on the couch, Heather leaning with her back against her girlfriend, Naya's arms wrapped around her shoulders, hands coming together above her chest.

April was out with some of her friends, and Heather told Naya that knowing her sister, she wouldn't be home until early in the morning.

Something in the way Heather fumbled with Naya's hands and the tone she said it in, made her seem almost apologetic. Naya turned her hand and laced their fingers together to stop the movement of Heather's fingers.

"Do you want to go alone?" She asked calmly, and the way Heather's head shot up and eyed her with a both surprised and apologetic look, taught her that she had interpreted Heather's tone right.

"Yeah," she admitted, "I'll just- I won't be long." She turned back to face the movie playing on the tv with a sigh, but she couldn't cocentrate on it. She hadn't been able to ever since the movie started.

"Take as much time as you need," she placed a kiss on top of her head, "I'll just stay here. I should probably go start working on that choreography for the tour anyway. Not everyone can dance as amazing as my girlfriend." She smiled, hugging Heather a little tighter.

Heather chuckled, relaxing further into Naya's embrace. She turned herself around, careful not to put too much pressure on Naya's body and burried her face in her neck, placing a soft, lingering kiss against her pulsepoint before doing so.

Naya turned her head to kiss Heather's forehead before snuggling closer, running her her hands over Heather's waist, where her shirt was slightly riding up.

Heather chuckled and squirmed under Naya's touch when her hand started tickling her side. She tried to swat her away, but Naya's grip only tightened. She rolled them over on the couch so that Heather's back was rested on the catch while she straddled her hips, tickling her sides.

"Nah-" She breathed between giggles, trying to push Naya off, "Nay, stoh-" she gasped.

"Stoh? I don't know what you mean." Naya smirked as Heather rolled her body under her, trying to get away from her tickling.

"Stop!" She squealed, pulling up her knees and buckling up her hips in an attempt to roll Naya off of her. Naya gasped surprised, and grasped Heather's waist to keep herself from tumbling off Heather's lap onto the ground.

Heather smirked, satisfied by the surprised look on Naya's face and took the opportunity to roll herself over, pulling Naya along with her, wrapping her arms around her waist to prevent her from falling. She rolled herself on top of Naya to switch their positions around. She looked down at her with a smile on her face while Naya let out an astounded sound that was a mix between a moan and a sigh when Heather placed a leg between Naya's and put some of her weight on it.

"Baby," Naya gasped, her jaw falling open at the weight Heather was pushing against the spot between her legs. It was ridiculous how easy Heather could make her feel this way.

Heather loved how Naya called her _baby_. It sounded so right coming from the Latina. The love behind the word showcased every time she said it. Heather could see the pride and happiness in her eyes, and every time, it made Heather feel the same way and she would love her even more.

She looked down at her as she stared back, her mouth slightly hanging open because of the friction Heather was creating between their tighs. They let out soft breaths, that mixed in the space between their lips.

"You're so beautiful," Heather sighed.

Naya let out a small whimper in response and craned her neck forward to catch Heather's lips, grazing her own smoothly against them.  
>_<p>

Naya chuckled against her shoulder, tightening her grip on her waist as they lay in bed the next morning.

"What?" Heather smiled, creating small cirkles on the creamy skin of Naya's stomach with her short fingernails.

Naya burried her face in her blonde locks, inhaling the scent. "We had sex on your sister's couch," she stated with an embarrassed chuckle.

"And it was awesome," Heather smirked, ticking Naya's stomach before patting it softly.

"And then we had sex in your sister's guestroom bed. Again." Naya continued, turning her head to see Heather's face. She stared at the ceiling with an amused smile on her lips.

"And that was even more awesome." Her smile grew when she looked down at Naya and pecked her nose.

Naya wrinkled her nose and bit her lip, stopping her smile from becoming too bright that it might actually hurt her cheeks.

"It's really too bad April came home. I could've gone on a few more rounds," Heather said playfully, running her fingers over Naya's waist in a teasing way.

Naya scoffed, nudging her shoulder as she rolled away and sat up straight in the bed, "So wanky," she combed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it.

Heather laughed loudly, bringing herself to sit up aswell as she wrapped her arms around Naya's waist from behind and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Heather..." Naya began, fixing her hair into a sloppy ponytail to get it out of her face, "We have to be at the airport at 3pm, which means we only have three hours left to pack our bags, shower, have breakfast, and drive to the airport." She said, hoping she would get the hint.

"That's more than enough time," She whispered, brushing her hand over Naya's arm.

"Baby, you want to visit your dad." She put her hand on Heather's wandering one, stilling it.

Heather sighed and wrapped her arms around Naya's body again, pulling her closer against her own. She rested her forehead against Naya's shoulder and hummed softly in agreement. She did want to visit her dad's grave, but somehow she was nervous. She had so much she would have wanted to tell him. Eventhough she knew he would never know the real her, or meet the love of her life

"Why are you nervous?" Naya asked softly. She could sense that she was, she didn't even need to tell her.

Heather let out a breathless laugh, shaking her head against Naya's shoulder, "It's silly," she said.

"It's not. Tell me," Naya urged in a comforting tone, cupping her hand over Heather's.

"It's just- I want to tell him so much, you know? I want him to know about my life. I want him to know the real me. I want him to meet the love of my life and I want him-"

"The love of your life?" Naya interrupted, turning herself around in Heather's embrace and staring into her eyes with a glint in them.

"Well, yeah..." Heather ducked her head shyly, "That's how I feel about you." She admitted.

Naya bit her lip and turned herself fully around, sitting on her bare knees in front of Heather, who was looking down at the crippled sheets with a red blush on her cheeks. Naya cupped her hands around her face to turn it up, making her look at her. She smiled brightly as she looked into her eyes.

"I feel the same way," She said and Heather finally met her eyes, "you are the love of my life, too." she leaned in for a meaningful kiss, showing her how much she meant her words. She was so happy. She had loved Heather for so long, and she felt like their relationship only grew. They had been through so much together already, and she felt like nothing could break them apart.

When she pulled out of the kiss, she smiled and grabbed her hands, "I didn't know your dad, but by the way you describe him, I know I would have loved him. I told you before, he would've been so proud of you, Heather. Just because you never got to tell him that you're gay while he was still alive, doesn't mean that he didn't know the real you. He knew you as the wonderful girl you are. And I know he was proud of you."

Heather got lost in the honesty and love she found in Naya's eyes, her words making all her insecurities fade away. She sighed as she leaned her forehead against Naya's. "I love you so much it scares me sometimes," she admitted.

Naya cupped her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I've been scared for such a long time, but now I'm not scared anymore. We've been through so much, and we love eachother. That's all that matters - we have nothing to be scared of." She felt like nothing could tear them apart. With Heather, she felt so strong. She felt complete.

"Promise?" Heather whispered so quietly that Naya almost didn't hear.

"I promise." She answered meaningfully, sealing the promise with another kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, guys. My exams are nearly over, so I hope I'll be able to write some more again. It's really annoying when you can't write while there are so many ideas swimming through your head.<p>

Hope you guys leave me a review. See you next time!


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey there, I want to start this new chapter off by thanking you all once again. Not only for the kind reviews (500+, wow!) and the many story alerts and favorites, but also for your patience! I'm really sorry I've been neglecting this fanfic for the last couple of weeks. I really hate when things like that happen to fanfics, but I am very determined to finish this, so I won't leave you guys hanging. I'm trying to keep this story under 50 chapters, and I'm just finding the end really hard to write. I'm actually leaning towards and ending that's kind of similar to my other fanfic, which I don't really want to happen. I suppose it's inconvenient that I was planning to end this story after season 2 ended. **

**This chapter took me ages to write, because there was a part in it that just didn't feel quite right. If I worded the problem in a wrong way in this chapter, it might mess up the whole fanfic. (I bet you guys have no idea what I'm talking about. Hope you will uderstand after reading this chapter though.) **

**I'm going on a two week long vacation to the UK this weekend, and after that I might go to Paris for a week, so unfortunately I probably won't be able to update very soon again. On the upside, I'm sure I will gain a lot of ideas for this fanfic during the summer! This way I'll have time to figure out how I really want to end this story.**

**So what happens in this chapter? Some trouble in paradise maybe?**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 46

After a nice, definitely hot shower, which Heather insisted on taking together – Naya didn't refuse – to save time and water, Heather quickly packed her bag while Naya made her breakfast. April was still fast asleep, but Naya made her a plate of pancakes too, along with a glass of fresh orange juice and two aspirin for the hangover that Heather was sure she would have.

Heather thanked Naya for making breakfast by placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek while wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. Naya smiled, turning the pancakes before slipping them onto a plate.

After some delicious blueberry pancakes, Heather left to visit the graveyard. Naya could sense that Heather was still trying to stretch time by the clingy way she hung around her shoulders and peppered her face with kisses. All Naya wanted to do was drag her back to bed and make a repeat of the night before, but she knew that it was important for Heather to visit her father, so she gently pushed her away.

"You have to go," She kept Heather from kissing her again by holding her at arms length by her shoulders.

"Mhm," She hummed, sighing and placing her own hands over Naya's on her shoulders.

Naya smiled at the small pout forming on Heather's lips and quickly leaned forward for a quick kiss before turning her around by her shoulders and pushing her towards the door.

Heather complied and let herself be lead to the door. When she stepped outside she turned around again and wrapped the Latina in her arms, pulling her flush against her body. Naya smiled against Heather's shoulder and and felt the blonde's lips kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you," Heather smiled when she pulled back, releasing her from her grip.

"I love you, too." She reciprocated with a bright, white smile and watched as her girlfriend turned to walk to her car.  
>_<p>

She had just finished packing her bag for the trip back home when the doorbell rang. April was still sleeping, so she walked down the stairs and opened the door. She knew it probably wasn't Heather, because she had only been gone for a little while, but when she met blue eyes and blonde hair, her heart still skipped a beat. For completely different reasons though.

"Oh uhm, hello," She started awkwardly, "April is still asleep, or did you come for Heather? 'Cause she's–"

"I came here for you." The woman stated, looking straight into her eyes. Naya felt more than uncomfortable, but she forced herself not to look away from Heather's mother's, Jeannie's gaze.

"Okay," Naya forced a smile on her face while her heart beat so hard in her chest that she was afraid that Jeannie could hear it. "come in." she stepped back and opened the door further to let the woman step inside. When her back was turned towards her, Naya took the chance to swallow and take in a nervous breath.

"Coffee?" She asked when Jeannie sat herself down on the couch. She hoped she could spend some time alone in the kitchen to clear her mind. Why was she here?

"No, this shouldn't take too long." Jeannie answered as she looked around as if she was in her daughter's house for the first time. Naya felt like an intruder, offering her coffee in a house where she herself was a visitor.

"Okay…" Naya said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, hesitating to sit down. She'd rather stand. She felt more powerful that way, but she knew it would be strange to keep standing there in the middle of the room, so she forced herself to sit on one of the chairs.

"You know I don't support Heather's choices." She started in a clear way.

"It's not a choice," Naya interrupted, hoping her voice was calm and strong, but instead it sounded weak and nervous.

"You're not good for her." Heather's mother continued, ignoring Naya's words. She knew what she meant to say. She wasn't good enough for her daughter. The words stung, but Naya kept a straight face. She wasn't going to let the woman win this.

"I love her." She said calmly. It didn't feel right talking about this with Jeannie without Heather here. The way the corners of Jeannie's mouth pulled down slightly showed her she knew Naya's words were true. And she didn't like it.

"Heather told me what you did with Taylor." She said, and the disgusted tone in her voice showed Naya that she was talking about the kiss. The kiss that she had never wanted to happen. "That boy was supposed to become her husband. He was supposed to be the father of her children. He made her happy."

"Taylor hurt her. He hurt her more than he made her happy. She could never be fully happy with him, because he's not the guy she wants. She doesn't want any guy." Naya tried to make it clear to her mother, but the woman seemed to refuse believing any word escaping her mouth.

"You know how much she loves kids. You can never make her happy, because you can't give her children." She tried a different approach.

Naya licked her lips, giving herself some time to think. She had never talked about children with Heather, but she knew Jeannie was right. She loved kids, and she would never be able to give them to her.

"There are… other options." She said, looking down at her hands. There was adoption, and there were donors. There was always an option.

Jeannie laughed bitterly, shaking her head at the thought of never seeing her youngest daughter getting a real family. Something she knew she wanted. "You're not good for her." She repeated, sending Naya a pointed, disgusted look. "You need to leave her alone." Her voice was more than attacking now. It was threatening. Even though she didn't want to admit to it, Naya couldn't deny that it scared her. "If you don't, it'll only hurt Heather more."

"I would never hurt her," she said honestly. She didn't want to hurt Heather. She knew a lot of relationships ended with hurt and heartbreak, but their relationship felt different. She couldn't imagine ever not having feelings for Heather. She was so important to her.

"Look," Jeannie said, taking small, threatening steps towards Naya, who refused to move back. She didn't want to give the other woman the feeling of having power over her. "Heather doesn't want this," she stated, as if she was absolutely sure about her daughter's feelings. "Maybe she's experimenting, I don't know, but this is not who she really is. She wants a man. A man who can provide for her and give her a family."

Naya felt the need to scoff, but didn't. If she thought this was what Heather wanted, then she sure didn't know her own daughter very well. Heather didn't want anyone to provide for her. She wanted to provide for herself. She wanted to work to earn her own money. She didn't just want to sit at home all day doing household chores. That wasn't Heather.

"If Heather needs a little help coming back to her senses, I'm willing to do that, because she is my daughter," she said as if she was such a good mother that she was willing to help her daughter with this. If she was such a good mother, she would just accept the fact that her daughter didn't like men.

Again, Naya felt the need to scoff, but the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach stopped her from doing so. "What do you mean?" she asked, fearing for something terrible.

"Heather needs to realize she doesn't want this life. If you don't leave her alone, I will have to tell the media about you two so Heather will realize-" She wanted to continue, but was cut off by an incredulous laugh coming from the Latina in front of her.

Naya's eyes bulged, and she felt her fear change into anger within mere seconds. "Are you serious? You would do that to your own daughter?" This woman was even worse than she could have ever thought. She was willing to out her own daughter to the world if Naya wasn't willing to leave her alone? What use did that have? It would only make things so much worse for herself.

They weren't ready to be outed. They never would be. They needed to do this in their own tempo. Being outed by her own mother would scar Heather for life. She wouldn't trust anybody anymore, maybe not even Naya. Then the media would start following them, and there wouldn't be a way to escape them. They had to tell the world themselves. Being outed would ruin their lives.

"I don't _want_ to do it, but I will if you leave me no choice," Jeannie said determined. "I love her and I want the best for her."

"How would outing her to the whole world be the best for her? If you really love your daughter you would let her be happy. I make her happy!" Naya sounded almost desperate.

Jeannie pointed a finger at her threateningly, and all Naya wanted to do was hide, but she wouldn't. She was going to fight for this.

"You messed with her head with your Sapphic ways. She loved Taylor! She was supposed to marry Taylor until you stole him away from her. You stole him like you're stealing everything away from her. Her future, kids… Do you know what this could do to her career?" She took a sharp breath, her voice rising with every word she said, "You're ruining her life!"

Naya tried to swallow, but she was only hurting her throat with the dryness when she did. Her words weren't true. She didn't ruin her life. She wasn't taking her future away from her. This was the 21st century. Would this really influence her career as a professional dancer? Being gay didn't change the way she moved. People in Hollywood didn't care when someone was gay. In Hollywood, you were weird when you didn't accept gay people. Hell, you were weird when you didn't know at least one person that's gay.

"I'm not…" Naya said weakly, but by the way Jeannie let out a small scoff as she turned around towards the door showed her that she was losing this battle. She wasn't going to give Heather up. They loved each other. But what if she would really out them to the world? Not only would that upset Heather more than anything, but she knew that something like that would make her lose her. Heather was strong. Stronger than anybody she knew, but she didn't want for her to face this.

They just needed some time. They needed to tell the world when they were ready. If they did that, Heather's mother had nothing on them and they could be together. Yes, that was it. That was the solution. There was only one problem though. She knew that if they didn't come out quickly, Heather's mother would do it for them. The only thing Naya could do to stop that was to stay away from Heather. Stay away from her until they found a way to tell the world. But Heather couldn't know. She couldn't know that her mother had threatened with this. Her mother was too important to her. Finding out about her mother's threat would almost hurt her as much as the actual actions would.

Naya didn't know if she would ever be able to stay away from the love of her life, but she would try. She would try, because if she didn't, Heather's own mother would hurt her so much, that Naya was afraid that it would break her. She would do anything to stop that from happening. Anything.  
>_<p>

Before Heather visited the graveyard she bought a bouquet of lillies. Lillies were her father's favorite flowers and everytime she visited his grave, she bought him a new bouquet. It's something she had promised her dad before he had passed away. She remembered his tired smile and how he swatted her away with a scoff. She remembered his watering eyes and she knew that it was from both pride, love and sadness.

She wandered through the quiet graveyard, surrounding a white, wooden church that she used to attend every Sunday until she was fourteen years old. Her parents hadn't been extreme Christians, but they did attend the church. When her father was diagnosed with cancer, she lost her faith in God. She didn't think that he didn't exist, she never stopped believing that, but she was angry. She was furious, because her father was going to die. It wasn't fair. Since her father's death, she had never attended church anymore.

She walked to the end of the graveyard, where her father's grave was. All the graves had small, short hedges seperating them from the others. Her father's grave had a small drinking spot for birds, and four small iron statues in different shapes surrounding it. Each of them, her mother, her sisters and herself, had made a small statue for her dad. She had made him a small, dancing ballerina, making a halo above her head like an angel.

She replaced the new lillies with the old, wilted ones. She carefully sat down on the patch of grass in front of his grave, her hands resting in her lap as she let her eyes wander over the engravement of the stone. Her father's name, the date of birth and death, and a short, description of his life. Finally she leaned forward and let her fingers wander over the bronze engravement of a handprint.

Before her father had passed away, he had let his handprint be engraved in bronze to be placed in his gravestone. It left something personal of him at his grave. Something touchable and graphicable.

She placed the palm of her hand against the engravement, following the fingers with her own. She remembered how her hand used to be so much smaller, swallowed by her dad's when he closed his hand around hers. It made her feel safe. Touching the engravement obviously wasn't the same, but it still made her feel safe. Being here at his grave made her feel save. She felt like she could finally breathe, be honest and forget about everyone else for a moment. That's how she felt with Naya, too.

She ran her fingertips over the visible lines of his hand before dropping her hand in her lap again.

"Hi Dad," She started, taking a deep breath, "It's me, Heather. I know I haven't visited in a while, but I have been busy with my job." She hesitated. She had wanted to tell him so much about her life, but she knew that he couldn't ever know more about it anymore. Eventhough she was raised Christian, she had never believed in spirits or ghosts or wandering souls or anything like that. She would have thought that talking to a gravestone would be ridiculous and useless, but now she understood why people did it. It helped you deal with the loss. Talking as if they were still here, like they could still hear you made it easier. Like part of them wasn't really gone.

"I miss you," She finally continued after a pause, "I miss you every day, Dad, but life is better now." After he had passed away, she had such a difficult time to just pick up her life again. She hadn't been the easiest teenager to deal with when she was in highschool, but she got through it. Losing her father was one of those wounds that stung a little every day, but you learned to deal with the pain and accept the fact that it would never heal. When she moved to Los Angeles five years after his death, things got better. She did what she loved, dancing.

And then of course she landed on her role in Glee and she met amazing new friends and went through incredible things together. Each one of them was her best friend, along with the best roommate she could have ever wished for, Ashley. And then of course there was Naya. The girl who had managed to steal her heart the first day she met her. It only took her some time to realize it.

"Life is better," She repeated, "because I've found someone that makes me happier than anything or anyone else ever could. They make me feel beautiful and so loved. I've never felt this way about anyone before, Dad. I've told you about them before," She used to come here and just talk about stories about her and her friends back in Los Angeles. Most of them involved Naya. "Her name is Naya." She said with a smile.

"She's... she's the most beautiful girl I have ever known, Dad. Not just from the outside, but also from the inside. I could list all her good traits, but I'm sure that would take a while, and I can't stay long. We're going home in a few hours. You just have to know that I could have never imagined having these kinds of feelings for anybody, Dad. I didn't think it was possible to feel this way. I love her," Her smile grew as she played with the fallen leaves of one of the wilted lillies, "and the best part is that she loves me too."

It was still scary how much Naya meant to her. She felt like her total life was dependent on Naya. If Naya was gone, she would be too. But she trusted Naya. She knew Naya loved her more than anything, not just because of her words, but also because of the way she looked at her, or the delicate way she touched her. The way she could brush her lips so carefully against hers. Naya had told her they had nothing to be scared of. They had eachother, and that was all that mattered.

"I wish you could have met her. I know you would have loved her, too." Her smile faltered for a second as she continued, "I know Mom liked her too before she found out about us being together. I've tried so hard not to love her, but it just wasn't possible. She means everything to me. The fact that she's a girl shouldn't matter. And for me, it doesn't. For Mom though, it does."

She sighed and leaned back on her arms, looking up at the clear blue sky with only a few, snow white clouds in it. "Eventhough you're not here anymore, I know that you would have supported me. I wish you were here..." She closed her eyes and let the warm sunlight shine onto her face, the light reddening her closed eyelids.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there in silence, but soon enough the sun started to feel too hot on her skin. She checked her phone for the time, and saw that if she still wanted to say goodbye to her sisters, who would meet Naya and her at April's house, she should probably leave.

She slowly stood up to leave the cemetery, pressing her palm against the engraved hand once more with a silent promise to visit again soon before turning around and heading over to go home with the girl she loved so much. The girl that meant everything to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. It will only take a lot less time than writing this chapter took me! ;) Reading your guys' thoughts always makes my day.<strong>

**Thank you!**


	47. Chapter 47

**So, I discovered reading other Heya fanfictions makes me want to write on this story again. I guess I should stop reading so many Brittana stories and read Heya ones instead.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I was happily surprised.**

**edit: 82996 - Thank you for noticing! I changed it immediately. I guess that's what you get when you write both a Heya and a Brittana story at the same time at 4am in the morning, hehe. :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 47

When she parked April's car up the driveway, she was surprised to not only see Crystal's car, but also her mom's. The thought of her mom and Naya in the same house without her with them kind of terrified her. Without her with them, she couldn't protect Naya from the resenting glares she was sure her mother would send her, or maybe even worse, if she would speak to her.

The fact that Crystal and April were in there with them calmed her down a bit, but she still walked walked up the lawn in a faster pace than was necessary. She opened the front door and immediately ran into Naya, who was just carying both of their bags into the hallway.

"Oof," Naya huffed as she stumbled back and dropped the bags by the sides with a loud thud. She looked at Heather with a scared, shaken expression, making Heather forget about her mother immediately.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she walked forward, reaching out for Naya to press a quick kiss to her cheek. Naya tensed in her arms while her head snapped to the livingroom, where her mother appeared as if on queue.

"Yeah," she said, picking up the luggage again and dragging them towards the front door, looking over her shoulder at Heather and her mother. Heather looked slightly confused because of her strange behaviour, while her mother just gave her a warning look. "the taxi should be here soon. You should probably go say goodbye."

Heather ignored Naya's words and walked over to her instead, trying to take one of the bags from her. "Do you need some help with that?"

"No, it's fine." She flashed her a quick, reassuring smile which soothed Heather a bit, while nodding her head towards the livingroom, "Go say bye to them."

Heather nodded and sent her a small smile before turning towarsd the livingroom where her mom had just been standing. She was gone now, and when Heather stepped inside, she just saw her sisters sitting in the livingroom. April had a plate with pancakes on her lap and her still slightly wet hair showed that she had woken up late and had just taken a shower. Her mother wasn't there though, and for a moment she wondered if they could just leave without saying goodbye to her. She hadn't talked to her mother since their dinner together, and she wasn't really looking forward to another encounter. She knew she was somewhere in the house though, so the thought was quickly forgotten.

"Oh, Heather! About time you showed up. I've been listening to April's nagging about her massive headache for like half an hour now. I was kind of planning on enjoying my Sunday with some friends instead of listening to April's moans." Crystal greeted her with a brief hug.

"Oh, so you just want me gone so you can leave this place, huh?" Heather pouted playfully while walking into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and grabbing some paracetamol. She filled a glass with water and handed them both to April when she came back into the livingroom.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. April can just be very annoying, that's all."

"Hey, I can hear you." April said with a frown as she gratefully popped a paracetamol into her mouth and swallowed it with a few gulps from her glass.

"I know," She sent her a smirk before turning back to Heather, "I'm gonna miss you so much, Hemo." She said with a sad smile.

"You should visit more often," April said, as she leaned forward to place the glass of water on the small table before taking another bite of her breakfast, or... lunch. "and bring Naya. She makes delicious pancakes." She held up her thumb as she swallowed her bite.

Heather quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

When April caught sight of her, she shrugged quickly and sent her an apologetic look. "And she's like totally awesome?" She added quickly. She didn't mean for it to sound like she only appreciated Naya for her good pancakes.

Heather smirked and nodded approvingly. "She certainly is. But hey, we'll see eachother soon, right? You're coming to the show?" She had given both of her sisters and her mother tickets for one of their upcoming Glee concerts before the whole dinner situation had happened.

"Definitely," Crystal said, and April nodded in agreement.

"We could visit again after the tour is over. We'll have a few weeks off before we start on the next season."

"Yeah, that would be great! You can stay at my house next time if you want." Crystal said.

"Or you can stay here again." April added, sending her sister a glare as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"We'll see how it works out." Heather laughed, "Where's mom?"

They both shrugged, while Heather looked around and caught sight of a yellow car through the window. "Oh, the taxi's here, I should probably go."

April stood up from the couch and both Crystal and her followed Heather outside. Heather stopped in her tracks when she spotted her mother helping Naya place their luggage in the back of the taxi while talking about something. Naya's jerky movements as she tried to lift one of the bags as she eyed her mother suspiciously showed how nervous she was. Heather couldn't blame her. Her mother hadn't been accepting of the two of them together, but now she was talking to Naya and helping her with the bags? That was... good, right?

When her mother turned around so that Heather could see her face, she saw a small smile playing on her lips. She felt so relieved to see that smile. She didn't look disgusted or awkward, like Heather had been afraid she would. Maybe she was starting to get used to the idea of them being together. Maybe something had changed her mind.

She walked over to them and they both smiled at her when they noticed her. Naya's smile was soft, but briefly, quickly exchanged for a pained one. She averted her gaze to look down at her phone which she fetched from her pocket. Heather figured she was probably worrying about the time. Naya always wanted to be on time everywhere.

Her mother immediately pulled her into a brief hug, beating the air out of her lungs out of surprise. When she pulled back only seconds later, she held her at armslength and looked her over. She looked at her as if she was looking at her for the first time in a long time. Remembering her. Heather couldn't help but smile and think that maybe her mother was looking through the fact that she was in love with Naya and that she was still the same person she had always known.

"Call me as soon as you get home," She said sternly, fully releasing her.

"I will." Heather promised.

"We'll see you again soon." The tone in her voice made Heather understand that her mother would be attending the Glee concert she had given her a ticket for. She smiled and nodded, looking forward to that day already. Her mother's sudden change of heart made her feel overjoyed.  
>_<p>

After Heather and Naya had both said goodbye to Heather's mother and sisters - Naya giving Jeannie an awkward handshake, while her mother looked completely at ease - they stepped into the taxi and left Scottsdale.

"My mom seems... different." Heather acknowledged, looking sideways at Naya, who was looking out the window.

"Mhm," She hummed, not turning her head away from the window.

"What did she say to you?" She asked curiously.

Naya finally turned her head away from the window, a flash of something that Heather couldn't quite define washing over her face. Maybe it was fear or panic, but that wouldn't make any sense. "Huh?" Naya asked.

"When she was helping you with the luggage? I saw you two talk." Heather smiled, slightly confused by Naya's strange behaviour.

"Oh, nothing special really." She relaxed her shoulders before shrugging them, turning her head back to the window.

Heather frowned again, reaching over to gently touch Naya's hand. She felt it tense briefly before she let it relax under her touch. "What's wrong, Nay?"

"Nothing," She said, snapping her head back to Heather with her eyebrows raised up defensively. As soon as their eyes locked though, her face dropped and she exhaled with a sad frown. "I mean, I'm kind of nervous I guess..."

"Nervous for what?" She asked, keeping their eyes locked while she softly brushed her thumb over the back of Naya's hand.

"The dance rehearsals tomorrow. You know I'm not the best dancer in there. I just don't wanna mess it up," she said, looking away from Heather. She knew she wasn't speaking the whole truth, but at least she wasn't lying. She really was nervous.

Heather chuckled, patting Naya's hand. "Your dancing is great. You almost never mess up." She wiggled her eyebrow before continuing, "but if you need some extra, private lessons, you can always cum to me." She winked when Naya looked at her with big, surprised eyes.

Naya's stomach fluttered and she felt her heartrate speed up. She looked down at her lap with a shy chuckle. "I don't think we'll spend a lot of time dancing in those lessons."

"You're probably right," Heather said on a lower tone, playfully running her fingers from Naya's hand to her leg, brushing it along her inner thigh.

"Heather!" Naya gasped, catching Heather's hand and clutching it tightly in hers, moving it away from her legs. She looked at the front of the car, catching the driver's eyes in the review mirror, who quickly turned his eyes back to the road.

Heather simply smirked and turned her hand in Naya's, intertwining their fingers together. She leaned closer to Naya's ear, tickling it with her breath. "I can't wait to be home."

Naya shivered and squeezed Heather's hand a little tighter, turning her head her way only so that their faces were only inches apart and Naya was breathing heavily against Heather's smirking lips.

This was going to be hard. There was simply no way she could resist this woman. She couldn't just try to spend less time with Heather until they were out of the closet so that her mother couldn't hurt them anymore. They either had to come out fast, or Naya had to tell her. There were no other options.  
>_<p>

"Ugh, finally home!" Heather sighed, dropping herself on Naya's couch.

Naya sat down next to her, pulling one leg up under her, facing Heather, who had thrown her head back and closed her eyes. "You're not home yet."

"Well, this is like my second home." She smiled, rolling her head to the side to look at Naya.

"You should call your mom and Ashley, tell them you're home."

"Mhm," Heather hummed, but didn't move from the couch. She kept looking at Naya with a soft smile on her lips.

Naya found herself staring at her lips, and she felt her breath speed up just by the thought of feeling those soft, pink lips on her own. She thought of Heather's mother threatening to out them to the world, something that would break Heather. Naya couldn't believe that she could really do such a thing to her own daughter, but the look in her eyes had told her that she wasn't just bluffing.

But her mother wasn't here right now. She didn't know what was happening at this moment. One little kiss wouldn't make anything any different.

She leaned in and pressing her lips against Heather's, causing a satisfied chuckle to escape Heather's mouth. Naya had meant for it to be a short, delicate kiss, but immediately felt herself melting into Heather's touch. The way Heather's hands roamed around her waist didn't really help either.

Instead of breaking the kiss, she found herself leaning forward, pressing her lips harder against Heather's, dipping our her tongue to run it between Heather's lips. Heather immediately granted her access, humming contently as she felt Naya's tense body relax under her touch.

There was no way Naya could stay away from Heather. And what was the use of that anyway? If she stayed away from her, they would never come out, and if they got back together then, Jeannie would just go through with her plan anyway. They just had to come out before her mother could do it for them. That would break Heather's heart.

"We have you come out," she muttered against Heather's lips, feeling slightly lightheaded by the tingles that ran through her body.

Heather suddenly pulled away, her eyes wide and on the edge of panic. She hoped she hadn't heard Naya right.

"What?"

"I mean, don't you think we're ready? Our family and friends already know, why not just come out to the whole world?" She tried reconnecting their lips, but Heather pushed against her shoulders.

"No?" Heather said, finding the answer so obvious that she was almost doubting herself. Her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion and panic. She definitely wasn't ready yet. They hadn't even talked about coming out to the world yet, and so short after telling her mother? No, no, no.

"No," she said again, firmer this time.

"But why not?" Naya pushed, knowing that Heather didn't even want to think about coming out. "Just think about it. It won't be so bad."

"Naya, no," Heather said again, feeling a lump rise in her throat as panic shot through her. She sent her a pleading look, begging her to just drop the subject, but Naya didn't.

"We wouldn't have to hide anymore and we wouldn't have to be scared anymore." Naya tried convincing Heather that coming out didn't have to be something scary. It would set them free.

"You said as long as we were together we had nothing to be scared of," Heather countered, unconsiously scooting away from Naya.

"Exactly. We have nothing to be scared of, so why are you so scared to come out?" Naya moved closer to her again, placing her hand soothingly on Heather's leg.

"I-" Heather felt herself cornered, both on the couch and in their conversation. She stood up from the couch, running a hand nervously through her hair. "I'm just not ready, okay? Why are you suddenly pushing this?"

Naya hated doing this. She hated trying to push her into coming out, but she didn't feel like she had another choice. Coming out was inevitable, and when it came to Heather's mother, it would be sooner rather than later.

"I'm not saying we have to come out tomorrow..." As long as Jeannie didn't contact them or somehow find out that they were still together, they didn't have to come out. "But just think about it, okay? We'll have to come out sooner or later."

"I choose later," Heather immediately said, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Yeah well, maybe I choose sooner, and we're supposed to be in this together," Naya said, slightly annoyed by Heather's evasion.

"Why do you suddenly want to come out so bad? I thought we were on the same page about this," she admitted.

Even though they had never really had a conversation about coming out to the world, Naya had never shown any indication that she wanted to come out to anyone besides their friends and families. She just assumed that they both weren't ready. Apparently she had been wrong, but why hadn't Naya told her before? Why was she suddenly pushing her now?

"I don't 'suddenly want to come out so bad'. I'm just trying to make you understand that we're gonna have to come out sometime."

"You think I don't understand that?" Heather threw her hands up in exasperation. Of course she understood they couldn't stay a secret forever. She wasn't stupid.

"Well, you're just trying to evade this whole subject. You don't even want to think about it."

"Just stop pushing me!" Heather crossed her arms defensively, raising her voice as she turned around, walking towards Naya's kitchen. She just wanted this conversation to end. Naya however, had other plans and stood up from the couch, following her into the kitchen.

"I know if I don't push you, you'll never even consider coming out anytime soon."

"That's because I know I'm not fucking ready, Naya!" Her panic had turned into irritation. She kept her eyes down as she brushed past Naya out of the kitchen again. She didn't want Naya to see how terrified she was.

"Are you ever going to be ready, Heather? Do you think there would be any difference in wether we tell the world next week or next year? 'Cause I don't think you'll ever be ready."

"Of course it would be different! You can't just drop a bomb like this on me and ask me to come out." She spun around, Naya almost bumping into her, "and you're not even asking me, you're pushing me."

"Alright, look, I'm sorry, but I don't think you're ever going to be more ready than you are right now," Naya explained, her expression softening when she caught sight of Heather's scared eyes.

"Well, you don't know how I feel, so I don't think you can say that."

"You're right, I don't," Naya softened, "but just think about it, okay?" she said, gently touching Heather's crossed arms.

Heather let out an exaggerated sigh, looking down at Naya's hands on her forearms and uncrossed them from her chest.

"Fine." She was tempted to add 'whatever', but she didn't want to provoke Naya. She just wanted this conversation to be over. She didn't want to think about this right now, but eventually she would, because Naya had asked her to. Even though she didn't understand why Naya was pushing this now, she would think about it if it was so important to her.

"I think I'm gonna go home now," Heather said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I'll drive you," Naya stated, already walking into the hallway to grab their coats.  
>_<p>

The drive to Heather and Ashley's apartment was silent. All Naya could think of was how much she hated doing what she had just done to Heather.

She dropped her off, helping her with one of her duffle bags, and briefly kissing her on the lips, catching Heather off-guard. Naya sent her a short, bashful smile, suddenly not sure if Heather was angry and she was overstepping her boundries.

She exhaled in relief when the corner's of Heather's mouth slightly turned up into a small smile and pecked her lips once again before turning away.

"See you tomorrow at work," she called over her shoulder.

"Oh right, rehearsals..." she had forgotten about that. She wasn't really that nervous about dancing anymore, but she wasn't really looking forward to practising the same routine over and over again. At least she wouldn't be alone. She was happy to see her friends again.

Heather smiled briefly at the tone in Naya's voice, waving back at Naya. Naya only just caught how her face fell again when turned around, away from Naya. She felt guilt wash over her, knowing she had caused this.

She knew this wasn't the last time they would talk about it. She would have to bring it up again soon, before Heather's mother decided she had gotten enough time to break things off with Heather and check if they were still together.

If only she could keep Jeannie from contacting Heather... But she knew that would simply be impossible. There were always ways to contact one other in this modern world.

It was in fate's hands now, but she couldn't help but think she had a benefit when it came to fate. She knew it might sound ridiculous, but she believed fate had brought Heather and her together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! It will only take moments. :)<strong>

**I'd just like to use this opportunity to advertise my new Brittana fanfiction. It's about season 4 of Glee, and I'm wondering if I should continue on it.**

**No worries though, as promised, I will finish this story!**

**Again, please review. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Since I didn't update for way too long, I decided to make this chapter a little longer than the others. I am honestly so grateful for all the reviews and sweet messages I recieve for this fanfic. If I had been you, I would have quit reading this story a long time ago. Because lesbihonest, my grammar can be really bad at times and the story isn't really that great.**

**I said I would try to keep this fanfic under 50 chapters, but I'm pretty certain that's not gonna happen. I don't know how long my next update will take, since school has started again, but as promised, I will continue this story till the end.  
><strong>

**Anyway, again, thank you everyone for all your support. Every single review manages to brighten my day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 48

"Hemo!" Ashely called from the couch, looking at the girl that stumbled inside, dragging two bags behind her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. How was Scottsdale?"

"Hey," she greeted as she dropped her bags and sat down on the couch with a deep sigh. "Yeah, it was fine."

"Fine? That doesn't sound very convincing. Did you tell April and Crystal and your mom about you and Naya?"

"Yep. April and Crystal were totally fine with it, but I think my mom needs some time to get used to it," she said, sighing once again.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Hemo," Ashley said, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Don't be," she shrugged. "I think she might actually be trying to understand." She thought of how she saw Naya and her mom talking right before they left and how her mom had even helped Naya loading their bags in the taxi. She remembered how her mother hugged her and held her at armslength and looked her over with a content look on her face.

She smiled briefly at the memory, but her smile fell when she thought of the conversation she had just had with Naya. Where did that come from? She just didn't understand why she was pushing her now. Was it because of the tour coming up? Did Naya think this was the perfect occasion to come out? Then why did she only tell her now?

Maybe it was because Naya was scared too. That made sense. Naya had been the one that wanted to tell their friends and family first, but telling the whole world was a whole different thing. They hadn't talked about it, but Heather had been almost sure that Naya wasn't ready for that either. They should've talked about it before so they could avoid these kinds of situations.

"Okay, spill it," Ashley said, sitting back as she looked at Heather expectingly. "What's going on with you and Naya?"

"Wh- what?" She knew Ashley could read her like a book, but she didn't know she had been so clear that there was something wrong.

"First of all, you didn't invite her inside when she dropped you off, which was kind of a miracle itself. Second, you've been fiddling with that necklace Naya gave you since you got here, so my only conclusion is that something happened between you two."

"Uh," Heather released her necklace, unaware that she had been tracing her fingers over the Hebrewic signs, "oh."

"So what's going on?"

"It's nothing really, we just had a little disagreement." She knew that it wasn't nothing, and that it wasn't just a 'little' disagreement, though. So she continued, explaining further, "I guess Naya wants us to come out soon. But I'm not ready."

"That's kind of a big deal, Hemo. How soon is 'soon'?"

"I don't know... but she kept pushing me, like coming out soon was really important."

"Why on such a short notice? Are the 'best couple of the year' awards coming up or something?" Ashley joked, although her tone sounded like it was a serious question.

Heather smiled briefly through her frown, sighing as she leaned back on the couch, her head resting on the backrest.

"Maybe she's afraid she'll back out of it if you don't do it quickly," Ashley suggested.

"I'm hoping that will happen."

"You can't keep this from the world forever. You have to come out eventually."

"You sound an awful lot like her right now. And I know we'll have to come out eventually, but I just hadn't thought Naya wanted it to be so soon. She kind of just dropped a bomb on me."

"Okay, so maybe you should've talked about this earlier, and maybe she shouldn't be pushing you, but you know she wouldn't do it without a reason. So just ask her what that reason is, so you can understand where she's coming from," Ashley spoke calmly. She was sure Heather and Naya could work this out.

Heather nodded, biting her lower lip as she stared into nothingness. Ashley was right, Naya wouldn't be pushing her like this if she didn't have a reason. But what could that reason possibly be? It just seemed like suddenly nothing made sense anymore.

She sighed once more, and pulled herself up from the couch. Overthinking this wouldn't help anything. It would only make her more anxious. She would just ask Naya tomorrow why it was so important to her to come out so suddenly.

"I'm gonna call my mom. I promised I'd call as soon as I got home," she explained as excused herself to her bedroom. She picked up the phone and dialled the number of what used to be her home. Her mother answered after the second beep.

"Hi honey," she greeted. Heather couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of the greeting. Her mother calling her 'honey' made her heart swell, hoping that maybe her mother would accept that she was in love with Naya.

"Hey, I said I would call," she replied.

"Are you home already, or are you still over at Naya's?"

"I'm home, mom," she said curtly. She knew her mother wasn't really interested. It was clear that she wasn't Naya's biggest fan.

"You sound... off. Is everything okay?" her mother asked.

She really didn't feel like talking about her conversation with Naya with her mother, so she tried hiding the sadness from her voice as she answered.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just tired from the flight I guess. I think I'm gonna go take a short nap or something."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Thank you for calling."

"Yep," Heather simply answered. She suddenly just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Tell Ashley I said hi."

"Okay, I will mom. Bye."

"Bye honey," her mother responded just before Heather hung up the phone and dropped herself on her bed. She burried her face in her pillow and tried blocking out all the thoughts spinning through her head.  
>_<p>

Naya had decided to call it an early night, because she had work early in the morning. She lay curled up in her bed, nuzzling in her blankets in the most comfortable way possible. Though she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time. She couldn't stop thinking about Heather, and Heather's mom threatening to out them. She wished Heather was here, spooning her in the large bed, that suddenly just seemed too big for her alone.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the vibration of her phone on the wooden nightstand next to her bed. She propped herself up on one elbow and grabbed the phone, curious of who could be texting her at this hour. She hoped it was Heather.

The person that texted her wasn't in her contact list. She simply saw a number. Usually when that happened, it was from a stranger, accidentally having the wrong number, or someone connected to her work.

This time she didn't even have to open the text to know who it was from. She wasn't sure how she got her number, but she guessed that it had something to do with either April or Crystal.

Anxious, she opened the text.

_When will it be done?_

She swallowed, knowing exactly what that text meant. She bit her lip, a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She was disgusted by herself going behind Heather's back like this. She wished they hadn't told Jeannie the truth about them. Everything suddenly seemed so easy then.

She didn't reply to the text. She simply had no answer. She didn't want to think about any of it. She hated that Jeannie had managed to make her anxious about spending time around her daughter. Jeannie was winning. She couldn't let her.  
>_<p>

Naya hadn't been able to sleep the previous night. She kept thinking about the panicked look on Heather's face when she talked about them coming out. She completely understood that look. She didn't want to come out either, at least not yet. She just didn't know what her options were at this point. She didn't want Heather to get hurt, but that would happen either way.

What if she broke things off with Heather? She cringed at the thought. Would that hurt less than practically forcing Heather out of the closet? No. Definitely not. But this wasn't only about her. She knew it would hurt Heather if they broke up, but if they didn't, she would lose her mom. What if Jeannie decided to cut all her contact with Heather if she stayed with Naya?

She knew the right thing would have been just telling Heather about what her mom had said, but she couldn't do that. If Heather found out it was her mom behind this, she would be devastated. Her mother was too important to her.

She parked her car into the free parking space of Universal Studios, and she immediately spotted Heather's car. Her heart started beating faster at the thought of having to face Heather after the arugment they had had the previous day. Naya wanted nothing more to make it right, but she felt stuck. She didn't want to push Heather further to come out.

She anxiously walked her way over to the enourmous tinshed where they would be rehearsing in for the upcoming tour. When she stepped inside, she was immediately greeted by two arms that smacked around her body from the side.

"Hey girl," Kevin grinned widely.

"Bee!" Naya instantly smiled. She felt like she hadn't seen him in ages.

Dianna walked towards them, wrapping one arm around Kevin's neck from behind. She smiled as he patted her hand. "Hey Nay, how was Scottsdale?" she asked, genuinly interested.

Naya's smile faltered for a moment as she quickly scanned the tinshed for Heather. She eventually found her sitting on the ground with Lea and Jenna, stretching her long legs. "Oh, it was fun," she shrugged, quickly wetting her lips with her tongue.

Kevin and Dianna shared a quick, knowing look before looking back at an uncomfortable looking Naya. Kevin wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk on her face, while Dianna just sent her a sweet smile.

"Fun, huh?" Kevin sent Naya an exaggerated wink.

Naya's eyes grew wide, realizing they were completely misunderstanding. "Uh, no, not..." she felt her cheeks grow hot under the gazes of her two friends. "I didn't mean that... Ugh, nevermind," she stammered, hiding her face in her hand to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, Heather!" Kevin yelled across the tinshed before Naya could stop him. Heather turned around curiously, spotting Naya for the first time that day with her face hidding behind a hand. "Did you have fun in your hometown?" Kevin asked with a beaming grin.

Heather frowned, confused by the sudden question. She looked at Naya again, who punched Kevin's shoulder, and sent her an awkward glance.

"Ow," Kevin rubbed the spot Naya had punched. He saw by the flustered look on Naya's face that his words and his mocking tone may not have been very smart.

"Everything okay with you and Heather?" Dianna asked bluntly with a low voice, eying Heather who turned around to stretch her legs again.

"Yes," Naya quickly asnwered.

"What happened between you two in Scottsdale?" Dianna asked curiously.

"Nothing," Naya shrugged. She wasn't lying. Nothing had happened between them. It was Jeannie that had caused this tension. It was Jeannie that caused all of Naya's anxiety. It was unfair that Jeannie had this control over her life.

Dianna raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by Naya's words. She knew her friend. She could easily see by the tense way Naya acted that something was definitely wrong.

Kevin excused himself when Chord caught his attention and left Dianna and Naya alone. Naya wanted to get away from Dianna's jugmental gaze, and tried to turn around, but Dianna caught her wrist.

"Tell me what happened, Nay," she commanded.

"Nothing happened between us in Scottsdale," Naya said truthfully.

Dianna pulled her towards the exit of the tinshed, and Naya reluctantly followed. Before exiting, she shot a last glance at Heather over her shoulder, who looked back at her with a questioning look on her face. Dianna lead her to the sheltered area where the cast used to hang out when they were on breaks, and pushed her down on the red couch.

"Talk to me," she commanded her again.

Naya bit her lip. Dianna knew her way too well. She could see something was wrong. What could she say? Maybe... maybe she could tell her what happened. Maybe talking about it would make it easier. Dianna stood outside of all of this. Maybe she would have some advice.

She hesitated for a few more seconds, looking up from her laps into Dianna's soft, inviting eyes.

"You can't tell Heather..." she sighed.  
>_<p>

Heather stretched her arms forward to touch her toes, her chest flat on her lap. She bit the inside of her cheek when she spotted Kevin looking at her almost suspiciously. It was obvious that he knew something happened between Naya and her.

She looked back over her shoulder at the door where Dianna and Naya had disappeared only moments ago. Should she go after them? Did Naya want to be saved from Dianna's grasp? Maybe she should check it out...

Before she could decide whether going after them was a good idea, she was already on her feet, headed towards the exit. She walked around with determined steps, and soon heard Naya's voice from the sheltered area not very far from the tinshed.

"You have to promise me you won't tell her, Dianna," she said almost desperately.

Heather froze. She just knew they were talking about her. She knew it was probably best to turn around and leave again, since Naya sounded so desperate for this to stay a secret, but how could she really? Naya's behaviour had been strange ever since they were back from Scottsdale, and she wanted more than anything to know the reason behind that.

"You're scaring me here, Nay... What happened between you two?" Dianna asked.

Heather heard Naya let out a shaky breath as she silently walked closer, still invisible for the two oblivious girls.

"Nothing happened between _us_..." Naya sighed guiltily, emphasising the word 'us'.

Heather frowned as she held her breath. What did she mean with that? Nothing happened between them, but something happened with someone else? She waited for her to continue, but after a moment of silence, Dianna was the one who spoke first.

"Did you-" Dianna started with a soft, uncertain voice, "did you cheat on Heather?"

Heather covered her mouth as she let out a gasp, her heart thumping against her chest in a painful pace. Her blood ran cold as she waited for Naya to deny the ridiculous question. But there was only silence. Naya didn't speak.

She felt sick. She felt like she could throw up any second. Naya's silence hurt her more than anything. Did she really cheat on her? Was that the explination of her strange behaviour? No. No, no, no. It couldn't be... Could it?

She pressed her hand against her mouth to stiffle a sudden cry, and quickly turned around and walked away, trying to be as silent as possible. She wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. She walked straight towards her car, her unshed tears blurring her vision as she still covered her mouth. She didn't care that she forgot her bag with her clothes, her phone and her wallet. She was just glad she had forgotten to put her carkeys in her bag, and had slipped them in the pocket of her sweats instead.  
>_<p>

"Did you cheat on Heather?"

Naya froze, looking at her friend with big, shocked eyes. She scrunched up her face, looking almost desperate in front of Dianna. How could she even ask her that? Was that how she came across? Wasn't it clear that she would never, ever hurt Heather like that?

She swallowed the sour taste that formed in the back of her mouth, unable to find her voice as she shook her head fervently. She tried to vocalize her answer, but instead a strangled, gagging sound escaped her mouth, before she quickly covered it, still shaking her head.

"Woa okay, sorry," Dianna quickly said, placing her hands on Naya's shoulders to keep her from shaking. "Just breathe, Naya. I didn't mean to upset you."

Naya tried to follow Dianna's directions, trying to calm herself by breathing in through her nose, and puffing out through her mouth. It took a few minutes for her to fully calm down.

"I'm sorry I jumped to that conclusion. I know you would never do that to her," Dianna soothed her.

"We had a fight," Naya revealed, looking down at her trembling hands.

Dianna nodded, rubbing Naya's shoulder to encourage her to continue.

"I pushed her to come out," Naya almost breathed out, swallowing the growing lump in her throat.

"Why?" Dianna asked calmly.

"Because if we don't come out soon, Heather's mother will do it for us," Naya choked back her tears. "Unless I stay away from her."

Dianna scrunched her face up, stopping the soothing movement of her hand on Naya's shoulder. "Wh- what?" she asked in astonishment.

"I can't stay away from her," Naya replied as she searched Dianna's eyes, desperately looking for another choice she might have, but only finding astonishment.

"Her mom threatened to out you if you don't stay away from her?" Dianna asked in disbelief, feeling anger rise in her body.

Naya nodded uneasily, looking small and powerless about the situation.

"She can't do that! What kind of mother is that?" She called out in despair.

"She _can_, and she will," Naya replied with a small voice.

"No she won't. You have to tell Heather," she said determined.

"I can't! If I tell her she will be so hurt. Her mother is the most important person in her life. She trusts her more than anything."

"No she's not!" Dianna almost laughed out. Why couldn't Naya see how much she meant to Heather? She grabbed Naya's shoulders and shook her lightly, "She'll find out one way or another, and when she does, and you didn't tell her, she will be even more hurt."

"But... her mother means so much to her," Naya repeated, her vision blurring with tears.

"So do you, Naya," she replied, bending her head to catch Naya's gaze. "This will hurt her either way, but she deserves to know the truth."

Naya sniffed, quickly wiping a spilling tear away, pondering over Dianna's words. Eventually she looked up at Dianna and gave her one determined nod.

Heather deserved the truth.  
>_<p>

She walked back into the rehearsal place with a both nervous and relieved feeling in her stomach. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders now that she had decided that she would tell Heather the truth. That didn't mean she wasn't nervous for the way Heather was going to react though.

She scanned the room for the gray hoodie Heather had been wearing, but didn't see her. She walked over to the Lea and Jenna, who were still sitting on the ground where they had been sitting with Heather earlier.

"Hey, do you know where Heather is?" Her nervosity caused her voice to waver a little.

They looked up from their conversation and scanned the room quickly, looking for Heather. Lea shrugged.

"I think she went outside a while ago," Jenna informed her.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will just wait for her," Naya responded, rubbing her upper arms nervously as she looked around the room once more.

"Something wrong?" Lea asked with a curious frown.

Naya worried her lip between her teeth, shrugging her shoulders dismissively. "I just got to talk to her." She walked over to the corner of the room, sitting down on the ground next to Heather's bag and placing it in her lap, waiting for Heather.

She waited for her to walk back into the tinshed, but she never did. Eventually Zach called them all together, announcing that they were going to start rehearsals.

"Wait, HeMo isn't here yet," Naya called, setting Heather's bag down and scrambling to her feet.

"Where did she go?"

"I- I don't know," Naya said, hesitantly walking towards the door.

"Can you just go look for her really quick?" Zach suggested.

Naya nodded, walking out of the room. She checked the toilets first, then the places where the cast occasionally hung out, but she didn't see Heather anywhere. When she walked outside and saw that Heather's car was gone, she knew that something was wrong. Heather had left without saying anything and without taking her bag?

She walked back into the tinshed, hoping that Heather had at least taken her phone. They had already started rehearsals when she came in, and she silently walked over to Heather's bag, checking for her phone. Unfortunately she found it in there, along with her wallet, some clothes and some chapstick.

"Naya," Zach called when he spotted her. He sent her an expectant glance when she turned around to face him.

"Her car is gone," she answered his silent question. Her voice was thick with worry.

"Did she go home? Was she feeling sick?" He asked. That didn't sound like Heather. She wouldn't have just left.

"I don't know... I'll just call her home. She didn't take her bag with her." She grabbed her own phone from her bag and dialled Heather and Ashley's phonenumber.

"Hello, Nayanator," Ashley answered on the third ring.

Naya was too nervous to comment on the new nickname. "Hey, if Heather comes home, can you tell her to give me a call?"

"Why would she come home? Don't you have rehearsals all day long?" Ashley asked.

"Heather left. Her car is gone, but she forgot her bag. I don't know-" she let out a nervous breath, "I don't know if she went home or if she went somewhere else..."

"Chill, Naya. Maybe she just forgot something. I'll tell her to call you if she comes home, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Ashley." She ended the call.

She was worried sick about Heather. It wasn't like Heather to just leave unanounced on a work day. If she forgot something at home, she would've at least told somebody. Only one explination floated through her head, but she feared it too much to think about it.

She turned around, searching for Dianna's eyes. She found them staring back at her with a worried look on her face. She knew she was thinking the same thing as her.

Heather heard them.

No, there had to be another explination. Maybe she just felt sick and went home. Maybe she really did forget something. She couldn't have heard them. Heather had been here when Dianna led her away to talk to her. Had she followed them? She wouldn't have eavesdropped if she had.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, holding her phone to her chest, hoping that Heather would call her soon.

"Naya, I want you over there, please," Zach called, mentioning next to Chord.

"Can I just... bring Heather's bag to her house, see if she went home?" She asked hopefully.

"You asked her roommate if she would give you a call when she got home, didn't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Don't worry, Naya. She's a grown woman; she can take care of herself. I'm sure she will call you any minute."

Just at that moment, Heather walked through the door again, causing Naya to let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Heather looked straight ahead at Zach, avoiding Naya's gaze.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just had to take care of something," she laid flatly.

Zach waved her off dismissively, glad that they could finally start now that everyone was here. "Just don't leave unanounced next time."

"Sorry," she repeated, almost emotionless.

_She knows_, Naya thought. The way Heather was avoiding her gaze, and the emotionless look on her face, and the tone of her voice just made her certain that Heather had heard the conversation she had had with Dianna.

"Just take your place in the back there, in between Kevin and Naya," he pointed.

Heather took her place without a word, standing behind Kevin's wheelchair and in front of Naya.

"Can we talk?" Naya whispered, taking a step closer to Heather.

"We have rehearsals," Heather stated.

"Can we talk after rehearsals?"

Heather simply shrugged in response, listening to Zach's instructions.

"What did you have to take care of?" Naya asked, eventhough she was anxious to hear the answer.

Heather swallowed, bringing her hand up to her empty chest where used to be the necklace Naya had given her for her birthday. "Stuff," she replied, glad when Zach cut Naya off before she could say something else.

"Naya, can you just take a few steps back? You're supposed to be next to Chord."

Naya looked behind her, seeing Chord a few feet away. She hadn't realized she had strayed closer to Heather. She took her place, keeping her eyes on the back of Heather's head. She hoped so much that she would turn around to look at her. She had to explain this whole situation to her.

The day went on slowly. It seemed like the slowest day of work Naya had ever experienced. She kept hoping she could have some time to talk to Heather, but she didn't even glance at her once. It was clear that she was more than upset. She just wanted to talk to her. Was she upset because of her mother, or was she upset because Naya had kept it from her?

After twelve long hours of work, they were dismissed from the tinshed. It felt like the dancesteps were inked into their minds. She was pretty certain that she could memorize the steps in her sleep. Her feet and back hurt, but she soon forgot about the pain when Heather tried to make a quick escape.

Naya quickly grabbed her bag and followed Heather outside. "Heather!" she called after her, but Heather just kept walking as she unlocked her car by pressing the small unlock button on her set of carkeys. Heather was already inside when Naya finally reached the car. Heather quickly leaned over to childishly lock the passenger door, but Naya was faster with opening it.

She stepped inside the car and closed the door behind her, turning towards Heather who had her hands clenched around the wheel, staring at the dark sky in front of her.

"I know you heard us," she stated.

"Yes, I did," Heather confirmed, still staring ahead.

"Can you please look at me?" Naya asked with a small waver in her voice.

"I don't really feel like looking at you right now," she replied through clenched teeth.

"You're mad at me," she stated the obvious.

Heather scoffed, finally looking at Naya with a dissaproving look on her face. It hurt. She didn't think Heather would be this mad at her because she hadn't told her about her mother.

"Let me explain," she tried, but Heather held up her hand, stopping Naya.

"What is there to explain, Naya? I think it was pretty clear." She glanced outside again before looking at Naya again with a bitter chuckle. "So that's why you wanted to come out? Did you think that would make it easier? Did you think that I would be less mad that way when I found out?" she shook her head, disgusted.

"N- no, I thought this way maybe you wouldn't need to know," she swallowed.

"You weren't even going to tell me? You thought I would never find out the truth?"

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, baby," Naya said desperately, tears blurring her eyes. She tried to touch Heather's hand, but when she janked it away as if the touch had burned her, Naya felt more guilt wash through her body. She quickly covered her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see Heather's heartbroken gaze and so that her unshed tears didn't spill.

"You didn't want me to get hurt?" her voice broke. She swallowed thickly and turned in her seat again, starting the engine of the car. "Go," she said coldly, showing no emotion in her voice.

"Heather-"

"GO!" she spit out, whipping around towards Naya again, who looked terrified and heartbroken by her outburst. For a moment, she felt guilt wash through her, but that quickly disappeared when she thought of what Naya had done to her.

She trusted her. She never ever thought Naya would do such a thing to her. She loved Naya more than anything, she still did, and hearing that the love of her life had cheated on her, hurt more than anything. If Naya said she didn't want her to get hurt, then why had she cheated on her? She wouldn't have believed it if Naya hadn't practically confirmed it with this conversation.

Naya looked at Heather with fearful eyes, never thinking a single word escaping Heather's lips could hurt her this much. She felt tears spilling from her eyes, so she grabbed the doorhandle and opened the door, stepping out. She silently closed the door behind her, avoiding looking at Heather. She shouldn't see her crying. Heather was the one that was hurt here, not her. This was her own fault.

She watched her own reflection in the carwindow and almost didn't recognize herself. She looked empty, yet flooded with emotions. It was as if her irises were full of life, but her pupils were hollow, and uncomplete. Dead.

She broke her vision when the car slowly drove away, leaving Naya alone in the dark parking lot.


	49. Chapter 49

**Wow. I feel truly honored by all the reviews I recieved for that last chapter! It's very unusual to get that many. I'm glad to see that despite my break you guys continued reading it. I can't believe this story passed 600 reviews now! Thank you all so very much for that. **

**I know the previous chapter didn't have a very happy ending. Some of you seemed to be quite upset with me for putting in more angst. Unfortunately for you, I love angst. So with that, I have to say that the angst is not over yet.**

**Fortunately, Heather and Naya aren't alone in this. Hopefully that huge misunderstanding will be cleared up soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 49

Naya got home late. Since Heather had left her in the parking lot, she had been on auto pilot. She didn't remember going to her car and driving home. Her conscience only came back when she reached her front door. On the doorhandle hung a familiar necklace. The necklace she had given Heather on her birthday. The necklace that meant so much to them both.

Heather had returned it to her. She had given up on them completely.

It was over.

Everything was done. She felt empty. The tears that were freely spilling down her cheeks were washing away all her feelings. All that was left was numbness. All the emotions had numbed her. It was like she had gotten an overdose of feelings, that caused her to feel nothing at all.

Nontheless, the tears kept coming. Even when she thought she had no more tears to shed, they continued spilled down her cheeks. Her eyes were sore and her head throbbed, but she hardly felt any of it. All she could think about was Heather. The heartache she saw in her eyes. The look had pierced right through her heart.

She held the necklace in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it tightly. She felt the hebrewic signs pierce into her skin. She opened the door and stepped inside, immediately walking to her bedroom. She opened the small drawer of her nightstand and dropped the necklace in.

She sat on her bed, grabbed her phone from her pocket and clutched it tightly in her hand. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, staring into nothingness and she didn't know what time it was when she finally unclutched her hand from around her phone and went through her texts. She scrolled to the text she was looking for and hit the call button before bringing the phone to her ear.

When there was no answer, she dialled again. And then after that again.

"Yes?" Jeannie finally answered, causing Naya's jaw to clench.

"It's done," she said on an emotionless tone.

There was a short silence before she slowly repeated her words. "It's done?"

"You have no idea what you've caused," Naya said in a low voice. The sound of it almost scared herself.

"Excuse me?" Jeannie said disdainfully.

"We were happy. Before you ruined everything, we were happy."

"I am only taking care of things that are necessary. I want what's best for Heather," Jeannie answered almost casually. It infuriated Naya.

"She doesn't need you to decide what's best for her," she said through clenched teeth, fisting the comforter with her free hand. "You're just scared of what you don't understand. But if you understand love, maybe you can try to understand how Heather feels. If you love your daughter, you would want her to be happy."

"How dare you telling me that I don't care about my daughter?" Jeannie snapped.

"I'm not saying you don't," Naya sighed, suddenly extremely calm. "Do you remember how you felt when your husband passed away?" she asked hesitantly, knowing she was overstepping a boundary by involving Heather's father in this conversation, but she couldn't help it.

Somehow she herself felt like she had lost Heather in that way. Of course, Heather wasn't dead, but she was afraid that their relationship could never be fixed again. She felt so numb and empty, like part of her had died when the heartbreaking look in Heather's eyes had pierced right through her heart.

"Would you ever want Heather to feel that way?"

"Do not involve my husband into this," she warned, her voice low. "You have no future with my daughter. She will marry someone who can provide for her and give her a family."

"I can do that," Naya replied desperately.

"You're staying away from her," Jeannie threatened.

Naya opened her mouth, but closed it again, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks. Jeannie was right. Heather didn't want to be with her anymore. The conversation she was having with her mother was useless. It was over.

"You know, I don't think you would have ever actually outed her to the world," Naya suddenly realized. "You wouldn't have gained anything from it. You would have only hurt her so much more than you already have."

"If you didn't think I would out you two, then why did you decide to follow my advice anyway?" Jeannie said. The almost amused tone in her voice made Naya feel sick.

She didn't have an answer to that. Not just because she had only just realized that Jeannie probably wouldn't have outted them, but mostly because she hadn't followed her advice in the first place.

Her plan had been coming out on their own terms, causing her to push Heather. Then, after her talk with Dianna, she had decided she would tell Heather the truth. She would tell her what her mother had said, explaining why she had tried to push her to come out. But Heather had already overheard their conversation.

She wanted to yell at Jeannie. She wanted to scream until her voice was gone. But she didn't, because it wasn't only Jeannie she was mad at. She was also so mad at herself for making such a mistake.

"I'm sorry if Heather is hurting right now," Jeannie started calmly, "but soon enough, she will realize that I did her a favor. I don't think it will take long for her to get over you. How long were you two _together_? A few months? She and Taylor were together for several years and she didn't seem to have too much trouble getting over _him_."

"That's because she is _gay_!" Naya exclaimed, balling the duvet in her fist so tightly that she could feel her own nails digging in her skin through the fabric.

"Shut up!" Jeannie suddenly screeched through the phone. "She is not gay! She is just confused."

Naya scoffed incredulously. "You're unbelievable. You should be ashamed to even call yourself a mother."

"Shut up!" Jeannie repeated, her voice dripping with anger. "Stay away from my daughter. I will not let you influence her with your lesbian ways any longer," she spat. "You are disgusting."

With that, Naya ended the call, throwing her phone against the wall in front of her, burrying her face in her pillow, fresh angry tears escaping her eyes.  
>_<p>

When Heather finally came home two hours after her talk with Naya, her eyes were puffy but dry. She had to pull over when her vision became too blurred with tears, bringing both herself and other drivers in danger.

Eventhough the tears had uncontrollably cascaded down her cheeks, she didn't feel anything. The pain went away when she left Naya behind in the parking lot. She just felt nothing but emptiness. It was so much worse than feeling the pain that she had felt before. The emptiness scared her. She wasn't even mad at Naya. She felt like somehow she deserved this. Like something like this had been unevitable.

Just when she wanted to turn her key to open the frontdoor, it opened from the inside and was swung open, revealing her quirky roommate.

"Oh hey, HeMo," she greeted. When she hadn't heard anything more from Naya after her worried phonecall, she had assumed that Heather had gone back to work. "I'm gonna go have a drink with Mark and Jer, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm tired. I have work tomorrow morning," she answered with little emotion in her voice. All she wanted to do was just curl up in her bed and sleep. She hoped her exhaustion would quickly make her fall asleep. She wished she could just turn her mind off.

"Okay," Ashley started as she eyed her friend. She could see something was wrong, but she knew her friend well enough not to be nosy. At least not yet. If Heather's mood hadn't improved the following day, she would start to worry. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight," she said before she left.

Once she was alone, Heather quickly dove into her bed, hiding under her covers. As soon as she laid down and saw the picture of her and Naya hanging on the wall, almost invisible for her to see in the dark, fresh tears blurred her vision again.

This was going to be a long night.  
>_<p>

Heather reluctantly went to work the next day, not looking forward to seeing Naya again. Saying she felt hurt was an understatement. Hurt wasn't the only think she was feeling though. She couldn't believe Naya had cheated on her. She just couldn't believe she would ever do something like that to her. She trusted her. She just felt so confused.

When she got to the tinshed where they would be rehearsing like they did the previous day, she was surprised when Zach announced that Naya had called in sick. Not only surprised because Naya didn't show, but mostly surprised that it disappointed her. Was she a masochist? Why did she want to torture herself by being in the same room as her? She should be relieved that Naya wasn't here right now.

But she wasn't.

She was glad for the hard work she was asked to do. It took her mind off of Naya. The day was long, but she tried to focus on dancing and singing as much as possible. Whenever her mind wandered off to Naya, her heart stang painfully in her chest. Why wasn't she here? She obviously wasn't really sick, was she? Was she so ashamed of what she had done that she was scared to face her again? Did she stay away because she thought Heather didn't want to see her?

She knew she was supposed to be angry for what Naya had done, but part of her blamed herself. It was like she knew this would have happened eventually. Naya would grow tired of her and find someone more interesting than her and she would be left to be on her own. In the beginning, this was a big part of why she didn't want to come out. But she had overcome that fear a long time ago, when they came out to their friends.

Naya loved her and she loved Naya. So much. Had she been so blind with love that she hadn't even noticed that Naya was growing bored of her? Had she stopped loving her? Was that why she had cheated on her? No. No, that didn't make sense. Naya was an actress, but her personal life was real. Their love had been real. It still was.

But then why... Why had she cheated on her?

It just didn't make sense for her to do something like that to her. What had happened? When had it happened? They had been together almost all of the time when they were in Scottsdale. They had only been apart when she visited her father's grave. She recalled Naya acting strange when she came back...

She suddenly felt sick. Was that when it had happened? Why... how? Just before she left, she had told her she loved her. She believed her. Why would she have cheated on her? None of this all made sense.

"Heather, are you okay?" Brooke Lipton, their other choreographer who helped Zach today asked her from the front of the tinshed, eying her curiously.

She snapped her eyes up, realizing everyone was now staring at her. She shuffled on her feet and nodded timidly. Most eyes turned away from her again, but she could still feel a pair of hazel colored eyes on her.

She locked gazes with Dianna, who almost glared at her. She knew what Naya had done. Did she know about their fight yesterday? What was she thinking about? Heather was sure she knew that Heather knew. She had seen how they had acted around eachother yesterday after she had come back from dealing with... stuff.

Did she look judgemental? Did she choose Naya's side on this? Did she think she was being too hard on her? Why would she think that? Naya was the one that had cheated on her. Of course she was mad.

Dianna finally broke their gazes and eyed the front of the tinshed again, waiting for new directions. Heather did the same, trying to push the meaning behind the look Dianna had just sent her away, along with all the thoughts about Naya that was swarming through her head.

After they were done with work for the day, her friends decided to go out to eat something, since it was already 9 PM and they hadn't eaten dinner yet. Heather declined the offer to come along and went home instead. She really wasn't hungry.

When she got home, she found Ashley lounging on the couch with a book in her hands.

"Hey." She kept her eyes on the book, but reached for the bookmark next to her.

"Hi," Heather replied, walking over to the couch. She lifted Ashley's feet up before sitting down and placing them in her lap. She slumped down and rested her head on the back of the couch while closing her eyes.

"Tough day?" Ashley asked, putting the book away.

"Tough days," Heather corrected her.

"I heard you crying last night when I came home," Ashley admitted.

"And you didn't even come in to check if I wasn't drowning in my tears? Great friend are you!" Heather tried to joke, eventhough she knew her friend could look right through her facade.

"I know you long enough to know you wanted to be alone last night," Ashley declared. She was right. She wouldn't have wanted Ashley to come into her room last night, seeing her cry. "So do you wanna tell me what's going on?" Ashley asked.

Heather shrugged, her eyes still closed. "Not really," she said weakly.

"Yes you do," Ashley said, nudging her arm. "Otherwise you wouldn't have sat down here."

Ashley really did know her too well.

She sighed and turned her head to the right, her cheek resting on the back of the couch. She opened her eyes and locked gazes with her roommate who looked worried.

"Naya cheated on me."

Ashley's expression remained the same, processing Heather's words. Finally, the right side of her mouth twitched upward.

"What?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face, the corner of her mouth still curled upward in shock.

"She cheated on me," Heather repeated, her voice not showing any emotion.

Ashley lifted her feet from Heather's lap, and sat up, putting her feet on the ground. She looked at Heather with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? Naya?"

Heather nodded slowly.

"Wow." Ashley looked in front of her, staring into nothingness. "I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"How do you know for sure? It doesn't sound like Naya to do something like-"

"I overheard her talking about it with Dianna," Heather cut her off.

"Wow," Ashley repeated again, at a loss of words. She had never thought Naya would do something like that to Heather. She could see how much they loved eachother whenever they were together.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ashley completely shocked by the news. Heather finally stood up, too tired to think or talk about this any longer.

"I'm gonna go to bed," she announced, leaving a stunned Ashley behind.  
>_<p>

Naya knew she was weak for calling in sick, but she thought it was probably the best for both her and Heather. She didn't want to hurt Heather any more. Maybe it was just best to give her space.

The whole day had been sort of heart wrenching and depressing. It was tempting to just go to work and say that she was feeling better, but then she remembered the look in Heather's eyes and she chickened out. She will give her time.

So she had spent the whole day just wandering around the house, suddenly everything reminding her of Heather. She kept looking for distractions, but had eventually given up on that when she checked her mentions on twitter. That distraction kind of fired back in her face when she spotted some very wanky fanart of Heather and herself.

Eventually she had just curled up in her bed and gone through her phone for pictures of her and Heather. Smiling. Being happy.

It was just past 10 PM when the doorbell rung. Her heartrate immediately sped up. She put her phone away and got up from the bed, curious to see who was visiting her at this hour. She couldn't suppress the hope from filling her body with the possibility that it might be Heather.

Before she reached the door, the doorbell was rung again. She sped up her pace and quickly glanced through the ground glass of the window next to her door, pushing the drapes to the side so she could peek if the person standing outside was actually someone she knew.

Ashley?

She opened the door right when the doorbell rang again and a not so pleased looking Ashley was revealed. She immediately crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow when Naya stared back at her cluelessly.

She was obviously here because of Heather, but why?

"How could you do that to her?" Ashley finally said when Naya only looked at her cluelessly. She threw her hands up and strotted forward, brushing inside the house past Naya.

"Hey!" Naya exclaimed, surprised when Ashley stepped inside her house without invitation.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt Heather?" Ashley said as she walked further into the house. Naya bit her lip and closed the front door, following Ashley with slumped shoulders.

"I never wanted to hurt her... I'm just- I know I should have told her earlier," Naya stammered.

Ashley sat down on the couch and scoffed. "Do you think telling her earlier would have made any difference, Naya?"

Naya scrunched her face up. "That's not fair. I knew this would hurt Heather, but it wasn't my fault-"

"Not your fault? How the hell is that not your fault?"

"Are you- what?" Naya closed her eyes and shook her head, not sure if she heard right. Why did Ashley think this was _her_ fault? It was Jeannie who had started this, all because she wasn't okay with Naya and Heather being in love. Was Ashley suddenly blaming her too? "It's not my fault!" she repeated.

"Oh really?" Ashley scoffed unamused. "Then who's fault is it?"

Naya returned the scoff, crossing her arms in front of her defensively. "It's not my fault that Heather's mother is-"

"Oh my God!" Ashley screamed, jumping off the couch in shock, making Naya jump too. "Please don't fucking tell me that you cheated on Heather with her _mother_!"

Naya started blankly at Ashley's shocked face. Her throat felt dry like sandpaper as she tried to make sense of Ashley's words in her head.

"Cheated on- mother... Heather," she mumbled, unable to think clearly. "What?" she asked as she slowly shook her head in shock.

"Oh my God," Ashley repeated, starting to pace around the room, rubbing her temples.

"N-no, I didn't... I didn't cheat on-" she managed to croak out before everything in her mind suddenly clicked. Heather's reaction. The heartbreaking look in her eyes. The pain in her voice when she told her to leave her. She remembered Dianna's words. _'Did you cheat on Heather?' _

"Oh my God," Naya repeated Ashley's words before shaking her head furiously. "I didn't cheat on Heather!" Ashley stopped pacing and glanced at her, looking both hopeful and uncertain. "I didn't! I would never!" Naya exclaimed, feeling tears spring to her eyes again.

"Then why is Heather so sure you did?" Ashley asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"She must have misunderstood," Naya said. She was panicking, running her hands through her hair. "Dianna asked me if I cheated on Heather because... I- she must have heard us talk. But I couldn't- I didn't... I would never cheat on her," she rambled, desperate for Ashley to believe her. Why would Heather even believe it in the first place? Didn't she know how much she loved her? Didn't she trust her?

"Then what's happening? If you didn't cheat on her, what are you hiding?" Ashley asked, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands before looking back up at Naya tiredly. She just wanted to understand what was going on. She knew Naya was hiding something from Heather. She repeated Naya's earlier words in her head _'I should have told her earlier,' _she had said. Should have told her _what _earlier?

Naya bit her lip again, finally sitting down next to Ashley on the couch. "Heather's mom doesn't accept our relationship," she said. "The relationship we _had_," she corrected herself, her eyes watering again.

"Okay... So?" Ashley asked. They had known there would have been a chance of Jeannie not accepting them when they came out to her, but they loved eachother enough to take that chance.

"She threatened to out us to the world if I didn't stay away from Heather," Naya croaked out, looking up to meet Ashley's gaze. "I didn't want Heather to find out because I knew it would hurt her. I thought that maybe if we came out before Jeannie could do it for us, she would never have to find out. So I started pushing her to come out... But then I realized neither of us was ready," she explained hastily. "That's what I was telling Dianna when Heather must have heard us talking, but Dianna misunderstood and asked if I cheated on Heather," she said, panic dripping from her voice.

Ashley's eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, trying to make sense of Naya's explination. "If I didn't know how much you love Heather, I seriously wouldn't have believed a thing of this absurd explination," Ashley said. "But I guess this would have been kind of farfetched to be made up."

"I'm not lying!" Naya exclaimed, grabbing Ashley's arm and looked at her desperately.

"I know," Ashley said calmly. "I believe you. I can see how much you love her. But you seriously hurt her, Nay. You need to make this right."

She knew she had to. She still couldn't believe Heather had immediately jumped to that conclusion when Dianna had asked her if she had cheated on her. Of course she hadn't. Why would she have even considered it being true?

"I gotta tell her that this was all just a huge misunderstanding," Naya said, stepping up from the couch and already walking towards the hallway before Ashley realized what she was doing.

"Hold up, Nay," Ashley said. Naya turned around to look at her expectantly. "She's sleeping."

"Oh, right." She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost half past ten. She needed to talk to Heather. She had to make this right.

"Talk to her tomorrow," Ashley suggested. "I'll make sure she goes to work."

Naya nodded as Ashley stood up from the couch, walking to the door to make her way out. Naya followed her and stood awkwardly by the door when Ashley walked outside and paused, turning around to face Naya again.

"You're going to make this right tomorrow," she stated.

Naya nodded and stepped forward to wrap her arms around Heather's roommate. Without her, she still wouldn't have known the real reason behind Heather's hurt. When she thought things couldn't be fixed, Ashley had piped in and told her differently. "Thank you," she whispered before letting go of her.

Ashley left with a smile and a wave. Coming here to scowl at Naya had been a good plan after all.  
>_<p>

"Heather Elizabeth Morris, get your ass out of bed. _Now_," Ashley said as she pulled back the covers from Heather's bed.

Heather curled up into a ball, immediately missing the warmth that the covers had provided her with. She mumbled something incoherently and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm gonna count to 3 and if you're not out of your bed by then, you will be in _big_ trouble," Ashley threatened.

"Shut up," Heather managed, lifting her pillow and hiding her head under it.

"One..."

"Stop," Heather croaked with a sleepy voice, squirming her legs.

"Two..."

"Stoooop," Heather said a little bit louder this time, sitting up and grabbing the covers crumpled up at her feet to pull them back to cover her body, but Ashley held on to them tightly.

"Two and a half... You know what's gonna happpen when I get to three, Heather."

"I'm sick, I can't go to work," Heather said with a pout. She really didn't feel like getting up. She didn't want to spend a day at work with Naya. Or another one without her. She just wanted to stay in bed all day long.

"Three," Ashley said, ignoring Heather's words. She stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Heather's legs, pulling forcefully.

"Ow, Ashley! Stop," Heather scowled, quickly grabbing the headboard of her bed to keep Ashley from pulling her off the bed. Why was Ashley so insistant of her going to work today? Ashley wasn't one to miss appointments, but this was a little bit over the top, wasn't it? It didn't even involve her.

Ashley pulled some more, but gave up when Heather's hold on the headboard only grew stronger. She sighed heavily and placed her hands on her hips, thinking of a different approach.

"Your fans will be so disappointed when they come to see you on tour and you don't know all the dance steps to the songs."

Heather scoffed. They both knew that wouldn't happen. She was a fast learner when it came to dance steps. It wouldn't make any difference if she missed one day of work. Naya had.

"What will your friends think? They will know something is going on between you and Naya," Ashley said hesitantly. She didn't want to make Heather sad again by bringing Naya into this conversation, but she had to find a way to get her to talk to the Latina.

"I think it would be more obvious that something was wrong if I _did_ show up and Naya is there too," Heather mumbled into her pillow.

Ashley sighed in exasperation. "You can't just not go to work when you don't feel like going, Heather. You're not a kid anymore."

"Yeah exactly. I'm not a kid anymore and you are not my mother. I can decide what I do or do not do on my own," Heather groaned. "Why do you care if I don't go anyway?"

Ashley groaned too, turning around to walk out of the room. "Fine, don't go. And since you're sick, I'm gonna make you a super healthy broccoli smoothie before I leave for work," she grinned, knowing all about Heather's phobia for Naya's infamous morning drink.

Naya used to make her drink it sometimes before Heather admitted it tasted like mushed birdcrap. The memory involuntarily brought a smile to Heather's lips, but then dropped again when she remembered what Naya had done. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and burried her face further into her pillow.  
>_<p>

_'She won't budge. You could come over tonight after work?' _Ashley texted her. Naya bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't wait that long to tell Heather the truth. She had to clear this whole misunderstanding up as soon as possible.

She quickly texted Zach, telling him she still felt sick and wouldn't be able to make it to work this morning. Maybe she could manage to stop by later in the day. First she had to tell Heather.

She quickly opened her drawer and grabbed the necklace. She traced her fingers over the signs that spelled the hebrewic word for 'love', just like her tattoo did. A small smile crept onto her face. She had thought this had been the end of their relationship, but really it had just been one big misunderstanding. They still had a chance together.

She drove over to Heather and Ashley's house, not minding the speed limit. Her phone kept ringing, but she didn't pay any attention to it. It would all have to wait. First she had to explain everything to Heather. She desperately hoped that Heather would trust her enough to just listen to her.

When she stood still in front of Heather's door, she realized she was shaking. She prepared herself to ring the doorbell when she heard her phone ring once again. She quickly dug it out of her pocket to just turn it off, but paused when she saw that it was Ashley that was calling her this time. If Ashley called her, it would definitely have something to do with Heather.

She quickly clicked the green button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey," she breathed nervously.

"Naya, just- I'm sorry this happened to you, but don't let this stop you from telling Heather the truth okay?" Ashley rambled quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Naya asked, her nervosity immediately doubling inside her chest.

"What? I'm talking about the article..." Ashley replied.

"What article?" She felt her blood run cold. Her mind went straight to Heather's mom and her threat to out the two of them. But she wouldn't do that anymore now, would she? She and Heather had broken up and Jeannie knew that.

"You don't know yet?" She heard Ashley swallow on the other side of the phone.

"Know what?" Naya squeezed her eyes shut, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I- I'm sorry, Naya. You... you got outed."

Naya's eyes grew wide and her hand clasped over her mouth, stiffling the escaping cry. Right at that moment, the door in front of her opened, revealing a disheveled version of Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so another cliffhangery-ish ending! I truly love angst. <strong>

**In the next chapter, we'll definitely have some interaction between Naya and Heather again, but how will it work out for them?**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! Hope you guys don't hate me too much for this ending.**


	50. Chapter 50

**It's been so long since I last updated! I'm really sorry I seem to have somewhat abandoned this story, or any story at all actually. I think we can all agree on the fact that Glee just isn't that exciting anymore.**

**But as promised, I will continue writing this story. Thank you all for helping me through this story and not giving up on it. I know I previously said I wanted to keep this story under 50 chapters, but I discovered this to be very difficult... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 50

Heather was lazily hanging on the couch, stretching her legs when her phone vibrated. She picked it up from the coffee table and was surprised when she saw how many texts she had received in the last hour while she had been taking a shower.

She frowned and opened the first one, a text from Amber. As she read over the text, her eyes got bigger and her throat became dry.

_'Girl, ur girl got outed!' _

She opened the next text, her heart racing at a fast pace. It was a text from Kevin.

_'Do you know how Bee's doing? I can't reach her'_

This wasn't true, right? This had to be some sort of mistake. She quickly opened the next text from Lea.

_'What the actual fuck?' _a link was attached to the text and Heather quickly clicked it. She landed on Perez Hilton's site. Her eyes scanned over the title, which read "_Naya Rivera: likes girls as much as her character in Glee_."

"Oh my God," Heather gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. She scrolled past a picture of a smiling Naya. Her eyes scanned over the text, but her mind was one puddle of thoughts. She couldn't register the words. It didn't make sense.

Only when she read the page five times, she understood what it said. Something about a reliable source confirming that Naya was a lesbian in real life. She scrolled down further and gasped again when she found the familiar picture of her and Naya lying on the red couch on the set. She had her arms around Naya's body while Naya's hand ruffled through her hair. She read over the next line over and over again.

"_Could earlier suspicions about co-star Heather Morris (Brittany S. Pierce on _Glee_) being Rivera's love-interest be true?_"

Her blood ran cold and her heart pounded hard against her chest. People would definitely suspect that Naya and her were dating now. Naya being outed meant she was close to being out too.

But she couldn't think about that now. All she could think about was Naya and how much this would hurt her. She was supposed to be mad at Naya, but that didn't mean reading about Naya being outed like this didn't hurt her as well. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Who was this 'reliable source' that had done this to her?

Her thoughts were disrupted by a phone ringing outside. She knew that ringtone. It was Naya's. She stepped closer into the hallway so that she could hear better and to check if she hadn't just imagined it.

"What are you talking about?" came Naya's faint voice from outside. She slowly stepped closer to the door. Why was she here? Was she here because of the article? Her next words confirmed that that wasn't the case.

"What article?" her voice came out strangled and it made Heather's heart ache.

She didn't even know the world knew she was a lesbian yet. She knew Naya wasn't ready for this. She would never be ready to be outed. Even though she seemed to be almost ready to come out, she had to do it herself. This wasn't fair.

"Know what?" Naya's voice sounded defeated, as if she already suspected and feared what the answer would be. Heather internally cursed at the person that had done this to her. The only person she could think of doing this to her was Taylor. But why? He didn't have a reason to out only Naya.

She heard a strangled cry escape the girl's lips at the opposite side of the door. The sound pierced through her heart. Despite being so hurt by Naya, she couldn't stop her heart from aching when she got hurt. She couldn't stop herself from stepping forward to the door.

She opened it swiftly, revealing the Latina with shocked, hurt eyes and her hand clasped over her mouth.

She stared right back at her, her phone still pressed to her ear. Her eyes watered and Heather could almost see the gears turning in her head. What did this mean? She got outed to the world. Everyone would know she was a lesbian.

"I just heard," Heather managed to say.

Naya dropped her phone from her ear and clicked the red phone button, ending the conversation with Ashley without saying another word.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked hesitantly, slowly bringing her hand up to graze over Naya's bare arm. It was an automatic gesture. She couldn't just stand there and watch Naya being hurt.

Naya closed her eyes at the touch, savoring the feeling. Was she okay? No, she wasn't. Heather's mother had outed her to the world and here she stood, wanting to tell Heather the truth, but so afraid of her reaction. Heather was clueless to it all. She thought Naya had cheated on her. She had no idea about what her mother had done.

Why would she believe she cheated on her? Wasn't their love for each other stronger than that? Didn't Heather trust her? What if she wouldn't even believe her when she tried telling her the truth?

"I- I'm fine," she mumbled and started shaking her head dismissively. She shrugged Heather's hand off, immediately missing the touch. "I'm fine," she repeated, taking a few steps back from the porch.

"Wait," Heather said tentatively. No matter how much Naya had hurt her, she couldn't stand seeing her like this. She couldn't just let her walk away. "Why did you come here?" she asked, stepping outside her house and following Naya. She had come here for a reason and it must have been important, otherwise she wouldn't be here at this time. She wouldn't be here at all.

Naya stopped, her eyes cast down to the ground. She could feel Heather's presence right behind her, studying her curiously. She wanted more than anything to turn around and look into those captivating blue eyes, but her aching heart stopped her.

Would Heather believe her when she explained that she hadn't cheated on her and that Jeannie had been the one that outed her? Would it change anything? Would it make the situation better or worse? Heather would be so hurt, which was exactly what she wanted to avoid when this all started. She couldn't let that happen...

She started walking again, away from Heather. Then she suddenly stopped and whipped around. What was she thinking? Heather had already been hurt when she thought Naya cheated on her. Jeannie had already caused the harm by outing her. What else did she have to lose now?

She caught Heather's eyes and immediately knew what her choice was. She could read the emotions in those eyes better than any book. She could see the hurt and sadness, but she could also see that they were overpooled with adoration, hope, and most of all, love.

"Remember when I told you you were the love of my life?" Naya asked with a steady and calm voice, their eyes still locked.

Heather nodded, not trusting her voice at that point. Of course she remembered. It hadn't been more than a few days ago when they were lying in bed together in Scottsdale. Everything had been so perfect then.

"I still mean that, Heather. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally," she said sincerely. She stepped a little closer to Heather, whose breath hitched. "You have to believe me. You have to... trust me."

"I do," Heather immediately responded breathily. Naya was so close she could hardly hear herself thinking over the loud hammering of her heart.

"You don't," Naya sadly shook her head. "You may think you do, but if you really did, you would have never believed that I cheated on you."

It was Heather's turn to shake her head. Part of her had never wanted to believe it, but Naya had confirmed so herself in her car that night after work. And she trusted Naya. She believed her. "_I just didn't want you to get hurt, baby_," she recalled Naya saying.

"I didn't cheat on you," Naya said steadily.

Heather swallowed, drowning in the sincerity in Naya's eyes. She knew she was speaking the truth. She could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. She felt her heart pound against her chest even louder, ecstasy pumping through her veins, allowing her to be finally be happy again. But she couldn't be yet. Because she knew this wasn't the whole story. There was a secret.

"In the car..." she mumbled, knowing Naya would understand her.

"I was going to tell you the truth that day, but I thought you already found out. You heard Dianna and me talking, didn't you?" Her voice wasn't accusatory whatsoever.

Heather nodded again, breaking eye contact to drop her eyes to the ground.

"But you didn't hear the whole conversation. And then in the car, I thought you knew, because you were mad at me. But you misunderstood. I didn't cheat on you," she repeated those last words again, desperate to get the words across to the blonde.

"Then what is it that I don't know?" she asked, finding Naya's eyes again.

"I-" Naya hesitated. "Do you believe me? Do you believe that I didn't cheat on you?" She needed an answer first. She had to know that their love wasn't lost.

Heather saw the love and desperation in Naya's eyes and slowly nodded her head. God, she loved her so much. She missed her. She hated being upset with her, especially now that she knew Naya hadn't cheated on her. Naya said she would never intentionally do something to hurt her. Then what had happened? What she so afraid of to tell her?

"I believe you," she said as she stepped even closer to Naya so that they were only inches apart. "What's going on?" she asked softly.

"I know who outed me," Naya whispered.

"Who?" Heather asked when Naya didn't continue. "Who was it?" She grabbed Naya's hand, anchoring them both to the ground. Naya let out a soft breath at the touch and they both looked down at tan and pale skin intertwined in a firm hold. The familiarity of the touch made their hearts beat faster.

Heather softly ran her fingers over the tan skin of Naya's hand as if she needed to remind herself how good and how right the touch felt. Naya's breath hitched while preparing her reply.

Naya opened her mouth, but closed it again. She was terrified to tell Heather the truth. This was the one thing she had wanted to keep from her these past few days. This was the secret that had torn them apart.

Heather scanned her mind for possibilities. Taylor? No, Naya would have said so if it was him. She thought of when Naya's strange behavior started. Scottsdale. "_I just didn't want you to get hurt_," she repeated the words in her head over and over again. Until it all clicked. Her mother not accepting them, Naya's anxiety, her sudden need to come out together and then her not being able to say who outed her because she didn't want her to get hurt.

"It was my mom, wasn't it?" she said calmly. Naya squeezed her hand and closed her eyes, a small frown on her face. Naya didn't need to confirm it for Heather to know she was right. She breathed out through her nose, clenching her jaw shut. She only realized she was trembling when Naya's hold on her hand became stronger. But she didn't want to be touched right now. This was all her fault. It was her mother that had outed Naya.

"How could I have not seen this earlier?" she asked herself. "I actually thought she was starting to accept us." Her mother had called and had even asked her about Naya. How could she do this to them?

Naya could see the hurt in Heather's eyes. She hated it. She knew that Heather wanted her mother's support. She loved her mother and knowing that she may not love her as much, hurt her so much.

Before she knew it, the words slipped out of her mouth. "I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but your mother loves you," she said quietly.

"Yeah, she clearly does," Heather said sarcastically slipping her hand out of Naya's to cross her arms in front of her with a sigh.

"She just doesn't understand us," Naya said, looking down at Heather's crossed arms with a sad frown.

"Why are you defending her? She outed you!" Heather said exasperated.

"Yeah, she outed _me_. Not you, but me."

"Don't you see how that makes it worse? She's too weak to tell the world her daughter is in love with a woman, so she outed you instead. She just wants to show us she has power over our relationship!" Heather yelled, getting more infuriated by the second.

"No," Naya shook her head, "she outed me because I told her she should be ashamed of calling herself a mother," she mumbled guiltily. She looked down at the ground, avoiding Heather's gaze. She had been so stupid. If she hadn't told Heather's mother her honest opinion about her on the phone the other night, Jeannie wouldn't have done it. She had gotten what she wanted. Heather and Naya had broken up.

Heather unwillingly flinched, some of her anger disappearing from her body. Naya wouldn't just say something like that to her mother. There had to be a good reason for it. She paused. "Why did you say that to her?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

Naya hesitated, worrying her lip between her teeth before timidly meeting Heather's eyes again. "She wanted me to stay away from you so you could have a real future. With a guy." She hesitantly raised her hand to touch Heather's.

"And if you didn't, she would out you," Heather guessed.

Naya desperately shook her head, surprising Heather. "She was going to out us both."

Heather's eyes grew big. Her throat ran dry as she tried to swallow. Her mother would do that to her? To them both? She had given Naya the choice to either stay away from her or to out her. No... Her mother wouldn't do something like that.

"No," she said so softly that it came out as a faint breath. She stepped away from Naya, dropping her arms by her side and looking at Naya in bewilderment. "No," she said again, her voice sounded stronger this time.

"Honey-" Naya bit her lip and put a comforting hand on Heather arm, but Heather shook her off as soon as their skin touched. She shook her head, determined that this wasn't the truth. Her mother couldn't have done this. She couldn't have put Naya in that position behind her back.

"No, no, no." She repeated with a nervous, incredulous chuckle. She turned around, already walking towards her front door. This wasn't true. This wasn't really happening.

But it was. And she knew that it was true. She knew Naya was speaking the truth. Her mother had really outed her. She had threatened to out them both if Naya didn't stay away from her, and then when she finally did, she had still outed Naya to show her the power she had over her. Over them both.

She felt tears spring to her eyes, but she shook them away as she reached for her front door. She was almost inside when she felt Naya's fingers lock around her wrist. Something sparked within her and she whipped around, facing her. Naya seemed surprised and came to a quick stop, almost crashing into her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Heather demanded, grabbing Naya's free wrist so that they were both holding each other's. Naya seemed taken aback by her sudden question and gaped at her for a moment. "Why didn't you fucking tell me right away? We could have stopped all of this from happening!" she hissed.

Naya took a hesitant step back, almost tripping over her own feet, surprised by the sudden fury in Heather's posture. "I just didn't want-" she started, but Heather cut her off.

"Don't you dare saying you didn't want me to get hurt, Naya. It's a little too late for that now," she said unamused. "If you had just told me the truth, we wouldn't have broken up, and we wouldn't have gotten hurt," she fumed accusingly, "And you wouldn't have been outed!"

Naya turned her head to the side, casting her eyes down to hide from Heather's piercing gaze. She could feel tears sting in her eyes, but she didn't want to break down here in front of Heather.

When Heather saw how broken she looked, her anger immediately diminished. The girl had just been outed to the entire world by her mother, and here Heather was, shouting at her. She didn't blame Naya for what had happened. She knew she would have done the exact same thing if she had been in Naya's position. She was just so angry and hurt by her mother, and she didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm sorry," she said hastily, taking the last step into her house and pulling Naya with her. "I'm so sorry." She closed the door behind them and immediately put her arms around her now shaking body, pulling her into her. She kept repeating the words "_I'm sorry_" as she felt Naya's arms encircling her body and her hands desperately clinging to her shirt.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered as she trailed her hands over Naya's back, holding her as close as possible.

"Wh- what's going to happen now?" Naya asked with a hitching breath. Her shoulders shook as she clenched her hands around Heather's back. "Everyone knows I'm a lesbian."

Heather had no idea what was going to happen next. This would definitely change things. People will look at her differently. Not everyone will be accepting. But Naya was strong. She would be okay.

"You'll be okay," Heather said.

"But what about us? People will start making assumptions..." Naya whispered.

Heather knew this. She had already read it in the article that had outed Naya. She knew that Naya being outed meant that she was close to being announced a lesbian too. Was she ready for that? No. She wasn't ready for the world to know.

But Naya hadn't been either. And it was her mother that had outed her. She felt like she owed this to Naya.

"Will we be okay?" Naya leaned back a little to look directly into Heather's eyes.

Heather pinched her lips together shifting her eyes between Naya's. She nodded. Whatever would happen now, they would deal with it together. If this meant that she would have to come out to the world, she would do it. But Naya saw the fear in her eyes.

"You're not ready," she stated unaccusatory.

"I-" she breathed out, looking down at the ground, "I mean, if I had a choice, I would wait, but-"

"You always have a choice," Naya interjected.

"But I love you," Heather told her as if it explained that there really only was one choice she could make.

Naya smiled through her still fresh tears and timidly nodded her head.

"I know. I love you too," she said, running her fingertips over Heather's jaw. "That doesn't mean you don't have a choice though. I know you're not ready. You don't have to come out yet. I'm not going to pressure you again."

"I just need some time," Heather told her.

"You're worth waiting for," Naya said before stretching her toes and pressing her lips against Heather's for the first time in what seemed like ages.  
>_<p>

While the news spread the next day, Naya's phone continued buzzing with calls and messages. It was easy to ignore most of them, but there were always some sneaky people that managed to find some way to contact her or to have someone in her surroundings confirm the article.

Naya handled it all pretty well. Heather didn't understand how she could be so calm about it all. She was proud of her, but at the same time she felt weak for not being able to come out herself yet. Everytime Naya's phone buzzed, Heather's fear only grew.

Naya noticed Heather's demeanor, so she disconnected her phone and got a new number that she told only her closest friends. The cast showed their support and love for Naya at work, but soon noticed that Naya rather have them not paying so much attention to it all.

Heather didn't know how to act around them all. They were acting strange. It was like everybody was walking on eggshells. Everyone noticed the tension hanging in the tin shed. As Heather looked around, she caught glances of some of her friends. Most of their faces were unreadable, but somehow their looks kept her away from Naya.

Naya clearly didn't like the mood, because at the end of the day, she announced a party to release the tension. "And you're all coming," she said warningly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**In the next chapter you can expect the party, and more importantly, an after party. ;)**

**Know you can always contact me on Twitter! ( SnixRivera)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Well, well. An update that took less than a month. What a surprise. Thanks again for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. They all mean so much to me, and they're what keeps me continuing this story.**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Just a warning for strong language, and a frequent use of the word 'fuck'. I love Lea.**

**Well, let's just get on with it, shall we.**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Heartache<strong>

Chapter 51

Naya had taken them all to what used to be their favorite club. They hadn't gone out with the entire cast for quite a while. They usually just hung out at someone's house. The first thing they noticed when they got in to the club, was that it was a lot more crowded than it used to be.

Gratefully the mood had immediately gotten better when their friends realized that Naya was really okay. They had been worried of how she would take being outed to the world, but Naya's calmness eventually infected her friends' behavior as well and they started loosening up.

The guys immediately went to the bar to get some drinks for everyone, while the girls gathered into a vacant booth. Lea quickly slipped in after Naya and the look she shot her made Heather sure that she did it on purpose so that she couldn't sit next to Naya.

Naya didn't seem to notice as she chatted away with Jenna and Amber. Dianna however, caught Heather's confused look and shrugged her shoulders. Heather let her slip into the booth after Lea, and then sat down herself. She didn't really feel like sitting next to Lea if all she was going to do was glare at her. She would deal with that later. Tonight was the time to have fun.

When the guys came back with their drinks, the whole outing was soon forgotten. The more alcohol consumed, the more fun they were having.

"Let's go dancing," Kevin suggested after a few drinks and he pulled both Jenna and Naya with him.

Heather watched as Naya's face lit up. Her eyes immediately searched for hers, and she started holding her hand up in a gesture for Heather to take. Before she could even react, Lea snatched for Naya's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Again, Dianna seemed to be the only one to notice. "What's up with her?" she asked Heather.

"I have no idea," Heather frowned, then shrugged. "I'll go get some more drinks," she announced.

"I'll go with you," Dianna said and followed her.

When they reached the bar and ordered their drinks, Heather overheard a conversation that was happening right behind her.

"—from Glee. Apparently she's a lesbian. She got outed by someone yesterday, and people are making speculations that her blonde best friend did it."

Heather froze, her back towards them and her eyes staring straight ahead in terror. Dianna, who was nodding her head to the beat of the music didn't seem to hear.

"Why would her best friend do that?" another person asked.

"I don't know, maybe they were in a fight. You know how girls can be," the first person scoffed.

"Well that's a shitty best friend. One fight and bam, your secret's out. I swear they all do it for attention."

So people thought that Heather was the one that outed Naya? They thought that she and Naya had gotten into a fight so she outed her? Did people really think she would be capable of doing something like that to Naya? To anyone?

She didn't understand how anyone could do it to anybody. But her mother had. How could she have done it? Heather was so furious with her mother, but most of all, she was heartbroken. She loved her mom. She wanted her to be proud of her. She never thought things would turn out like this.

She didn't want people to find out that her mother was the one that outed Naya. She was too ashamed of it. She wants her mother to suffer for what she did, but not like that. At the end of the day she was still her mother.

"Are you okay?" Dianna snapped her out of her thoughts. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go dance." She picked up the drinks she had just ordered for her and Naya. Dianna grabbed the other two that were placed in front of them and quickly sipped at one of them to keep it from spilling.

When she walked away from the bar, she caught the same voices she had heard before. "That's her! That's the girl who told everyone her best friend is gay." Heather could feel their eyes on her back. She felt more self-conscious than she had felt in a long time, which meant something.

She couldn't stop herself from peeking over her shoulder to look at the group of people, but immediately regretted it when she saw four pairs of eyes trained on her. One of them glared at her with a look of disgust.

She quickly turned around again, following Dianna through the crowd. When they reached their friends, Dianna handed Lea her other drink, who immediately drank it in three gulps.

Heather absentmindedly tapped Naya's shoulder to hand her her drink, the glare she had just received still fresh in her mind. When Naya caught the look on her face, she immediately turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, comfortingly brushing her hand over Heather's bare arm.

"N- nothing, I'm fine," she dismissed.

"Babe–" Naya started, not buying Heather's answer, but was cut off by Lea's snaring voice.

"God fucking damn it, Mark!" she cursed, her hands held up as she glanced down her dress that was now stained with some dark liquid.

"You shouldn't jump into someone's arms when he's holding a drink, Lea," Dianna snickered, patting Lea's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do now? I'm not gonna dance around in this fucking dress anymore now," Lea said dramatically.

"You could always take it off," Cory joked with a grin, earning an annoyed glare from Lea.

Naya glanced at Heather again, who was unconsciously biting her lip. It was clear to her that something was bothering her. She didn't look comfortable here.

"We could just continue this party at my house?" Naya suggested.

"Yes! Let's turn this into a pool party!" Kevin said, highfiving Harry and Chord.  
>_<p>

The ride home was awkward.

The cast divided itself into groups and they all took cabs to Naya's house. Naya, Heather, Dianna and Lea shared one cab. Dianna sat in the front while the other three sat in the back with Lea in the middle.

Lea kept on whining over her stained dress, while Heather tried to ignore Naya's worried glances. She didn't need to know that people thought she was the one who outed Naya. She would tell people the truth. That it wasn't Heather, but her mother who had outed her. Heather didn't want that to happen.

"I might as well just throw this dress away. Seriously, I'm going to kill Mark," Lea groaned.

"Lea, shut up please," Naya sighed.

"I know you're upset for being outed and all, but you don't have to take that out on me," Lea rolled her eyes.

Naya raised her eyebrows and huffed at her friend. "I'm not upset because of that right now. I'm just annoyed as hell because you keep whining over some stupid stain."

"Well that isn't my fault either," Lea snarled. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath, loud enough for everyone in the car to hear, but getting no reaction.

Naya and Dianna simply rolled their eyes, but Heather sent her a warning glare. Lea only rose her eyebrow provokingly. Heather shook her head dismissively and turned back to the window, earning a huff from Lea.

When they all reached Naya's house, they immediately found the booze and went to the pool. Naya had enough bikinis for the girls to borrow, but the guys shamelessly undressed into their underwear before jumping in.

"Where are Naya, Heather, Dianna and Lea?" Darren asked before dipping his head underwater to wet his hair.

"I don't know about Lea and Dianna, but Naya and Heather are probably having sex somewhere," Chord said shamelessly, searching for a not-empty bottle of alcohol.

"No we're not," Naya butted in, walking towards the pool with only Dianna in tow. Heather had excused herself to the kitchen to get some water – sober up a little. Lea was wherever, probably still moping over her dress.

"Hey, get in here!" Cory yelled, spraying water at Dianna and Naya with a water gun. They easily dodged the spray and walked closer to the side of the pool.

Naya was just about to dip her foot in, when someone suddenly grabbed her ankle from underwater, trying to pull her into the pool. She yelped, and quickly grabbed a hold onto Dianna's arms, who almost tipped over into the pool.

"Jeez, Bee!" Naya exclaimed when Kevin's face appeared from underwater with an evil smirk on his lips. "I could have died!"

"Well, that's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Dianna said before prying Naya's hands off of her and pushing her into the pool.

"Wooh, highfive Di!" Kevin laughed along with the rest of their friends, but Dianna shook her head with a knowing grin on her face.

"Nuh-uh, don't think so. You'd just pull me in."

"Dianna, you betrayer!" Naya coughed when she appeared again. "You are so getting in this pool." She threateningly swam up to where Dianna stood, who simply took a small step back so she was out of reach.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try doing that," Dianna scoffed.

"It's not really going to be that hard actually," Naya smirked.

"Oh really?" Dianna quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes really," Mark said from behind Dianna, who shrieked in surprise before feeling herself being lifted up in his arms.

"No, wait–" she started, but Mark's feet were already in the air as he jumped into the pool with her in his arms. Everyone laughed at the surprised look on Dianna's face when she reappeared.

"Nice and wet, huh?" Naya grinned.

"Wanky!" Amber laughed loudly, making Naya roll her eyes.

"Whatever," she smiled, swimming towards the side of the pool, pulling herself up out of the water. "I'm going to check what's taking my girlfriend so long." She grabbed an almost empty tequila bottle and took the last swig.  
>_<p>

When Heather walked into the kitchen, she found Lea in a bikini holding her dress under the faucet in an attempt to get rid of the stain. Before Heather could turn around without being spotted, Lea looked over her shoulder and glared at her.

"Oh, it's you," she said disapprovingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather sighed.

"Can you stop acting like you're innocent?" Lea said, turning off the faucet and turning around to face Heather.

"What?"

"You outed Naya!" Lea said, raising her voice.

Shit. Lea thought it too? Who else thought that she was the one who outed Naya?

"This is all your fault, and you're just pretending like nothing happened." Lea kept on throwing accusations at her.

"No, I– wait," Heather stammered, shaking her head, but Lea just continued.

"You're being so selfish. Didn't you see how lonely she looked at the club? You didn't even go talk to her." Yeah, she didn't do that because Lea kept on blocking their ways. Whenever Heather tried to talk to or sit next to Naya, Lea did it instead.

"You're fucking weak, Heather," Lea added.

Heather's breath stocked in her throat, because frankly, Lea was right. She was weak. Her girlfriend just got outed by her mother, and she wasn't strong enough to stand by Naya's side in public. She wasn't ready for people to know she was in love with a girl. She would rather have people thinking she was the one that outed Naya than having them think that she was gay. Why was she so weak?

"What's going on here?" Naya walked into the kitchen in a simple black bikini and an empty tequila bottle, water dripping from her hair onto the floor. She eyed Lea and Heather suspiciously.

Heather quickly rubbed her eyes when she realized they were wet, and tried walking out of the kitchen, past Naya. She didn't have to know what this conversation was about. But before she could pass, Naya grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back.

"You stay the fuck here," Naya said, and Heather was surprised by the harsh way she said it. "What did you say to her?" Naya asked Lea angrily.

Dianna walked in now too, with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around herself.

"I can't believe you're actually taking her side, Naya," Lea said, rolling her eyes once again.

"You've been bitching around all night. What's wrong with you?" Naya frowned, still holding Heather's wrist.

"She fucking outed you to the world and now you're both just pretending like nothing happened!" Lea said, throwing her hands up in disbelief.

"Lea–" Dianna tried to interrupt.

"Woa, you're really fucking clueless, aren't you? Heather wasn't the one–" Naya yelled, but Heather was quick to interrupt her. She didn't want them to know it was her mother that outed her. She was too ashamed. Besides, it was technically her fault that her mother outed Naya.

"Don't even bother, Naya. Lea is kind of right…"

"No, she's not!" Naya said with an incredulous laugh. She turned to Heather and sent her a disbelieving look. Why would she even think that it's her fault?

"She fucking admits that it's her fault and you're still defending her? Wow Naya, that's really–"

"Shut the fuck up, Lea. You don't even know what's going on," Naya spit angrily.

"You got outed and she's pretending everything in her perfect life is fine." Lea shrugged as if it was clear.

Lea was right. Heather was scared of what people would think if she admitted she was gay. She loved Naya. She loved her so much, so why wasn't she strong enough to just be with her in public? What was stopping her from being honest? From being herself?

"You don't know what it's like!" Naya sighed exasperatedly.

"Stop defending her. She can talk for herself," Lea waved Naya away and glared at Heather.

Dianna finally decided to step in. "Let's just all calm–"

"Shhh!" Lea shushed her, pushing her hand in Dianna's face while still intently staring at Heather, clearly waiting for her to say something.

"Wow, okay, I think you've had enough alcohol." Dianna said, pulling Lea's hand out of her face by her wrist.

"Do you have anything to say at all, Heather?" Lea asked expectantly.

Heather hesitated, looking from Lea to Naya to Dianna and back to Lea. Lea just had a small, smug smile on her face because it didn't seem like Heather had anything to say that would defend herself. Naya looked furious and annoyed, like she could snap at any moment, and Dianna just looked worried about all of them.

"I'm ashamed–" Heather started, but was again immediately cut off by Lea.

"Well, you fucking should be, bitch. You fucking outed the girl you're supposed to love." Heather cringed at her words and felt her eyes tear up. "Does that make you feel powerful?"

"N- no, I–" Heather thought of her mother. Her mom was going to out her own daughter. She threatened Naya. Her mother wanted to show how powerful she was. How could she ever do that to someone she loved? To her own daughter?

"I seriously hope someone you love forces you out of the closet too." Lea added, and that was all that Naya needed to snap.

She lunged forward and slapped Lea across the cheek in one fast movement.

"You fucking bitch!" Lea screamed before throwing herself forward, scratching tan skin and pulling dark hair.

Heather and Dianna were quick to butt in. Heather quickly encircled Naya's waist and pulled her back when she wanted to strike again, and Dianna somehow managed to hug Lea into some sort of vice grip with the help of her towel.

"Do you know how pathetic you are for defending the person who outed you? You're fucking stupid for loving that bitch!" Lea screamed at Naya, who still tried to get free from Heather's arms.

Heather clenched her eyes shut and tightened her grip on her waist. She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes over hearing Lea's hurtful words.

"She isn't the one that outed me, you stupid whore!" Naya finally exclaimed.

"Yeah, right," Lea huffed sarcastically. "Then who did?"

"Don't," Heather whispered, loud enough for only Naya to hear. The pain in her voice immediately made Naya stop her struggle. She turned her head to look at her, and sighed at the fear and hurt she found in her watering eyes.

"See? That's what I thought," Lea said with a smug smile.

"Lea, it wasn't Heather," Dianna repeated, causing everyone's attention to snap to her. Dianna looked at Heather and sighed. "It was her mother."

Oh. Dianna knew? Naya must have told her. The way Naya apologetically squeezed her arms that were still wrapped around her waist confirmed Heather's thoughts. Heather buried her face in Naya's damp hair, shielding her tears from the rest.

Lea was speechless for the first time that evening. "Whuhhat–" Lea mumbled incoherently.

"Think twice before you go accusing my girlfriend of doing something she would obviously never do." Naya grumbled.

"S- sorry…" Lea muttered. "I'm sorry, Heather."

She nodded against Naya's shoulder, her face still buried in her hair.

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of making me look like a total bitch?"

"You are a total bitch," Naya muttered under her breath.

"I didn't say anything because I'm ashamed…" Heather started, quickly wiping her eyes before looking up from Naya's shoulder. "I didn't think my mom was capable of doing something like that. She's my freaking mom. She's supposed to love and accept me." She sighed. "It should have been me."

"No," Naya interrupted, but Heather continued.

"She should have outed me. But no, instead she outed Naya, just to show how much power she has over our lives. And the worst part is that I'm not strong enough to stand by your side in all of this." Heather finally pulled her arms from around Naya's waist and stepped back.

"You're not ready, I get that." Naya said, turning around to face Heather.

"But I am!" Heather said, surprising even herself. "I am ready for the world to know."

"Then what's stopping you?" Lea asked the obvious question.

"I don't know," Heather sighed, rubbing her face in frustration. Why couldn't she just do it? She knew people's reactions to her and Naya dating wouldn't be bad. If she came out, it would be her own choice, and not someone else's like it had been when her mother outed Naya.

That was just it though. Her mother. Before she could come out, she had to talk to her mother. She had to explain this all to her. She had to explain that this was her life, and that she wasn't going to change. Nothing could change who she was.

"I guess… I have to talk to my mom first," Heather said. She inwardly cursed at herself for making it sound so lame. As if she needed her mother's permission to come out.

"You're kidding, right?" Lea chuckled bemused.

"I get it," Naya said, nodding her head with an understanding smile.

"So you're going to Arizona again?" Dianna asked, figuring she wouldn't want to have this conversation over the phone.

"_We're_ going to Arizona," Heather corrected her, grabbing Naya's arm and pulling her closer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Naya looked unsure. Jeannie wouldn't be happy to see her.

"If you don't want to see her, I get it," Heather said, threading their fingers together.

"It's not that. It's just that I don't think she would want to see _me_."

"You're a part of my life, Nay. My mom should realize that. If you're not comfortable with coming along to see my mom, I get it, but I hope you'll at least come with me to Jacksonville." Heather pulled her closer by their intertwined hands, resting her other hand on Naya's bare hip. "We could stay with my sister again."

Naya hummed with a smile. "Or we could book a hotel room…"

Heather grinned, running her fingers from Naya's hip to her back to pull her closer. Naya leaned into her and softly kissed her jaw. Heather turned her head down to connect their lips together into a soft kiss.

"Oookay," Lea coughed. "This isn't awkward at all."

"That escalated quickly…" Dianna mused.

Getting no reaction, Lea coughed again. "I think we're just gonna go hit the pool, give you girls some privacy." She pulled Dianna with her out of the kitchen, giving Heather's shoulder a short pat on the way out. "Again, sorry."

Heather just swatted her away before resting the same hand on Naya's jaw, deepening the kiss.

"Rude much," Lea muttered before leaving the girls alone.


End file.
